Une fille au masculin
by Emy-Lyne
Summary: J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois un garçon. Voilà les derniers mots que mon père m'a adressés avant de mourir. Et comme je ne voulais pas le décevoir, même s'il n'était plus là, j'ai tout fait pour devenir ce que je ne suis pas: un garçon.
1. Chapter 1

**Et oui, comme promis, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne la posterais pas tout de suite mais bon, j'en avais envie et comme c'est moi qui décide^^**

**Ceci est juste un mini prologue pour vous mettre l'eau a la bouche (ou pas). Je n'ais pas encore écrit le premier chapitre, j'attend de voir si cette fic vous intéresse.**

**Cet fic est classé K+ pour le moment, peu être que ça évolura, je ne sais pas encore. **

**Bien sur, tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte pour faire joujou et je les remets a leur place a la fin.**

* * *

><p>« J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois un garçon.» Voilà les derniers mots que mon père m'a adressés avant de mourir. Et comme je ne voulais pas le décevoir, même s'il n'était plus là, j'ai tout fait pour devenir ce que je ne suis pas: un garçon. Moi, Isabella Swan, je serais le meilleur fils qui soit, pour que mon père soit fier de moi. J'avais 12ans. J'en ais 17 maintenant.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Envie d'en savoir plus?<strong>

**Dites moi se que vous en pensez. J'attend vos réactions.**


	2. Chapter 2 Nouveau

**Oyé oyé, face en l'entousiasme que vous témoigner pour lire cette fic, je vous met le premier chapitre. Il y a différent point de vu qui se succèdent (deux en faite^^). **

**Ca fait un petit moment que j'ai cette idée de fic en tête, environs 3ans. Je l'avais dabord imaginé pour un manga mais comme je dessine mais pas assez bien pour faire un manga, je l'avais mise dans un coin de ma tête et elle est ressortis il y peu^^ Voilà pour l'histoire de cette fic, j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en roite^^**

**Je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre et vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p>J'étais devant le miroir de mon armoire, regardant mon reflet qui me faisait face. Une brosse à la main je coiffais méticuleusement mes cheveux. Ils avaient la sale habitude de partir dans tous les sens malgré mes efforts acharnés. Bon, ça ira comme sa pour cette fois, je ne pourrais pas faire mieux de toute façon. Je posais ma brosse et contemplais ma chevelure. Elle cascadait sur mes épaules, brune et épaisse, bouclant au niveau des pointes. Je poussais un soupir et empoignais ma tignasse avant de la nouer, avec un élastique assez fin, en un chignon tout ce qu'il y a de plus serré. J'arrangeais les quelque cheveux qui dépassais encore de l'ensemble avec des pinces a chignon. J'y arrivais sans trop de peine. Depuis le temps que je faisais ça, j'en avais pris l'habitude et ma dextérité en la matière m'étonnait. Je mis ensuite un large bandeau noir autour de ma tête. Bien. Il ne manque plus que la touche finale. J'allais à ma commode et pris la perruque brune qui s'y trouvait. Je la mis ensuite en place et la fixait avec des pinces pour qu'elle tienne mieux en place. Je lissais mes nouveaux cheveux, courts, fins et fus satisfaite du résultat. Je dénouais la serviette dans laquelle je m'étais enroulé au sortir de la douche et la laissais tombé au sol. Puis je pris mon soutien-gorge made in Bella, qui camouflait magnifiquement ma poitrine, et l'enfilait. Au début j'avais opté pour des bandes à enrouler autour de mon buste mais ce n'était en rien pratique et cela me prenais le triple de temps pour m'habiller. Sans compter que ce n'était jamais sûr à 100% qu'elles tiennent toutes la journée. Alors j'avais fait mon aplati-gorge moi-même, et je l'avais amélioré au fil du temps. Je me sentis comprimer un moment mais je savais que cette sensation ne durerait pas. J'enfilais ensuite un pantalon noir, une chemise bleue ciel et mes baskets. Puis je descendis au rez-de-chaussée.<p>

- Ah, te voilà enfin. Tu es prête ? Me questionna Rosalie la plus grande de mes sœurs.

Rosalie était magnifique, grande, blonde, avec des formes généreuses.

- Oui, elle est prête on dirait, enfin… IL est prêt. Répondit Jessica à ma place.

Jessica était ma deuxième sœur, plus grande que moi également. Blonde également. Belle également.

- Oui, je suis prête, j'ai pris mon sac et mon téléphone. Les informais-je.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? Me demanda Rosalie.

- Non.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui.

- Faux ! Tu as oublié quelque chose d'essentiel.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je ne savant vraiment pas ce que j'avais bien pu oublier.

- Le petit déjeuner. Je t'ai fait des crêpes au beurre de cacahuète, des gaufres au sirop d'érable et des pancakes à la confiture d'abricot.

- Je n'ai pas très faim Rosalie. M'excusais-je. J'ai le ventre noué.

- C'est pareil à chaque rentrée scolaire. Remarqua Jessica. Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire tout ça, on en a pour un régiment. Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Rose.

- C'est pire qu'une rentrée, on est au mois de mars, je vais être la petite nouvelle… le petit nouveau du lycée. Trop de regard sur moi en même temps, ça me fait flipper. Et pour le petit dèj' vous n'avez qu'à appeler Emmett, il dévora tout en moins de deux. Leur proposais-je.

- Non. Me répondit Rosalie. Il est parti tôt ce matin, il devait bosser sur un truc important, il ne finira que tard ce soir.

- Ah. Bon, alors on ne le verra pas au dîner ?

- Je ne pense pas. Répondit Rose dépité.

- Ah, t'en fait pas, tu vas le revoir ton doudou. La réconforta Jess en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Bon, je vous laisse je vais être en retard. Dis-je prenant une crêpe pour la route.

- A ce soir ma belle, fait attention à toi. Me lança Rose.

- On pense très fort à toi, tout se passera bien. Renchéris Jessica.

- A ce soir.

Je claquais la porte et sortis prendre ma voiture pour aller à mon nouveau lycée.

Rosalie, qui était de six ans mon aînée, était comptable pour une grande société de marketing et son parton l'avait muté à Seattle. Elle était en couple avec Emmett, un ours brun a la carrure imposante, une montagne de muscle. Il ne vivait pas encore ensemble mais il n'avait pas hésité à la suivre à deux cent kilomètre de chez lui pour rester près d'elle. Ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et je me doutais bien d'avec ce déménagement ils allaient entamer une autre phase de leur relation : la cohabitation. Je sentais que Rose désirais l'avoir à ses côtés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à emménager avec lui. J'étais heureuse pour elle, même si dire au revoir à ma sœur serait dur.

Jessica, qui avait trois ans de plus que moi, allait à la fac, elle suivait un cursus pour devenir assistante de direction. Elle n'avait pas de petit ami, du moins, en ce moment. On en voyait défilé quelque un à la maison de temps à autre mais aucun ne durais très longtemps. Elle cherchait le bon, l'unique, le prince charmant. Celui pour qui cœur battrait la chamade. Et elle cherchait, de partout, tout le temps. Mais pas de prince en vue pour le moment. Nous avions déménagé pour Rosalie. Notre mère étant décédé suite à un accident de voiture, il y a de ça déjà trois ans, c'est elle qui avait repris son rôle. Et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.

J'arrivais devant le lycée et stoppais ma camionnette sur une place libre. Je respirais un grand coup et sortis.

**PDV Edward**

Le prof d'histoire parlais et parlait et parlait encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me les brisé celui-là. Déjà que je n'étais pas fan des cours d'histoire mais alors avec ce prof c'était encore pire. Je ne l'écoutais plus depuis un petit moment déjà, je me concentrais à faire des cercles sur ma feuille. C'était tout au moins aussi intéressant que ce que monsieur Buis déblatérait d'une voix monocorde. Je baillais sans retenu, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre la main devant ma bouche ce que le prof ne rata pas.

- Monsieur Cullen, si le cours vous ennuis vous pouvez toujours prendre la porte.

- Ce serais un plaisir mais elle est un peu lourde pour moi, il faudrait que quelqu'un m'aide. Répondis-je avec sérieux.

J'entendis les gloussements des filles, sans regarder je savais qu'il s'agissait de Tanya, Irina et Lauren. Mes pots de colle.

- C'est très fin monsieur Cullen mais je vous conseille d'arrêter tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver chez le proviseur. Ca ne fera que la cinquième fois cette année.

- Je capitule monsieur Buis, vous avez gagné.

- Très bien. Bon, on reprend, je disais donc qu'en 1927…

Pff, encore 43 minutes. Je me remis a tracé des cercles, ce petit interlude avait été assez divertissant mais je ne ressentais pas l'envie de voir la tronche de cake du dirlo. Pas ce matin en tout cas. Je posais mon stylo noir et pris le rouge, ça ajouterais un peu de couleur a tous ses ronds. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir suivis de la voix de mon directeur préféré. Je ne relevais pas la tête, ce qu'il avait à dire ne m'intéressais pas.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser d'interrompre votre cours mais je dois vous présenter un nouvel élève. Il vient d'emménager avec sa famille et j'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil, ce n'est pas facile d'arriver en milieu d'année, je compte sur vous.

Un nouvel élève, génial, manquait plus que ça.

- Je vous présente Isabeau Swan. Monsieur Buis, je vous laisse continuer votre cours.

J'entendis la porte se refermer et des murmures s'élever.

- Isabeau, c'est bizarre comme prénom.

- Ça fait un peu vieux.

- Il est pas mal en tout cas.

- Il est mignon.

- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, on a envie de le croquer.

Mignon ? Envie de le croquer ? Cet Isabeau allait prendre ma place de sexe symbole ? Je relevais la tête, intéressé et détaillais le nouvel élève. Assez petit, cheveux brun, courts, plats, yeux marron, pas de style vestimentaire vraiment défini, ses joues étaient rouges, ça devait être un timide. Non, je n'avais rien à craindre de lui, il était insignifiant.

- Bien, Monsieur Swan, prenez place devant et tentez de suivre le cours. Lui dit le prof.

Isabeau s'exécuta et s'assis au bureau juste devant le tableau, le regard fixé sur celui-ci. Le prof recommença son monologue et je repris mes cercles rouges.

**PDV Bella**

Bon, la matinée c'est passé sans encombre, mon emploi du temps était convenable et les autres élèves ne m'avaient pas harcelé plus que ça. J'aurais seulement voulu que Monsieur Sanders, le proviseur, ne se sente pas obligé de me présenter à la classe. Mais il avait insisté, rétorquant que comme ça mes camarades me connaitraient. Le directeur était le seul au courant de mon petit secret, je lui ne avais fait part de l'inscription. J'avais déposé un dossier dans plusieurs lycées du coin et celui de Forks avait été le seul à ne voir aucun inconvénient dans le fait que je me fasse passer pour un garçon. Lors d'un entretien j'en avais expliqué les raison à Monsieur Sanders et il s'était montré très compréhensif.

Je continuais donc mon intégration en allant en cours de sport. Que du bonheur, je détestais ça. Alors que j'entrais dans le vestiaire des garçons je reconnu deux garçons que j'avais vu ce matin, l'un était dans le même cours d'histoire que moi, et je partageais celui d'anglais avec l'autre. J'avais pris la précaution d'enfiler mes affaires de sport dans les toilettes avant de venir, je ne pouvais pas me déshabiller devant eux. Moi qui étais déjà timide, avoir une armada de mec tors nu devant moi n'aidais en rien mes joue à retrouver une couleur normale. Je me dépêchais donc de sortir des vestiaires pour rejoindre le gymnase. Je ne pus toutefois pas ne pas remarquer que le garçon de mon cour d'histoire avait un corps parfait. Non Bella, ne pense pas à ça, tu es un garçon, un GARCON.

Bon, à ce que je vois c'est volley aujourd'hui. Pas de chance. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le sport, c'est le sport qui ne m'aime pas, il ne déteste même. J'aimerais bien pouvoir jouer au volley, au handball, au tennis ou autre sans me prendre le filet en pleine tête, le ballon sur le crâne, ou que ma raquette ne m'échappe des mains pour atterrir, devinez où, sur ma tête. Je suis une maudite du sport. Mais je faisais de mon mieux et j'aime bien jouer, jusqu'à ce qu'un catastrophe ne m'arrive. Je dus faire équipe avec deux garçons, le beau gosse du vestiaire Edward et Eric, et une fille, Lauren. C'est elle qui me parla en premier.

- Salut… Isabeau ? C'est ça ?

- Oui, mais je préfère Zaz. Répondis-je.

- Ok Zaz. Tu te fais à ce lycée ?

- Oui, je pense que ça va aller.

- N'hésite pas si tu as un souci, demande moi, je serais là pour t'aider. Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Oh mon dieu, il manquerait plus que je lui plaise. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine à cette idée. Je vis que le dénommé Edward me regardais assez méchamment. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Je compris au moment où Lauren s'approcha de lui pour coller sa poitrine à son torse. Ok, Si en plus je me fais casser la gueule par le petit amis jaloux ça n'allais vraiment pas le faire. Il s'éloigna d'elle sans ménagement au moment où le prof siffla le début des matchs. Je me concentrais le plus possible pour ne pas faire de fautes ni tomber, ce qui fonctionna durant une demi-heure. Ensuite la nature repris ses droit et je m'écroulais sur Edward alors que j'essayais de fait une manchette. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux au sol, moi complètement écroulé sur lui.

- Bon sang mais tu ne peux pas faire gaffe à ce que tu fais ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? C'est pas vrai d'être aussi manche ! S'énerva-t-il en se relevant.

- Excuse-moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Ouais bah on se demande.

- Edward calme toi. Le tempéra Eric. Il s'ais excusé. Ça arrive de tomber.

Edward le regarda puis moi et s'éloigna en marmonnant.

- C'est pas vrai ça, il a fallu que je me tape un empoté, déjà avec Lauren ce n'est pas la joie mais alors avec un boulet pareil, bonjour la galère.

Je me relevais et frottais mon bras douloureux. J'allais avoir un bleu.

**PDV Edward**

Et voilà que je me retrouvais avec un gringalet dans l'équipe. C'était une journée de merde aujourd'hui et je n'étais pas au courant ? C'était une surprise ? En plus d'être gringalet il avait une voix de fille. Il avait oublié de mué ou quoi ? Un retard de croissance peut être. Et Lauren qui lui faisait les yeux doux, ça m'écœurais. Elle n'avait vraiment pas honte celle-là.

Bien sûr avec une équipe pareil on a perdu tous les matchs et je suis mauvais perdant alors forcément j'étais de mauvaise humeur tout le reste de la journée. Fichu nouveau !

**PDV Bella**

Le proviseur avait pris soin d'informer de prof de sport qu'il fallait me faire quitter le cours une demi-heure avant la fin, prétextant une santé fragile. Bien sûr il n'en était rien, mais il fallait bien que je prenne une douche et que je me change, ce qui n'était pas faisable s'il y avait des garçons dans le vestiaire. Après une douche rapide, je m'étais habillé en vitesse, ne voulant pas être là quand les mâles transpirant arriveraient. Je m'éclipsais alors su le parking pour rejoindre ma voiture et rentrer enfin chez moi.

- Alors cette première journée ? Ça c'est bien passé ? Me questionna Rosalie dès que je passais la porte de la maison.

- Plutôt bien, aucun incident majeur. Lui répondis-je.

- Personne ne t'a cherché des noises ? Demanda Jessica .

- Non, ne vous en fait pas, tout c'est bien passé.

Je quittais mes chaussures dans l'entrée et montais directement dans ma chambre, je ne voulais pas subir un interrogatoire sur ma première journée dans ce lycée, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je posais mon sac au pied de mon lit et me dirigeais vers mon miroir. La perruque avais bien tenue, elle était parfaitement en place. Je retirais les épingles qui la maintenaient et l'ôtais. Puis j'enlevais le bandeau et les autres pinces à chignon et libérais mes cheveux. Ils cascadèrent sur mes épaules en d'épaisses vagues brunes. J'entrepris de les coiffer. Je n'avais jamais voulu les couper. Ce serais certainement été plus simple d'avoir les cheveux courts, je n'aurais pas toutes cette préparation à faire mais je m'y refusais. Je voulais garder une part de ma féminité, pouvoir encore être une fille quand j'étais seule avec mes sœurs. J'aimais être femme, mais je devais être homme pour mon père, pour le rendre fier. Car après avoir eu deux filles il souhaitait ardemment un garçon. Mais ce fut moi qui arriva, petite fille aux joues roses. Il n'avait jamais avoué qu'il aurait préféré que je sois un garçon. J'jusqu'au jour de sa mort, douze ans après ma naissance. Il avait voulu me parler alors que le cancer gagnait la bataille qui faisait rage en lui. Hospitalisé à domicile il avait demandé à ma mère d'allé me chercher. J'étais arrivé près de lui, une boule dans la gorge. Je savais qu'il ne serait plus là pour très longtemps et ça me faisais mal. J'avais mal de le voir dans cet état, amaigris, à bout de force. Il m'avait tendu sa main que j'avais serrée dans les miennes. Un frisson m'avait parcouru, sa main était froide, comme s'il n'était déjà plus. L'atmosphère dans la chambre était lourde, les rideaux tirés ne laissaient passer qu'un fin rais de lumière, donnant à la pièce un aspect fantomatique, gris. Triste. Le bip des moniteurs accrochés à mon père était réguliers, mais leur intervalles étaient trop long, même moi, je m'en rendais compte. Il m'avait alors parlé, d'une voix rocailleuse, a peine audible.

- Bella, ma petite Bella. M'avait-il dit. Tu sais que je t'aime et que je tien à toi. Enormément. Je n'ai peut être pas toujours été un bon père mais je voulais que tu sache que…

Il toussa, longuement. Les bips se ralentir, de plus en plus.

- Je voulais que tu sache que… j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois un garçon. Avait-il repris.

Il voulut ajouter autre chose mais ne put pas. Il serra mes mains un peu plus fort, pendant que les bips s'espaçaient encore, et encore, jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un long son monocorde. La pression entre mes mains se relâcha pendant que les larmes débordaient de mes yeux, incapables de les retenir.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ce souvenir si tenace. En me regardant dans le miroir, je vis une larme rouler sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais avec ma main puis souris a mon reflet.

- Aller, reprend toi, tes sœurs ne doivent pas te voir comme ça. Il ne faut pas les inquiéter pour rien. Me murmurais-je.

J'arrangeais mes cheveux, libre de toutes entrave avant de d'aller rejoindre Rosalie et Jessica au rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre.<p>

Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Ca vous plais? ( me ronge les ongles en attendant votre réponse).

Dite moi vos impressions avec une review, ne me laissez pas dans l'angoisse la plus total, je veux garder quelque ongles quand même^^.

Biz a toutes.


	3. Chapter 3 Les problèmes commences?

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais, je suis en retard, mais j'ai eu une semaine de follie au boulot. Deux malade plus une encore en vacance alors j'ai eu des remplacements a gogo!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que vous aimiez l'idée de cette fic, j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi, voilà le second chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Mardi matin j'étais d'attaque pour une seconde journée au lycée. J'avais déjà mis ma perruque et je commençais à m'habiller. Je sorti un boxer de ma commode et l'enfilais. Là aussi c'était un caleçon made in Bella, je l'avais rembourré sur le devant pour créer une bosse s'apparentant à la physionomie des garçons. Il fallait que l'illusion soit parfaite, je ne devais négliger aucun détail. J'avais donc cousus une doublure dans laquelle j'avais inséré un peu de mousse. J'en avais mis juste que qu'il fallait pour ne pas paraitre ni trop peu développé ni surdéveloppé mais je m'étais quand fait une bosse d'assez bonne taille. Quitte à être un garçon, autant être bien fournis de ce côté. Je reprenais ainsi tous mes boxers cela m'évitais de devoir mettre une chaussette dans mon pantalon, ce qui n'était pas très agréable à porter toute une journée. J'enfilais ensuite un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon bleu et un pull gris ayant appartenu à mon père puis descendis. Je mangeais un morceau seule à la cuisine, mes sœurs étant déjà parties au travail ou à la fac.<p>

Midi sonna et le cours se termina, ouf. Je détestais les maths, je n'y comprenais rien et les explications farfelu de ma prof, Mme Fishman, ne m'aidais en rien. J'allais à la cafétéria et pris un plateau que je remplis de légumes et de fruits puis partis à la recherche d'une table. Je sondais la salle lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

**PDV Edward**

J'attendais Alice à la cantine, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Je mangeais avec elle tous les midis. Pas que personne ne voudrais partager son repas avec moi, mon fan club payerais cher pour ça, mais je voulais être tranquille à la pause midi pour me détendre. Et ce ne serais surement pas très relaxant de manger avec toutes ses groupies. Je vis un petit lutin brun sautiller jusqu'à moi et s'assoir à mes côtés.

- Salut frangin, je t'ais pas trop fait attendre ? me demanda Alice.

Alice était ma sœur jumelle et je l'adorais, mais comment ne pas adoré Alice ? Elle était mon amie, ma confidente, je lui racontais tout, ou presque. Je lui épargnais cependant mes plans cul, je ne voulais pas la choquer. Pas qu'elle soit prude mais elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Après tout c'était ma vie privé et bien que je l'aime énormément je ne voulais pas la voir s'immiscer la dedans. C'était une incorrigible romantique, experte des rencards arrangés et je ne me voyais pas lui dire que je couchais avec des filles simplement pour le sexe et qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre sentiments. Elle me ferait la morale et je détestais quand elle faisait ça. Mais je me doutais qu'elle était au courant, cependant elle ne m'en avait encore rien dit.

- Non, je suis là depuis seulement deux minutes. Lui répondis-je.

- Ta matinée c'est bien passé ?

- Plutôt oui.

- Tu n'es pas allé rendre visite au proviseur aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je n'ai pas trop envie de voir sa face de rat.

- Tu la verrais moins souvent, sa face de rat, si tu n'étais pas aussi insolent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça en cours, ça t'apportes quoi ?

- Rien. Mais j'en ai marre de ses cours de merde, ça me prend la tête.

- Pourtant tu es un très bon élève, tu as des notes excellentes.

- Justement, je peux bien me premettre d'être un peu réfractaire à l'autorité. Lui souris-je.

Elle soupira et commença à manger en silence, ce qui ne dura pas longtemps.

- C'est qui ça ? Me demanda-t-elle en fixant un élève qui venait d'entrée dans la self.

Je relevais la tête et soupirais.

- C'est Isabeau Swan ou Zaz comme il veut qu'on l'appel.

- Tu le connais ?

- Ouais, il est dans le même cours d'histoire que moi et aussi en sport. Il s'est affalé sur moi hier en plein match de volley. Je te jure, ce mec est une catastrophe ambulante.

- Tu n'as pas l'aire de beaucoup l'apprécier.

- Ce n'est pas ça mais, les mecs comme lui m'énervent. Regarde-moi ce gringalet, il a dû oublier de grandir. Dis-je en tournant mes yeux sur lui.

- T'es pas gentil, je suis sûre que c'est quelqu'un de très sympa. C'est dur de se retrouver dans un nouveau lycée en milieu d'année, soit un peu gentil avec lui, tu veux ?

- Tu m'énerve. Répondis-je.

- Allé, promet moi d'être gentil avec lui. Me supplia Alice.

- Ok, je ferais ce que je peux.

- Génial. Comment t'as dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ?

- Zaz.

Je vis ma sœur se levé et mettre ses mains autour de sa bouche.

- ZAZ ! Cria-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je en lui tirant le bras pour la faire asseoir.

- Je l'invite à notre table, si tu veux être gentil avec lui il faut commencer dès maintenant.

Je roulais des yeux. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle allait faire un truc du genre. Je pouvais dire adieu à ma tranquillité de midi. Zaz paru surpris que quelqu'un l'appel de cette façon et son visage s'empourpra en posant ses yeux sur moi. Génial, j'allais me le taper pendant tout le déjeuner. Alice lui fit de grands signes pour qu'il se joigne à nous et il s'approcha.

- Salut Zaz, je suis Alice la sœur d'Edward. Tu veux manger avec nous ? Lui demanda Alice lorsqu'il fut à notre hauteur.

- Euh… oui si ça ne vous dérange pas.

J'allais répondre que si mais Alice me devança.

- Pas du tout, assied toi.

Il s'installa en face de nous, mal à l'aise.

- Alors, Edward m'a dit que vous aviez des cours communs. Commença ma sœur.

- Oui deux.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas montré trop désagréable ? Lui demanda-t-elle en me lançant un regard de biais.

- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler. Répondit le gringalet en rougissant, les yeux rivé sur son assiette.

Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est une vrai chochotte ou quoi ? Je détaillais ce qu'il avait pris à manger et fut surpris de ne voir que des légumes et des fruits. C'est un menu de fille ça !

- Bien. Tu sais, Edward peut paraitre un peu bourru comme ça mais c'est un amour.

- Alice ! Grognais-je

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, tu es adorable quand tu veux.

- Tu vas arrêter un peu ! Ca n'intéresse surement pas Zaz.

Si elle voulait me mettre dans l'embarra c'était fait. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de dire choses pareil à un inconnu ?

Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du gringalet. Il se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi ?

- Bon Zaz, il faut qu'on parle. Lâcha Alice.

Isabeau paru surpris du ton employé par ma sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore lui sortir comme connerie ?

- Oui, je suis désolé de te dire ça mais, on ne porte plus ce genre de pull depuis au moins dix ans.

Et ça y est, Alice chipoteuse était de retour.

- Ah. Se contenta de répondre Zaz.

- Tu ne peux plus porter ça, c'est ringard. C'était à ton père ou quoi ?

- Oui. Répondit-il le regard soudain triste.

- Et bien il faudra lui rendre ou les brûler même. Oui, c'est ça, brûle les, il ne peut pas porter ça non plus.

- Il ne les porte plus.

- Très bien, mais pourquoi ils les gardent alors ?

- Mon père est mort il y a cinq ans. Avoua Zaz tristement.

Le voir ainsi me serra le cœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de le réconforter, de ne plus le voir triste.

- Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas. S'excusa Alice.

- Non, c'est rien, ça va, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. La rassura-t-il en souriant.

Un silence s'installa, qu'Alice fini par rompre.

- Et si on allait faire du shopping ? Lança-t-elle.

**PDV Bella**

Du shopping ?

- Alice, Zaz est un mec, je doute qu'il apprécie de faire du shopping. Lui fit remarquer Edward

Si tu savais.

- Oh aller Zaz, s'il te plaît, on refera entièrement ta garde-robe, je te conseillerais, tu seras à la pointe de la mode ! Me supplia-t-elle.

Du shopping.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas le shopping, j'aimais bien mais je le faisais toujours avec Rose et Jess, logique. Se serais risquer de faire les boutiques avec Alice, elle allait forcément remarquer quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas trop Alice. Avouais-je.

- Oh s'il te plaît.

Je jetais un regard à Edward qui s'emblait dépité. Il devait surement se demander comment sa sœur pouvait m'inviter à faire du shopping alors qu'elle ne me connaissait que depuis dix minutes.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Refuser catégoriquement serais malpolis et j'aimais bien Alice, elle semblait drôle et sympathique.

- Allé Zaz, dit moi oui. Me dit-elle en me faisant une moue irrésistible. Edward sera là aussi.

- Hein ? Demanda l'intéressé. Il n'est pas question que j'aille faire du shopping avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Par ce que quand tu commences tu ne peux plus t'arrêter.

- Justement, si tu viens tu pourras me tempérer. Tu ne voudrais pas me laisser seule avec Zaz toute une journée dans un endroit remplis de boutiques de fringues ?

Il parut hésiter puis posa son regard sur moi. A ce moment ses prunelles vertes me transpercèrent. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ses yeux avant, mais maintenant que je les voyais je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher. Ma respiration s'accéléra au même titre que les battements de mon cœur. Il fallait que je me clame, que je détourne les yeux de ce regard mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. J'étais comme hypnotisé. Il détourna le regard le premier et je baissais le mien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? En relevant les yeux je vis qu'Edward paraissait perdu.

- Alors ? Demanda Alice. C'est d'accord ?

- Oui. Répondit Edward d'un air absent.

- Et pour toi Zaz ?

Je réfléchis. C'était dangereux pour moi, je pouvais être démasqué et il en était hors de question. D'un autre côté j'avais envie d'y allé. Sachant qu'Edward serais là lui aussi je me décidais à répondre.

- Oui, c'est d'accord.

- Ah, trop bien ! Tu vas voir Zaz, on va te transformer en prince charmant ! Tu vas être parfait. S'enthousiasma Alice.

Ouais, parfait, j'en doutais fort. Mais pourquoi j'avais accepté ? Si elle découvre que je suis une fille c'est fichu, je devrais changer de lycée et je n'avais pas envie. C'est assez difficile de convaincre un directeur de m'accepter sous une fausse identité.

Je soupirais. Rose et Jess allaient me tuer.

- T'as quoi maintenant ? Me demanda Alice en me tirant de mes pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as quel cours ?

- Oh, euh, biologie.

- Edward aussi ! T'es en quelle salle ?

- 209.

- Oh c'est trop cool vous êtes dans le même cours.

- Ouais trop cool. Marmonna Edward qui n'avait pas franchement l'aire ravis.

La sonnerie retentis et Alice se leva de table pour se planter devant moi.

- Bon alors on se fait cette journée shopping demain après-midi.

- Alice, on ne peut pas demain, on doit aller voir tante Elisabeth. Lui rappela Edward qui c'était levé également.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon alors on ira samedi. On viendra te chercher chez toi à neuf heures et on partira directement à Seattle. Ça te va ?

- Euh… oui.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Bon alors à samedi, j'ai hâte d'y être.

Alice partis d'une démarche dansante, aussi gracieuse qu'une ballerine. Je me levais et suivis Edward qui se dirigeais vers la sortie. On avait cours ensemble alors je le suivis. Je pressais le pas pour tenter de rester à son niveau, avec mes petites jambes il était difficile de le suivre. Il ralentit sa cadence et je pus être à ses côtés.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter la proposition d'Alice, à cause de toi je vais devoir me coltiner sa folie du shopping pendant toute une journée. Me dit-il mécontent.

- Désolé, mais je ne me voyais pas refuser ça à ta sœur, avec ses yeux de cocker c'était difficile de lui résister.

- Ouais, c'est les yeux made in Alice. Dit Edward en souriant. Dès qu'elle veut quelque chose elle nous regarde avec des yeux de chien battu et on ne peut rien lui refuser, même mes parents ont du mal à lui dire non.

- C'est si terrible que ça de faire du shopping avec Alice ?

C'est plus que terrible, c'est horrible, c'est… Dès qu'elle commence elle ne peut plus s'arrêter, c'est une acheteuse compulsive, elle entre dans un magasin, le dévalise et recommence avec celui d'à coter. Les commerçants l'aiment bien, dès qu'ils la voient arriver ils savent qu'ils vont faire exploser leurs ventes. Enfaite, t'as de la chance que je vienne, elle sera un peu plus cool avec toi, je la tempérerais. Enfin, j'essayerais. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Plutôt beau le Cullen quand il sourit. Et assez sympa quand il prend la peine de parler.

Nous arrivions devant la salle quand, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mes pieds s'emmêlèrent, me faisant trébucher. Je fermais les yeux, m'attendant à embrasser le sol à tout moment mais rien ne vint. A la place je senti une poigne ferme serrer mon bras et me tirer en arrière m'évitant ainsi d'allé admirer le carrelage du lycée. Mais il en fallait plus à Bella Swan pour ne pas se ridiculiser. Mon sauveur me tira trop fortement en arrière tant et si bien que je m'effondrais dans ses bras. Les yeux toujours fermé, je n'osais relever la tête, trop honteuse de ma maladresse. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Je respirais un grand coup pour me donner le courage de regarder la personne auquel appartenais les bras dans lesquelles j'étais affalé. Fatale erreur. Une seule inspiration permis à mes narines de capter un parfum aussi divin qu'envoutant. Un mélange de musc, de bois séché, de menthe, de lessive et une fragrance dont j'ignorais la provenance.

- Hey, ça va Zaz ? Me demanda une voix anxieuse.

J'ouvris les yeux et levais le regard pour croiser celui magnifique mais soucieux d'Edward. J'étais dans ses bras, c'était lui mon sauveur et le propriétaire de ce parfum. Je repris mes esprits et me reculais mais ses bras m'enlaçaient toujours.

- Oui, ça va. Le rassurais-je.

Il me fixa un instant en fronçant les sourcils puis se raidit et rompis tout contact entre nous.

- Tu pourrais faire gaffe où tu mets les pieds. Le sol est parfaitement plat ici. Ce n'est pas vrai d'être aussi empoté ! S'énerva-t-il.

Ok, il n'était pas si sympathique que ça en fait.

Edward s'éloigna et entra dans la salle de biologie puis s'installa à une paillasse où Lauren l'attendais. Elle battit des cils dès qu'elle le vis et ne s'arrêta pas tant qu'il ne lui avait pas dit bonjour. Bonjour auquel elle répondit avec une voix de crécelle.

Je m'assis à une table plus au fond, à côté d'une fille blonde qui lançait des regards noir à Lauren.

Ok, toutes les filles étaient cinglées ici ?

Le prof entra à son tour et commença son cours. J'avais du mal à entendre ce qu'il disais à cause de Lauren qui n'arrêtait pas de sortir des débilités à un Edward qui commençais à en avoir plein les oreilles, au vu de sa tête de plus en plus crispée. Le prof aussi semblait à bout de patience.

- Mademoiselle Malory, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos babillages incessants. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous draguiez monsieur Cullen en dehors de mes cours mais je ne tolèrerais pas cela dans ma classe. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée de vous mettre à côté d'Edward en début d'année, je pensais qu'être à côté du meilleur élève permettrais à votre moyenne d'atteindre un niveau convenable mais il n'en est rien, vos notes sont aussi désastreuse que d'habitude et vous gêner vos camarades de classe avec vos bavardages qui ne mène nul par.

Lauren était blanche et les autres élèves semblaient d'accord avec le prof. Celui-ci repris.

- Lauren, échangé donc votre place avec Monsieur Swan, vous avez la même moyenne que Miss Denali, par conséquent vous devriez bien vous entendre.

Lauren se leva, rouge de honte cette fois et pris ses affaires puis se dirigea vers moi.

- T'as entendu, il faut qu'on échange de place.

Je me levais à mon tour et déplaçais mes affaires jusqu'à Edward qui se renfrogna et éloigna sa chaise de la mienne. Bon, il ne m'appréciait pas, c'était évident. Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas m'empêcher de le trouvé irrésistible avec sa mou contrarié ?

Non Bella ! Tu es un garçon, un homme, un mec, tu as un pénis et des testicules, tu aimes les femmes, pas les hommes. Me répétais-je mentalement pour me convaincre. Il fallait que je fasse illusion, je ne devais pas me laisser aller à mes sentiments ou à mes impressions, ça ne m'apporterais rien de bon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, ça se corse pour notre Bella avec l'arrivé d'Alice^^<strong>

**Vous avez aimé ce chapitre? Dite le moi avec une review.**

**J'attend vos impressions.**

**Biz à toutes.**


	4. Chapter 4 Jalousie?

**Voilà le chapitre 3, merci pour vos review, ça me fait énormément plaisir.**

**Beaucoup se demande pourquoi Bella se travesti en homme, mais les explications viendrons plus tard!^^**

**On se retrouve en bas**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Edward<strong>

45 minutes. Encore 45 minutes et je pourrais me tirer d'ici. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Swan se retrouve à côté de moi ? Lauren m'allais très bien. Bon, ok, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler pour rien et m'empêchais de suivre le cours correctement. Et elle était chiante. Et son parfum puait à trente mètres. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de se coller à moi. Mais au moins je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Là, à côté du gringalet je n'étais pas détendu. Il m'énervait celui-là. Il a des manières de filles, il tombe pour un rien, il rougit comme une pivoine à chaque fois que quelque chose le met dans l'embarras et ses mains sont aussi fines que celles de ma sœur. Bon sang, il va grandir un jour ? Il avait quoi, 17 ans, comme moi. A cet âge-là normalement on est formé, la puberté a commencé depuis un moment déjà. Pas chez lui on dirait.

Je soufflais. Pourquoi je m'énerve comme ça ? Ça ne me regarde pas. J'en n'ai rien à faire de ce mec.

- Tu aurais un stylo rouge à me prêter ? Le mien ne marche pas. Me demanda une voix fluette.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Zaz me regarder avec ses grands yeux marron. Ce n'était pas un marron terne, sans reliefs non, c'était un marron chocolat, profond, qui pouvais aspirer quiconque plongeais dedans. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux bien qu'au premier abord ils n'aient rien de particulier. C'est à la cantine que je m'étais noyer à l'intérieur pour la première fois et voilà que ça recommençais. Je ne pouvais me défaire de ce regard, me transperçant comme s'il lisait en moi, comme s'il parcourait mon âme, me mettant à nu en quelque seconde.

- Edward ?

Je clignais de yeux pour me reconcentrer sur la réalité.

Zaz me regardait fixement comme si j'avais une araignée sur le nez. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses yeux appartiennent à un garçon ?

- Quoi ? Demandais-je à Swan, ne savant plus ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

- Tu peux me prêter ton stylo rouge, le mien ne veux pas marcher.

- Ouais.

Je le lui tendis et ma main effleura la sienne par inadvertance. Une espèce de courant électrique me parcouru le bras et la colonne vertébrale et je retirais vivement ma main.

- Tu ne pourrais pas prendre des stylos qui marchent non ? Tu ne l'as pas essayé avant ? M'énervais-je.

- Il marchait très bien en cour de math ce matin, c'est tout de même pas de ma faute si il ne fonctionne plus ! Me répondit Zaz sur le même ton.

- Si tu prenais de la meilleure qualité il marcherait plus longtemps. Lâchais-je en regardant son stylo sans marque.

- J'ai pris ce qui était dans mon budget, je ne vais pas payer cinquante dollars pour trois pauvres crayons !

- Pff. C'est des économies de bout de ficelles. Autant prendre de la marque tout de suite, ils durent plus longtemps. Regarde le tien, tu l'as utilisé trois fois et il marche déjà plus alors tu vas devoir en racheter un. Le mien durera dix fois plus longtemps. Au bout du compte, tu auras acheté dix stylos alors que moi un seul. Donc tu n'as fait aucune économie.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils et réfléchir.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Finit-il par dire. Je crois que je vais te piquer le tien, ça me fera encore plus d'économie. Me dit-il avec un air espiègle.

- Je te le donne, j'en ais d'autre à la maison. Tu ne deviendras pas un voleur comme ça. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Merci de sacrifier ton stylo pour moi. J'en prendrais grand soin, promis.

Il me rendit mon sourire puis reporta son attention sur le cours.

Avait-on vraiment eu une conversation sur les stylos ? Et lui avais-je réellement donné le mien ? Et on n'avait pas commencé par s'engueuler au début ? Comment ça se fait que ça avait terminé comme ça ?

Raah ! Il m'énerve, on peut jamais prévoir ce qu'il va se passer avec lui.

La sonnerie retentis et je quittais le cours rapidement, je ne voulais pas avoir une autre conversation de merde avec Zaz, on allait parler de quoi après ? De la marque de nos caleçons ?

J'allais en Chimie où j'étais avec Tanya. Avec elle au moins je savais ce qui allait se passer. Elle allait se coller à moi, me chauffer à mort en collant ses seins sur mes bras et en posant sa main sur ma cuisse qu'elle allait caresser d'une manière qu'elle voulait sexy. Ce n'était pas la fille la plus intelligente du monde mais pour tirer un coup elle était parfaite. Je pense qu'elle y aurait droit ce soir, il fallait que je me détende et que je me sorte Zaz de la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me faire chier celui-là !

Tanya me chauffa comme à l'accoutumer, mais plus le temps passait et moins j'avais envie d'elle. J'étais fatigué, je voulais être tranquille ce soir, dîner et lire un bon livre avant d'aller me coucher. Ouais je sais, une soirée de vieux mais j'aimais bien ça.

A la fin des cours je sortis du lycée et croisais Zaz qui allais sur le parking les yeux fixé sur le sol. Il se dirigeait vers une Chevrolet délavé et rouillée. Ça ne me surprenais pas tant que ça, il avait dû faire des économies en l'achetant, peut-être même qu'on l'avait payé pour qu'il l'achète. Je souris à ma blague pourris, j'étais vraiment débile des fois. Il marchait encore quand une brune l'appela en faisant de grands signes. Zaz releva la tête et eu un immense sourire dès qu'il l'aperçu. C'était qui celle-là ? Elle se jeta dans les bras du gringalet et ils restèrent enlacés un moment. Je détaillais la fille une fois qu'ils se furent écartés. Plutôt petite, des cheveux brun tiré en queue de cheval, des lunettes sur le nez, pas vraiment jolie. Ça devait être sa petite amie. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver. En même temps, je ne voyais pas non plus ce que elle, elle pouvait lui trouver à lui. Ils parlaient maintenant avec entrain mais je ne pouvais rien entendre étant trop loin d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter ? La brune tenait la main de Zaz qui lui offrait des sourires à tir la rigot. Ça m'énervais de les voir comme ça. Tanya arriva dernière moi et me pinça légèrement les fesses avant de se coller à moi. Elle avait vraiment envie que la prenne.

- Alors Eddie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

- On va baiser. Lui répondis-je en la tirant par le bras pour l'emmener vers ma voiture.

Je ne voulais pas la ramener à la maison, on allait faire ça vite fait dans la voiture, les sièges arrière étaient bien assez confortable pour son cul. Un dernier regard vers Zaz et sa copine m'appris qu'ils montaient tous les deux dans le tas de ferraille du gringalet. Y a pas que moi qui vais me vider ce soir on dirait. A cette idée une vague de colère m'envahis. Tanya allait prendre chère ce soir, je n'avais aucune envie d'être tendre, il fallait que je me défoule alors se sera sauvage, très sauvage.

**PDV Bella**

Alors que je sortais du lycée pour prendre ma voiture et enfin rentrer chez moi j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je relevais la tête et vis Angela. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle devait être à Phenix.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me sauta dessus, m'enlaçant pour me faire un gros câlin de retrouvaille. Angela était ma meilleure amie, elle avait découvert mon secret alors qu'on était dans la même classe de troisième. Elle ne m'avait pas jugé, elle avait compris mes raisons et surtout elle avait gardé le secret.

- Oh Zaz, comme je suis contente de te voir ! Me dit-elle.

- Moi aussi Angela mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle s'éloigna de moi mais me pris la main.

- Je suis venu te rendre une petite visite. Tu me manquais trop !

- Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir ? Me dit-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse.

- Bien sûr que si ! Ris-je. Mais tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

- Ma classe est partie en voyage scolaire à Paris. Et mon père n'a pas voulu que j'y aille, il dit que les Français sont des dragueurs invétérés, pire que les Italiens et que si j'allais en France j'allais revenir avec un français dans mes bagages ou pire, avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir, selon ses mots.

Nous rîmes toutes les deux. Son père était pasteur et avait peur que sa fille se dévergonde et perde sa virginité avant ses vingt-cinq ans. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que c'était déjà fait.

- Du coup j'ai pu négocier pour venir te voir à la place. Ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est génial !

- Oui, on va pouvoir faire la fête !

- Angela, tu deviens de plus en plus frivole ! ris-je.

- Il faut bien s'amuser un peu non ?

Elle me parla ensuite de ce qui s'était passé depuis que j'étais partis de Phénix, autrement dit, pas grand-chose. Je lui proposais de rentrer, mes sœurs allaient être contentes de la revoir, elles l'aimaient bien. Avant de monter dans la voiture je vis Edward se rendre vers la sienne avec Tanya. Elle semblait heureuse et je ne doutais pas de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Lui par contre semblait en colère mais ça ne devait pas être grand-chose au vu du monumental patin qu'il lui roula une fois à l'intérieur de sa Volvo. J'eu un pincement au cœur. Comment pouvait-il sortir avec une fille pareille. Et Lauren, elle était quoi pour lui ? Ce devait être des filles kleenex, il les jetait sûrement dès qu'il ne s'en servait plus et certainement qu'elles revenaient en courant dès qu'il avait besoin de leurs « services ». Ça me dégoutais mais après tout, elles faisaient bien ce qu'elles voulaient.

Jessica et Rosalie n'étaient pas encore rentrées à la maison, nous restâmes donc, Angela et moi, seule durant une heure. Je lui fis visiter la maison, lui montrais la chambre d'ami où elle dormirait durant la semaine qu'elle passerait ici. Elle n'avait pas pris beaucoup d'affaire, elle voulait faire du shopping, je l'invitais donc à se joindre à moi samedi. Je ne pense pas qu'Alice y voit un quelconque problème et Angela pourra être mon allié dans les situations délicates que le shopping promettait de m'apporter.

Mes sœurs rentrèrent à 19h00, elles ne prenaient qu'une voiture, Rosalie déposait Jessica à la fac avant de se rendre à son travail et passait la chercher le soir. Nous étions dans la cuisine, entrain de préparer le dîner et dès qu'elles aperçurent Angela elles lui sautèrent au cou.

- Ah Angela ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici ! S'exclama Rosalie.

- Tu nous manquais déjà ! Ajouta Jessica.

- Vous aussi vous me manquiez. Répondit Angela. Je me suis dit que ça ne vous embêterais pas si je venais passer une semaine ici.

- Pas du tout, tu sais que tu es comme chez toi chez nous. Tu fais presque parti de la famille, sauf qu'on n'a pas le même nom. Déclara Jessica.

- Vous êtes super les filles, merci. Vous venez avec nous faire du shopping samedi ? Demanda Angela.

- Vous allez faire les boutiques ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella, t'es malade ? Rit Rosalie.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix en fait. Alice ma piégé.

- Alice ? C'est qui ça ?

- C'est la sœur d'Edward.

- Ok. Et c'est qui Edward ?

- Un camarade de classe.

- Mignon ? Me demanda Jessica.

Je rougis. Oh oui, il était même plus que mignon.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais pensé enfaite. Mentis-je.

- Bien sûre, c'est pour ça que t'as les joues en feu ? Me fit remarquer Angela.

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. Répondis-je.

- Oh, ça va Bella, on peut bien être au courant de deux trois petites choses non ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Oui mais pas ça. Et je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Zaz quand je suis habillé en garçon.

- Je n'aime pas quand t'es en garçon. Avoua Jessica.

- Moi non plus, t'es tellement jolie quand tu es Bella. Enchérie Rosalie.

- Et comment ça se fait que tu vas faire du shopping d'abord ? S'enquit Jessica. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour ton secret ?

- Si mais Alice a fait des yeux de chien battu et je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. Edward m'a dit que c'était son truc de faire ça. Elle fait craquer tout le monde.

- Et il n'y aura qu'Alice, Angela et toi ?

- Non, Edward viens avec nous.

Les filles échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Quoi ?

- Il te plaît hein ? Lança Rose.

- Qui ça ?

- Edward.

- Non, pas du tout !

- Arrête Bella… Zaz, pardon. On te connaît. Me dit Jess.

- Il n'est pas pour moi de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Premièrement par ce que je suis un garçon, deuxièmement par ce qu'il préfère les filles faciles et troisièmement par ce qu'il ne m'aime pas.

- Alors premièrement tu n'es pas un garçon mais bel et bien une fille, que tu le veuille ou non. Tu ne fais que te travestir en garçon. Commença Rosalie. Deuxièmement il peut changer d'avis sur les filles s'il tombe amoureux. Et troisièmement comment ça se fait qu'il ne t'aime pas ?

- Il est toujours entrain de m'engueuler pour un rien, on dirait que ma seule présence le dérange.

- Ça aussi ça peut évoluer, il ne te connaît pas encore, il va apprendre à t'apprécier.

- Je m'en fou de toute façon par ce que je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Concluais-je.

Mais les filles ne semblèrent pas me croire. De toute façon moi non plus je ne me croyais pas. Je voyais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose à chaque fois que je voyais Edward. Je le trouvais sublime, il sentait divinement bon et le pincement au cœur que j'avais eu tout à l'heure en le voyant partir avec Tanya n'avait rien d'anodin. Mais pouvait-on tomber amoureuse en seulement deux jours ?

Non, c'était impossible, il me plaisait physiquement mais c'était tout. Du moins j'espérais.

**PDV Edward**

- Waw Eddie, c'était génial ! S'extasia Tanya.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle disait ça à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait pas changer de disque ? Et puis génial, je n'aurais pas choisi ce qualificatif. C'était bien, sans plus. Ça avait été plutôt rapide, je ne voulais pas prendre mon temps, je voulais me soulager et qu'importe si Tanya n'avais pas pris son pied. J'avais pris le mien, c'était ce qui m'importait. Je me rhabillais en vitesse pendant que Tanya faisais de même. J'allais la ramener chez elle et rentre chez moi. Je voulais m'affaler sur mon lit et être tranquille.

- T'as fini ? On peut y aller ? Lui demandais-je sèchement.

- Oui Eddichounet, mais tu peux agrafer mon haut s'il te plaît ? Je n'y arrive pas toute seule.

Et comment t'as fait ce matin ? Pensais-je intérieurement. Quelle idée aussi de mettre des hauts aussi compliqué à enfiler ? Il y avait des lacets de partout, un vrai truc de prostituée ce machin !

Je laçais ce qui devait l'être rapidement et elle s'installa sur le siège passager alors que je démarrais la voiture.

Arriver devant chez elle, elle voulut m'embrasser mais je l'esquivais, lui faisant la bise.

- A demain Eddie chou.

- Ouais, c'est ça à demain.

Elle sorti de ma Volvo et je fonçais chez moi. Il était 19h00 et mes parents allaient sûrement se demander où j'étais passé.

Quand je passais la porte de la maison Alice lisait un magazine de mode sur le canapé. A mon approche elle leva les yeux sur moi en un regard de reproche. Elle savait ce que j'avais fait mais comme d'habitude elle ne dit rien. Je savais que ça lui faisais de la peine que je me conduise comme un connard mais j'étais un homme et j'avais besoin de baiser de temps en temps. J'allais à la cuisine où se trouvaient mes parents. Ma mère préparait le dîner tandis que mon père lisait le journal.

- On commençait à s'inquiéter. Me dit ma mère. Où tu étais passé ?

- J'ai rencontré un copain et on a discuté pendant un bon moment, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Désolé.

- Un copain avec une poitrine plutôt conséquente. Me chuchota Alice en passant à côté de moi pour aller s'asseoir.

- Bon mais la prochaine fois appel pour nous dire où tu es d'accord ? Continua ma mère qui n'avait pas entendu Alice. Un portable s'est fait pour ça. Et ça évitera qu'on s'inquiète pour rien.

- D'accord maman, désolé. Dis-je en m'asseyant à table.

Durant tout le repas Alice me lançait des coups d'œil réprobateur. J'allais avoir droit à une explication ce soir, je le sentais, le moment était arrivé.

Après manger j'allais directement dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et enlever l'odeur de Tanya de ma peau. Cela me fit du bien et c'est un peu plus détendu que je regagnais ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et vis Alice assise sur mon lit à m'attendre.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je, sachent pertinemment que ce qu'elle voulait c'était une conversation.

- Non, je veux juste parler.

- Et de quoi ? M'enquis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

- De ce que tu fais. C'est n'importe quoi.

- Pardon ?

- Tu mens à papa et maman, tu t'envoies en l'aire avec n'importe qui et tu leur fait de la peine en faisant comme si de rien était le lendemain.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour les filles avec qui je couche maintenant ?

- Non, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne te reconnais plus Edward. Avant tu n'étais pas comme ça. Tu étais gentil, drôle, tu prenais soin des autres. Et tu es devenu sarcastique, turbulent, sans aucune considération pour ce que les personnes qui t'entoure ressentent.

- Arrête Alice.

- Non, je veux savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

- Rien. Avouais-je en baissant la tête.

- Alors pourquoi tu le fait ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi.

- Qui attend ça de toi ?

- Tout le monde. Je suis le beau mec du lycée alors je dois avoir des filles à gogo et être un peu turbulent.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu peux très bien rester toi-même, je ne vois pas ce que ça ferais de mal.

- Je sais que je ne suis qu'un connard, je m'en rends compte. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un. Si je reste moi je ne suis personne.

- Si, tu serais quand même Edward. Un Edward gentil que des tas de gens apprécieraient pour ce qu'il est réellement.

- Et comment je fais ça ?

- Arrête de te mettre les profs à dos et de rendre visite au proviseur, repousse les avances de tes greluches et soit gentil avec les autres élèves, y compris avec Zaz.

Ah, Zaz, il venait me faire chier jusque chez moi celui-là.

- Pourquoi tu parles de lui ? Demandais-je à ma sœur.

- Par ce qu'il a l'aire gentil et que je l'aime bien.

- Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui au moins ? Demandais-je méfiant.

- Non. Rit-elle. Mais il a l'aire sympa.

- Ouais par ce que je préfèrerais que tu sortes avec Jasper plutôt qu'avec Zaz.

Je vis ses joues s'enflammer.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Ouais, a d'autre Alice.

Elle ne répondit pas mais je savais ce qu'elle ressentait pour mon meilleur ami. Elle était raide dingue de lui depuis le collège mais n'osais pas lui dire. Lui ressentait la même chose pour ma sœur mais ne m'en avais jamais parlé. Bien que je déteste ça j'allais surement devoir faire quelque chose pour ces deux-là.

- Bon alors, tu vas être toi maintenant ? Demanda ma sœur.

- Je vais essayer Alice.

Elle me fit un bisou claquant sur la joue et se leva. Avant de sortir elle se retourna pour me donner un grand sourire.

- Je t'aime Edward et je ne veux pas que d'autre t'aime pour ce que tu n'es pas. Et qui sais, peut être que tu trouveras le grand amour en restant toi-même. Et que j'aurais bientôt une belle-sœur. Oh, ce serais trop bien.

Je lui jetais un coussin mais elle l'évita et ferma la porte en souriant.

Ouais, elle avait raison, il fallait que j'arrête mes conneries. Je savais que je me comportais mal, ça devait être la crise d'adolescence. Il était temps qu'elle s'arrête, même si allait être dure, je le ferais pour ma sœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Vous avez aimé? Dites le moi avec une review<strong>

**Biz a toutes**


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping ou mission commando?

***Se racle la gorge* Bonjour!**

** Et oui, c'est le chapitre 4, vous ne l'attendiez plus celui-là hein^^ Bon, je m'excuse pour l'attente mais j'ai été assez prise en ce moment, comme je l'ais dit a Laura. J'ai préparé le baptême de mon fils qui a eu lieu dimanche dernier et maintenant il y a mon mariage a organiser. Bon, il est pour juillet prochain mais faut s'y mettre^^ Je n'abandonne pas cette fic, je vous rassure mais je ne vais pas écrire aussi souvent que je le voudrais. J'espère que ça ne vous gachera pas l'envie de me lire. Bon, allé, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire cette suite tant attendu (j'espère^^).**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

Je rechignais un peu en allant en cours ce matin, je ne voulais pas laisser Angla seule à la maison, elle venait me voir et je ne pouvais pas passer beaucoup de temps avec elle pourtant je ne pouvais pas ne pas aller en classe, ça ferait mauvais genre. Je laissais donc ma meilleure amie dormir et me préparais pour mon troisième jour à Forks. Allais-je voir Edward aujourd'hui ? Oui, sûrement, on était ensemble en histoire. D'un côté j'avais très envie de le voir, pas que ses brimades me manque mais j'appréciais quand on parlait normalement. D'un autre côté s'il m'engueulait dès que ses yeux se posaient sur moi je préfèrerais ne pas le voir. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, même en me lavant les dents mes pensées volaient vers lui. Les filles avaient-elles raison ? Etais-je amoureuse ? Je ne l'avais jamais été alors je ne pouvais pas comparer. Mais si c'était le cas cela m'ennuierais beaucoup. Comment ferais-je pour sortir avec un homme alors que je suis censé en être un moi-même ? Edward préfère surement les blondes à forte poitrine, pas les petits gars chétifs. A quoi je pensais moi ? Il fallait que je me le sorte de la tête.

J'arrivais en cours d'histoire pile a l'heure, la plus pare des élèves étaient déjà installé. Je repris ma place devant le tableau, mal à l'aise d'être si proche du professeur. Je n'aimais pas être devant, il y avait quelque chose de stressant pour moi à être bien en vue du prof.

Durant le cours je sentis un regard dans mon dos. En me retournant je vis qu'Edward me fixait. Il était avachit sur sa chaise, ses yeux posé sur moi ne sillèrent pas. Je reportais mon attention sur le tableau. Il devait être dans ses pensées, il ne faisait pas attention a où il regardait. Pourtant pendant tout le cours d'histoire ce regard ne me quitta pas, pesant dans mon dos. Je me retins pour ne pas courir en sortant de la salle, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Edward semblait fâché et je ne voulais pas me prendre une réplique cinglante dès le début de la journée. Je marchais donc normalement, sans me retourner, car j'étais sûre qu'il me regardait encore, je le sentais.

Durant le cours suivant je ne pensais qu'à Edward. J'allais bien devoir lui parler, surtout si je mangeais avec Alice et lui à midi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il lui arrivait d'être si infect parfois alors qu'il pouvait être tout aussi agréable d'autre fois.

Qu'importe, s'il ne m'aime pas il n'a qu'à ne pas me parler. Ou m'ignorer.

Perdu dans mes pensées très philosophiques je n'avais pas pris une note sur le cours quand la cloche retentie. Tant pis, je me rattraperais la prochaine fois. Je sorti de la salle et me dirigeais d'un pas traînant vers la cafétéria. Je pris un plateau, le remplis et partis à la recherche d'une place où m'asseoir. Je scrutais les tables quand j'aperçue Alice en grande discussion avec son frère. Je n'osais pas m'approcher, ça avait l'air d'être une conversation sérieuse et je ne voulais pas les déranger. J'allais m'installé à une table vide quand Alice me vis. Elle me sourit et me fis signe de les rejoindre. Je jetais un regard à Edward en m'asseyant en face de lui. Il avait une mine renfrogné, en grande contemplation de sa salade. Alice lui donna un coup de coude et il releva ses yeux sur moi. Ma respiration se bloqua a la vue de ses prunelles émeraudes. Mon regard dériva sur ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées. Tentantes, très tentantes, peut-être même un peu trop.

Alice se racla la gorge et fit les gros yeux a Edward qui n'avais toujours rien dit. Il Soupira et me fit un sourire forcé.

- Salut, ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, très bien et toi ?

- Ouais ça va.

Puis il retourna à son assiette de salade.

Je vis Alice lever les yeux au ciel.

- Alors Zaz, comment c'est passé ta mâtiné ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Plutôt bien, elle aurait été meilleure si je n'avais pas eu math. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Ah, moi non plus je n'aime pas les maths, a quoi ça sert qu'on sache se servir d'un compas ? On n'en aura jamais besoin plus tard.

- Sauf si tu veux devenir architecte, ou mathématicien. Intervint Edward sans relever le nez.

- Oui mais je ne veux pas faire ça, tu le sais très bien.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Demandais-je intéressé.

- Je veux devenir styliste et créer ma propre ligne de vêtement.

- Waw, ça c'est projet.

- Oui, mais je sais que je vais y arriver, je le sens. Répondit-elle en se tapotant le nez avec son index.

- Je te le souhaite en tout cas.

- Merci. Au faite, on viendra te chercher à neuf heures samedi, ça ne te fait pas trop tôt ?

- Non, pas du tout. Ça ne te dérange pas si une amie vient avec nous ?

- C'est super, plus on est de fou plus on rit ! On va bien s'amuser !

- Une amie hein? Demanda Edward avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oui. C'était ma meilleure amie à Phœnix. Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous sembliez très proche hier. Tu es sûre qu'elle n'est qu'une amie ?

Il croyait qu'Angela et moi étions ensemble ? J'adore Angie mais malgré les apparences je suis bien une femme et j'aime les hommes. Même si je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière.

- Oui on est proche mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous et il ne se passera jamais rien.

- C'est rare l'amitié homme-femme qui dure sans qu'il n'y ait aucune confusion, aucun sous-entendus.

- La preuve que ça existe.

- Si tu le dit. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il jouait à quoi là ? Il avait décidé de m'énerver ? Je n'allais pas lui donner ce plaisir.

- Oui, je le dis, car c'est la pure vérité.

Je décidais de le taquiner un peu.

- Et de toute façon Angela n'est pas mon genre. Continuais-je.

- Et quel est ton genre ? Me demanda-t-il soudain très sérieux.

- Je préfère les grands mecs musclés aux cheveux cuivré et aux yeux verts, avec lesquels il est difficile d'avoir une conversation potable sans se faire engueuler ou rabaisser mais qu'on pardonne sans se faire prier quand on aperçoit leurs sourires charmeurs.

Je lui fais du rentre dedans ou j'hallucine ? Devant sa mine stupéfaite j'ajoutais une dernière phrase avant qu'il ne me croit gay.

- Mais ta sœur est très sexy aussi.

Un silence suivi ma déclaration puis Alice éclata de rire. Edward avait la bouche à moitié ouverte tandis que je me contentais d'avaler une cuillère de yaourt en le fixant.

- Zaz, tu es trop marrant ! S'exclama Alice. Je vois que tu es aussi très douer pour raconter des conneries, tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Edward.

C'était des conneries ? Je n'en étais pas sûr, sauf pour la dernière partie. Alice était très belle mais je ne la trouvais pas sexy, son frère par contre…

Edward repris enfin ses esprits et tenta de cacher son trouble avec un piteux sourire. Je souris. Je lui avais cloué le bec pour une fois, ça lui apprendra. La sonnerie retentie et je me levais de table pour aller à mon prochain cours. En passant près d'Edward, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, je ne pus m'empêcher de le taquiner encore un peu. Je me penchais un peu en avant pour que ma bouche soit à hauteur de son oreille.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne toucherais pas à ta sœur. Lui murmurais-je.

- Et pour les grand gars musclés ? Demanda-t-il avant que je me relève, son souffle caressant ma joue.

- Désolé, là je ne garantis rien. Répondis-je en me relevant avant de m'éloigner.

0-0-0-0-0

Une sonnerie stridente retentie près de mon oreille. Je tendis le bras pour arrêter mon réveille. Je m'étirais puis m'assis sur mon lit en baillant. Ça y est, on était samedi. J'allais faire du shopping, moi. Je me levais et allais réveiller Angela qui dormait encore.

- On doit déjà se lever ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est l'heure.

- Mais il n'est que sept heure, tu m'as pas dit qu'ils viendraient nous chercher à neuf heure ?

- Si mais j'ai l'impression qu'Alice ne tiendra pas jusque-là, elle viendra nous chercher avant.

- Bon, je me lève.

J'allais prendre une douche puis je m'habillais avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Rosalie et Jessica me lancèrent des regards en coin. Au bout de cinq minutes, no tenant plus je leur posais la question qui me taraudait.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ce matin ?

- Mais rien Zaz, rien du tout. Mentit Jess.

- Arrêter, vous ne faites que me dévisager depuis que je suis entré dans la cuisine.

- On se demande si cette excursion ne va pas mettre ton secret en danger. Avoua Rosalie.

- Ne vous ne faites pas, je saurais quoi faire, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis Angela m'aidera en cas de besoin.

- Elle est où d'ailleurs ? Demanda Jessica

- Elle prend sa douche.

- Et pourquoi vous vous êtes levé si tôt, vous avez le temps.

- J'ai comme un pressentiment. Répondis-je simplement.

- Sois prudente ma belle, ok ? Demanda Rosalie

- Ne t'en fait pas.

Je terminais mon bol de céréales quand la sonnette retentie. Je regardais la pendule. Huit heure dix. Je souris en allant ouvrir la porte.

- Alors Alice, pressée d'allé faire les maga…

Je me figeais, ce n'était pas Alice en face de moi mais Edward.

- Oh, salut. Me repris-je.

- Salut. Me répondit-il.

Un silence gêné s'installa qu'il finit par rompre au bout d'une minute.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu retenir Alice plus longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en doutais un peu. On s'est levé plus tôt en prévision.

- Oui mais là elle était prête à six heure et demi ce matin. Si je l'avais écouté on serait ici depuis au moins une heure. Me sourit-il.

A- lors je te remercie de l'avoir freiné, j'étais sous la douche il y une heure. Elle ne serait quand même pas venue me chercher là-bas quand même ? Ris-je.

- Avec Alice tout est possible. Me répondit-il en m'offrant un sourire à tomber.

Bon, il avait l'aire de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, la journée allais peut être être bonne. Angela nous rejoignis et nous partîmes pour Seattle. Alice conduisais, elle avait insisté la dessus. Edward prendrait le volant au retour. J'étais contente car mes deux amies semblaient très bien s'entendre. Angela était une fane de mode elle aussi et durant tout le trajet elles avaient échangé des astuces et des conseils sur les fringues, les accessoires et les chaussures. Tanis qu'elles papotaient gaiement toutes les deux je regardais défiler le paysage. Angela étant avec moi sur la banquette arrière elle devais se pencher en avant pour pouvoir parler correctement avec Alice. Je ne pouvais donc même pas discuter avec Edward, même si je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire de toute façon.

J'entendis ce dernier grogner. Je me tournais pour le voir grimacer. Il ne devait sans doute pas apprécier que les filles soit obligées de parler fort pour s'entendre et encore moins de devoir écouter leur conversation.

- Alice arrête toi ! Lâcha-t-il soudain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fait ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît.

Alice freina et se gara sur le bas-côté de la route. Edward descendis de voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière.

- Angela, je t'en prie, prend place à côté d'Alice. Lui dit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et monta a la place qu'occupais Edward. Celui-ci monta à l'arrière et referma la porte et Alice redémarra, en reprenant sa conversation avec Angela, moins fort cependant.

Je vis Edward se pincer l'arête du nez et caller sa tête contre le siège.

- Mais comment peut-on parler autant ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Ça doit être un truc de fille. Répondis-je.

Il rit.

- Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Il ferma les yeux et j'en profitais pour le détailler. Il portait une chemise noire à manches courtes où l'on pouvait apercevoir la peau laiteuse de son torse et un jean bleu foncé qui le moulait juste comme il faut. Son profil était parfait, son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines et attirantes. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure pour chasser les pensées impures qui me venaient à l'esprit. Il tourna son visage vers moi et ouvrit les yeux. Mes joues s'enflammèrent instantanément et je vis un sourire étiré les lèvres parfaite d'Edward. Il avait surement du remarquer que je le reluquais et vu ce que j'avais dit mercredi dernier il allait finir par croire que j'étais amoureux de lui. Mais pourquoi ma vie était si compliquée ?

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Non. Non, tu n'as rien. Répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

J'ouvris la bouche mais rien ne sortis. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Que je le regardais comme une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat ? Que je salivais rien qu'en posant mes yeux sur lui ? Non, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer ça, même si c'était la stricte vérité. Je devais sauver les apparences.

- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées désolé.

Réponse navrante ma pauvre fille. Mais elle parut le satisfaire car il reporta son attention sur la route qui défilait au travers de la vitre.

Alice ne tarda pas à se garer sur le parking d'un immense centre commercial. Elle se tourna vers nous l'air très sérieux.

- Et c'est parti. Marmonna Edward.

- Alors voilà comment ça va se passer. Commença Alice. On commence par les étages supérieurs. Là-bas il y a les boutiques les plus chics pour homme. On commence par les garçons, d'abord les pantalons, ensuite les chemises, t-shirt et pull, et les chaussures après. Les sous-vêtements on s'en occupera en dernier. A midi on prend un sandwich vite-fait et on redémarre avec les boutiques des étages du milieu pour Angela et moi. Les étages inférieurs on les fera en dernier si on a le temps. On fait une pause de cinq minutes dans deux heures pour aller aux toilettes, se reposer un peu et on repart aussitôt. Personne ne se plaint, personne ne ronchonne, personne ne rechigne à essayer ce que j'ai choisi. Bon, tout le monde a compris ?

Je regardais Alice avec des yeux stupéfait. Elle avait organisé ça comme si on partait en mission dans des contrés lointaines et inconnues. Je lançais un regard à Edward qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui Alice on a compris. Répondit-il en premier. Mais lâche nous un peu la bride tu veux ? On ne vient pas faire une mission commando mais du shopping, si on ne trouve pas tout ce qu'il faut aujourd'hui on reviendra.

- Non, on va tout trouver aujourd'hui, je te le garantis. Bon allé on y va, on n'a pas une minute à perdre.

Sur-ce elle descendit de voiture et se précipita à l'intérieur du centre commercial.

**PDV Edward**

Ca y est, Alice était lancé en mode shopping, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Je vis Zaz, les yeux écarquiller en regardant ma sœur s'éloigner à grand pas.

- Et oui, Alice et les boutiques c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi la bouche entrouverte, médusé.

-Là c'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage. Ta sœur et complètement folle à lier, tu le sais ça ?

Je ris.

- Oui, ça fait dix-sept an que je le sais. Mais on s'y fait à la longue, tu verras.

J'ouvris la portière et descendit de la voiture. Si on ne se dépêchait pas Alice allais devenir folle en ne nous voyant pas arriver derrière elle.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment nous nous dirigeâmes directement vers les escalators, direction le dix-huitième étage. Après plusieurs changements d'escaliers et maints marmonnements d'Alice sur la lenteur de ces escaliers nous arrivâmes enfin au dernier étage. Les boutiques étaient toute plus chère les unes que les autres et Zaz manqua s'étouffer en regardant le prix d'un pull dans une vitrine, de même qu'Angela qui sembla suffoquer.

- Euh… Alice ? Appela Zaz.

- Oui ?

- Je ne crois pas que je vais vous suivre ici, je vais aller dans les étages du bas.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'habit ? Tu veux quelque chose de plus décontracté ? Il y a des boutiques de sport au fond, on ira après.

- Non Alice, ce n'est pas ça.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Et bien…

- Quoi ?

- Alice. Intervins-je en voyant l'aire gêné de Zaz. Je sais que se sont tes boutiques préférées mais elles sont toutes très chères, peut-être que Zaz n'a pas les moyens de s'offrir une chemise a cinquante dollars.

-Oh.

Ca y est, elle parut comprendre la gêne de Zaz.

- Ce n'est pas important. Ajouta-t-elle après un instant. C'est moi qui paye pour Angela, et Edward tu te chargeras des achats de Zaz.

- Quoi ? S'exclama ce dernier. Non Alice, il n'en est pas question. Je ne vais pas forcer Edward à m'acheter des vêtements. Si je ne peux pas m'offrir ce que je veux je ne l'achète pas, c'est tout.

- Mais Zaz…

- J'ai dit non.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de payer. Avouais-je.

Zaz me regarda, l'aire incrédule. Je le comprenais un peu, je n'avais pas été très sympa avec lui depuis le début et là je me proposais de lui payer tout ce qu'il voulait. Il y avait de quoi être surpris. Mais j'avais promis à Alice d'être plus gentil avec lui, il fallait bien commencer un jour. Et ce qu'il m'avait dit mercredi m'avais quelque peu troublé. Il me trouvait attirant. Pas que ça me surprenne, je savais que j'étais beau, les filles ne se privaient pas pour me le faire remarquer. Mais que lui me le dise en face, en me regardant droit dans les yeux étais plus déroutant. Avait-il dit ça pour me taquiner ou était-il sérieux ? En tout cas, le reste de la semaine il ne fit aucune allusion à ça. Comme s'il avait oublié. Mais moi non. Je sais que ça n'aurais pas dû me faire plaisir mais c'est ce qui c'était passé. Et je n'avais eu aucun mal à tenir la promesse faite à Alice en étant un peu plus moi et pas le dragueur invétéré que je prétendais être. Je n'avais couché avec aucunes filles malgré les assauts insistant de mes groupies. Peut-être que si j'étais vraiment moi Zaz m'apprécierait d'avantage. Je secouais la tête. Pourquoi je voulais qu'il m'apprécie, je m'en fichais.

- Tu n'as pas à te forcer Edward. Me dit Zaz, me sortant de mes pensées. Je ne t'oblige pas à payer pour moi.

- Je ne me force pas, j'en ai envie. Répondis-je.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Zaz me regarda, septique.

- Bon, est bien c'est réglé. Sautilla Alice. Allé, on commence sinon on ne va pas y arriver.

Elle nous entraîna alors dans une première boutique où elle nous fit essayer des centaines de pantalons. Jean, pantalon a pince, coupe droite, évasé… La journée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Ca vous a plu? La journée shopping est enclancher^^ Je n'aimerais pas faire les boutiques avec Alice, je ne suivrais pas le rythme et elle serait obliger de me donner des coup de fouets pour que j'avance, se serais douloureux^^<strong>

**Dites moi si vous avez aimé avec une petite review, j'adore ça^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite (j'espère avant un mois^^)**

**Biz a toutes.**


	6. Chapter 6 L'enfer! avec des bons côtés

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment vous allez aujourd'hui? Moi ça va, j'ai une journée de repos après avoir travaillé ce week-end donc c'est cool^^**

**Voilà le chapitre 5, vous avez moins attendu ce coup ci^^**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça me motive à écrire.**

**Merci: Caliméro59, Fifer, Titie, laulau83, Miss SnapeMalfoy (j'adore ton enthousiasme!), emichlo, alia00, Tinga Bella, Mk Tenebre, Ranianada.**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p><strong>PVD Bella<strong>

On en était à notre cinquième boutique et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Alice était un bourreau. Elle était capable de faire souffrir une personne rien qu'en lui faisant essayer des vêtements. J'avais dû enfiler et retirer une centaine de pantalons. J'avais arrêté de compter au bout du quatre-vingt-troisième. Edward avait dû m'acheter six pantalons. J'étais mal à l'aise avec ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il paye tout. Dans la dernière boutique je voulais régler et j'avais sorti mon portefeuille mais Edward n'avait devancé et avait tendu une carte bancaire dorée au vendeur. Puis il s'était tourné vers moi avec un sourire.

- Je t'ai dit que je payais tout, tu ne veux pas m'offenser en refusant ?

- Non. Avais-je répondu en baissant la tête.

- Souris Zaz, ça te va mieux.

J'avais relevé la tête pour voir s'il était sérieux mais il avait déjà pris les sacs sur le comptoir et sortait du magasin. Je l'avais suivi et nous étions directement entrés dans la boutique suivante. Là c'était les chemises. Je voyais des milliers de chemises à perte de vue, pendues à des cintres ou savamment pliés sur des étagères. Mon dieu, j'allais mourir si je devais essayer tout ça ! Alice, elle, était surexcité à la vue de tous ses bouts de tissus hors de prix.

- Allé les garçons, en cabine, on vous apporte tout ce qu'il faut. Lança-t-elle.

- Alice, on peut très bien choisir par nous-même. Lui dit Edward.

Elle fronça les sourcils et son visage pris un air autoritaire.

- Edward Cullen, étant l'aînée de la famille tu me dois respect et obéissance.

Son visage se décontracta et avait désormais un air de chien battu.

- Et tu ne voudrais pas que je sois triste par ce que tu n'as pas voulu essayer des vêtements qui t'irais très bien alors que je veux juste t'aider et te rendre encore plus beau que tu ne l'est déjà ? Je le fait par pure bonté et…

- Ca va Alice, c'est bon, t'as gagné. Capitula Edward. Tu viens Zaz, les cabines sont dans le fond.

Je lui emboîtais le pas tandis qu'Alice, accompagné d'un sourire triomphant, partis fureter dans les rayons. Elle était vraiment diabolique.

Edward me conduisit tout au fond du magasin. Les cabines étaient immenses, on pouvait tenir à dix dedans. Il s'installa sur un petit pouf à l'intérieur et attendit patiemment qua sa sœur revienne. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir avec Angela, les bras chargé de chemises.

- Voilà, on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait. Nous dit Alice, fière d'elle.

Je lançais un regard suppliant à Angela qui me répondit avec un large sourire.

- Tiens Zaz, ça c'est pour toi.

Elle me tendit un tas de vêtement que j'eu du mal à ne pas faire tomber.

- Allé, en cabine ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? S'impatienta Alice.

Edward s'enferma dans sa cabine et je fis de même en tirant le rideau bordeaux pour m'isoler.

Bon, j'avais de quoi faire avec tout ça. Je transpirais rien qu'en pensant que je devais essayer chaque chemise.

- Et vous me montrez le résultat à chaque fois c'est compris ? Lança Alice.

J'entendis un marmonnement mécontent de l'autre côté de la paroi. Edward ne semblais pas ravis.

Une heure plus tard Alice en avait fini avec moi. Elle avait choisi douze chemises et en avait conclu qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour moi dans ce magasin. Par contre c'était autre chose pour Edward. Alors que j'étais adossé à un porte manteau, discutant avec Angela, Edward essayait tout ce que lui tendait sa sœur, ne prenant plus la peine de fermer le rideau. C'était inutile, à peine il l'avait tiré qu'il devait le rouvrir pour qu'Alice admire le résultat. Cette dernière m'apostropha.

- Zaz, peux-tu allé chercher le même modèle que celui-ci mais en bleu roi. Me demanda-t-elle en me tendant une liquette.

- Mais, elle est déjà bleu celle-là. Remarquais-je.

- Oui mais elle est bleu canard, ça ne va pas à Edward, le bleu roi lui correspond mieux.

- Et où je trouve ça ?

- A côté de l'entré, à droite, sur la deuxième étagère en partant du bas, cinquième pile.

Ok, elle avait mémorisé le magasin en entier.

Je me tournais pour partir quand elle ajouta :

- Prend en une rouge carmin aussi. Même endroit, quatrième étagère, deuxième pile.

- Ok.

J'allais à l'entrée, trouvais ce qu'elle voulait exactement à l'endroit indiquer et revins près des cabines. Je tendis les chemises à Alice alors qu'Edward retirait celle qu'il portait et Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Mais ce gars est parfait ! Il avait un corps magnifique, ses muscles parfaitement dessinés se contractaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Sa peau laiteuse semblait douce et appelait les caresses et la pâleur de celle-ci était accentuée par son pantalon noir. Lequel descendait sur son bassin dévoilant un boxer noir. Une envie soudaine de retirer un cran de la ceinture qui retenait ce pantalon me pris. Juste un petit cran pour descendre encore un peu ce bout de tissu. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure. Edward était vraiment canon. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passerait si je retirais ma perruque et me jetais sur lui. Je pourrais peut être gouter à chaque centimètre carré de cette peau si tentante. Angela passa à côté de moi.

- Ferme la bouche et arrête de baver où tu vas tacher ton pull. Me murmura-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Je fermais ma bouche qui était bien ouverte et lui lançais un regard noir. Elle se foutait de moi. Oui je matte Edward Cullen et alors ? Il est à moitié nu devant moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me priver. Je retournais à ma contemplation. Mon nouveau fantasme ambulant avait endossé la chemise bleu roi. Et c'est vrai qu'elle lui allait à la perfection, tombant parfaitement sur ses hanches.

- Non, je ne suis pas convaincue. Marmonna Alice. La couleur est bien pourtant. C'est peut-être la coupe.

- Moi je l'aime bien. Dit Edward.

- Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Zaz ?

- Il est vraiment magnifique.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ?

Je vis Alice hausser les sourcils, Angela pouffa à côté de moi et Edward semblait… et bien en fait je n'en sais rien, un mélange d'embarrassé, de choqué et d'appréciateur.

- Euh… Je veux dire que cette chemise lui va vraiment bien. Me repris-je.

- Tu trouves ? Demanda Alice.

- Alors je la prends. Coupa Edward.

Je baissais la tête pour cacher mes joues que je savais être en feu puis reportais mon attention sur les portants à ma droite. Mais bientôt mon regard dériva une fois encore sur Edward. Je soupirais en le voyant enlever une chemise rouge d'une façon des plus sensuelles. Mais comment un mec pouvait-il être aussi sexy et appeler autant à la luxure. Tout dans ses manières faisait penser qu'une seule nuit avec lui était pleine de promesses. Une nuit avec Edward…

Mon esprit partit à la dérive, s'enfonçant dans les limbes de mes fantasmes les plus inavouables, où dans chaque scénario, Edward était parfait.

- Bella, si tu mouille trop ta petite culotte ils vont finir par se remarquer que tu n'es pas un garçon. Ma chuchota la voie d'Angela.

- Mmm. Me contentais-je de répondre.

Edward me lança un regard bref avant d'enfiler une énième liquette.

Prise en flagrant délit. Mais je ne baissais pas les yeux et continuais de le reluquer durant tout le reste de l'essayage et j'aurais juré que ça ne lui déplaisais pas.

**0*0*0*0**

Il était déjà midi quand nous sortîmes de la boutique. Nous n'aurions jamais le temps de faire tout ce qu'Alice avait prévu, c'était impossible.

- Alice, il serait peut-être temps de manger un peu non ? Lui demanda Edward.

- Oui, on à cinq minutes pour prendre un sandwich ensuite on continu les boutiques.

- Alice, on pourrait s'arrêter plus longtemps, tu vas nous tuer sinon.

- Mais on n'a pas fini de vous habiller, et il faut que l'on fasse les boutiques pour Angela et moi aussi.

- Mais tu nous avais promis une pause à dix heures et demie et on n'en a pas vu la couleur. Lui fit-il remarquer.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Elle parut réfléchir un instant.

- Bon, puisque vous avez été sage et que vous n'avez pas râlé de la matinée, vous pouvez prendre une pause plus longue. Je vous laisse une demi-heure. Pendant ce temps on va commencer nos achats avec Angela. Ça te va ?

- Très bien.

- Et à toi ? Demanda-t-elle à Angela.

- Ça me va. J'ai hâte de m'acheter de nouvelles fringues !

- Ta ta ta, tu oublis que c'est moi qui paye, toi tu ne touches à ton portefeuille sous aucun prétexte. Compris ?

- Oui chef !

- Bon aller les gars, on vous laisse, on se retrouve devant la boutique Hugo Boss à une heure moins le quart.

Les filles s'éloignèrent et je me retrouvais seule avec Edward.

- Bon, on va manger ? J'ai faim. Me dit-il.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Nous choisîmes un petit restaurant rapide où nous nous installâmes à une table. Une serveuse arriva tout de suite, armée d'un petit boitier tactile et d'un stylet pour prendre notre commande.

- Vous désirez ? Demanda-t-elle à Edward en particulier.

- Je vais prendre un Hamburger Giant et des maxi frites avec un coca.

- Moi ce sera une salade composé et de l'eau s'il vous plaît.

- Ce sera tout ? Demanda la serveuse en bombant la poitrine face à Edward qui ne parut pas le remarquer.

- Oui merci. Lui répondit-il.

Elle s'éloigna en lançant une œillade à mister beau gosse et en tortillant dangereusement des fesses si bien que je me demandais comment elle faisait pour arriver à marcher droit.

- Eh bien, tu lui fais de l'effet dit moi. Fis-je remarquer à Edward.

- Ouais peut être.

- Peut-être ? T'as pas vu comme elle t'a regardé ?

- Si mais les filles comme ça ne m'intéressent pas.

- Pardon ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru remarquer.

- Et bien tu t'es trompé. Me répondit-il abruptement.

Je baissais la tête, je l'avais énervé, ça y est.

La serveuse revint avec notre commande qu'elle posa sur la table.

- Bon appétit. Susurra-t-elle à Edward.

Il ne répondit pas et commença à manger.

J'entamais ma salade qui était plutôt bonne et appréciais la sensation de satiété qui m'envahissait. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais si faim. Une fois mon repas terminé je me calais au fond de ma chaise et poussais un long soupir de bien-être. Edward leva un sourcil et un début de sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je vois que tu es repu.

- Oui, et j'apprécie le fait d'être assis après cette matinée de folie.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'aime pas faire les boutiques avec Alice.

- Oui, elle est folle. J'ai essayé plus de vêtements ce matin que dans toute ma vie.

- Et ce n'est que le début. Me dit-il en souriant.

Pourquoi il souriait ?

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- J'imagine ta tête quand Alice va te demander quelle taille de caleçon tu mets.

- Elle ne va tout de même pas choisir mes caleçons ?

Il ne répondit pas, me lançant simplement un regard équivoque.

Mon Dieu ! Comment j'allais faire ? Alice n'allait quand même pas pousser le vice jusqu'à me fait essayer des boxers ?

- Tu rigoles ?

Pitié dis oui !

- J'ai bien peur que non. Mais ne t'en fait pas, elle ne va te demander de te déshabiller, elle va simplement choisir le modèle, les coloris et le tissus.

- Simplement ?

Il sourit encore une fois. Mon dieu qu'il pouvait être beau quand il souriait comme ça.

La serveuse s'approcha de nous pour débarrasser notre table et Edward lui demanda l'addition. Je sortis mon portefeuille pour payer ma part mais une fois encore Edward m'en empêcha.

- Je tiens à payer mon déjeuner. Lui dis-je.

- Garde ton argent pour t'acheter des stylos, je paye un point c'est tout.

- Mais tu m'a déjà tout acheté ce matin, je n'ai même pas pu dépenser un cent.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Le problème c'est que je n'aime pas qu'on me paye tout. Ca me met mal à l'aise.

- Et bien tu n'auras qu'à acheter une paire de chaussettes. Je te laisserais faire. Rit-il.

- Ah ah. Très drôle. Répondis-je, ironique.

- Arrête de faire la tête Zaz et profite. Angela ne fait pas autant de chichi.

Je lui tirais la langue ce qui le fit rire d'avantage.

La Barbie serveuse revint avec la note et la déposais devant Edward et je vis qu'elle y avait inscrit son numéro de téléphone. J'eu un sourire désabusé. Edward n'allait pas rater une occasion comme celle-là. Il prit le ticket, sortit de l'argent de son portefeuille, reposa le tout sur la table et se leva pour partir alors que je restais assise.

- Tu viens ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je le regardais, puis la note, puis encore lui.

- Tu ne le prends pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Le ticket.

- Pour quoi faire ?

Il se fiche de moi ou il n'a vraiment pas vu le numéro pourtant écrit au stylo rouge. Je me contentais d'hausser les sourcils.

- Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? Me demanda-t-il. Alice ne va apprécier.

Je me levais et jetais un dernier regard à la table.

- Prend le ce numéro si tu le veux. Je te le laisse. Me dit Edward en s'éloignant.

- Non, je n'en veux pas. Répondis-je en lui emboitant le pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de le fixer ?

- Je pensais que tu l'aurais pris. C'est vrai, la serveuse était plutôt jolie.

- Mouais, elle était pas mal.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as laissé ?

Il souffla.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai fait une promesse à Alice.

- Et…

- Et rien.

- C'est quoi cette promesse ?

- On ne t'a jamais dit que t'étais trop curieux ?

- Non. Alors ?

- Je lui ai promis de ne plus coucher avec des filles juste pour le sexe. Elle veut que j'arrête mes conneries et que je redevienne celui que j'étais avant.

- T'étais comment avant ?

- Plus sympa, plus à l'écoute des autres. Plus moi.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et je vais tenir cette promesse. Je ne veux qu'Alice me lance des regards écœurés. C'est ma sœur, ma moitié, et je ne supporte pas de la décevoir.

Je souris. Edward était un cœur tendre en fin de compte.

Nous arrivâmes devant le magasin Hugo Boss ou se trouvait déjà mon bourreau et Angela avec des sacs pleins les bras.

- Vous avez acheté tout ça en seulement une demi-heure ? Demandais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai l'œil, pas la peine d'essayer. Tout nous ira parfaitement bien.

- Et pourquoi on est obligé d'essayer nous ?

- Par ce que c'est plus marrant. Allé on y va ?

Elle entra dans la boutique sans attendre de réponse. Je me tournais vers Edward qui pinça les lèvres et haussa les sourcils. C'était reparti pour un tour. Adieu tranquillité et détente. L'enfer allait recommencer.

Dans le premier magasin de l'après-midi il n'y avait que les t-shirt qui intéressaient Alice. Elle nous en fit essayer des tas et nous ressortîmes de la boutique les bras chargés de sacs. Ca commençais à être lourd à porter mais ça n'avait pas l'aire de déranger le lutin fou qui continua de nous faire passer d'une enseigne à une autre sans jamais fatiguer. A seize heures nous entrions dans une boutique spécialisée dans les pulls et sous pulls. De toutes tailles et de toutes marques des centaines de tricots s'étalaient devant nous sur les rayonnages. Une vendeuse s'approcha de nous mais Alice ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Bonjour madame, nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide je sais exactement ce qu'il leur faut donc pas la peine de nous ennuyer avec votre baratin.

Se tournant vers nous elle ajouta.

- Vous les garçons en cabine, on vous apporte tout ce qu'il faut. Allé, plus vite que ça !

Je regardais Alice s'éloigner vers les étagères en compagnie d'Angela pendant qu'Edward s'excusait auprès de la vendeuse.

Cette dernière ne semblait pas insensible au charme d'Edward et pardonna aisément à Alice son manque de tact. Elle nous conduisit ensuite aux cabines.

- Je suis désolé mais il n'y en a plus qu'une de libre, toutes les autres sont occupées. Vous allez devoir attendre votre tour.

- Pas question ! S'exclama Alice qui était revenue. Ils iront dans la même cabine. On n'a pas le temps d'attendre et je ne vois pas en quoi ça peu déranger.

- Alice, ils ne sont pas obligé d'être dans une cabine s'ils essayent des pulls. Intervint Angela.

- Bien sûr que si, j'ai pris des sous-pulls aussi. Ils ne vont pas se déshabiller devant tout le monde non ?

- C'est bon, on y va Alice. Dit Edward. Tu viens Zaz ?

- Euh…

Oh là là, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'espère qu'il ne remarquera rien. Heureusement que je mets toujours un débardeur sous mes t-shirts, ça cachera mon aplati gorge.

Il pénétra dans la seule cabine libre et me tint le rideau pour que j'y entre à mon tour. Comme par hasard c'était la cabine la plus petite que j'ai vu depuis ce matin, il y avait juste assez de place pour nous deux. Alice passa un bras à travers le rideau pour nous tendre ce qu'elle voulait que l'on mette.

- Et bah c'est reparti on dirait. Me sourit Edward.

J'esquissais un petit sourire, mal à l'aise d'être si proche de lui. Il retira son gilet et je me tournais pour ôter mon pull. J'étais persuadé que j'avais les joues rouges, je le sentais. Je pris un tricot et l'enfilais tandis qu'Edward faisait de même. Lorsque je me retournais je le vis avec un haut noir assez moulant qui lui allait à ravir. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et ma respiration s'accéléra. Il me fixait avec une telle intensité que je cru que j'allais me jeter sur lui. Ses deux émeraudes dérivèrent jusqu'à mes lèvres que je mordillais sans m'en apercevoir. Son corps se rapprocha du mien, de quelques millimètres, et je senti sa chaleur m'envahir.

- Alors les garçons ça va ou pas ? Demanda Alice en ouvrant le rideau.

Edward se recula immédiatement en clignant des yeux et se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Heu oui. Oui, ça a l'aire d'aller. Lui répondit-il.

- Oui, ce pull est parfait, il te va super bien. Zaz aussi, ça te va bien, on les prend tous les deux. Essayer les suivants.

Elle referma le rideau et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls une fois de plus. Edward semblait gêné et cacha son trouble en enlevant son tricot. Je l'imitais.

**PDV Edward.**

J'avais faillis l'embrasser. Je m'étais perdu dans ses yeux et j'avais faillis lui rouler une pelle. Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais ? Si Alice n'avait pas ouvert le rideau j'aurais embrassé un mec. Ça devrait me dégouter mais bizarrement j'étais frustré. Frustré de ne pas avoir eu le temps de poser mes lèvres sur celles de Zaz. Elles étaient charnues et semblaient douces et chaudes. J'aurais aimé y gouter.

Non mais tu t'entends Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de raconter comme conneries ? T'es pas gay, tu aimes les femmes bordel. Les femmes avec une bonne paire de nichons et un cul d'enfer, pas les mecs !

J'enfilais un autre pull et me tournais vers Zaz. Il était dos à moi et essayait d'enfiler un sous-pull. Il portait un marcel bleu qui mettait sa peau claire en valeur. De dos il aurait pu passer pour une femme. Le corps mince, sans grande virilité, les épaules fines et un cou délicat. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur sa gorge, cinq centimètre au-dessous de son oreille droite. Sa peau devait être douce à cet endroit. Je me demandais qu'elle gout elle avait. Il suffirait que je me penche un peu et me lèvres se poseraient dessus, légèrement, et je pourrais savourer sa peau.

Bon sang mais ressaisis toi Edward. Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Ne pense pas à Zaz de cette manière. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, jamais je n'avais eu envie d'embrasser un garçon mais là c'était plus fort que moi, je me sentais attiré par lui. Il se retourna après avoir enfilé son sous-pull et baissa les yeux quand il vit que je le regardais. J'ouvris le rideau sans attendre, ne voulant pas me retrouver dans la même position que tout a l'heure avec l'envie fulgurante de l'enlacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Ca aurait pu être marrant si Edward avait perdu le control mais non, j'avais pas envie^^ Faut bien vous faire mariner un peu, tout ne peut pas se passer aussi vite.<strong>

**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me le dire avec une review. **

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Biz a toutes.**


	7. Chapter 7 Stressé? Mon oeil ouais!

**Heu... Bonsoir... Vous me reconnaissez? Oui, c'est bien moi! Depuis le temps, j'avais peur que vous m'ayez oublié!^^**

**Bon, j'ai mis du temps a vous le poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai du mal a l'écrire! Ca fait un mois que je suis dessus et je ne savais pas trop comment le traiter et puis d'un coup ce soir (ou ce matin par ce qu'il est 01h05) ça a été la révélation!^^**

**Je vos remerci de toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça me fait super plaisir! Merci aux nouvelles lectrices de suivre cette fic.**

**Merci: Emichlo, Elfira, Fifer (quelqu'un va le découvrir oui, mais qui? Là est la quetion^^), Erikadeath, Miss SnapeMalfoy (heu, meure pas tout de suite s'il te plais, je ne veux pas me retrouver accusé de meutre^^), Tinga Bella, Mk-tenebre, Minomina (Je ne sais pas si un aplati-seins existe vraiment mais Bella s'en ais fabriquer un^^), Rosabella-01, Lolall, Calimero59, Tempelizabella (je ne dévoilerais rien, sinon c'est plus une surprise^^), Amimi31, Fo7, Hp-drago, Kik, Isabellamisa, Cricrou86, Laulau83, Wesker101, Soso, MortalFlower, Blundering, Lizzy-vampire, Siham et enfin Justine.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse lire le chapitre maintenant!^^ On se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

Bon, les pantalons, c'était fait, les tee-shirts et pull aussi. Il ne restait plus que les caleçons et les chaussettes. Comme me l'avait dit Edward, Alice voulait tout choisir. Je ne l'empêchais pas, ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon.

- C'est quoi ta taille Zaz ? Me demanda Alice.

- Ma taille de quoi ?

- D'oreille.

- Hein ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Mais non, ta taille de caleçon, gros bêta !

- Ah. Euh… taille S.

- Ouais, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Elle se dirigea vers une boutique de lingerie pour homme, nous sur ses talons. On n'avait pas trop le choix, on l'a suivait partout où elle allait et Dieu sait qu'elle allait de partout.

- Tu sais Zaz, si tu étais une fille tu aurais un corps parfait.

Je rougis. Un corps parfait moi ? Elle se foutait de moi ?

- C'est censé être un compliment ? Rit Edward.

- Bah oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Par ce que si tu me disais que j'avais un corps parfait de fille, ça ne me ferais pas spécialement plaisir.

Alice s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

- Désolé Zaz, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- C'est rien Alice.

Si elle savait que son compliment me faisait réellement plaisir.

Je vis Edward secouer la tête avec un sourire en coin.

- Bon, on va prendre ça, ça et ça. Et aussi celui-là et celui-là. Dit Alice en prenant tous les boxers qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Quand je pense qu'il va falloir que je les rembours tous, ça va me prendre une journée entière. Pensais-je.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Alice donna tous les sous-vêtements à Edward qui partit en caisse pour régler la note. Pas d'essayage, ouf !

Il était déjà dix-sept heures quinze quand nous sortîmes de la boutique et je décidais de ramener quelque chose à mes sœurs. C'était la première fois que je ne faisais pas mon shopping avec elles, bien que je sache qu'elles ne m'en voudraient pas je voulais leur faire plaisir.

- Alice, on peut aller aux étages pour femme ? J'aimerais trouver quelque chose pour Rosalie et Jessica.

- Bien sûr ! Rayonna Alice en sautant sur place. On vous attend au cinquième étage.

Elle partit précipitamment avec Angela alors que je souriais. Cette fille était vraiment spéciale. Mais tellement attachante.

- Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ? Me demanda Edward en marchant à mes côtés.

Je relevais la tête pour voir son visage. Etait-il contrarié ?

Ses yeux étaient rieurs, je me détendis.

- Même si je voulais ta mort je ne te le dirais pas. Répondis-je en souriant.

Je le vis sourire du coin de l'œil.

- Tu sais qu'Alice va vouloir trouver LE cadeau idéal maintenant. Ca va nous prendre des heures.

- Je choisirais vite, ne t'en fait pas.

- Même si tu sais ce que tu veux elle va te proposer tout ce qui lui plait.

- Elle veut bien faire.

- Oui, mais elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle en fait parfois trop.

- Ou elle le sait et le fait exprès.

- Peut-être.

Il me sourit encore une fois alors que nous arrivions au cinquième étage. Alice et Angela étaient devant la vitrine d'une grande bijouterie. Je m'approchais d'elles.

- Je ne vais pas leur offrir un bijou hors de prix, je n'ai pas les moyens.

- Oh, Zaz, tu es enfin là, vous en avez mis du temps à descendre, il y avait des bouchons ou quoi ? Bon il faut qu'on trouve LE cadeau parfait pour tes sœurs.

Je me tournais vers Edward pour le voir étouffer un rire. Il savait vraiment tout de sa sœur, en même temps ils étaient jumeaux, ceci devait expliquer cela.

- Alice ! La stoppais-je. Je sais, en gros, ce que je veux. Je veux simplement que tu m'aide à choisir entre les modèles.

Son enthousiasme ne faiblis pas et elle m'entraîna dans la première boutique venue.

Je savais que Jessica voulait s'acheter un pull pour survivre au froid de Forks mais qui la mettrait en valeur. Pas un gros pull en laine extra large, extra long, extra boudinant ou extra je-sais-pas-quoi encore. Pour Rosalie je voulais lui trouver une robe qui lui plairait à elle mais également à Emmett. Je savais qu'ils avaient une soirée de prévu le week-end prochain et qu'elle ne savait encore pas ce qu'elle allait porter. Une fois que j'eu dit ça à Alice elle me posa tout un tas de questions : taille de Rosalie et Jessica, couleur de cheveux, d'yeux, teint mate ou claire, couleur préféré, situation amoureuses, style vestimentaire habituel… Je répondis a tout en me demandant à quoi ça allais lui servir de savoir si Jessica préférait les hommes blond ou brun ou qu'elle était la taille des ongles de Rosalie.

**PDV Edward**

Combien de temps ça allait encore durer ? Ca faisait quarante minutes qu'on était dans ce magasin et il n'avait encore rien trouvé. Enfin il faut dire que dès que Zaz trouvais quelque chose de bien Alice lui disais que ça n'allait pas et raccrochait le vêtement au portant. Je sortis prendre l'aire à l'extérieur de la boutique. Tous ces parfums féminins mélangés me donnaient mal à la tête. Je m'accolais à un poteau en regardant les passants chargés de sacs qui rentraient chez eux après une journée de shopping. Chanceux ! Je n'étais pas près de rentrer moi. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur un couple entrain de se rouler des pelles assis sur un banc. Je repensais immédiatement à ce que je j'avais failli faire dans la cabine d'essayage avec Zaz. Non d'un chien, mais il m'arrivait quoi ? Jamais je n'avais été attiré par un homme avant de rencontrer Zaz. Pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet-là ? Est-ce que j'étais entrain de viré de bord ?

Je posais sur mes yeux sur un groupe de sept garçons d'environs mon âge. Je les regardais tour à tour, essayant de percevoir si je ressentais de l'attirance pour l'un d'eux. L'un avait à peu près la même corpulence que Zaz, fin et chétif. Je m'attardais un moment sur lui, analysant ce que je ressentais. Rien, absolument rien. Il n'y avait que Zaz qui me faisais… de l'effet, c'était bien ça. Mais pourquoi ? Mes pensées furent stoppées quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

- Edward ! Hey !

Je tournais la tête pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un grand blond aux cheveux légèrement frisés.

- Jasper ! Lui souris-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Lui demandais-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

- J'avais deux trois bricoles à acheter pour ma mère. Me répondit-il en me montrant un sac de courses. Et toi ?

- Journée shopping avec Alice.

- Ouuuh ! Et t'es encore vivant ?

- Ça m'en a tout l'aire.

Jasper connaissait la folie de ma sœur pour le shopping et il m'encourageait à chaque fois qu'il savait que je devais l'accompagner dans sa folie.

Je le vis chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un des yeux. Je devinais aisément ce qu'il voulait voir.

- Alice est à l'intérieur. Lui dis-je en montrant la boutique du menton.

- Oh. C'est bien. Répondit-il nonchalamment en tentant toutefois d'apercevoir ma sœur pas la vitrine.

Tu parles. Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour aller la voir ?

- Elle choisit une robe avec Zaz. L'informais-je en essayant de ne pas rire.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers moi.

- C'est qui Zaz ? s'enquit-il, méfiant.

- Un gars qui vient d'arriver en ville. Il est sympa.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

- Et Alice le trouve plutôt pas mal je crois. Ajoutais-je.

Et toi ? Tu le trouve pas bandant ?

Ta gueule.

Jasper paru paniquer une seconde.

- Je… heu… je vais… heu... Bégaya-t-il en s'éloignant plus ou moins tranquillement pour entrer dans la boutique.

- Ouais, j'ai compris. Tu vas dire bonjour à Alice.

- Ouais. Ouais c'est ça, je vais lui dire bonjour.

- Ok.

Il pénétra dans le magasin et je souris franchement. Il n'avait rien à craindre de Zaz. Moi par contre…

**PDV Bella**

Alice allait me tuer. Si j'avais cru ne pouvoir mettre que dix minutes à choisir un cadeau pour mes sœurs, le lutin fou m'avait vite fait déchanté. Ça allait faire une heure que nous étions ici et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre. Angela été du même avis qu'Alice, elle approuvait ses choix et ne se plaçais pas du tout de mon côté. La traitresse.

Je farfouillais dans un rayon au côté du bourreau quand je vis une petite robe, simple mais très jolie. Je la tendis devant Alice pour lui demander son avis.

- Et celle-là, t'en pense quoi ?

Elle releva la tête, me regarda et se figea.

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Quoi ? Elle n'est pas si terrible quand même ! Dis-je en regardant la robe.

- Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

- Qui ?

Je tournais la tête pour voir ce qu'elle fixait comme ça. Je vis Edward parler à un garçon blond devant la boutique. Ce dernier semblait fébrile et s'apprêtait à entrer dans le magasin.

- Oh mon Dieu !

Tu te répètes Alice !

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Zaz, comment je suis ? Je suis bien coiffé ? Mon maquillage n'a pas coulé ? Je ne sens pas le phoque ? Je n'ai pas les joues trop rouges ?

Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens, et manqua de peu mettre un coup de coude à Angela.

- Alice calme toi. Respire. Tu es parfaite.

Je la forçais à baisser les bras et à se calmer.

- Oui, oui, t'as raison. Me dit-elle en inspirant profondément.

- C'est qui ce mec ? Demanda Angela.

- C'est Jasper. Le meilleur ami d'Edward.

- Je vois qu'il te fait beaucoup d'effet. Rit Angie.

- C'est pire que ça. Je ne sais plus penser correctement quand il est dans les parages. Répondit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

- Bon, il arrive alors calme toi, tout va bien se passer.

Angela n'eut pas fini sa phrase que le dit Jasper était près de nous.

- Salut. Fit-il timidement.

- Bonjour Jasper. Répondit Alice, ayant retrouvé son sourire et son assurance.

Je le vit lui faire un sourire éclatant, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Puis il posa son regard bleu ciel sur moi, me détaillant étrangement, comme s'il se méfiait de moi.

- Oh, je te présente Zaz, un nouvel ami et ça c'est Angela. Nous présenta Alice.

- Enchanté.

Je répondis par un signe de tête, Angela leva la main.

Nous restâmes plantés là, à attendre que l'un de nous parle.

- Alice m'aide à choisir un cadeau pour mes sœurs. Lançais-je pour briser le silence.

- Oh, oui Edward m'a dit que tu choisissais une robe. Dit-il à Alice.

- Oui, Zaz veux en trouver une robe pour Rosalie. Et celle-là est parfaite. Répondit-elle en montrant celle que je tenais encore en main.

-Et pour le pull, on prend lequel ? Demandais-je.

- Le vert d'eau en laine qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. Il sera parfait. Ça ira parfaitement bien à tes sœurs, elles seront parfaites. C'est des cadeaux parfait. Dit-elle en recommençant à paniquer.

- D'accord Alice, c'est parfait, j'ai compris.

Elle reprit une respiration normale, se tourna vers Jasper et lui sourit. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux durant une minute puis Angela se racla la gorge.

- On peut y aller ? Demanda-t-elle quand les deux jeunes tourtereaux reprirent connexion avec la réalité.

- Oui, bien sûr, allons-y. Répondit Alice.

Je pris le pull que m'avait indiqué l'amoureuse transie et me dirigeais vers la caisse pour payer. J'aurais au moins dépensé quelques dollars aujourd'hui.

Quand nous sortîmes Edward nous attendait. Il était adossé à un poteau, regardant un groupe de jeunes se chamailler un peu plus loin. Les sourcils froncés il semblait réfléchir, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Magnifique, pensais-je.

Il tourna son regard sur moi et il me fit un sourire extra large, extra blanc, extra brillant, extra excitant.

J'eu un coup de chaud et je sentis mes joues s'échauffer. Et pas que mes joues d'ailleurs, mon corps entier s'embrasa.

Comment arrivait-il à faire ça ? Un simple sourire et je m'enflamme. Manquerais plus qu'il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et j'aurais un orgasme là, au centre commercial, devant des centaines de témoins. Je détournais le regard, ne voulant pas qu'il remarque… quoi au juste ? Mon trouble ? Ma gêne ? Mon désir ? Tout ça à la fois.

- Et si on allait manger un bout avant de rentrer. Lança Alice.

- Oui pourquoi pas ? Je commence à avoir faim. Approuva Angela.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Enchéris Edward.

- Ok. Fis-je simplement.

- Jasper tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Alice pleine d'espoir.

- Bien sûre. Lui sourit-il.

- Génial, alors on y va.

Elle nous conduisit à un petit restaurant sans prétention. L'odeur qui se dégageais des cuisine me mis l'eau à la bouche. Nous nous installâmes à une table ronde entourée d'une banquette en sky bleu foncé. Alice et Jasper se mirent côte à côte, Angela se plaça aux côtés d'Alice, Edward à la gauche de Jasper et moi à la dernière place libre, à côté d'Edward. Je soupçonnais ma meilleure amie de l'avoir fait exprès alors qu'elle me souriait de toutes ses dents. N'était-elle pas censé m'aider ?

- Alors Alice, tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Jasper.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé des vêtements parfait pour Zaz et Edward. Ils vont être à tomber. Et on en a également pas mal profité Angela et moi.

- Vous avez eu le temps de faire les boutiques pour vous quatre ?

Il paraissait surpris.

- Bien sûr. Mais on aurait dû partir plus tôt ce matin, on aurait fait encore plus de magasin.

- Je pense qu'on en a fait suffisamment Alice. Lui dit Edward.

Jasper rit alors qu'Alice rougissait. Je vis Angela se lever.

- Tu vas où ? lui demandais-je.

- Au petit coin. Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Non, je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans les toilettes des femmes.

- Dommage pour toi. Répondit-elle en tournant les talons.

Je souris. Angela avais le don pour raconter n'importe quoi. Elle s'amusait souvent à me taquiner et j'aimais entrer dans son jeu, on riait beaucoup avec ça à Phoenix. Je tournais la tête pour voir Alice et Jasper les yeux dans les yeux, ne disant pas un mot. Mon regard dériva jusqu'à Edward qui me regardait fixement.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Rien. Répondit-il en détournant le regard. Bon, je vais chercher des boissons, vous voulez quoi ? demanda-t-il au futur couples de tourtereaux qui ne semblèrent pas entendre.

Je souris alors qu'il passait reposait sa question plus fort. Cette fois ils lui répondirent sans toutefois bouger un cil.

- Je vais prendre une limonade. L'informa Alice.

- Pareil. Lui dit Jasper.

- Ok. Et toi ? Me demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Attend, je viens avec toi.

Je me levais et l'accompagnais jusqu'au comptoir où un serveur vint prendre notre commande.

- Je peux vous servir quelque chose ? Nous demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je voudrais deux limonades, un coca et…

Edward se tourna vers moi et m'interrogea du regard.

- Un diabolo banane verte et un diabolo menthe. Complétais-je.

- Je vous apporte ça.

- Merci.

Edward posa ses coudes sur le comptoir en zinc et jeta un œil à notre table.

- Ils ne seraient pas amoureux tous les deux ? Lui demandais-je.

- Ils sont fou l'un de l'autre depuis un bout de temps mais ils sont trop coincé pour se l'avouer.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Alice était coincée.

- Elle ne l'ait pas. Sauf avec Jasper.

Je souris. Alice, timide et coincé. Rien que l'idée me fit rire.

- Alors ? Me dit Edward en prenant un air détaché. Tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien entre Angela et toi ?

- Absolument oui. Répondis-je en ne voyant pas pourquoi il revenait sur le sujet.

- Pourtant tout à l'heure… enfin, on aurait dit que… Je ne sais pas…

- On se taquinait, c'est tout. C'est ma meilleure amie et ça s'arrête là.

Il acquiesça lentement, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de lui dire. Edward était bizarre quelques fois.

Le barman revint vers nous avec nos boissons qu'Edward paya puis nous retournâmes nous assoir. Angela était revenu et semblait s'amuser du fait qu'Alice et Jasper ne prenaient pas conscience de sa présence.

**PDV Edward**

Alice et Jasper étaient totalement dans leur bulle, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. J'étais content pour ma sœur, Jasper est quelqu'un de bien, et je ne dis pas ça car c'est mon meilleur ami. Il est une personne fiable et sérieuse sur laquelle on peut compter. Il est gentil et le plus important, il est dingue de ma sœur. Quand à Alice, excepter le fait qu'elle soit complètement intenable passé le seuil d'une boutique, elle avait tout de la femme idéale. Belle, intelligente, drôle, avec du caractère. Jasper et elle se complétaient à merveille, le calme de l'un apaiserait peut être la bougeotte de l'autre. En tout cas, je l'espérais.

Ce qui me tourmentais le plus à ce moment précis, ce n'étais pas le devenir du futur couple d'amoureux transis mais la relation que Zaz avait avec Angela. Il m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Je ne lui avais pas posé la question mais peut-être avaient-ils déjà couché ensemble. Peut-être qu'ils couchaient encore ensemble. Peut-être qu'en ce moment même ils avaient envie de coucher ensemble. Et moi ? Avais-je envie de coucher avec Zaz ?

Non mais quel abruti ! Comment veux-tu coucher avec Zaz alors que c'est garçon ?

Il y en a bien qui y arrive. Ça doit pas être si compliqué.

Je te rappel que Zaz n'a pas un vagin mais un pénis.

Et alors ? Il y a d'autres moyens.

Je chassais mon monologue intérieur. Je n'étais pas bien pour penser vouloir coucher avec un mec !

Un mec ! Il y a seulement une semaine jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça.

Et pourtant c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Je voulais coucher avec Zaz. Je le désirais. Je voulais le posséder comme j'avais déjà posséder d'autre filles.

Sauf que ce n'est pas une fille !

Merde ! Je me mets à avoir une deuxième voix dans la tête et chiante en plus !

Alors que j'étais plongé dans mon dialogue intérieur avec moi-même mes yeux dérivèrent sur Zaz qui me regardait bizarrement.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je un peu sèchement.

- Rien. Répondit-il en rougissant.

- Pourquoi tu me regarde ? Continuais-je sur le même ton.

- Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Une voix de fille !

- Et t'es obligé de me regarder quand t'es dans tes pensées ? Demandais-je en haussant un peu plus le ton.

Il me dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés, alors que je sentais les regards d'Alice, Jasper et Angela sur moi.

- Hey Edward, calme-toi. Me dit doucement Alice.

- Et pourquoi je devrais me calmer ?

- Par ce qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu parles à Zaz comme tu le fait.

Je me levais rageusement de la chaise et sortis du restaurant. Pourquoi prenait-elle la défense de ce gringalet ? Il n'avait pas à me regarder comme ça.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux en expirant lentement pour tenter de me calmer tout en faisant les cents pas. Zaz ne pouvait pas me regarder comme ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Avec ses grands yeux chocolat ! En se mordillant la lèvre inférieure !

Putain de connard de gringalet de merde ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il emménage ici hein ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que me sœur s'en mêle ? Et pourquoi je m'énervais autant ?

Je m'assis sur l'un des bancs qui se trouvait tout le long de l'allée centrale et posais me coudes sur mes genoux, me prenant la tête à deux mains.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'aime les femmes. J'ai eu des tas de filles dans ma vie. Dans mon lit. Et elles étaient toutes satisfaites. Et moi aussi j'étais satisfait. Satisfait de ma vie. Jusqu'à Zaz.

Je sentis une présence à mes côtés et je relevais la tête. Il se tenait à côté de moi, la tête baissé, le regard vrillé sur ses mains qu'il tortillait en tous sens. Si frêle. Si gringalet. Si fragile.

Et je m'en voulais immédiatement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je m'étais énervé tout seul, à cause des pensées que j'avais envers lui. Il n'y était pour rien, il n'avait rien fait pour ça.

- Je suis désolé. Me dit-il d'une petite voix, brisant le silence.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dût m'énerver contre toi. Dis-je doucement.

Il releva la tête et ses yeux fixèrent les miens. Je continuais.

- Je suis stressé en ce moment et… et je ne peux même plus me détendre comme je le faisais avant.

C'était un peu vrai aussi.

- Et… comment tu te détendais avant ? Me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Je souris.

- Tanya et Lauren m'aidaient beaucoup.

Il parut comprendre car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche forma un « O » Parfait.

- Mais j'ai promis à Alice. Continuais-je. Et désolé que ma frustration se soit déversée sur toi.

- Non, je comprends. Répondit-il. Et s'il te faut crier sur quelqu'un pour respecter ta promesse, je veux bien que ce soit sur moi.

-T'es sérieux ? Lui demandais-je surpris.

- Oui. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

- Non, je ne veux pas m'énerver contre toi. Ni contre personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Ba, tu sais que si jamais tu veux te détendre, je suis là. Me répondit-il avec un sourire avant de se lever.

Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais me détendre avec toi !

- Ok. Répondis-je simplement en me levant à mon tour.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres dans le restaurant et je m'excusais auprès de tout le monde. Puis mous passâmes commande et durant tout le repas je ne cessais de me répéter que je ne ressentais rien pour Zaz et que si je m'imaginais entrain de lui faire tout un tas de choses pas très catholique, c'était simplement par ce que j'étais frustré sur le plan sexuel. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre totalement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà^^ Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? Edward est tiraillé dans tout les sens non? Ca me fait bien marré d'écrire ses PDV^^<strong>

**Dites moi se que vous pensez de ce chapitre avec une petite review.**

**Biz à toutes.**


	8. Chapter 8 Chaud devant!

**Bonsoir tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 7. Il a été plus rapide à arriver hein? J'ai été inspiré sur ce coup là^^**

**Je vous remerci toutes pour vos reviews, j'adore vous lire, c'est génial pour moi a chaque fois!**

**Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

Après le repas nous étions repartis pour Forks. Il était déjà plus de 19h et mes sœurs allaient s'inquiéter. Une fois que Jasper et Alice se soit séparé, en se disant un au revoir d'une voix triste et désolé, Edward avait pris le volant. Je m'étais installé à ses côtés pendant que mes deux amies et folles de shopping se retrouvaient à papoter sur la banquette arrière.

Je regardais le paysage défilé par la fenêtre, voyant de nouvelles couleurs apparaître à mesure que le soleil déclinait. Je commençais à somnoler quand j'entendis Edward fredonner la chanson qui passait à la radio. Je posais mes yeux sur lui et souris en le voyant concentré sur la route. Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il détourna les yeux et les posa sur moi.

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire dans la voix.

- Je vois que tu aimes bien cette chanson. Remarquais-je.

- En fait, non. Sourit-il.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu à l'air de la connaitre par cœur.

- Je l'aimais bien avant mais je l'ais trop entendu, maintenant elle m'énerve. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la fredonner quand je l'entends. C'est bizarre hein ?

- Non, je fais la même chose. Ris-je.

Il me regarda puis repris la chanson plus forte.

- Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Je repris avec lui.

- Don't forget me. I beg, I remember you said :« Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead »

Puis nous rimes tous les deux, en entendent nos voix, bon surtout la mienne, massacrer la chanson.

- Pauvre Adele, si elle entendait ça ! Rit Alice derrière nous.

- Pitié, laissez la chanson aux vrais chanteurs. Nous supplia Angela en éclatant de rire.

- Hey, moi je chante bien ! Se défendit Edward, c'est Zaz qui chante comme une casserole !

- Je chanterais tant que j'en aurais envie et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher ! Dis-je en riant.

- Au moins ça fait plaisir de voir que vous ne vous disputez pas tous les deux. Fit remarquer Alice.

- On n'a pas de motif de dispute, c'est pour ça. Répondit Edward en me lançant un sourire en coin ravageur agrémenté d'un clin d'œil qui me fit me liquéfier. Comme de bien entendu je rougis et baissais le regard sur mes mains.

Après un petit moment Alice reprit la parole.

- Vous venez à la maison ce soir ? Nous demanda-t-elle à Angela et moi. On pourra essayer les vêtements qu'on a achetés avec Angie et vous nous donnerez vos avis.

- Ce serait une bonne idée. Approuva Angela.

- Je vais rentrer. Dis-je. Je suis fatigué et mes sœurs s'attende à un compte rendu détaillé de ma journée. Répondis-je.

- Oh, d'accord, tant pis on se fera ça une prochaine fois. Dis Angela.

- Non, vas-y toi si tu veux. Ce n'est pas par ce que je rentre que tu dois le faire aussi. Lui dis-je

- Tu es sur ? Je ne veux t'abandonner, je suis venue pour te voir.

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, amuse toi.

Je lui souris et elle approuva.

Edward déposa Angie et Alice chez eux et me raccompagna ensuite chez moi.

**PDV Edward**

Je sortis de la voiture et aidais Zaz à porter tous ses sacs. Je reconnaissais bien là la signature d'Alice. Si jamais il m'arrivait d'allé faire du shopping et de ne revenir qu'avec un sac ou deux, on pouvait être sûr qu'Alice ne m'avait pas accompagné. Avec elle on se retrouvait toujours avec une dizaine de sac, au bas mot.

Zaz ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se tourna vers moi.

- Mes sœurs ne sont pas là. Me dit-il en levant son regard vers moi.

- Tu sais où elles sont ?

- Non, elles ne m'ont rien dit.

Je jetais un regard autour de moi. La maison de Zaz était petite mais douillette, le salon possédait un grand canapé beige et les rideaux crème contrastaient avec les mures bordeaux, donnant un certain cachet à la pièce. La cuisine se trouvait à ma gauche et, de ce que j'en vis, elle était pleine de couleurs.

- Tu peux m'aider à monter tous ses sacs dans ma chambre ? Me demanda Zaz en me sortant de ma contemplation.

- Oui, pas de problème.

Alors que nous montions les escaliers, Zaz me précédent, je ne pus empêcher mon regard de dérivé sur ses fesses. Malgré son pantalon trop large je pouvais deviner qu'elles étaient petites et fermes.

Regarde ailleurs sal pervers !

Mais tais-toi.

Nous montâmes les escaliers en silence, passâmes devant deux portes fermées puis Zaz ouvrit celle devant laquelle il se tenait. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et posa tout son attirail sur son lit. J'en fis autant si bien qu'on ne pus plus distingué la couleur des draps. Zaz lança un regard à tout ça et souffla.

- Il va falloir que je fasse de la place dans mes armoires si je veux pouvoir mettre tout ça.

- C'est du Alice tout craché. Dis-je en m'avançant.

Il rit puis se tourna vers moi. Je n'avais pas vu que je m'étais autant rapprocher de lui. Je sentis la chaleur de son corps réchauffer le mien et j'eu de nouveau envie de le gouter. Ses joues rougir sous mon regard alors que mes yeux passaient de ses prunelles chocolat a ses lèvres charnues si tentantes. Je m'approchais encore de son corps, lentement, mais il recula d'un pas. Je fis encore un pas en avant, et il en fit un arrière. Son dos heurta le mur derrière lui et je réduisis à néant la distance qui nous séparait. Sa respiration se bloqua alors que ma main parti vers sa joue sans que je ne puisse la contrôler. Sa peau était douce, chaude. Je savais que je ne devais pas faire ça mais c'était plus fort que moi. Lentement je penchais la tête vers lui, lui laissant le temps de me repousser s'il le souhaitait. Mais il ne le fit pas. Alors j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes, sentant nos souffles se mélanger. Ma respiration s'accéléra au même titre que la sienne et je posais doucement ma bouche sur la sienne. Je m'écartais à peine et recommençais, plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Il répondit à mon baiser timidement puis ma langue quémanda l'accès à la sienne et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, m'autorisant à passer. Ma langue rejoignit la sienne, la caressant lentement. Je senti mon corps réagir et ma virilité se durcir. Ce baiser était sensuel, et j'en voulais plus. Je posais une main sur les reins de Zaz pour le rapprocher encore de moi. Il ne m'opposa aucune résistance, me serrant à son tour contre lui. Notre baiser devint fiévreux. Je le voulais. Je voulais le posséder, lui faire l'amour. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses fesses puis remontèrent dans son dos. Il déboutonna ma chemise, passant ses mains sur ma peau en me faisant frissonner. Il fit glisser mon vêtement sur mes épaules puis le laissa choir au sol alors que ses doigts parcouraient ma peau. Sans desceller nos lèvres il entreprit de défaire ma ceinture. Je me laissais faire. Je passais une main sous son pull et il leva les bras pour me permettre de lui enlever. Ma bouche dériva de ses lèvres à son cou, l'embrassant, le mordillant. Je sentis mon pantalon descendre sur mes chevilles et la main de Zaz caresser mon sexe durci à travers mon boxer. Je ne pus retenir un grognement et ma bouche de souda de nouveau à celle de Zaz. Il gémit contre mes lèvres, ce qui m'excita d'avantage. Sa main passa la barrière de mon caleçon et s'enroula sur mon membre alors que j'haletais. Je fermais les yeux quand il commença un lent mouvement de vas et viens, me faisant grogner. Je voulu lui enlever son tee-shirt mais il m'en empêcha en repoussant ma main. Il rompit ensuite notre baiser pour se retrouver à genoux devant moi. Je le regardais sans comprendre quand il donna un petit coup de langue sur mon sexe ce qui me fit gémir. Il lécha plusieurs fois mon membre avant de le faire pénétrer dans sa bouche. Je sursautais légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise, sentant sa langue s'enrouler autour de moi. Il imprima un mouvement de vas et viens alors que je m'appuyais contre le mur pour ne pas perdre pied. Il faisait ça divinement bien. Il continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je me sente au bord de la jouissance. Je posais une main sur son épaule.

- Arrête Zaz. Soufflais-je faiblement.

Il stoppa ses mouvements et se releva. J'embrassais ses lèvres, qui m'avaient donné tant de plaisir et le plaquais contre le mur. J'eu un léger mouvement de recul lorsque je senti son érection contre moi. Il planta son regard dans le mien et me murmura.

- Laisse-moi venir en toi Edward.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, haletant, jetant des regards dans tous les coins de la pièce. Puis, alors que je réalisais ce qu'il venait de se passer, je me laissais retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller.

C'était la première fois que je rêvais de Zaz, et quel rêve ! Bon sang, je suis irrécupérable. Etait-il possible de prendre son pied dans un rêve ? Je soufflais et passais une main dans mes cheveux. Ce mec m'obsédait. Et il était claire que j'avais envie de lui, ça je ne pouvais plus me le cacher.

Je repensais a hier soir. Je l'avais raccompagné chez lui mais je ne l'avais pas aidé à monter ses sacs. Ses sœurs étaient là et je ne m'étais pas attardé. J'étais parti rapidement en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Quel rêve de merde !

Je me levais de mon lit péniblement. J'avais une érection énorme et douloureuse. Tout ça pour un mec. Même Tanya ou Irina n'avaient jamais pu m'en donner une comme ça. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide. Je me déshabillais et entrais dans la cabine puis ouvrais le robinet d'eau et laissais cette dernière ruisseler sur moi. J'eu froid mais mon érection ne diminua pas. Je sentais le sang pulser dans mon membre et l'image de Zaz, à genoux devant moi me revins en mémoire. Je me senti durcir encore plus, si c'était possible. Alors je fis ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis des années. Je pris mon sexe dans une main est commençais des va et viens. J'essayais de visualiser Lauren entrain de se déhancher sur moi mais tout ce que j'arrivais à imaginer était la bouche de Zaz sur ma virilité. Je ne cherchais pas à m'enlever cette image de l'esprit et continuais de me masturber en pensant à Zaz. Zaz et sa peau douce. Zaz et ses lèvres charnues. Zaz et ses yeux chocolat si profonds. Zaz et la façon qu'il avait de lécher mon membre. J'accélérais mes mouvements et je me senti venir. Encore un va et viens et j'éjaculais en longs jets sur le carrelage mural de la douche.

Je repris lentement mes esprits alors que ma respiration revenait à la normale.

Bon sang ! C'était la première fois que je faisais ça en pensant à un mec. Mais c'était aussi la première fois que ça me faisais autant de bien.

Je laissais encore un peu l'eau couler sur moi, me savonnais puis me rinçais et sortis de la douche. Une fois habillé je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner à la cuisine. Alice et Angela étaient déjà là et mangeais des céréales. Je leur dit un rapide bonjour et allais prendre un bol pour me servir moi aussi de céréales.

- Alors, me demanda Alice. Bien dormi ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Demandais-je soupçonneux.

- Pour savoir. C'est tout.

J'essayais de la sonder, voir si elle savait quoi que ce soit. Mais que pouvait-elle savoir ? Elle n'était pas dans mes rêves, et heureusement d'ailleurs. Elle leva les sourcils avec un air qui disait « Faut que tu arrêtes de fumé les rideaux de ta chambre, ça te réussis pas ». Je pris mon bol et m'assis sur une chaise en face de la baie vitré de la cuisine.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois allé te coucher si tôt hier soir ? Me demanda ma sœur.

- Je suis monté à dix heure et demi, ce n'est pas si tôt.

- Bah pour toi si. Tu n'as même pas vu le dixième de ce que j'ai acheté.

- Et ça m'a amplement suffis.

- Tu te moque bien de ce que je peux porter, hein ? Me dit-elle boudeuse.

- Mais non Alice. Mais tu portes toujours des trucs qui te vont à merveille. Je ne suis pas obligé de tout approuver. Si un jour je te vois sortir avec une jupe de prostituer et un haut qui serait tout juste bon pour récuré les toilettes, là je te le dirais.

Son visage se détendit et retrouva un sourire radieux.

- Où sont les parents ? Lui demandais-je, ne les ayant pas encore vus.

- Ils sont allés faire les courses, ils reviennent pour le déjeuner.

Je hochais la tête. Une fois mon bol de céréales vide, le mis dans le lave-vaisselle et remontais dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit en prenant le premier livre qui me tombais sous la main. Mais je n'étais pas concentré sur ma lecture, pensant au corps de Zaz. Et je me dégoutais de ressentir ça. Je me dégoutais pas ce que je m'étais masturbé en pensant à lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour. Mais surtout par ce qu'il était un mec et qu'aucun autre homme ne m'avais fait cet effet là avant lui. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce gringalet ?

Et si mon rêve n'en avait pas été un ? Si je m'étais réellement trouvé dans cette situation avec Zaz, aurais-je pu aller jusqu'au bout ? Aurais-je pu moi-même lui donner du plaisir comme il l'avait fait ? Avec un tout autre garçon j'aurais dit non, mais avec Zaz le non n'était pas catégorique.

Je me tournais sur le ventre et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller pour grogner toute ma frustration. Bon sang, et si tout ça était à cause de mon absence de relation sexuelle ? Ca ne faisait que quatre jours ! Je n'osais pas imaginer à quoi ça allait ressembler dans une semaine.

**PDV Bella**

J'étais réveillé depuis environ une heure, la tête à moitié plongé dans mon bol de chocolat. Je n'avais pas bien dormi cette nuit, ou plutôt si, j'avais très bien dormi mais mes rêves avaient été agités. Très agités. Le genre d'agitation qui vous réveille en sursaut en pleine nuit, en sueur, haletante et mouillée, très, très mouillée. Et qui en était la cause, je vous le donne en mille : Edward. Le beau, le séduisant, le sexy, l'excitant Edward Cullen. Mais je ne devais pas, je ne pouvais pas avoir de telle pensées envers lui. Et mes sœurs ne m'aidaient dans cette optique, hélas. Elles avaient rencontré Edward pour la première fois hier soir et ne s'en remettaient toujours pas.

_Flash-back _

_Edward m'avait raccompagné et m'avait aidé à rentrer tous mes sacs à l'intérieur. Rosalie et Jessica étaient dans le salon, devant la télévision. A mon arrivé elles levèrent la tête prêtes à me demander un compte rendu détaillé mais se figèrent en remarquant que je n'étais pas seule._

_- Salut Be… Commença Jessica._

- …

_- Salut les filles. Dis-je mal à l'aise. Je vous présente Edward._

_Elles échangèrent un regard puis sourirent de toutes leurs dents. Ca n'augurait rien de bon._

_- Bonjour. Les saluât poliment Edward._

_- Oh, bonjour. Répondit Jessica en souriant encore plus._

_- Ravis de te rencontrer. Ajouta Rosalie._

_- De même. Dit Edward._

_- Alors cette journée shopping ? Ça c'est bien passé ? Demanda Jess._

_- Très bien. Répondis-je._

_- Pas d'incident majeur ?_

_- Aucun._

_- Pas de secret échangé au coin des cabines à nous confier ?_

_- Non. Répondis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux._

_- Oh, dommage._

_Allait-elle s'arrêter ?_

_- Et sinon Edward, tu as des cours en commun avec Zaz c'est ça ? Demanda Rosalie._

_- Oui, trois._

_- C'est bien. Dit-elle pensive._

_Ok, ça allait de moins en moins bien dans leurs têtes._

_- Bon, Edward, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je._

_- Non, je vais y aller, ma sœur m'attend._

_- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Rosalie. Tu ne veux pas dîner là ?_

_- On a déjà mangé. Répondis-je._

_- Tu veux regarder un peu la télé avec nous ? Où dormir ici ? On a un matelas si tu te sens fatigué. Enchaîna la plus blonde de mes sœurs._

_- Non, ça va aller, je vous remercie._

_- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais._

_- D'accord._

_Je décidais d'intervenir avant qu'Edward ne prenne mes sœurs pour des débiles mentales._

_- Bon bah, je te raccompagne._

_- Ouais. Au revoir. Dit-il à mes sœurs en me suivant dans le hall. _

_- A bientôt. Répondit Jessica._

_- Tu viens quand tu veux, tu es le bienvenu. Ajouta Rosalie._

_Il leur adressa un dernier sourire alors que je leur faisais une nouvelle fois les gros yeux._

_Une fois à l'extérieur il se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture._

_- Je te ramène Angela demain. Me dit-il en souriant._

_- Oui, et t'as intérêt à ce qu'elle soit en un seul morceau. Le menaçais-je de mon index._

_- T'en fait pas, je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Répondit-il en souriant encore plus._

_- Aller, fil avant que ta sœur ne passe un avis de recherche._

_- A demain._

_Il me fit un signe de main en montant dans sa Volvo et lui répondit en souriant. Puis je soufflais et retournais voir mes deux furies préférées. Elles m'attendaient, à moitié debout sur le canapé, en sautillant légèrement. Je me demandais comment elles faisaient pour ne pas tomber. Si je faisais ça, assurément que je me casserais la figure. Je leur jetais un regard désespéré et tentais une fuite vers ma chambre qui fut stoppé par Jessica._

_- Mais où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_- Euh… dans ma chambre. Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu te fou de nous ?_

_- Non._

_- Racontes-nous tout. On veut tout savoir. Ma pressa Rosalie en me tirant par le bras pour m'installer sur le canapé._

_- Il n'y a rien à dire. Soufflais-je._

_- Bella ! Tu n'as rien à dire ? _

- …

_- Le mec que tu viens de ramener à la maison et avec qui tu as passé la journée est l'homme le plus sexe qu'on est jamais vu et tu n'as rien à dire ? Me demanda Rosalie._

_- Quoi ? Tu le trouve sexe ? M'étonnais-je._

_- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas te le piquer. Me dit-elle en souriant devant ma mine déconfite._

_- Mais, je n'ai pas peur. Mentis-je._

_- Là n'est pas le sujet. Me coupa Jessica. Il ne s'est rien passé entre vous cet après-midi ?_

_- Non !_

_- Il ne te plaît pas ?_

- …

_- J'en étais sûre, il te plait !_

_- A qui il ne plairait pas ? Demanda Rosalie._

_- Arrêtez avec ça. M'exaspérais-je._

_- Bella, dit-nous qu'il ne te tente pas. Qu'il te laisse complètement indifférente._

_- Je ne dirais rien._

_- Alors tu vois qu'on a raison._

_- Et quand bien même vous auriez raison, qu'est-ce que ça pourrais bien faire ?_

_- Peut-être que tu pourrais tenter quelque chose avec lui. Essaya Rosalie._

_- Si tu redevais toi-même. Ajouta Jessica._

_- Mais je suis moi-même ! Répliquais-je._

_- Tu vois très bien ce qu'on veut dire._

_- Les filles, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher._

_C'était un peu vrai mais je n'avais surtout pas envie de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. _

_- D'accord Bella. Va te coucher. Abdiqua Rosalie._

_Je les embrassais et montais dans ma chambre après avoir fait un crochet par la salle de bain. _

_Fin Flash-back_

Toujours devant mon bol, n'ayant pas bu la moindre gorgé de cacao depuis une demi-heure, j'entendis mes sœurs descendre les escaliers.

- Bonjour Bella ! Lança joyeusement Rosalie.

- Salut ma Belle ! Enchaina Jessica.

- 'lut.

- Dis donc, tu n'as pas mis ta perruque ce matin ?

- Non, c'est dimanche et je n'attends personne. Marmonnais-je.

Après cet interlude quelque peu divertissant, je retournais à mes pensées. J'entendis mes sœurs parler mais je ne les écoutais déjà plus, j'étais trop préoccupé. Cette nuit j'avais rêvé d'Edward pour la première fois. Et j'en voulais d'autre. Je voulais rêver de lui chaque nuit, de ses bras qui m'enlaçaient, de ses lèvres qui m'embrassaient. Pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet-là ? Je repensais à l'aperçu que j'avais eu de son corps lors des essayages de la veille. Sa peau blanche, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements. Il allait me rendre folle. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence que je voulais occulter.

J'entendis Rosalie m'appeler et je relevais la tête.

- Bella, ça va ? T'en fait une tête.

- Les filles, il faut que vous m'aidiez. Leur dis-je. Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous y avez cru? Je suis méchante hein?^^<strong>

**Dite moi tout, j'attend vos réactions.**

**Biz à toutes**


	9. Chapter 9 Prise de conscience

**Heu... Bonjour les gens...**

**Oui, je sais, je vous ais fait attendre, vous pouvez me fustiger!^^ Mais c'est vrai que je n'avais pas l'inspiration, ni l'envie, ni le temps d'écrire, donc, bah, fatalement j'ai rien écrit!^^**

**De plus je suis enceinte de presque trois mois et ça ne se passe pas totalement bien donc il me faut du repos. Mais bon, si je ne travail pas, je peu bien vous écrire un chapitre hein?^^ C'est chose faite!^^**

**Merci encore à toutes pour vos reviews et votre patience, j'espère poster le chapitre suivant plus rapidement^^**

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p>- Bella, ça va ? T'en fait une tête.<p>

- Les filles, il faut que vous m'aidiez. Leur dis-je. Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Mes sœurs se regardèrent un moment, puis leurs bouches s'étirèrent en un sourire rayonnant.

- Bella ! S'exclama Jessica. C'est génial !

- Oh Bella, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Enchérit Rosalie.

Je repoussais mon bol intact et posais ma tête sur le bois froid de la table de la cuisine.

- Ça n'a rien de génial les filles. Me morfondais-je.

- Ne dis pas ça enfin, tu es amoureuse, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Rosalie.

- J'étais sûre que cet Edward ne te laissait pas indifférente. Tu avais beau dire le contraire ça se voyait ! S'excita Jessica.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Lui dire ?

- Le draguer à mort pour le faire craquer ?

- Lui avouer que tu es une fille ?

- Arrêter les filles ! Je ne lui dirais rien du tout ! Les stoppais-je.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux qu'on t'aide ? Me demanda Jessica.

- Pour l'oublier.

- Il n'en est pas question ma grande. Il est temps que tu fasses face à tes responsabilités. Tu es une femme, avec des besoins et des envies de femme. Tu ne pourras pas toujours faire comme si tu étais un homme, il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence. Me dit Rosalie.

- Il est peut-être temps que tu abandonnes l'idée d'être le fils parfait pour devenir toi. Prendre tes envies en compte.

- Vous ne m'aidez pas là. Leur fis-je remarquer.

Rosalie s'approcha de moi et me pris par les épaules.

- Bella, tu sais qu'on t'aime et qu'on te soutiendra dans tout ce que tu ferras.

Je hochais la tête.

- Mais on n'approuve pas ce que tu fais depuis cinq ans, et tu le sais. Tu as pris cette décision stupide toute seule et on t'a soutenu jusque-là par ce que ça te tenais à cœur mais là Bella, c'est trop. Tu ne peux pas passer à côté de ta vie pour une phrase maladroite de papa. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas vraiment voulu te dire ça. Tu le connaissais comme nous, parler n'avais jamais été son truc.

- Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi pourquoi je fais ça. Et je sais aussi que je ne veux pas être amoureuse.

- Mais ce sentiment ne se commande pas Bella.

- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour le repousser. Dis-je sans grande conviction.

Je vis mes sœurs secouer la tête. Elles non plus n'étaient pas convaincues.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain et un bonjour retentissant se fit entendre.

- Bonjour là-dedans ! Ya quelqu'un ici ?

- Dans la cuisine ! Répondit Rosalie en s'écartant de moi pour aller accueillir son cher et tendre.

Emmett entra dans la cuisine et embrassa goulument Rose avant de nous saluer, Jessica et moi, d'un geste de la main.

- Alors les filles, quoi de neuf ? Demanda-t-il.

Je vis mes sœurs serrer les lèvres en retenant un sourire et me regarder avec des yeux suppliants.

Je levais les miens au ciel.

- Vous pouvez lui dire. De toute façon il le saura bien jour ou l'autre alors…

- Bella est amoureuse ! Lâcha Jessica la première.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Emmett en se tournant vers moi.

Je hochais la tête.

- Mais c'est super ! Belli Bell je suis content pour toi !

- Ya pas de quoi.

Emmett me regarda, puis se tourna vers Rosalie, les sourcils levés.

- Elle ne veut pas être amoureuse, elle compte rejeter ce sentiment. Lui expliqua ma sœur.

- Pourquoi donc ? C'est super d'être amoureux !

- Pas quand tu es censé être un mec. Contrais-je.

- Mais rien ne t'oblige à être un mec pour toujours.

- Vous ne comprenez pas mes raisons, mais moi je sais pourquoi je fais ça.

- Alors explique-nous ! S'énerva Rosalie.

- Non, pas maintenant. Désolé. M'excusais-je. Mais je le ferais un jour. Promis.

Mes sœurs vinrent à mes côtés pour un câlin à trois, comme à chaque fois que l'une d'entre nous avait besoin de réconfort.

- Fais comme tu le sens ma belle. Me dit Jessica. Prends ton temps, on sera là quand tu ressentiras le besoin de te confier.

- Merci les filles, vous êtes des sœurs formidables. Leur dis-je avec un sourire.

- On le sait, on est les meilleures ! Se vanta Rosalie en prenant un air pédant.

Je lui donnais un léger coup d'épaule pour la faire redescendre sur terre.

Je me sentais plus légère, je n'avais pas réglé mon problème avec Edward mais savoir mes sœurs derrière moi me réchauffais le cœur.

Je bu une gorgé de mon chocolat qui n'avait plus rien de chaud et jetais le reste dans l'évier.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Dis-je à mes sœurs.

- Ok.

- Je ne serais pas là à midi. Nous informât Rosalie. On va au restau avec Emmett.

Elle lui lança un regard emplis de tendresse qu'il s'empressa de lui retourner.

Je souris. Ils étaient beau tous les deux, plus amoureux chaque jour. Ils donnaient envie de ressentir ce sentiment. Et pour la première fois de ma vie je savais ce que ça faisait d'être amoureux. Bien que ça me faisais peur, une part de moi prenait plaisir à sentir mon cœur battre plus vite, à éprouver le besoin de voir l'homme qui faisait s'envoler des papillons dans mon ventre.

Je montais les escaliers et entrais dans la salle de bain. Après un rapide regard dans le miroir pour constater que mes cheveux étaient toujours aussi en fouillis, je me déshabillais et entrais dans la douche. L'eau chaude coula sur ma peau, me détendant petit à petit. Je restais sous le jet un bon moment avant de me décider à me laver. J'allais prendre mon gel douche quand mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur celui de Jessica. Une bouteille rose, avec un panier de fruit dessiné dessus. Je le pris, ouvris le capuchon et humais son parfum. Fruits rouges. Je le reposais et pris celui de Rosalie. Une bouteille jaune. J'inspirais le parfum de vanille qui s'échappait de la bouteille. Ils sentaient bon. Des parfums doux, féminins. Je reposais les flacons et pris finalement le mien. Je mis une noisette de savon sur ma fleur de bain et commençais à me laver. Un parfum frais et masculin emplit l'air de la salle de bain. Je me lavais les cheveux après en avoir terminé avec le reste de mon corps. Je fermais les yeux et l'image d'Edward torse nu s'immisça dans mon esprit. Je rouvris les paupières brusquement. Ça n'allait pas recommencer ? Toute la nuit j'avais rêvé de lui, de son corps parfait, de sa peau lisse et pâle, de ses yeux verts hypnotisant. Je senti mon cœur s'accélérer et mes pointes se durcir. Non, non, non ! Bella enfin ! Ressaisis-toi ! Je secouais la tête pour me l'enlever de l'esprit mais rien n'y fit.

Je ne voulais déjà pas être amoureuse alors éprouver du désir était hors de question. Mais ce genre de chose ne se commande pas. Je fermais une nouvelle fois les yeux et Edward apparu encore. Alors je me calais contre le mur froid de la douche, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur moi en traçant un sillage brûlant. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et la laissait basculer en arrière. Bon sang, j'étais fichu. Edward s'imprimait dans mon esprit de plus en plus clairement. Son visage d'ange quand il était détendu, ses cheveux perpétuellement en bataille, ses yeux d'une profondeur insoupçonné, ses lèvres qui paraissaient si douces, si tentantes quand il me souriait.

Un soupir m'échappa et sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher, une de mes mains descendit sur mon cou, pour s'arrêter sur ma poitrine. Du bout des doigts je caressais mes tétons durcis l'un après l'autre. Je fis rouler mes pointes entre mes doigts, provoquant un courant électrique qui parcouru mon corps jusqu'à s'arrêter et persister au cœur de ma féminité, me rendant humide. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Ma respiration s'accéléra et bientôt ma main resté sagement sur mon cou parcouru mon corps, descendant sur mes seins, passant sur mon ventre avant de se poser sur ma fente où mon désir se mélangeait à l'eau de la douche. Mon majeur passa sur la longueur de ma féminité et appuya sur mon petit paquet de nerf. Je me mordis la lèvre plus fort, tandis que mon doigt me taquinait lentement. Après un petit moment, quand je me sentis prête, je fis pénétrer un doigt en moi, et lui imprimait un lent mouvement de va et viens. Puis mon index rejoignit mon majeur pour augmenter mon plaisir. Je ressentais milles sensations alors que l'image d'Edward dansait devant mes yeux. Mes doigts ne m'appartenait plus, ils étaient ceux d'Edward, c'était lui qui me caressait, qui me procurait le plaisir que je ressentais. J'accélérais mes mouvements, les yeux toujours clos, imaginant Edward sur moi, en moi. Mon plaisir augmenta encore et de ma main libre je vins titiller ma boule de nerf gonflé par le plaisir. Je sentais la délivrance arriver, j'étais au bord de la jouissance. Mes parois se resserrèrent autour de mes doigts et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Je repris mes esprits lentement alors que ma vision s'était brouillée. Ma respiration se calma et redevint régulière tandis que je me redressais. Une fois toutes mes facultés revenues à la normale je coupais l'eau et sorti de la douche. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette et fis face une nouvelle fois au miroir. J'avais les yeux brillant, les joues rougies et ma lèvre saignait légèrement. Je pris un coton et la tamponnais. Je pris une brosse et me coiffais avant d'aller dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

Si j'avais éprouvé du plaisir dans la douche, je me sentais mal maintenant. Je savais que se masturber était une chose normale mais je me sentais honteuse. Honteuse d'avoir pris du plaisir en pensant à quelqu'un qui ne savait rien de mes sentiments, qui ignorait même jusqu'à ma vrai nature.

Une fois sèche et habillé, j'entrepris de camoufler ma crinière. Je positionnais ma perruque et la fixait correctement. Edward devait raccompagner Angela aujourd'hui mais j'ignorais à quelle heure. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans la maison. Je regardais mon réveille, 11h27. Ce devait être eux. Que fallait-il que je fasse devant Edward ? J'allais forcément rougir après ce que j'avais fait. Je respirais un grand coup et secouais la tête. Aller Bella, arrête de psychoter. Je jetais un dernier regard au miroir et sortie de ma chambre. A peine avais-je le pied sur la première marche que j'entendis Jessica m'appeler.

- ZAZ ! C'est pour toi !

- J'arrive !

En arrivant dans l'entré je découvris Edward, plus beau que jamais avec son jean bleu foncé et son tee-shirt noir. Je détournais le regard et cherchais Angela des yeux mais je ne la vis pas.

- Bonjour. Saluais-je Edward. Angie n'est pas avec toi ?

- Salut. Non, elle et Alice voulaient profiter de la fin du week-end pour regarder des films de fille. Elles ont loué tout un stock de comédies romantiques toutes plus nunuches les unes que les autres. Rit-il.

- Ah, ok. Mais, tu n'aurais pas dut te déplacer pour me dire ça, un simple coup de fil aurait suffi.

**PDV Edward**

- Ah, ok. Mais, tu n'aurais pas dut te déplacer pour me dire ça, un simple coup de fil aurait suffi.

Mais je ne t'aurais pas vu.

Non, ne dit pas ça !

- Ouais, je sais mais je me disais que puisque les filles se font une journée entre elles, on pourrait faire de même.

Je le vis jeter un regard derrière moi. Je me tournais pour voir ses sœurs sourirent. Pourquoi ça les faisaient marrer ? J'avais dit un truc drôle ?

Je me retournais vers Zaz pour attendre sa réponse.

- Heu, oui. Pourquoi pas. Répondit-il au bout d'un petit moment.

Je me sentis plus léger d'un coup. Il avait dit oui. J'avais eu peur qu'il refuse mais il était d'accord. Je ne savais pas si je devais avoir peur de ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Pourquoi étais-je si content ? S'il avait dit non, ça n'aurait rien fait, je serais sorti tout seul. Mais j'étais soulagé qu'il vienne avec moi, de passer du temps avec lui. Sans m'en rendre compte je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres et c'est quand je le vis rougir que je remarquais que je le fixais. Je rougis moi aussi, comme pris en flagrant délit. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous qu'il rompit le premier.

- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- J'avais pensé qu'on pouvait aller manger quelque part et se faire un ciné après.

- Oui, ça me va. Me sourit-il.

Je souris également. Il prit sa veste et son portefeuille et saluât ses sœurs avant de me suivre au dehors.

- On prend ma voiture lui dis-je.

- Pourquoi pas la mienne ?

Je ris.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas monter dans ce tas de ferraille ?

- Non, ça va, je pense avoir compris. Mais tu sais, il marche très bien se tas de ferraille comme tu dis.

- Je ne doute pas qu'il te conduit où tu veux dans un rayon de dix kilomètres mais au-delà j'ai un doute. Et nous avons plus de dix kilomètres à faire aujourd'hui.

Il me tira la langue et je ris de plus belle en montant dans ma Volvo.

Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles fut rapide. J'étais bien avec Zaz, bien que légèrement mal à l'aise à cause de ce que j'avais fait ce matin sous la douche. Mais ça il n'en savait rien. Nous parlâmes peu durant les dix minutes que dura le trajet et je me garais bientôt devant une petite pizzeria que j'appréciais beaucoup.

- Une pizza ça te dit ? Lui demandais-je.

Je ne voulais pas décider sans lui demander son avis.

- C'est parfait, je rêve de manger une pizza depuis une semaine.

Je lui souris et descendis de voiture.

Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant et la serveuse nous accueillis avec un sourire polit.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Une table pour deux s'il vous plaît.

Mais à peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que Zaz prit la parole.

- On ne pourrait pas plutôt prendre des pizzas à emporter et les manger dans le parc ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui et j'aimerais profiter un peu du soleil. Il est tellement rare ici.

J'acquiesçais. C'est vrai qu'il faisait bon, un déjeuner dans le parc était une bonne idée.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, que désirez-vous commander ? Demanda la serveuse.

- Je prendrais une pizza bœuf- poivrons. Dis-je.

- Et moi une quatre fromages.

- Très bien, elles seront prêtent dans dix minutes. Vous pouvez patentez au bar si vous le désirez.

- Vous pourrez les couper en parts ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci beaucoup.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bar en bois clair et nous installâmes sur de hauts tabourets rouges.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demandais-je à Zaz.

- Je veux bien un coca.

- S'il vous plait, deux cocas. Commandais-je au barman.

Il nous servis deux grands verres avec une paille et je payais les consommations.

- Alors, qui a-t-il au ciné en ce moment ? Me demanda Zaz.

- Il y a un film avec Bruce Willis qui avait l'air pas mal. Une comédie romantique gnian-gnian et un film d'horreur. Tu préfères quoi ?

- Je préfère Bruce Willis, j'adore cet acteur.

- Moi aussi.

Il m'offrit un sourire, que je lui rendis.

Nos pizzas furent prêtent et la serveuse vint nous avertirent. Je sortis ma carte pour payer quand Zaz voulu me stopper.

- Je vais payer la mienne. Me dit-il.

- Non, je vais payer les deux, ne t'inquiète pas, ça me fait plaisir.

Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement mais retrouva rapidement le sourire.

- Ok. Me dit-il. Mais je paye le ciné et le pop-corn !

J'abdiquais devant son air décidé.

Nous sortîmes du restaurant pour nous diriger vers le parc à proximité et nous nous installâmes à l'ombre d'un arbre. Zaz s'assis à mes côtés et je lui tendis sa pizza.

- Mumm, ça sent bon, ça me donne faim ! Avoua-t-il.

- Tu verras, ces pizzas sont les meilleurs du coin.

Nous commençâmes à manger et bientôt nos estomacs furent remplis.

- C'était délicieux ! S'exclama Zaz. Tu avais raison, c'était la meilleure pizza que j'ai jamais mangé.

- Je te l'avais dit.

Il me sourit et je fis de même. Décidément je ne faisais que ça aujourd'hui.

Zaz s'allongea ensuite dans l'herbe alors que je décidais de jeter les cartons vides à la poubelle.

- Tu vas où ? Me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Jeter nos déchets.

- Ah. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non, reste allongé, je vais m'en sortir tout seul je pense. Ris-je.

- Si tu as un problème, cris et j'accours.

- Je m'en souviendrais.

Je revins trente secondes plus tard de ma périlleuse expédition. Zaz avait les yeux fermés, sa respiration était lente. Il s'était endormit ? Je m'assis près de lui doucement, sans faire de bruit. Je jetais un regard alentour. Il y avait du monde qui profitait du soleil. Un couple mangeais ce qui ressemblais à de la nourriture chinoise, pendant qu'un autre, un peu plus loin, était enlacé. Un groupe d'enfants jouait sous la surveillance de leurs parents et un homme seul promenait un gros chien, un saint-Bernard. Puis mon regard se posa sur un couple entrains de s'embrasser. Rien ne pouvait le différencier des autres couples présents dans ce parc sauf un détail. Il n'y avait pas de femme. Et ses deux hommes se fichaient pas mal du regard des autres, ils s'aimaient librement, sans se cacher. Et personne ne leur prêtait attention. Un couple normal en somme.

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur Zaz, qui avait toujours les paupières closes. Il paraissait paisible, serein. Ses cheveux bruns prenaient des reflets roux au soleil et sa peau pâle semblait s'éclairer. Ses yeux fermés me firent remarquer ses cils incroyablement longs, ses joues étaient légèrement rosées par la chaleur et sa bouche avait pris un pli boudeur. Cette vision de Zaz fit battre mon cœur plus fort dans ma poitrine et je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Je le trouvais beau.

Zaz me plaisait réellement.

Soudain sa voix s'éleva dans les aires, stoppant ma contemplation.

- Alors, tu y es arrivé tout seul ? me demanda-t-il les paupières toujours closes.

Je mis un peu de temps à trouver de quoi il parlait.

- Heu, oui. Il n'y a pas eu d'accident à déploré. Et j'ai trouvé la poubelle du premier coup !

Il rit.

- Je suis fière de toi moussaillon ! Dit-il en se relevant.

J'allais me mettre debout quand j'entendis un cri suivis d'un aboiement et une masse énorme s'abattit sur moi, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. J'eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le saint-Bernard s'enfuir en courant que je m'écroulais sur Zaz, le faisant tomber en arrière. Lorsque je compris ce qui s'était passé je voulu me relever mais je me stoppais net en découvrant le visage de Zaz à quelque centimètres du mien. Ses yeux chocolat me fixaient et me troublaient. Mon regard dériva jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses lèvres que j'avais eu envie d'embrasser, que j'avais imaginé sous la douche ce matin et qui m'avaient donné tant de plaisir dans mon rêve. Ses lèvres que je voulais gouter. Elles semblaient douces, chaudes, pleines de promesse. Je relevais mon regard vers le sien, et je vis qu'il fixait ma bouche également. Ma respiration s'accéléra.

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit attiré par moi ? Qu'il me désir autant que je le désir ?

Il remonta son regard sur mes yeux et ses joues prirent cette délicieuse teinte rosée.

Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Oser poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, quitte à ce qu'il me repousse ? Ou ne rien faire pour ne pas qu'il me prenne pour un pervers et qu'il s'éloigne de moi ?

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de prendre une décision, une voix confuse me sortis de mes pensées.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, il n'a jamais fait ça, c'est la première fois qu'il s'enfuit comme ça.

Le propriétaire du chien était arrivé à notre hauteur. Je me relevais précipitamment et m'éloignais le plus possible de Zaz.

- C'est rien, ça va. Le rassurais-je.

- Vous n'avez rien de cassé ?

- Moi non. Et toi Zaz ?

- Non plus, ça va bien.

- Je suis désolé.

Puis il s'éloigna en courant pour tenter de rattraper son chien.

- Bon, et bah ça c'est fait. Je ne m'étais jamais fait renverser par un chien. Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Moi non plus, c'est une première. Répondit Zaz en s'époussetant.

- Bon, on y va, le film va bientôt commencer.

- Je te suis.

Nous allâmes au cinéma à pied. Il n'était pas très loin du parc et une petite marche pour m'aérer l'esprit était la bienvenue.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Contentes? Vous avez aimé? <strong>

**Edward prend conscience de ses sentiments, Bella aussi, ça avance tout doucement^^**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé avec une petite review. En plus le petit bouton à été relooker, autant en profiter^^**

**Biz à toutes et à bientôt.**


	10. Chapter 10 Envie, quand tu nous tiens

**Bonjour tout le monde! Et oui, c'est déjà le chapitre suivant! Ca vous en bouche un coin hein!^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire. Je voulais aussi m'excuser des fautes d'orthographe que je fais. On me l'a fait remarquer et j'en suis désolé. Pourtant je me relis, je corrige les fautes que je trouve mais je ne les vois pas toutes. J'ai toujours été une quiche en orthographe.^^ Alors dites-moi si il y en a vraiment beaucoup et si ça vous gène et je verrais si je peu prendre une beta.**

**Voilà, trève de blabla, et bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

Nous avions marché jusqu'au cinéma dans le silence. J'étais encore troublée par ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans le parc. Edward m'avait fixé avec une telle intensité que j'avais réellement cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. Et sentir son corps pressé contre le mien, son parfum envoutant, et ses deux émeraudes qui fixaient mes lèvres avaient réduit à néant ma résolution de repousser mes sentiments.

Comme je l'avais dit, je payais les places, le pop-corn et les boissons, non sans qu'Edward essai de refiler sa carte de crédit en douce au guichetier. Il était incorrigible ! Nous prîmes place dans la salle, en choisissant des sièges en hauteur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, les gens profitaient surement du soleil. C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, je n'aimais pas m'enfermer dans une salle sombre alors qu'il faisait un temps radieux. Mais là, être avec Edward était le principal, peu importe où il voulait m'emmener, je le suivrais.

Je posais le pot de pop-corn XXL sur mes genoux et les jus de fruit entre nous. Les bandes-annonces commencèrent et avec elles le grignotage de sucrerie. Edward piochait une poigné dans le pot alors que je préférais n'en prendre qu'un à la fois. Une fois les bandes-annonce passées le film démarra. Je me calais plus confortablement dans le siège et posais ma tête contre le dossier.

J'aimais les films avec Bruce Willis, c'était réellement un excellent acteur, et pas que dans les films d'action. Celui-là était de l'action pure, avec un flic, joué par Bruce, qui poursuivait des grands méchants prêts à faire exploser tout New-York pour des millions de dollars. Bon, le scénario n'avait rien de très original mais au moins je n'avais pas à réfléchir. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward qui fixait l'écran, concentré, puis reportais mon attention sur le film. Au bout d'une demi-heure je le sentis se pencher vers moi et son souffle effleura mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

- Je te paris que la copine du méchant va tomber amoureuse de lui et qu'ils vont faire l'amour dans le taxi, sur le parking de l'hôtel. Me chuchota-t-il.

Je me penchais à mon tour.

- C'est rare qu'on le voie faire l'amour dans ce genre de film. Répondis-je.

- Alors, tu tiens le pari ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne ?

Nous étions de plus en plus proches et son parfum me faisait tourner la tête, embrouillant mon esprit.

- Ce que tu veux.

- Un baiser ?

Non, ne dis surtout pas ça !

- Je ne sais pas.

- Le gagnant paye le dîner.

- Ça marche.

Il me tendit sa main et j'y déposais la mienne. Il la serra plus longuement qu'il n'aurait fallu et j'aurais juré qu'il l'avait caressé du bout du pouce. Il reprit ensuite place sur son siège et je sentis le vide à côté de moi.

Une demi-heure plus tard la prédiction d'Edward se révélait exacte. Et nous eûmes droit à une scène plutôt chaude, mais sans tomber dans la vulgarité, elle était très bien filmée.

- Alors ? Me chuchota Edward, me faisant frémir une nouvelle fois.

- T'as gagné. Mais comment tu savais ?

- C'est un secret.

- T'as triché ?

- Comment j'aurais fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'était peut-être dans la bande-annonce.

- Non, ce n'était pas dans la bande-annonce.

- Je suis sûr que t'as triché.

Pour toute réponse il me fit un sourire rayonnant.

- Aller dit moi.

- Y a rien à dire.

- Aller !

Il s'éloigna une nouvelle fois avec un sourire victorieux.

J'étais sûr qu'il avait triché.

Je me penchais à mon tour.

- T'as déjà vu le film ?

- Non.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

Je décidais de lui poser la question toutes les cinq minutes, il allait finir par me le dire.

- Comment t'as fait ?

- J'ai deviné.

5 minutes plus tard.

- Comment t'as fait ?

- J'ai rien fait !

5 minutes plus tard.

- Comment t'as fait.

- Zaz, tu te torture pour rien.

5 minutes plus tard, début du générique de fin.

- Comment t'as fait ?

Juste un hochement de tête. Ce n'est pas une réponse ça !

Il commença à se lever et je le suivis.

- Comment t'as fait ?

- On t'a jamais dit que t'étais chiant ? Dit-il.

- Si, souvent.

Il sortit de la salle, moi sur ses talons.

- Comment t'as fait ?

- Zaz, arrêtes, tu te fais du mal tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends.

- Je l'ais deviné, c'est tout.

Nous sortîmes du cinéma et le soleil m'aveugla un instant.

- Je ne te crois pas, c'était trop précis pour être deviné.

Il rit.

Je décidais d'employer les grands moyens. Je le poussais contre le mur le plus proche, les deux mains sur son torse pour le maintenir. Il parut stupéfait.

- Zaz, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te soutire des informations. Alors, comment t'as fait ?

- Zaz…

- Non, dis moi.

- Tu ne peux pas simplement accepter que je te paye à dîner ?

- Non, tu as triché, et tricher ce n'est pas bien, c'est… c'est de la triche !

Il rit.

- Et ne te moques pas de moi !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire du haut de ton mètre dix ?

Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui et le fixais avec un regard que je voulais menaçant.

- Avoue ! Dit moi tout ! Je saurais te faire parler. Le menaçais-je de ma voix la plus dure.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il paraissait surpris, et sa respiration s'accéléra, soulevant sa poitrine plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Sa réaction me perturba et je relâchais la prise que j'avais sur lui, si bien qu'il se défit de mon emprise et me plaqua à son tour contre le mur. Il me dominait de son mètre quatre-vingts cinq les sourcils froncé mais sans aucune colère dans le regard. Et je dois avouer que cela m'excita quelque peu.

- Dis-moi. Réussis-je à articuler.

Il se pencha et sa bouche frôla mon oreille alors que son souffle chaud caressait mon cou.

- Jasper à vus le film et me l'a raconté. Avoua-t-il. Ça te va ou tu veux autre chose ?

Oui prend moi !

Satané conscience à deux balles !

- Non, c'est bon. Soufflais-je.

Oui, c'était bon de le sentir aussi près de moi, de sentir son souffle contre ma peau. J'aurais voulu sentir ses lèvres sur mon cou, mais il n'en fit rien. Il me sembla qui inspirait l'odeur de ma peau puis il s'éloigna lentement, les yeux assombris par je ne sais quoi. Etait-il en colère ?

- Mais je paie quand même le dîner. Me dit-il avec son sourire en coin si craquant.

- Ok, mais c'est moi qui choisis où on mange.

Il hésita, cherchant où était le piège.

- D'accord. Finit-il par lâcher. Et où souhaites-tu aller ?

- Là.

Je lui pointais du doigt le restau au bout de la rue.

- Tu te fiche de moi ?

Je secouais la tête.

- T'as rien trouvé de mieux qu'un Mac Do ?

- J'ai une terrible envie de cheeseburger !

Et de toi aussi soit dit en passant. Mais je pense avoir plus de chance de me faire un cheeseburger que de pouvoir t'avoir pour moi seule dans un lit ou sur un canapé, ou contre ce mur d'ailleurs, qu'importe.

Arrête de délirer Bella.

Je me reconcentrais sur le moment présent pour voir qu'Edward arborait un air boudeur.

- Arrête de faire la tête. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as triché ?

- Non, c'est bon. Répondit-il en se déridant un peu. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? On ne va pas manger à quatre heures de l'après-midi quand même ?

Je ris.

- Non, mais je me prendrais bien un petit goûter moi. Une glace, ça te dit ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Nous parcourûmes les rues à la recherche d'un vendeur de glaces et j'en repérais un au bout de dix minutes. Je pris un cône chocolat-coco alors qu'Edward optait pour un mangue-passion. Puis nous errâmes un moment dans les rues de Port Angeles quand je remarquais une petite librairie sans prétention, prise en étaux entre deux grands immeubles.

- Ça te gène si on entre un moment ? Demandais-je à Edward.

- Pas du tout, au contraire. Me sourit-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire et poussais la porte vitrée en faisant tinter les clochettes accrochées au-dessus. Une odeur de vieux livres et d'encre titilla mes narines et je me sentie dans mon élément. J'adorais voir tous ces ouvrages débordants des étagères, ces mélanges de couleurs et de formes. Je me tournais vers Edward et vis qu'il m'observait avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Rien, tu à l'air heureux ici.

- Oui, j'aime l'atmosphère des librairies et des bibliothèques. Je trouve ça reposant.

Je vis son sourire s'élargir. Il se foutait de moi ou quoi ? Je décidais de laisser tomber, après tout, s'il n'aimait pas lire, c'était son problème.

Je fis le tour du magasin, prenant quelques livres sur mon passage pour en lire le quatrième de couverture. J'en choisis deux qui me paraissaient intéressants et les réglaient au libraire, un vieux monsieur au visage bienveillant.

- Et voilà pour vous jeune homme. Me dit-il en me rendant la monnaie.

- Merci monsieur. Bonne journée.

- A vous aussi. Au revoir.

Edward m'attendait, nonchalamment appuyé près de la porte, les bras croisés, le regard dans le vague. Il ressemblait à une statue grec, mis à part qu'il avait plus de vêtements, ce qui gâchait un peu la comparaison. Et je me mis à penser à un Edward au corps nu, figé dans une position héroïque et pourquoi pas érotique, tant qu'à faire. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure en pensant à ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, à sa peau lisse et laiteuse, à ses lèvres si tentantes quand elles s'ouvraient pour laisser passer sa langue, sa langue qui serait parfaite pour jouer avec la mienne…

- Ça va Zaz ?

La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées et je rougie furieusement sous son regard inquisiteur. Mon dieu ma pauvre fille, t'es vraiment en manque.

**PDV Edward**

J'attendais Zaz depuis un petit moment dans cette librairie, il passait en revue tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il en choisi finalement deux qu'il paya au marchant. Je devrais peut être l'emmener à la maison et lui montrer la bibliothèque, lui qui semblait aimer lire, il serait aux anges. Ça me fit penser qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas lu un bon livre. J'en lisais un par semaine autrefois, et en y repensant ça me manquait. Me plonger dans une histoire me changeais les idées, m'éloignais de la réalité de la vie et durant quelques heures je ne voyais plus ce qui m'entourais mais je vivais avec les personnages. Leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs doutes, je faisais en quelque sorte parti du décor, comme un individu invisible, suivant tout ce qu'il se passait sans jamais interférer dans l'histoire, même en hurlant à tue-tête au personnage de ne pas ouvrir cette porte ou d'avouer son amour à sa belle. Je relevais la tête de mes pensées pour tomber sur Zaz qui me fixait d'un air étrange. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds, remontant sur mon torse avant d'arrêter son regard sur mes lèvres. Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, il ne se sentait pas bien ? J'allais m'approcher pour le secouer un peu quand il se mordilla la lèvre. Ce simple geste, que je l'avais déjà vu faire, me troubla plus que de raison. J'avais usé de tout mon contrôle pour ne pas grogner, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'il léchait sa glace d'une façon des plus sensuelles. Et il me tentait encore en sortant cette langue si prometteuse.

Bon sang Edward, ressaisis-toi bordel !

Je décidais de m'approcher, on n'allait pas rester planter là toute la nuit. Surtout que le libraire commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait.

- Ça va Zaz ?

Il reprit pied dans la réalité et je le vis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je souris.

- Toi, tu avais des pensées cochonnes. Lui murmurais-je.

- Quoi ? Mais… Pas du tout. Je … Non… Bégayât-il

- Allé, avoue. Ris-je. C'est qui ?

- Qui quoi ?

- Bah à qui tu pensais ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, deux fois de suite.

Je ris.

- Bon, ok, tu ne veux rien me dire, ce n'est pas grave.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- C'est bon je t'ais dit. Aller viens, on va manger, j'ai faim.

Nous sortîmes de l'échoppe et nous prîmes le chemin du Mac Do. Il m'avait bien eu sur ce coup là. Enfin, il faut dire que je l'avais cherché aussi.

Arrivé devant le fast-food je failli faire demi-tour.

- Zaz, t'es sur que tu veux manger là, t'as vu le monde qui a ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, on va faire la queue, ça va vite, il suffit de choisir la bonne file.

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde ici, ils s'étaient tous concerté pour venir bouffer de la merde ou quoi ? Zaz se mis derrière un groupe de fille et je le suivis.

Nous avancions lentement, très lentement. Au bout de dix minutes nous avions fait deux mètres, et il nous en restait quatre. Donc nous pourrions commander dans vingt minutes. Génial. Et les gens derrière qui poussaient en croyant avancer plus vite. J'avais l'impression d'être une sardine dans une boîte de conserve.

Les filles devant nous commencèrent à chahuter et l'une d'entre elles bouscula Zaz. Il recula d'un pas et se retrouva le dos collé contre mon torse et ses fesses frottèrent mon entre jambe.

Bordel de merde !

- Désolé. S'excusa Zaz.

- C'est rien, t'inquiète.

Tu parles que c'est rien, tu te retrouves avec une mie-gaule maintenant.

Je soufflais lentement pour m'apaiser mais les filles devant ne se calmaient pas et Zaz recula une fois de plus contre moi. Cette fois-ci je me sentis durcir contre lui et malgré moi je poussais un faible grognement. Bien sur Zaz l'entendis et il tourna la tête pour me regarder, curieux. Il n'avait pas dût sentir la bosse qui tendait maintenant la toile de mon jean. Ma respiration s'accéléra quand la personne derrière moi me bouscula, me propulsant contre Zaz qui perdit l'équilibre. Je passais un bras autour de sa taille pour le rattraper de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre. Ce que je n'avais pas calculé sur le coup fut la pression de ses fesses sur mon sexe lorsqu'il se trémoussa pour se redresser. Et là je laissais échapper un grognement qu'il était forcé d'entendre. J'enserrais toujours sa taille, le maintenant contre moi, appréciant plus que je ne l'aurais dû le contact de son postérieur sur moi. Je le sentis sursauter alors que je me frottais légèrement contre lui, bien malgré moi. Je le relâchais immédiatement en me rendant compte de ce que je faisais. Il me regarda, les yeux écarquillés, le rose aux joues, la bouche entrouverte.

J'eu un instant de panique avant de lâcher.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je suis frustré à cause de ma promesse à Alice, ça fait quatre jours…

Comme si ça pouvait m'excuser. Mais quel imbécile !

- C'est rien, je comprends. Me répondit Zaz.

Il se retourna sans me jeter un regard.

Il devait me prendre pour un fou. Ou un pervers en manque de sexe. Et c'est ce que j'étais. Pas un pervers mais j'étais en manque. C'était sans doute pour ça que Zaz me faisait cet effet-là.

Sans autre incident nous arrivâmes enfin aux caisses et nous commandâmes nos menus. Je payais la note et Zaz nous conduisit à une table libre. Je m'assis en face de lui mais n'osais pas lever le regard. Je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût dans ses yeux par ce qu'assurément il devait être dégouté. Je l'aurais été si un mec s'était frotté contre moi.

**PDV Bella**

Et bien ça y est, j'étais définitivement perdue. Mon boxer avait rendu l'âme, il était bon pour la poubelle. Et moi je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête ce que j'avais sentie sur mes fesses tout à l'heure. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était dur. La première fois j'avais cru avoir mal sentie mais ensuite, quand il m'avait retenue et serré contre lui, je ne pouvais pas ignorer la bosse qu'il avait dans le pantalon.

Et je dois avouer que j'avais été une vilaine fille. J'avais remué pour accentuer la pression, car j'adorais cette sensation. Le corps chaud d'Edward contre le mien, son sexe dur contre mes fesses, sa respiration contre mon cou. Il avait grogné, faiblement, mais je l'avais entendu, et se son était divin. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que mon boxer s'était retrouvé hors d'usage. Et puis il s'était frotté contre moi. Légèrement, un minuscule coup de rein, et il m'avait ensuite relâché très vite, comme s'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Je l'avais regardé d'un air incrédule, ne sachant pas s'il l'avait vraiment fait ou si j'avais rêvé. Mais il avait avoué en s'excusant.

Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Bien sûr qu'il était en manque. Il n'avait pas fait ça sciemment, il devait rêver aux courbes de Tanya ou de Lauren. Bref, je ne devais plus penser à cet incident. Ca n'en valait pas la peine. J'étais un camarade à ses yeux, un simple garçon avec qui il passait le temps.

Mais on peut passer le temps de bien des façons.

Pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai cette agaçante petite voix dans la tête ?

Nous mangions en silence, chacun de nous était absorbé par son hamburger. Je jetais néanmoins quelques regards dans la direction d'Edward. Même la bouche pleine il était à tomber. J'étais fascinée par ses mâchoires, qui se contractaient à chacune de ses mastications et à sa langue qu'il faisait passer sur ses lèvres toutes les deux ou trois bouchées. Il but une gorgée de coca et j'aurais voulu embrasser ses lèvres, savourer le goût du soda sur elles, apprendre leurs douceurs.

Wou-Hou, Bella ! Réveilles-toi ! Et arrêtes de baver.

Mon dieu, j'étais pathétique.

Je fini mon menu mais j'avais encore faim, j'avais pourtant mangé pas mal de trucs aujourd'hui, et pas que des choses très diététiques. Mais j'aurais dû prendre un dessert. Je prenais toujours un dessert. Je vis qu'Edward avait lui aussi terminé son repas mais il n'avait mangé que la moitié de son gâteau au chocolat. Il ne dirait surement rien si je le finissais.

- Je peux prendre ton bout ? Lui demandais-je.

Il releva la tête avec des yeux ronds.

- Pardon ?

- Je peux prendre ton bout ?

Voyant le double sens de ma question je m'empressais d'ajouter :

- Ton gâteau, tu ne l'as pas fini… je peux le prendre… le finir ?

- Oh, heu… oui. Oui bien sûr, tiens.

Il me le tendit et je le pris. Nos doigts se frôlèrent légèrement en me faisant frissonner. Décidément, il me faisait ressentir tout un tas de nouvelles choses.

Je fini rapidement le gâteau et demandais à Edward si on pouvait y aller. Pour toute réponse il rit.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Rien, c'est juste que tu as des miettes de partout.

Je rougie en m'essuyant avec ma serviette.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Lui dis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Oh que si ! Répondit-il en riant de plus belle.

Je fini d'enlever les miettes que j'avais sur mon tee-shirt avant de le fixer.

- C'est bon là ? On peut y aller ?

- Oui, c'est bon.

Il continuait de rire alors que je débarrassais mon plateau et sortais du fast-food.

Il me suivit au dehors toujours secoué par son hilarité.

- Bon ça va, tu ne vas pas rire toute la nuit !

- Ok, j'arrête.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture alors qu'Edward arborait toujours un grand sourire. Je levais les yeux ciel. Il avait fallu que je me ridiculise encore fois, mais bon, ça avait le mérite de le faire rire et j'avais tout le loisir de l'admirer sourire. Qu'il était beau quand il souriait. Je soupirais en entrant dans la voiture. Dans l'ensemble, j'avais passé une bonne journée. Une très bonne journée même. J'espérais qu'il y en aurait d'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, c'est de plus en plus tendu (dans tous les sens du therme^^) entre nos deux protagonistes! Sa me fait rire moi, je les aimes bien tout les deux^^<strong>

**Et vous, vous avez aimé? Dite le moi avec une review.**

**Biz à toutes et à bientôt.**


	11. Chapter 11 Idée, vous avez dit idée?

**Hello everybody! comment vous allez? Et oui, voilà déjà la suite, décidément, soit je poste rapidement soit vous avez rien pendant six mois!^^**

**Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres et qui ne va peut être pas vous plaire, vous aller avoir envie de frapper quelqu'un, je ne vous dis pas qui^^**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'adore! **

**Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p>Edward m'avait raccompagné chez moi après avoir fait un crochet chez lui pour récupérer Angela. Le trajet s'était déroulé dans le silence, mes pensées étaient tournées vers cette journée passée et à tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits. Peut-être en avais-je rêvé certains, comme le fait qu'Edward semblait avoir envie de m'embrasser, ou quand je l'avais senti se frotter à moi.<p>

De retour à la maison, mes sœurs me sautèrent dessus pour avoir un résumé complait. J'hésitais à leur parler de tout mais finalement j'optais pour la franchise. Après tout je leur avais demandé de m'aider avec Edward, elles devaient tout savoir. Angela n'en revenait pas qu'Edward soit si charmant avec moi, il était bougon avec tout le monde à ce qu'Alice lui en avait dit. A la mention de la bousculade au fast-food, elles restèrent bouche bée.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire Bella ? Me demanda Rosalie après un petit moment.

- Quoi ?

- Tu lui plais !

- Arrête tes bêtises. Il est attiré par des filles avec des obus à la place des seins et un cerveau aussi gros qu'un chewing-gum.

- Bella, il avait envie de t'embrasser. Me dit Jessica.

- Et il s'est frotté contre toi ! Ajouta Angela.

- Et si j'avais rêvé ? Si j'avais vu ce que je voulais voir ?

- Et la bosse dans son pantalon, tu l'as rêvé aussi ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Non, ça je l'ais bien sentie. Dis-je en rougissant. Mais il y avait un groupe de filles devant nous et il est frustré depuis sa promesse à Alice. Je n'y suis peut-être pour rien.

- Tu te poses trop questions Bella, moi je dis que tu devrais foncer. Me conseilla Angela.

- Oui, fais lui du rentre dedans. Ajouta Jessica.

- Coince le dans un coin et montre lui ce que tu sais faire. Enchaîna Rosalie.

- Roule lui un patin du tonner. Dit Angie.

- Il ne résistera pas longtemps. Confirma Jess.

- Il te sautera dessus avant même que tu es le temps de dire pâte à choux. Ajouta Rosalie.

- Pâte à choux ? Demandais-je.

- Ou prend moi, c'est à toi de voir.

- Tu pourrais lui demander carrément s'il veut de toi.

- Et si vous pouvez faire des choses ensembles.

- Pas des châteaux de sable hein, des choses sérieuses.

- Des choses de grandes personnes.

Elles étaient folles ! Mes sœurs et Angie étaient complètement folles à lier !

- Mais vous allez arrêter votre délire ? Leur demandais-je ahurie.

Elles se regardèrent.

- Quoi ? Dirent-elles en cœur.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous me conseiller de coucher avec un mec là ?

- Et alors ?

- Et Alors ? Vous devriez plutôt me dire que c'est sale, qu'il ne faut pas faire ça avant d'avoir trente ans, que j'ai le temps et qu'il faut que je trouve le bon.

Elles rirent.

- Bella, on n'est pas des parents. Me dit Rosalie. Et on est plutôt mal placées pour parler d'abstinence. Tu sais très bien qu'Emmett et moi on ne fait pas de tricot quand on est dans le même lit.

- Et moi j'ai perdu ma virginité à quinze ans. Ajouta Jessica. Je ne vais pas te dire d'attendre tes trente ans, je trouve déjà que tu es en retard sur le plan sexuel.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je abasourdie.

- Et faire l'amour ce n'est pas sale, c'est génial. Tu prends ton pied !

- Il faut aussi que l'amant tienne la route.

- Bien sûr, mais avec Edward elle a peu de chance de se tromper.

- Mon dieu, vous me faites flipper les filles ! Avouais-je. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Bella, ce qu'on veut te dire c'est qu'être amoureux est super, et éprouver du désir est tout à fait normal. Et qu'il faut assouvir tes désirs sinon tu finiras en vielle fille frustrée.

- Avec des chats.

- Et du poil au menton.

- Sur un rockingchair.

- A regarder les lapins passer.

- En pensant que tu aurais dus prendre les devants.

- Stop ! Les arrêtais-je. Ça suffit, j'ai compris.

- Tu vas aller l'embrasser ? Demanda Jessica pleine d'espoir.

- Non, je vais simplement voir comment les choses évoluent. Et si ça avance dans le bon sens, peut-être, et j'ai bien dis peut-être, que je tenterais quelque chose.

- Bon, prend ton temps alors. Me dit Rosalie.

- Mais pas trop longtemps non plus hein ? Ajouta Angie.

Je leur souris. Elles étaient infernales. Mais c'est comme ça que je les aimais !

Angela devait rentrer chez elle le lendemain matin, Rosalie et Jessica l'emmèneraient à la gare avant d'aller au boulot et à la fac. Ça m'avait fait plaisir de la revoir, bien qu'on n'est pas souvent été ensemble ce week-end. J'étais contente qu'elle et Alice soit devenues amies, elles étaient dans le même délire shopping.

Le lundi matin arriva et je dis au revoir à ma meilleure amie avant de partir pour le lycée.

**PDV Edward**

J'avais eu toute la nuit pour penser à la journée d'hier. Assis dans ma Volvo, garée sur le parking du lycée j'avais pris une décision. Je ne pouvais pas être attiré par un garçon. J'avais toujours aimé les filles. Jamais mon regard ne s'était posé sur un garçon avec l'envie d'en faire mon quatre heures. Zaz était chétif, il n'avait pas une carrure de footballeur, il avait plutôt une physionomie de fille. J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait qu'il devienne un homme, un vrai. Comme ça, j'arrêterais d'être attiré par lui. Et quoi de mieux pour devenir un homme que le sexe ? En perdant son pucelage il s'affirmerait et deviendrait un homme neuf. J'avais déjà vu ça avec Eric, un matheux à lunette. Dès qu'il avait goûté aux joies du sexe il était devenu plus ouvert, plus… un mec quoi.

J'allais donc pousser Zaz à coucher avec une femme. Mais assurément qu'il n'allait pas vouloir. Je commençais à le connaitre et draguer ne semblait pas dans ses aptitudes. J'allais devoir tout faire moi-même. J'allais trouver une fille et lui proposer un rendez-vous avec Zaz. Je me demandais qui ferait l'affaire. Je passais en revu les filles du lycée en écartant toutefois ma sœur. Il n'était pas question qu'il la touche, d'autant plus qu'elle aurait refusé à coup sûr de faire ça. Et il fallait que je la case avec Jasper, le plus tôt serait le mieux, ils n'allaient jamais y arriver seules ces deux-là. Mon esprit vagabonda de fille en fille, essayant de trouver La fille qui pourrait aider Zaz, et m'aider par la même occasion. Il lui fallait une fille avec de l'expérience, pour qu'il goute aux joies du sexe pleinement et qu'il ait envie d'y retourner. Il fallait aussi qu'elle ne soit pas trop exigeante, Zaz était puceau, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et, chose principale, il fallait qu'elle accepte. Et je crois que j'avais ma petite idée de qui allait faire ça.

**PDV Bella**

J'étais en cours de math à écouter la prof parler de vecteur et de fonction vectorielle. Je pataugeais un peu dans la farine, n'y comprenant pas grand-chose. A quoi ça allait me servir de savoir ça ? Je soupirais et la prof me regarda en arquant un sourcil. Je lui fis un sourire crispé, comme pour lui dire « Je pige que dalle à votre truc mais continuez votre cours, je vais faire une sieste pendant ce temps. Vous pourrez me réveiller si je n'entends pas la sonnerie ? »

Quand la fin du cours arriva je sautais de ma chaise. Ces maths m'avaient presque endormi et il fallait que je me secoue un peu.

A la pause de midi j'allais vers le self rejoindre Alice et Edward.

Edward.

A la seule pensée de son prénom mon cœur s'emballa. Je senti mes mains devenirs moites à mesure que j'avançais dans la file de la cantine.

Arrête de faire ta chochotte bon sang !

Armé de mon plateau j'allais à notre table habituelle. Alice était installée et sourie en me voyant.

- Salut Zaz, ça va ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Super. Désolé pour Angela, je te l'ais piquée tout le week-end.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien.

- Oh elle est géniale ! Tu te rends compte, on a les mêmes gouts pour la mode !

- C'est super Alice.

- T'as fini de casser les oreilles de Zaz ? Dit une voix de velours derrière moi.

- Ah Edward enfin, on a failli t'attendre. Tu étais passé où ?

- En cours Alice, en cours.

Je le vis jeter un regard derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir Tanya entrer dans la cafétéria. Il n'avait pas rompu sa promesse faite à Alice quand même ? Je me tournais et le regardais. Il vit que j'avais remarqué son regard et le baissa sur son assiette.

Alors c'était ça ? Il n'avait pas tenu plus de cinq jours sans coucher avec une fille. Mon cœur se serra. Il n'était qu'un homme comme il en existe tant, incapable de se contrôler et de penser avec autre chose que sa queue. Allait-il l'avouer à Alice ? J'en doutais. Il me dégoutait.

Mais en même temps, j'aurais aimée être à la place de Tanya.

Arrête de divaguer, c'est qu'un pervers qui ne pense qu'à baiser, tu ne rates pas grand-chose.

Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux sur moi je lui lançais un regard noir. Je fini rapidement mon assiette et me levais pour sortir.

- Tu pars déjà ? Me demanda Alice.

- Oui, je ne suis pas bien.

Je fixais Edward d'un air dégoûté.

- Certaines choses me donnent envie de vomir.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller. S'enquit Alice.

- Oui, je vais aller m'aérer un peu.

Je sortis du self et respirais une grande goulée d'air frais. Des nuages menaçants parsemaient le ciel et quelques gouttes commençaient déjà à tomber. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de mon prochain cours en ruminant quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. S'excusa Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je sèchement.

- Je voudrais savoir ce qui ne va pas.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-je, ma voix montant d'un cran. Ce qui ne va pas c'est que tu es incapable de te contrôler. Ce qui ne va pas c'est tu n'as pas réussi à tenir ta promesse plus de cinq jour. Tu n'es donc pas capable de mettre ta queue de côté sans la sortir pour une salope ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?

- J'ai bien vu comme tu regardais Tanya au self, et comme par hasard elle rentre juste après toi. Tu crois que je suis aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu te l'ais tapé ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Me dit-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui, lui tapant le torse avec mon doigt.

- Pas ce que je crois ? Je crois surtout que tu es un idiot. Mais ça je m'en fiche après tout, c'est ton problème, ce qui me fait enrager c'est qu'Alice pense que tu tiens ta promesse alors que tu t'en fiche. Elle croit en toi et toi tu casses tout. Tu veux la rendre malheureuse c'est ça ? Par ce que si c'est ça je pense que tu vas y arriver. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi…

Il fronça les sourcils et me poussa contre le mur le plus proche, me tenant fermement par les épaules, me fixant de ses prunelles sombres.

- Je suis aussi quoi ? Me demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

Beau ? Sexy ? Attirant ? Envoutant ?

Non non, tu es en colère Bella !

Ma bouche s'assécha et je restais muette. Il était proche, trop proche de moi, ses yeux me transperçaient, son parfum m'encerclait et je senti ma colère s'évanouir peu à peu.

- Bien, je vois que vais pouvoir en placer une. Dit-il.

Il retrouva un sourire et j'eu envie d'embrasser ses lèvres si tentantes.

- J'étais bien avec Tanya avant de vous rejoindre au self.

J'allais le fustiger mais il enchaina rapidement sans m'en laisser le temps.

- Mais on n'a rien fait d'autre que parler. Elle voulait me voir à propos de toi.

Je me figeais. Pourquoi à propos de moi ? Edward me relâcha lentement.

- Elle me demandait si tu serais intéressé par un rendez-vous avec elle.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je en retrouvant ma voix.

- Elle te trouve charmant et voulait sortir avec toi. Une petite soirée en tête à tête.

- Quoi ? Répétais-je.

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais dire à ce moment-là.

- Et je lui ais dis que tu ne serais surement pas contre une petite sortie.

- T'as pas fait ça ?

- Si pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas qu'elle ne te plaît pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que… je ne peux pas sortir avec elle !

- Pourquoi pas ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi, c'était bien ça me problème.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé. Répondis-je.

Après tout, c'était vrai.

- Ecoute Zaz, elle avait vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi. Tu lui plais.

Il blaguait là, pas vrai ?

- Essais au moins avant de dire non. Tu passeras peut-être une bonne soirée.

Ca j'en doutais.

- Je ne veux pas sortir avec elle.

- Si, tu vas sortir avec elle, ça te fera du bien. J'ai déjà accepté pour toi. Demain soir vous irez au restaurant tous les deux. C'est déjà tout prévu.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Oh que si. Zaz, tu vas y aller.

Il me fixa un long moment, les sourcils froncés, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne la reprise des cours.

- On se voit en sport. Me lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je restais un moment interdite. Il m'avait arrangé un rencard avec Tanya. Je n'en revenais pas. Je ne devais définitivement pas lui plaire. Et comment j'allais faire avec Tanya ? Je lui plaisais ? Mon dieu, j'allais vomir !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Quelle idée il a eu là notre Edward!^^<strong>

**Vous avez aimés? détestés? adorés? Dites le moi avec un review, je vous attend^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Biz à toutes**


	12. Chapter 12 Explication et rendez vous

**Oyé oyé, voici que s'avance le chapitre 11!^^ Et oui, déjà! J'ai le temps, alors j'écris.**

**Vous aller peut être mieux comprendre les motivations de Bella (ou pas). Je sais que certaines ne comprennent pas pourquoi Bella s'entête dans sa mascarade, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre mais j'espère que j'aurais été assez clair. Et en prime, vous aurez droit au rendez-vous tant attendu!^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes entousistes pour cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :D**

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée s'était passé rapidement et je rentrais chez moi abattue. Comment Edward pouvait me faire ça ?<p>

Je posais mon sac dans l'entrée et allais au salon en traînant les pieds. Mes sœurs étaient là, elles regardaient une émission culinaire à la télé. Je m'approchais et me laissais tomber sur le canapé.

- Alors Bella, cette journée ? Me demanda Jessica.

- T'as pu voir Edward ? Enchaîna Rosalie.

- Pour le voir ça je l'ai vu oui. Répondis-je. J'ai un rencard.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! S'excita Jessica.

- Oh, j'étais sûre que ça allait marcher entre vous ! Continua Rosalie.

- Non, y a rien du tout qui marche. Lançais-je bougonne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas avec Edward que j'ai rendez-vous.

- Bah c'est avec qui alors ? T'as un autre garçon en vue ? S'étonna Rosalie.

- Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec Tanya.

Mes sœurs se regardèrent un moment puis Jessica reprit la parole.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu préfères les filles, nous on s'en fiche, c'est ton choix. Tu seras toujours notre petite sœur.

- Dis pas de bêtises, je ne suis pas lesbienne, je suis raide dingue d'Edward. C'est lui qui m'a arrangé ce rendez-vous avec Tanya. Elle est allée le voir et lui a dit que je lui plaisais. Alors il a cru bien faire en arrangeant ce rencard.

- Oh, je vois. Très bien, je crois qu'une soirée C.C.C.C s'impose. Lança Rosalie.

J'approuvais.

- Je vais chercher tout le nécessaire. Nous prévint Jess.

- Ok, on va dans ma chambre. Dit Rosalie en se levant.

Une soirée C.C.C.C c'était notre petit truc à nous. Dès que l'une d'entre nous avait besoin de réconfort on faisait une soirée Confiseries, Chocolat, Couette et Confidences. Je suivis Rosalie à l'étage et fis un crochet par ma chambre pour enlever ma perruque et me mettre en pyjama avant de rejoindre Rosalie et de m'enfouir sous la couette. Jessica arriva moins d'une minute plus tard avec un saladier remplit de bonbons et un pot de Nutella XXL avec trois cuillères. Je me retrouvais entourée de mes deux sœurs et déjà je me senti mieux, enfin, un tout petit peu.

- Alors, tu vas y aller à ce rendez-vous? Demanda Jessica en mangeant un marshmallow.

- Je ne sais pas. Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Répondis-je.

- Si, il faut que tu y ailles. Me dit Rosalie. Cette fille t'apprécie, elle te trouve charmant. Elle serait déçue si tu n'y allais pas.

- Mais je ne suis pas un garçon, elle va forcément être déçue.

- Oui mais tu pourras lui dire à la fin de la soirée que tu n'es pas intéressé, que tu préfèrerais l'avoir comme amie. Ça atténuera sa peine.

- Tu crois ?

- Je pense oui. Tu la connais cette fille ?

- On a quelques cours en commun mais je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé. C'était une des filles à petit cerveau mais au grand « cœur » d'Edward.

- Il te refile ses ex ? Rit Jessica.

- Ça ne lui fait rien que tu sortes avec cette fille, il n'est pas jaloux ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Je ne pense pas, c'est lui qui a insisté pour que j'accepte.

Je poussais un long soupire tout en m'enfonçant un plus profondément dans le matelas.

- Ça veut dire qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi. Je ne lui plais pas.

- Oh Bella, ne dit pas ça. Me dit Jessica en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu es un garçon pour lui, peut-être qu'il a peur de ce qu'il ressent tout simplement.

- Ouais peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

- Si ça se trouve il est raide dingue de toi lui aussi mais comme il croit que tu es un garçon, ça le bloque. Peut-être qu'il se demande s'il ne vire pas de bord. Me consola Jess.

- Le pauvre, il doit être en plein tourment alors. Le plaint Rose.

Je ris et mes sœurs se joignirent à moi.

- Je ne pense pas non. Dis-je une fois mon rire calmé.

Je fourrais une grande cuillère de Chocolat dans ma bouche et poussais un soupir. Ce que c'était bon. Pas très diététique certes, mais tellement bon. Soudain je pensais à mes parents. Maman nous disait toujours qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que le chocolat pour soigner un chagrin d'amour. Et papa lui répondait qu'il n'y avait pas mieux que de s'empiffrer de chocolat pour finir vieille fille. Je sourie tristement.

- Ils me manquent. Dis-je après un petit moment de silence.

- A nous aussi ils nous manquent Bella. Répondit Rosalie.

- Ce n'est pas juste qu'ils ne soient plus là. Ajoutais-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais. Mais on n'y peut rien. C'est la vie qui veut ça.

- La vie est injuste.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Pas un de ses silences pesant, lourd ou gêné, non, un silence de recueillement.

Je senti que le moment était venu. Il fallait que je leur dise, qu'elles sachent. Alors je pris la parole.

- J'ai surpris une conversation. Dis-je, ne savant pas par où commencer.

- Quand ça ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Quand j'avais six ans.

Mes sœurs se turent, elles savaient où je voulais en venir.

- C'était en juillet. Rosalie, tu faisais du vélo le long de l'allée devant chez nous. Et toi Jess tu jouais à la poupée sur la pelouse. Moi je lisais devant la maison. J'ai eu soif alors je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Papa et maman étaient dans le salon, ils discutaient. Je les ai entendus par une fenêtre ouverte. Ils parlaient de trucs incompréhensibles pour moi, des thermes techniques. J'allais entrer me chercher à boire quand j'ai entendu mon prénom. C'est assez flou, je ne me souviens pas des détails mais je me rappel du contenu. En gros, maman venait d'apprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant. Elle culpabilisait par ce qu'elle aurait souhaité donner un garçon à papa, que ça avait failli arriver. Papa disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Que c'était une chance de m'avoir eu après sa fausse couche.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour éloigner les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Maman a été enceinte d'un garçon un an avant de m'avoir. Elle l'a perdu au cinquième mois de grossesse.

- Je me souviens de ça. Me dit Rosalie. Papa et maman nous avaient envoyé passer l'été chez tante Suzanne. Ils étaient restés à la maison. Je me souviens qu'avant de partir je trouvais que maman avait pris du poids et après les vacances elle était comme avant. Je m'étais dit qu'elle avait fait un régime.

- On était trop petites pour penser qu'elle était enceinte. Mais ils ne nous ont rien dit. Se souvint Jessica.

- Ils ne vous ont rien dit par ce que ça se passait mal dès le début. Le bébé ne prenait pas assez de poids.

Je soufflais.

- Ils auraient dut avoir un garçon. Mais ils ne l'on jamais eu. Et quand ils on réessayés c'est moi qui suis arrivée.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella. Me dit Jessica. Comment ça pourrait l'être ?

- Si le garçon avait survécu ils ne m'auraient jamais eu.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Si je le sais. Ils auraient dû avoir ce garçon à la place de m'avoir moi. C'est peut être ridicule de penser ça…

- Oui, c'est ridicule. Affirma Rosalie. Tu n'y es pour rien Bella. Ils t'ont désiré et aimé autant qu'il était possible de le faire.

- Je sais. Avouais-je. Mais papa voulait tellement un garçon. Il m'habillait comme un garçon, pour mes cinq ans il m'a offert un gant de base-ball et pour mes dix ans un week-end de pêche avec lui.

Je souris.

- Il m'a inscrit à un club de foot quand j'avais sept ans, à un de base-ball à neuf ans, un autre de basket à dix ans et un de boxe à onze ans.

- Je me souviens, t'étais tellement nulle que tu ne restais jamais plus de six mois. Rit Jessica.

- Hey, ce n'est pas vrai, je suis restée huit mois dans le club de Basket. Mais je n'ai jamais joué un seul match. Ris-je. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune coordination.

- Papa n'était pas très habile non plus. Tu dois tenir ça de lui. Me dit Rosalie.

- Vous vous souvenez quand il avait voulu réparer la tondeuse ? Demanda Jess.

- Oh oui, elle a explosée dans le garage.

Nous rîmes à se souvenir.

- Papa n'était pas très doué pour le bricolage. Fis-je remarquer.

- Et la tête de lit en bois qu'il avait fabriqué pour maman. Sourit Jess.

- Oh là là ! L'horreur ! m'exclamais-je.

- Elle était toute biscornue, avec des couleurs monstrueuses. Rit Rosalie.

- Et maman était heureuse d'accrocher ça dans sa chambre. Dis-je. Elle était fière de ce que papa avait réussi à faire.

- Ca faisait comme une bosse sur la droite, ça plaquait pas au mur. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce truc. Dit Rosalie.

Nous rîmes encore. Cette soirée m'avait fait du bien, j'avais vidé ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je me sentais plus légère.

- Bella. M'appela Rosalie.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas redevenir toi maintenant ?

- Non, pas tout de suite.

Je l'entendis soupirer tristement.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour vous aussi. Mais j'ai toujours été traité comme un garçon. A l'école déjà et dans les magasins aussi. J'ai vécu comme un garçon, j'ai été élevé comme un garçon avec papa. Même si maman n'était pas d'accord elle n'a jamais réussi à lui faire entendre raison. J'ai peut-être peur qu'on me voit comme une fille maintenant. Et après ce que papa m'a dit avant de partir, j'ai vraiment envie de lui faire plaisir. Je l'aimais, et je sais qu'il m'aimait aussi. Mais avoir un garçon était tellement important pour lui. Alors je vais attendre encore un peu.

- Quand tu seras prête on sera là, on t'aidera.

- Je sais. Je vous aime les filles.

- Nous aussi on t'aime ma puce.

Elles me firent un câlin dont elles seules avaient le secret.

Nous parlâmes ensuite de choses plus légères, nous rîmes beaucoup. On s'endormit peu de temps après, moi avec le pot de Nutella dans les mains, Rosalie avec du chocolat autour de la bouche et Jess avec son saladier de bonbons.

Je me préparais dans ma chambre, anxieuse. Ce mardi était passé à une vitesse fulgurante. J'avais été stressée toute la journée à cause du rendez-vous de ce soir. J'avais croisé Tanya dans les couloirs qui m'avait dit qu'elle avait hâte d'y être. Et bien pas moi !

J'enfilais une chemise blanche et un jean bleu foncé et mis ma perruque. Je fis attention à bien l'attacher, je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe et que Tanya découvre mon secret.

A dix-neuf heures j'étais prête. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, pris ma veste et dis au revoir à mes sœurs.

- Amuse-toi bien Zaz. Me dit Jessica.

- Si quelque chose se passe mal appelle nous, on viendra. Me rassura Rosalie.

- Merci.

Je sorti de la maison et pris ma vieille camionnette pour aller chercher Tanya. Elle habitait une grande villa en centre-ville. Lorsque j'arrivais elle m'attendait déjà au bord de la route. Je me garais et elle monta dans la voiture.

- Waw, je ne suis jamais monté dans ce genre de véhicule. Me dit-elle de sa voix exagérément aigue.

- Bah, ce sera une première alors. Souris-je.

Je remarquais qu'elle portait une petite jupe noire indécemment courte et un haut rouge qui laissait deviner qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Elle devait avoir froid, je décidais de monter un peu le chauffage.

- Alors, où tu m'emmène ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Dans un petit restau à la sortie de la ville. Il parait qu'il est bien.

- Génial, je crois que je n'y suis jamais allé.

J'essayais de sourire le plus naturellement possible, sans paraitre trop crispé et repris la route.

Une fois garé devant le restaurant j'allais lui ouvrir la portière. Quitte à être un homme, autant être galant.

- Ah ce que t'es chou Zazou. Gloussa-t-elle en descendant.

Zazou ? Mon dieu, c'est quoi ce surnom débile ? Zazou, ce n'était pas l'oiseau dans le roi lion ? Elle m'appel comme un oiseau ? Super !

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et la serveuse nous plaça à une table dans un coin de la salle. C'était un joli restau, la déco était sympa bien qu'assez simple. On nous apporta les menus et je décidais de commander des lasagnes au fromage.

Peut-être qu'ils pourraient rajouter de l'ail au cas où Tanya tenterait une approche.

Celle-ci commanda une salade composée. Nous prîmes une bouteille de vin mais je n'en bu qu'un verre, je n'étais pas fan de vin. Tanya avait l'air d'apprécier.

- C'est un bon millésime. Me dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je le sais par ce que mon père travail dans le vin. Enfin il est pas « dans » le vin, sinon il serait toujours mouillé mais il goute toutes sortes de bouteilles et il donne son avis. Rit-elle.

Mon dieu, je vais devoir supporter sa voix toutes la soirée ?

- Il est œnologue ? Lui demandais-je.

- Ouais, c'est ça, oeuno-truc.

Elle rit encore.

Achevez-moi maintenant s'il vous plait, avec ma fourchette ou même ma cuillère mais par pitié, faites-le vite !

- Et ta mère ? Lui demandais-je plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

- Elle reste à la maison, elle vend des produits de beauté par internet.

- C'est cool, tu dois la voir souvent.

- Ouais, elle me conseille sur mon maquillage c'est génial. Et je peux avoir tous les produits que je veux gratos !

Super !

Je mangeais une bouché de lasagne tout en me demandant s'il serait mal polis de dire j'étais malade et que je devais rentrer. Je suis sûr qu'en me concentrant bien je pourrais réussir à lui vomir dessus. Ca renforcerait le personnage. Je chassais cette idée, ce serait dommage de gaspiller ces délicieuses lasagnes.

Nous finîmes de manger et je regardais ma montre, priant pour qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer.

Neuf heures douze. Raté.

- Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait aller se promener vers la plage.

- D'accord.

Nous remontâmes en voiture après que j'eu payé, direction la plage.

Nous longeâmes l'océan à bonne distance des vagues pour ne pas être mouillés. La pleine lune éclairait nos pas et le bruit des vagues était reposant. Nous nous assîmes sur le sable pour contempler l'océan.

Tanya se colla un peu trop à moi mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire de dégager. Si ?

- Je suis bien là. Me dit-elle en soupirant.

Je ne répondis pas.

- J'ai passé une super soirée, merci.

- De rien.

Elle posa une main sur ma cuisse et leva la tête vers moi.

- Je voudrais te remercier d'avoir été si gentil. Dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Oh merde !

- Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est normal. Dis-je précipitamment.

- Tu as l'air tendu, je pourrais essayer de te détendre.

Je sursautais et m'éloignais un peu d'elle.

- Non non, je t'assure ça va.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Ecoutes, je t'aime bien, tu es une fille super. Mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Désolé.

Elle baissa la tête et je me tournais vers l'océan. Est-ce que ça lui faisait de la peine ? Je ne l'aimais peut être pas beaucoup mais je ne voulais pas non plus la blesser. Je l'entendis rire et je tournais la tête vers elle, surprise.

- C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle avait dit ça avec une voix tout à fait normale, pas celle aigue qu'elle avait eu toute la soirée. Je continuais de la regarder sans rien dire alors elle reprit.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Zaz. Pour te dire la vérité c'est Edward qui m'a poussé à sortir avec toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Oui, il voulait que je te… dévergonde un peu.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pour te faire plaisir je suppose.

- Et ça ne te gêne pas de coucher avec quelqu'un par ce qu'il te l'a demandé ?

- Pas plus que ça. Tu es plutôt mignon, j'aurais dit non si tu ressemblais à un gorille.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

J'étais curieuse maintenant.

- Ca quoi ?

- Etre au service d'Edward.

- Pour m'amuser.

Elle sourit.

- Je suis loin d'être aussi bête que j'en ai l'air tu sais. Edward m'a plu dès que je l'ai vu et j'ai vite compris qu'il n'aimait que les godiches sans cervelles.

- Mais il ne t'aime pas. Dis-je.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'entêtait avec lui alors qu'il était clair qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

- Mais moi non plus.

- Je dois avouer que je ne saisis pas.

Elle sourit.

- Edward me plais, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est que physique. On se fait du bien de temps en temps mais ça s'arrête là. J'ai décidé de m'amuser avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses, la vie est courte et après le lycée c'est la fac et ensuite la vie active. Je ne veux pas me réveiller à quarante ans et me dire que je n'ai pas assez profité de ma jeunesse.

- Alors tu fais semblant d'être bête pour coucher avec Edward ?

- T'as tout compris. C'est plutôt un bon coup. Sourit-elle.

- Et Lauren et Irina font semblant aussi ?

- Non, elles elles sont vraiment connes.

Nous rîmes.

- Tu es quelqu'un de surprenant Zaz. Me dit-elle après un moment. Jamais aucun garçon ne m'avais repoussé. Et je dois dire que je suis heureuse que tu l'ais fait. Mais, je ne te plais pas ?

- Disons que tu n'es pas mon style.

- Et c'est quoi ton style ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas de vraiment défini.

- Edward te plais pas vrai ?

Quoi ? Comment elle savait ?

Elle sourit devant mon regard hagard.

- Je m'en doutais. Je l'ai vu à ta façon de le regarder. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne dirais rien.

- De toute façon il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. C'est des filles comme toi qu'il veut.

- Edward veux s'amuser lui aussi, mais depuis une semaine il n'a couché avec personne, et ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir fait des avances. Je pense qu'il commence à s'assagir et à grandir. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il cherchera quelque chose de nouveau que des filles idiotes.

- Ouais, on peut rêver.

- Ne perd jamais espoir Zaz. On ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve. Et j'espère qu'Edward se rendra compte que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Tu es incroyable tu sais. Je n'avais pas envie de venir à ce rendez-vous mais je dois dire que je suis plutôt content maintenant.

- J'avais quelques réserves aussi. Rit-elle.

Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça en venant ici !

Nous décidâmes de rentrer, il se faisait tard et il y avait cours le lendemain. Je déposais Tanya devant chez elle, les lumières étaient encore allumés à l'intérieur.

- A demain Zaz. Et bonne chance.

- Merci. A demain.

Je rentrais chez moi plus légère. Cette soirée n'avait pas été un fiasco, j'avais appris pas mal de choses sur Tanya et je commençais à l'apprécier.

Mes sœurs m'attendaient sur le canapé et je leur racontais ma soirée dans les moindres détails. Elles n'en revenaient pas non plus. Mais cette soirée m'avait redonnée de l'espoir. L'espoir que tout peut changer, les gens ne sont pas tous ce qu'ils prétendent être, et j'en savais quelque chose. Peut-être qu'Edward aura un jour des sentiments pour moi, plus que de l'amitié. Mais je ne devais pas trop rêver. Qui vivra verra.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Vous avez eu vos explications^^ Et Tanya n'est pas si conne ça en fin de compte. Je ne voulais pas la voir dans un mauvais rôle ce coup si, elle veux juste profiterde sa jeunesse^^<strong>

**Qu'est ce que vous en avez penser? Laissez moi une petite review, ça me ferait plaisir.**

**Biz à toutes et à bientôt pour la suite.**


	13. Chapter 13 Nouvelle soirée

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi!^^**

**Je suis vraiment désolé de l'attente mais il s'est passé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps et l'inspiration m'avait quelque peu déserté^^**

**C'est en femme mariée que je viens vous poster ce chapitre. Et oui, je suis une madame maintenant^^**

****Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer!****

**Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Edward<strong>

Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je voyais Zaz et Tanya dans des positions qui relevaient du kamasoutra. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, arriver au lycée pour voir Zaz et lui demander comment c'était passé sa soirée. Ou alors demander à Tanya, je verrais lequel des deux je croiserais en premier.

Je me garais sur le parking et scrutais les autres voitures pour tenter d'apercevoir la vieille camionnette de Zaz. En vain. Il n'était pas encore arrivé. Cependant je remarquais que la voiture de Tanya était là, je l'interrogerais donc en premier.

Je descendis de ma Volvo et parti à la recherche de la blonde sans cervelle. Je la trouvais assise sur un banc en compagnie de Lauren et elle parlait avec animation.

- Tanya. L'appelais-je.

Elle releva la tête et sourit en me voyant.

- Salut Eddichou. Me répondit-elle de sa voix de crécelle.

- Je peux te parler en privé deux minutes ?

- Tout ce que tu veux mon bichon.

Elle se leva et je l'entrainais un peu à l'écart.

- Alors, ça c'est bien passé hier soir avec Zaz ?

- Ah c'était super ! Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir poussé à sortir avec lui ! Ce mec est trop génial !

Eh bien, elle avait l'air enthousiaste.

- Tant que ça ? Et vous avez fait quoi ?

- Il m'a d'abord emmené dîner dans un petit restaurant à la sortie de la ville, on a très bien mangé et on a beaucoup parlé aussi.

Parlé ? Avec Tanya ? Le pauvre il a dû en avoir pleins les oreilles.

- Ensuite on est allé sur la plage, on s'est promené un peu et…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, ce qui me rendis dingue.

- Et quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Bah tu sais quoi.

- Je sais quoi ?

- On s'est assis et on a parlé.

- C'est tout ? Demandais-je perplexe.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça d'abord ?

- Par ce que… parce que… par ce que si je t'ai demandé de sortir avec lui c'était pour le dévergonder un peu, lui faire découvrir des choses quoi.

- Oh, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, il n'a pas besoin d'être dévergondé.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

- Bon je vais en cours, on se voit plus tard. Me dit-elle avant de partir en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment.

Alors elle avait passé une bonne soirée ? Ça voulait surement dire que lui aussi. C'est bien, très bien même. C'est ce que je voulais après tout.

Alors pourquoi j'avais envie d'arracher les yeux de Tanya ?

Je me dépêchais d'arriver en cours d'histoire. En entrant dans la salle je vis Tanya assise à sa place habituelle, je regagnais la mienne. Pas de trace de Zaz. Allait-il venir aujourd'hui ?

Je le vis franchir le seuil de la porte trente secondes plus tard, un peu essoufflé et les joues rougies. Il s'assit et se tourna vers Tanya pour lui faire un signe de main. Elle y répondit avec un grand sourire qu'elle agrémenta d'un clin d'œil.

C'était quoi ça ? Depuis quand Tanya faisait des clins d'œil aux minus dans le genre de Zaz ? C'est à moi qu'elle en faisait avant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer hier soir ?

**PDV Bella**

J'étais à la bourre ce matin, ma camionnette avait mis un temps fou à démarrer et c'est essoufflée que j'arrivais en cours. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle avant de saluer Tanya. Elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Je souris. Je la vis mâcher son chewing-gum comme une vache qui rumine son foin. Elle incarnait parfaitement son personnage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver dommage qu'une fille aussi jolie et assurément intelligente soit obligée de jouer les nunuches pour attirer les garçons. Mais elle n'avait pas l'aire de s'en plaindre.

Le directeur arriva dans la salle pour nous annoncer que notre prof d'histoire était malade et que nous n'aurions donc pas cours ce matin mais que nous étions tenu de rester en classe. Nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions du moment que ça se passait en silence.

Je me tournais vers Tanya mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit je vis mon voisin de table être soulevé de sa chaise et être remplacé par Edward.

- Prend ma place. Lui dit ce dernier alors que mon voisin le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Je levais un sourcil. Edward semblait bizarre ce matin, soucieux avec un brin de colère dans les yeux.

- Alors, Zaz, ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, très bien et toi ?

- Ouais.

Il garda un moment le silence avant de reprendre.

- Ça c'est bien passé hier ?

- Oui, très bien, c'était une soirée plutôt agréable.

- Agréable hein ? Dit-il, sarcastique.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Et vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans répondre à ma question.

- On est allé manger puis on s'est promené sur la plage. On a beaucoup parlé.

- Parlé ?

- Oui.

- Rien de plus ?

- Non.

- T'es sûr ?

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je me noyais un instant dans ses prunelles vertes avant de revenir à la réalité.

- Oui je suis sûr. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Je le vis crisper les mâchoires.

- Tu m'en veux d'être sortis avec une de tes ex c'est ça ? Demandais-je ahurie. Je te rappel que c'est toi qui m'a forcé à sortir avec elle, moi je ne t'ais rien demandé.

- Tu te l'ais tapé ? Me demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris. Tu l'as baisé ou pas ? S'énerva-t-il.

Non mais il n'allait pas bien lui ce matin !

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Je peux savoir non ? Reprit-il un peu plus calmement.

- Je t'ais dit qu'on avait parlé.

- Et rien de plus ?

Je me contentais de lui jeter un regard qui voulait dire « redemande moi ça encore une fois et tu retrouveras tes couilles pendus à un poteau électrique ». Il parut comprendre car il arrêta son investigation.

Je décidais alors de m'avancer un peu dans mes devoirs et sortis mon livre de math. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward, il semblait dans ses pensées. Je commençais un exercice d'algèbre, mais à peine avais-je terminé de lire l'énoncer que je regrettais déjà d'avoir voulu m'avancer. Je n'y comprenais rien. Le livre aurait très bien pu être écrit en japonais que ça n'aurait rien changé. Je laissais tomber ma tête sur mon cahier, les bras pendant dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda la douce et oh combien sensuelle voix d'Edward.

- J'essaie de faire un exercice de math. Répondis-je sans relever la tête.

- Et tu crois qu'en gardant la tête sur ton cahier tu vas y arriver ?

- Je n'y arriverais pas de toute façon, autant resté comme ça.

Je l'entendis rire doucement.

- Fais-moi voir ça. Dit-il en tirant mon livre. C'est quel exercice ?

- On doit faire le 5 le 6 le 8 et le 12.

Je relevais la tête et je le vis lire les énoncés. Il était concentré et sa bouche pris un pli boudeur. J'aurais voulu qu'il se concentre comme ça sur moi. Je me mordillais la lèvre.

Bella calmes toi bon sang !

Il tourna la page pour passer aux exercices suivant et à cet instant j'aurais tout donnée pour être cette page. Pour qu'il m'effleure, pour qu'il me caresse comme ça. Je poussais un petit gémissement en pensant à ce que ses mains pourraient me faire.

- Ça va Zaz ? Me demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux.

Je me sentie rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Je suis totalement irrécupérable.

- Oui oui, ça va. Répondis-je d'une petite voix sans le regarder.

Comment était-il possible d'être aussi débile ?

Il reporta son attention sur le livre avant de le reposer entre lui et moi.

- C'est simple, tu vas voir, je vais t'expliquer. Me dit Edward en prenant un crayon dans ma trousse.

Il approcha sa chaise plus près de la mienne et son genou effleura le mien.

Ce serais mal vu si je lui faisais du pied ?

Je pense oui. Et répond lui au lieu de fantasmer sur son corps pauvre idiote.

- Le prof à dut m'expliquer une bonne douzaine de fois et je ne comprends toujours rien.

Il entreprit alors de me montrer comment calculer la dérivée de x et la tangente, en passant par les approximations affines. Et bien que cela me surpris, je compris pas mal de choses. Je fis mes exercices et Edward vérifia les résultats.

- Tu as tout bon, c'est super. Tu as compris maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi.

- Je suis un excellent professeur. Se vanta-t-il.

J'acquiesçais. C'est vrai qu'aucun de mes prof de math n'étaient arrivé à me faire comprendre quelque chose et en moins de deux heures Edward y était parvenu. C'était un magicien. Un magicien carrément sexy.

La sonnerie retentie et nous nous séparâmes. J'allais à mon cours suivant avec Edward en tête. Comment un mec pouvait-il être aussi parfait ?

A midi j'allais rejoindre mon fantasme sur pied et sa sœur à la cantine. Ils étaient déjà attablés et je me dirigeais vers eux avec mon plateau. Je pris place aux côtés d'Edward, je voulais être le plus proche de lui possible.

- Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir parler de choses sérieuses. Lança Alice.

Je me tournais vers Edward qui parut ne pas comprendre non plus où elle voulait en venir.

- De quoi tu parles Alice ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Mike Newton organise une super fête samedi soir ! La moitié du lycée est invité ! S'exclama-t-elle surexcitée.

- Nous aussi ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai des relations.

J'osais la question qui me trottait en tête.

- Qui est Mike Newton ?

- Tu ne le connais pas ? S'étonna Alice.

Je secouais la tête.

- C'est le roi de la fête ! Toutes celles qu'il organise sont géniales, il a un don pour ça.

- Et tu oublis de dire que toutes celles qu'il organise se terminent mal. Ajouta Edward.

- Mais non ! C'est juste que les gens ne savent pas s'arrêter. Et il n'a jamais eu la visite de la police.

- Tu entends quoi pas « se terminent mal » ? Demandais-je à Edward.

- Des comas éthylique, des presque noyades dans sa piscine, des actes sexuels pas forcément consentis des deux côtés.

- Tu veux dire des viols ?

- Personne ne sais vraiment, les filles sont trop saouls pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elles font mais les mecs disent tous qu'elles étaient consentantes. A savoir qui dit la vérité ou qui ment ça…

- Wow, ça ne donne pas très envie d'y aller. Remarquais-je.

- Mais non Zaz, il suffit de ne pas trop boire et tout se passe bien. J'ai déjà assisté à trois de ses fêtes et je suis toujours intacte. Sourit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais venir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les fêtes. Avouais-je.

- Oh allé Zaz, s'il te plait. Viens avec nous.

- Alice, je n'ai pas très envie.

- S'il te plaît. On sera là avec Edward.

Elle me fit son regard de chien battu et je me sentie flancher.

Edward se pencha vers moi et murmura à mon oreille.

- Si tu viens je resterais avec toi, je ne te laisserais pas tout seul, promis. Mais en échange tu ne me laisseras pas seul non plus. Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de fête mais Alice y tiens.

Un frisson parcouru tout mon corps alors que son souffle caressait mon cou. Son parfum envahi mes narines et je m'efforçais de ne pas le respirer à grande goulées.

- Alors, tu viendras ? Me demanda-t-il encore plus proche, si bien que je pu presque sentir ses lèvres sur mon oreille.

Ses lèvres si tentantes, si proches de moi…

Je me repris, il ne fallait pas que je flanche maintenant.

- D'accord, je viendrais avec vous.

Alice arbora un sourire étincelant alors que je sentais mon visage s'empourprer. Décidément je ne pouvais rien refuser à Edward. Ça, ça craignait.

Edward me sourit, il avait l'air heureux que j'ai accepté. On se tiendra mutuellement compagnie, ça me faisais une bonne occasion de rester près de lui.

Le samedi arriva très vite, pour mon plus grand malheur. Mes sœurs étaient contentes que je sorte un peu et elles trouvaient que cette fête était une bonne occasion pour draguer Edward.

Elles étaient irrécupérables.

Je m'habillais d'une chemise et d'un jean achetés lors de la virée shopping avec Alice puis je descendis attendre Edward sur le perron. Il devait passer me chercher car j'ignorais où habitait ce Mike.

Il se gara quelques minutes plus tard dans l'allée et je montais dans sa voiture.

- Salut. Alors prêt pour cette soirée ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, il faut bien.

Je jetais un regard dans la voiture mais ne vis personne d'autre.

- Alice ne viens pas avec nous ?

- Si mais elle n'était pas prête quand je suis parti. Il faut qu'on repasse chez moi pour la prendre.

- Ok, pas de soucis.

Il roula rapidement jusqu'à chez lui et s'arrêta devant une immense maison avec plus de baies vitrées que de murs. Je n'aimerais pas être la personne qui faisait les vitres.

Je descendis de voiture et le suivi à l'intérieur.

Je n'avais jamais vu une maison aussi belle et bien décorée. Tout était assortit, du sol au plafond, pas un bibelot ne dépareillait.

- Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur. M'informa Edward en voyant ma mine admirative.

- Elle fait un travail formidable. C'est magnifique chez toi.

Il sourit et je cru voir passer un ange. Sa mère avait fait un travail formidable avec lui aussi, comment avait-elle pu donner naissance à quelqu'un d'aussi beau ?

- Je vais voir si Alice est prête, tu peux visiter pendant ce temps si tu veux.

- D'accord.

Il monta un escalier et disparu dans un couloir. Je restais seule dans l'entrée et décidais de bouger. Je partis à la découverte de cette fabuleuse maison. Après le salon et la salle à manger je découvris une immense cuisine, ultra moderne, blanche et noire. Décidément, tout était beau ici, on aurait dit la page d'un catalogue. Je montais ensuite à l'étage et poussais la première porte que je vis. Je pénétrais alors dans une grande salle de bain avec une douche à l'italienne où on pouvait aisément entrer à six. En ouvrant la porte suivante je découvris une pièce où j'aurais pu passer ma vie. Une bibliothèque courrait tout le long du mur du fond et ses étagère étaient remplies de livres en tous genres, un canapé et deux fauteuils entouraient une petite table basse dans un coin de la pièce. Un magnifique piano à queue noir trônait au centre et je m'en approchais. Je posais un doigt sur une touche et une note s'éleva dans les aires.

- Tu joues ? Me demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautais et me tournais pour voir Edward entrer dans la pièce.

- J'ai pris des cours quand j'étais petit. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le banc devant le piano. Mais je n'ai jamais été très doué.

- Je suis sûr que tu te sous-estime. Me dit Edward en s'asseyant à son tour.

J'essayais de ne pas penser à sa proximité. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps et son parfum m'entourait.

Il trouverait ça bizarre si je lui sautais dessus là, maintenant ? Il faudrait peut-être que je l'assomme avant, pour être sûr qu'il me laisse faire.

Je chassais cette idée, je n'avais pas assez de force pour ça et de toute façon je n'avais rien sous la main capable d'assommer ce dieu du sexe.

- Que sais-tu jouer ? Me demanda-t-il.

- De la grande musique. Tiens-toi bien. Lui dis-je alors que je posais mes mains sur les touches.

J'entamais alors la seule chanson que je connaissais : Au claire de la lune. Dès les premières notes j'entendis Edward rire.

- Je t'avais prévenu. Dis-je une fois que j'eu terminé.

- Avec un petit arrangement ça pourrait être très joli.

Pour confirmer ses dires il se mit à jouer le même morceau que moi mais avec un accompagnement en plus. Et c'est vrai que c'était plutôt pas mal. Je souris.

- Tu joues vraiment bien. Le complimentais-je.

- Merci, mais je joue depuis que j'ai cinq ans alors je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite.

Il me sourit et je me senti devenir toute molle.

- Ah, vous êtes là ! Dit Alice, me faisant sursauter.

Je ne l'avais pas entendue approcher.

- Ça y est, tu es prête, on peut y aller ? Lui demanda Edward.

- Oui, comme tu peux le voir. Sourit-elle. Quand penses-tu Zaz ?

Je détaillais Alice et je devais avouer qu'elle était vraiment très jolie. Elle portait une petite robe fuchsia avec un gros nœud noir qui soulignait la finesse de sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient lissés en un carré parfait et un maquillage léger terminait de la rendre magnifique.

- Tu es splendide. Lui avouais-je.

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Edward se leva et je fis de même.

Nous descendîmes tous les trois et nous retrouvâmes bientôt en voiture, Edward au volant.

Le trajet dura une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles Alice ne cessa de parler. Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, trop stressée. Je n'avais jamais aimé les fêtes, je me sentais toujours en décalage avec les autres, et souvent je restais seule dans un coin, un verre de jus d'orange à la main pour paraitre moins bête.

Edward se gara bientôt dans une cour pavée où des dizaines de voitures étaient déjà stationnées. Je descendis et découvris une immense maison de style californien. Cinq marches menaient sur le perron où la porte était ouverte laissant échapper une musique pop-rock. Je vis les yeux d'Alice pétiller et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur en sautillant presque. Edward se tourna vers moi et leva les yeux au ciel. Il entra lui aussi dans la maison et je le suivis.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà, j'epère que ne vous n'êtes pas trop déçu d'avoir attendu si longtemps.<strong>

**Je vais mettre sur mon profile la musique "Au claire de la lune" telle qu'elle est joué par Edward, pour vous donner une idée.**

**Ditent moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre avec une petite review s'il vous plait :)**


	14. Chapter 14 trop de punch

**Toc toc toc. Je m'excuse vraiment de la longue attente que je vous ais imposé. Je suis désolé. **

**Pour ma défense, ma grossesse ne s'est pas super bien passé et mon accouchement n'a pas été un rêve non plus. Et j'ai perdu toute envie d'écrire, de lire et de dessiner, ce qui est plutôt inquiétant quant on me connais^^ je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration, j'avais pourtant le temps, je ne vais pas vous mentir mais l'envie n'y était plus.**

**Mais voilà, je vien de finir ce chapitre alors je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me motive à avancer cette histoire qui me tien à coeur quand même.**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire la suite, en espérant que vous n'avez pas oublier le début^^**

* * *

><p>Un verre de punch à la main je jetais un regard circulaire à la pièce. Les meubles avaient étés poussé contre les murs pour faire de la place, une énorme sono avait été installée au fond du salon. La piste de danse était surpeuplée par des étudiants dansants comme des forcenés sur les tubes du moment. Je remarquais qu'Alice était au milieu, se déhanchant elle aussi. Elle dansait depuis plus d'une heure et n'avait pas l'air prête à s'arrêter. Des élèves étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la maison, certains discutaient calmement, d'autres s'embrassaient plus ou moins langoureusement, certains avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. C'est peut-être à ces dernier que nous ressemblions le plus Edward et moi à cet instant précis. Nous étions adossés contre le mur séparant la salle à manger de la cuisine, observant ce qu'il se passait autour de nous. Je remarquais alors deux filles brunes à une dizaine de mètres de nous qui parlaient en nous fixant d'un air bizarre. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elles nous voulaient.<p>

- Oh oh, ça sent le roussi. Me dit alors Edward.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles ? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu vois ces deux filles là-bas ? Me demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers les deux brunes.

- Oui.

- Ça fait dix minutes qu'elles nous regardent, elles vont bientôt venir nous voir pour nous draguer.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Il me lança un regard qui voulait dire « Je sais ce que je dis, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi, je me suis fait draguer des milliards de fois moi ! » et je ne le contredit pas.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, les deux filles s'avancèrent lentement vers nous.

Le regard d'Edward se changea alors en « Je te l'avais bien dit » et je répliquais avec une moue voulant dire « C'est bon, t'avais raison mais fait le malin et je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul avec elles ».

- Bonjour. Nous saluât la première jeune fille. Je m'appelle Alexie et voici mon amie Sarah.

- Moi c'est Edward et voilà Zaz. Répondit poliment mon compagnon.

- Ça fait un petit moment qu'on vous observe et on dirait que vous vous ennuyer un peu. On s'est dit qu'on pourrait vous tenir compagnie.

Ces filles semblaient sympathiques mais aguicheuses tout de même. Et la dite Sarah n'arrêtait pas de me faire des sourires tous plus étincelants les uns que les autres. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas la regarder pour ne pas me sentir encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà.

- On ne s'ennuie pas, on passe une petite soirée tranquille. Répondit Edward.

- Mais on pourrait peut-être l'améliorer. Insista Alexie.

J'espérais qu'Edward allait l'envoyer balader, d'une part par ce qu'il avait fait une promesse à Alice et qu'elle serait très déçue s'il ne la tenait pas. Et d'autre part je ne voulais pas le voir partir avec cette fille. Cette perspective me serra le cœur. Je n'avais aucun droit sur lui mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie envers Alexie.

- On peut aller danser. Proposa Sarah en se serrant un peu plus contre moi.

Je réprimais un frisson. Bon sang mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Pitié, sauvez moi !

- On préfère rester ici, à boire tranquillement notre verre. Répondit Edward en voyant mon air alarmé.

Alexie s'approcha de lui et plaqua une main sur son torse.

- Allé, vous n'allez pas nous faire attendre, quelques danses ce n'est pas la mort.

Je vis Edward crisper la mâchoire. Il commençait à perdre patience, du moins, c'est ce que je devinais.

Puis à ma grande surprise il enroula un bras autour de la taille d'Alexie et posa sa main sur sa hanche. Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds. Quel changement d'humeur, il va y allé finalement ? En tout cas qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour lui tenir compagnie, je ne danserais pas avec une fille.

- J'ai mieux à te proposer. Dit subitement Edward.

Alexie esquissa un sourire.

Edward continua.

- Si on allait à l'étage, il y a plein de chambres libres.

Non ! Il ne va pas faire ça ?

- Tu pourrais me sucer jusqu'à que je remplisse ta belle petite bouche et je te baiserais comme une chienne ensuite, de toutes les manières possibles. Ta copine pourrait venir avec nous aussi, je m'occuperais d'elle. Et vous vous ferez plaisir mutuellement pendant que je vous regarderais.

Je vis les filles changer de couleurs et perdre leur sourires tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher le mien.

- Mais t'es dégoutant ! S'insurgea Alexie.

- T'es un mec immonde ! Enchérie Sarah. Viens Al, on se casse.

Elles tournèrent les talons alors qu'Edward secouais la tête en riant.

- Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! Lui avouais-je.

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'irais faire mumuse avec des filles comme ça ?

- Les filles comme ça t'attiraient avant non ?

- C'est peut être difficile à croire mais j'ai changé.

- Je vois ça.

Je le détaillais un moment, profitant de le voir sourire.

Il était vraiment beau.

Je l'ai déjà dit ? Ah bon ?

- Tu as quand même été dure avec elles. Ajoutais-je.

- Tu veux peut-être que je les rappelle pour m'excuser ? Me demanda-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Non !

Je l'attrapais par le bras pour le ramener vers moi.

Il rit.

- Je m'en doutais.

**PDV Edward**

J'étais rarement resté aussi passif durant une soirée. D'habitude je trouvais une fille pas trop farouche dans les dix minutes après mon arrivé et on passait du bon temps ensemble. Il arrivait parfois que j'en trouve deux ou trois en une soirée.

Mais cette fois c'était différent. Des filles étaient venues nous draguer mais je les avais vite fait déguerpir. Et ça n'était pas à cause de ma promesse à Alice, je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de ça.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Zaz qui buvait son verre de punch tout en regardant les gens danser.

Etait-il possible que mon changement soudain soit une résultante de notre rencontre ? Je le détestais au début et voilà que je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Peut-être même un peu trop à mon goût.

Zaz me sortit brutalement de mes pensées quand il se mit à mordiller distraitement les bords de son gobelet en plastique.

Non de Dieu ! Est-ce que j'avais déjà vu un truc plus sexy que ça ?

Ses dents torturaient son verre et je devinais sa langue derrière celles-ci. Je m'humectais les lèvres pour ne pas me jeter sur les siennes et détournais le regard. Je bu mon verre d'une traite et allais en prendre un autre. Il me faudrait bien ça. Je demandais à Zaz s'il voulait boire quelque chose mais il me répondit qu'il avait déjà ingurgité assez de liquide pour la soirée. Alors que je remplissais mon gobelet à la table des boissons je vis Tanya arriver du coin de l'œil et elle se dirigeait… vers Zaz.

Oh ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne va pas nous laisser en paix celle-là !

Je me dépêchais de retourner d'où je venais, ne voulant pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps. Et surtout je souhaitais savoir ce que Tanya lui voulait.

J'arrivais à leur hauteur et me calais contre le mur.

- Salut Edward. Me dit Tanya de sa voix nasillarde.

- Salut. Lui répondis-je.

Puis elle se tourna vers Zaz comme si je n'existais plus.

- Alors tu passes une soirée agréable ?

- Très. Merci. Et toi ?

- Oui, ces soirées sont toujours géniales ! Même si ce soir ça manque un peu de sexe.

Je recrachais la gorgée de punch que je venais d'avaler. Pourquoi elle lui disait ça ? En quoi ça le concernait ? C'était une proposition ?

- Tu viens danser ? Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Je ne crois pas, je suis un très mauvais danseur.

- Oh allé, on s'en fou, la moitié de ceux qui sont sur la piste ne savent pas danser.

Je vis Zaz faire la moue mais Tanya ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Elle le prit par la main et l'entraina sur la piste sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Et je me retrouvais à regarder Zaz essayé de bouger en rythme sur la musique alors que Tanya se déhanchait langoureusement à ses côtés.

Je les regardais depuis une quinzaine de minutes et trois verres de punch quand j'aperçu un nouvel invité arriver. Il me vit et se dirigea immédiatement vers moi.

- Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Lui demandais-je.

- Alice m'a invité. Je suis en retard.

- A ce genre de fête personne n'est en retard.

- Tu es tout seul ?

- Ouais. Répondis-je en buvant une gorger pour cacher… ma peine ?

Je vis Jasper sonder les alentours.

- C'est dingue, je ne connais personne ici. Me dit-il après un petit moment.

- Ce n'est pas une grande perte, crois-moi.

- Je te crois.

- Tu veux boire un verre ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, ça va, je te remercie.

- Alice est sur la piste si tu veux lui dire bonjour.

- Ah.

Il tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée. Ma sœur dansait tranquillement mais je vis que plusieurs mecs la mataient sans retenue. Jasper le remarqua aussi et il serra les mâchoires. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Ecoutes Jasper, tu es mon meilleur pote et je t'adore, mais je te jure que si tu n'embrasses pas ma sœur ce soir je te casserais la gueule en bonne et dut formes. C'est clair ?

Il me regarda d'un air abasourdit puis me dit.

- T'es sérieux ? T'es pas censé la protéger de tous les garçons qui la drague ?

- Je la protège des connards qui veulent juste coucher avec elle. Toi tu l'aime depuis des années.

Il rougit.

- Oui, ça se voyait. Lui dis-je. Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et elle est digue de toi depuis toujours alors bouges toi les fesses où je te fais sortir d'ici à coup de coups de pied au cul. Et je chausse du quarante-cinq !

Il parut comprendre, me sourit puis commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner.

- Elle m'aime depuis toujours ? Me demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Dégage où je t'en colle une.

Il rit puis alla rejoindre Alice. Je vis son visage s'illumine dès qu'elle le vit.

Bon, j'avais fait une bonne action aujourd'hui, ils allaient peut être enfin avancer tous les deux.

Mon regard dériva jusqu'à Zaz et Tanya. Eux en revanche j'espérais qu'ils n'avanceraient nulle part.

Ils dansaient toujours. Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas danser, Zaz avait plutôt l'air de s'amuser. Il riait avec Tanya qui était un peu trop proche à mon gout. Si elle continuait comme ça ils feraient bientôt du frotti-frotta et je savais pertinemment où ça menait. Je regardais ma montre. 1h17, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller. Je fini mon verre et allait chercher Zaz.

- Je vais rentrer. Lui dis-je en criant pour me faire entendre.

- Ok, j'arrive.

- Vous partez déjà ? Demanda Tanya.

- Ouais, je suis crevé. Mentis-je.

- Alors à bientôt. Salut Zaz, j'ai adoré danser avec toi.

Il lui fit un signe de la main puis s'éloigna.

- Alice ne viens pas avec nous ? Me demanda-t-il une fois que nous fumes sortis de la maison.

- Non, je pense qu'elle va rentrer avec Jasper. Ils ont des trucs à se dire tous les deux.

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Lui demandais-je.

Je vis un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres.

- Oui, c'était super, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé à une fête.

Et ce n'était pas grâce à moi. Il souriait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait et c'était en pensant à Tanya. Je serrais les mâchoires. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je lui arrange un rendez-vous avec elle ?

- Tanya est une fille vraiment sympa quand on la connait. Ajouta-t-il.

Je serrais les poings.

- Et elle est plutôt dôle aussi.

C'en était trop, mes nerfs lâchaient et je le plaquais contre la première voiture qui venait.

- Je vois qu'elle te fait beaucoup d'effets. Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Il écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche.

- Si tu tiens tant à elle, retourne-y, je t'en prie.

- Je dis juste qu'elle est gentille, y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. Me répondit-il.

Il voulut se dégager de mon emprise mais je l'en empêchais.

- Et si tu ne voulais pas que je sympathise avec elle, continua-t-il, il ne fallait pas m'arranger un rencard. Elle m'a dit que c'était toi qui étais venu la voir pour lui proposer de sortir avec moi. Alors tu qu'as t'en prendre à toi-même ! Si tu voulais la garder pour toi il ne fallait pas me la présenter !

Ses joues étaient rougies, sa respiration se faisait plus saccader et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il était énervé et j'adorais le voir comme ça. Je senti mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine.

Mes yeux s'encrèrent dans les siens durant quelques secondes puis ils dérivèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres, à seulement dix centimètres des miennes. Je relevais mon regard vers ses yeux et remarquais qu'ils étaient fixés sur ma bouche. Il se mordilla la lèvre, comme il le faisait souvent et mes dernières réticences cédèrent. Je plaquais ma bouche contre la sienne et une vague de chaleur m'envahis. Je fis bouger mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient douces, chaudes, parfaites. Ma langue vint les caresser pour approfondir notre baisé. Il m'autorisa à passer et je pu le gouter pleinement. Ma langue s'enroula autour de la sienne et je pris soudain conscience de ce que j'étais entrains de faire. Je me reculais rapidement, haletant.

Bon sang, comment avais-je pu perdre à ce point le contrôle ?

Zaz ne bougeait pas, il avait le regard abasourdit et les lèvres gonflées. Je voulais les gouter encore, l'embrasser à en perdre la raison.

Je secouais la tête.

- Je suis désolé. Dis-je rapidement.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Je… je crois que j'ai trop bu ce soir en plus de la fatigue... Mentis-je.

- Oui, moi aussi. Me dit-il. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool.

- Bon, alors on est d'accord. C'est un incident. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Je hochais la tête.

Bien, bien, bien. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Ah oui, on rentre chez nous.

- Bon, je te raccompagne ?

- Tu crois que c'est prudent de conduire dans ton état ?

- On ne va pas rentrer à pied, et puis de toute façon j'ai déjà conduit en pire état.

- Ok mais si tu ne te sens pas de conduire, on marchera.

- Ouais.

Je pouvais parfaitement conduire, je n'avais pas bu tant que ça, il m'en fallait plus pour être bourré mais je n'avais trouvé que cette excuse pour expliquer mon geste.

Nous montâmes dans ma voiture et le trajet ce fit dans le silence. Un silence gêné. Je me repassais en boucle ce que je venais de faire. J'avais embrassé un mec. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça il y quelques mois. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'avais adoré le faire.

Je me garais devant chez Zaz et il descendit de voiture.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Je hochais simplement la tête.

Il s'éloigna et rentra chez lui, alors que je reculais dans l'allée.

J'espérais que ce que j'avais fait n'allais rien changer à notre relation, il avait l'air de m'apprécier et je ne voulais pas que ça change.

**PDV Bella**

Je fermais la porte et m'appuyais contre. Jamais je n'allais pouvoir dormir cette nuit.

Je portais une main à ma bouche. Il m'avait embrassé. Bon, il avait trop bu mais il l'avait fait quand même. Et j'aurais voulu tellement plus.

Ne rêve pas Bella, il était à moitié bourré, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

Oh tais-toi et laisse-moi savourer ce moment en paix.

Mes sœurs étaient couchées et je décidais de faire de même, même si je doutais d'y parvenir.

Le lendemain je me levais à dix heures, j'avais dormis quatre heures mais c'était suffisant. Rosalie et Jessica étaient à la cuisine. Je me servis un bol de céréales et m'assis à table.

- Alors Bella, t'as soirée c'est bien passée ? Me demanda Jessica.

- Oui, très bien, j'ai vu Tanya et on a dansé une bonne partie de la soirée.

- Et avec Edward ? Questionna Rosalie.

- Ça va, on a discuté.

- C'est tout ?

J'hésitais à leur dire la vérité. Après tout, il regrettait de m'avoir embrassé, ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Je décidais de garder cet épisode pour moi pour l'instant.

- Oui, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Et je retournais à mes céréales.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu, c'était le premier baisé d'Edward et BellaZaz. Comment vont se passer les choses maintenant à votre avis?**

**J'attend vos réactions.**

**Biz et j'espère vous pondre le chapitre suivant plus vite que celui là!^^**


	15. Chapter 15 résolutions

**Bon, comme je vous ais fait attendre trèèèèèèèèès longtemps pour le chapitre dernier, je vous poste celui-ci maintenant, pour vous remercier d'être toujours là et de me lire.**

**Un petit mot pour dire aussi que je sais que ça fait 2 ans que j'ai commençé cette fiction et oui il n'y a que 15 chapitres mais j'ai une vie à côté, deux enfants, un mari et des tas de choses à faire. Certaines trouve que l'histoire avance trop doucement mais je sais où je vais, il y a des évènements que je tiens à intégrer à l'histoire, désolé si ça déplait à certaines mais ne vous en faites pas, ça va venir. Après je trouve que ce n'est pas trop 15 chapitres, ça entretiens le suspens et moi j'aime ça, je trouve, mais c'est mon avis, qu'une fois que nos tourteraux se sont trouvés, ça en deviens moins intéressant, s'il n'y a pas un minimum de difficultées. **

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que vous serrez bientôt comblées, la révélation est pour bientôt, mais je ne dis pas quand ;p**

**Et je m'excuse également pour les fautes que vous trouvez tout au long de votre lecture, je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable pour celles qui les trouvent mais je me relis pourtant alors je m'excuse.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>J'étais rentré chez moi après avoir déposé Zaz mais n'ayant toujours pas fermé l'œil à six heures du matin j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour en voiture pour réfléchir. Pourquoi avais-je embrassé Zaz ?<p>

J'avais tourné et retourné la question dans ma tête un milliard de fois et la réponse était à chaque fois la même. J'avais beau me la répéter à voix haute, dans ma tête, en riant, en hurlant, en pleurant, elle ne changeait pas. J'aimais Zaz. J'étais amoureux de lui. Alors que je n'avais jamais aimé aucunes filles. C'était à ni rien comprendre.

Je jetais un regard au cadran de l'horloge digitale de ma voiture. Il était à présent neuf heures trente. Je démarrais le moteur et me dirigeais chez moi.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et trouvais Alice assise sur le canapé du salon, un verre de jus d'orange à la main. Elle avait l'air de très bonne humeur, surement que Jasper en était la cause.

- Edward ! Mais tu étais où ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis allé me promener un peu, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Il faut que je te raconte. Jasper m'a embrassé hier soir. C'était magique.

Elle était toute excitée et sautillait sur le canapé.

- Il en aura mis du temps ! Soufflais-je.

- Il est si merveilleux si tu savais, c'est l'homme parfait ! Bon, je le savais déjà avant mais là il était tendre, doux, sensuel…

- Heu Alice, stop, je ne veux pas avoir les détails s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais avoues que c'est trop super !

- Oui Alice, c'est génial. Je suis content pour vous.

Elle m'offrit un sourire extra large et je ne regrettais pas d'avoir poussé Jasper à se déclarer. J'aimais voir ma sœur heureuse.

- Je vais dans ma chambre. Dis-je à Alice.

- Ok. Me répondit-elle en prenant un magazine de mode qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

Je posais un pied sur la première marche mais me stoppais.

Il fallait que je lui pose la question, pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

- Alice ?

- Hum ?

- Tu… tu dirais quoi si je te disais que…

Je soufflais. Me l'avouer était une chose, le dire à Alice en était une autre. Je rassemblais mon courage. Je la vis me regarder en arquant un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que j'étais… amoureux d'un garçon ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, resta un instant interdite puis tout d'un coup se mit à hurler.

- Houa ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mon petit frère est amoureux ! Comment il s'appelle ? Je le connais ? Il est beau garçon ? Oui je suis sûre qu'il est beau garçon, tu as bon gout. Il faudra que tu me le présente.

- Alice. Essayais-je de l'interrompre.

- Il aime le shopping ? J'espère qu'il aime le shopping, on pourra aller faire les boutiques entre beau-frère belle-sœur, se sera génial !

- Alice !

Deuxième tentative.

- Vous vous êtes rencontré où ? Ça a été le coup de foudre ? Par ce que si c'est le cas c'est trop génial !

- ALICE !

- Quoi ?

Ah, enfin !

- Laisse tomber, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te demande ça.

Je me tournais pour monter dans ma chambre mais elle m'arrêta.

- Edward.

Je la regardais.

- Si tu me disais que tu aimais un garçon je te dirais que c'est génial.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Ce n'est pas le fait que ce soit un garçon qui est génial, mais je serais heureuse que tu sois amoureux et aimé en retour. Peu importe avec qui tu veux faire ta vie, du moment que tu es heureux, je serais heureuse pour toi.

Je lui souris.

- Merci.

- De rien, je le pense.

- Et les parents. Tu crois qu'ils diraient quoi ?

- Ce sera peut-être difficile au début, ça leur fera un choc. Mais je pense qu'ils l'accepteront dès qu'ils verront que tu es heureux. Ils sont tolérants tu sais. Plus que la plupart des gens.

- Oui je sais.

Je me sentais plus léger d'un coup, savoir que ma sœur me soutenait était réconfortant.

Elle me fit un sourire en coin et leva les sourcils.

- Alors, je le connais ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Un peu oui. Avouais-je.

- C'est qui ? Me questionna-t-elle toute excité.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le dire maintenant. Il ne s'est rien passé et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille de moi. Je ne sais pas s'il est gay.

- Alors vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

- Non.

- Je suis sûre que ça viendra. Personne ne résiste au charme d'Edward Cullen.

Je lui souris. J'adorais ma sœur, toujours positive, dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Merci Alice.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue puis montais dans ma chambre.

Je m'affalais sur mon lit, fatigué. J'avais pris une résolution. J'allais tout faire pour Zaz m'aime. Après tout il ne m'avait pas repoussé lorsque je l'avais embrassé. Peut-être que ça voulait dire que je lui plaisais.

Oui, j'allais le draguer, subtilement mais j'allais le faire. Comment je l'ignorais. Après tout, je n'avais jamais dragué un mec. Les filles je savais comment ça marchait, il suffisait de leur dire qu'elles étaient belles, bien habillées, qu'elles sentaient bon et de leur faire les yeux doux. Mais avec un garçon, ça allait certainement être plus compliqué et puis, je ne voulais pas effrayer Zaz, s'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes je voulais qu'il reste mon ami. Ce serait toujours mieux que rien.

**PDV Bella**

J'étais tranquillement installée devant la télévision mais je ne la regardais pas, je pensais à Edward et son baiser. Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Lui avouer qui j'étais vraiment, au risque qu'il me déteste ? Faire comme si de rien était ?

Je vis mes sœurs s'approcher de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ? Demanda Rosalie.

- On voit bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Me dit Jessica.

- Non, il n'y a rien. Mentis-je.

Mes sœurs me lancèrent un regard qui disait qu'elles ne me croyaient pas.

- C'est juste que… Commençais-je.

Comment leur dire ? Elles n'allaient pas comprendre. Tant pis.

- Edward m'a embrassé hier soir.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est formidable ! S'excita Rosalie.

- C'est fantastique ! Enchérit Jessica. Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dis ce matin ?

- Par ce qu'il s'est excusé tout de suite après. Expliquais-je. Il était à moitié saoul, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

- Bella, tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Me demanda Jessica.

Je secouais la tête, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Ce mec est dingue de toi.

- Arrêtes, je t'en prie !

- Pourquoi tu refuses de le voir ? De le croire ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Il n'y a rien de possible entre nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Par ce que quand bien même il serait attiré par moi, c'est en tant que Zaz, pas Bella.

- Et bien dis-lui la vérité.

- Il me détestera surement après.

- Peut-être pas, peut-être qu'il sera rassuré sur sa sexualité. Me dit Rosalie.

- Tu te rends compte que ce mec se tapait des tas de filles avant ton arrivé et depuis que tu es là il a arrêté. Il ne doit même pas comprendre pourquoi. S'il est attiré par toi, et il y a de faibles doutes là-dessus, il doit se poser des tas de questions. Continua Jessica.

- Si tu lui avoue tout, vous pourrez être un couple normal. Même si tu décides de rester Zaz en public rien ne t'empêche d'être Bella avec lui, comme tu le fait avec nous. Enchaina Rosalie.

- Mais si je lui avoue, il arrivera forcément un moment où Alice le saura aussi. Et si ça marche entre nous il voudra me présenter à ses parents et eux aussi seront au courant. Et on sait que plus il y a de personnes au courant d'un secret plus il y a de risques que l'une d'entre elles fasse une bourde. Si tout le monde le sais ça ne restera plus un secret pour très longtemps.

- Ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal. Dit Jessica.

- S'il vous plait les filles, essayez de me comprendre. Leur demandais-je.

- C'est de plus en plus difficile Bella. Avoua Rosalie.

- Tu trouves enfin un garçon qui te plais, et à qui tu plais mais tu refuses toute opportunité d'être heureuse à cause d'une phrase stupide de papa.

- Tu ne vas pas rester seule toute ta vie. Tu as le droit au bonheur.

- Je fais ça pour papa. Et si je dois m'éloigner d'Edward pour tenir la promesse que je lui ai faite alors je le ferais. Que vous le compreniez ou non.

Je me levais et allais dans ma chambre. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à argumenter devant mes sœurs. Bien sûr que je voulais être heureuse. Peut-être qu'un jour je le serais. Mais pour l'instant je pensais trop à mon père. Le fait qu'il m'ait dit ses mots avant de mourir, qu'il ait utilisé ses dernières forces pour m'avouer ça renforçait ma volonté d'être un garçon parfait.

Et si ce baiser comptait pour Edward, comme semblait le croire mes sœurs, alors je devais m'éloigner de lui. Je ne pouvais pas le faire souffrir d'avantage. Plus tôt je le ferais mieux se sera. Même si ça allait être difficile.

Je passais le reste de la journée dans ma chambre, à faire mes devoirs. Il était seize heures quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Bon sang, qui ça pouvait bien être, je n'étais ni coiffée, ni habillée comme un garçon. Je jetais un regard par la fenêtre et vis la voiture d'Edward.

Oh mon Dieu ! Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Pourquoi il était là celui-là ?

Je sortis de ma chambre pour dire à mes sœurs que je n'étais là pour personne mais c'était trop tard, Jessica avait déjà ouvert la porte. Je refermais celle de ma chambre et me dépêchais d'enfiler un jean, mon aplati-seins et un t-shirt. Puis je mis rapidement ma perruque. Je terminais de l'épingler quand j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. Oh non, non, non, elle ne lui avait quand même pas dit de monter ? La garce ! Elle allait me le payer.

- J'arrive, une seconde ! Criais-je à l'attention d'Edward.

Je rangeais rapidement quelques affaires qui traînaient notamment les caleçons que j'étais entrains de rembourrer. Je les fourrais dans le tiroir de ma commode puis cachais mon pyjama violet sous mon oreiller. J'allais ensuite ouvrir la porte.

- Salut. Dis-je à Edward qui se tenait devant moi.

Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude.

- Bonjour. Me répondit-il de sa voix de velours.

Je me poussais pour le laisser entrer.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

- Tu as oublié ton téléphone hier dans ma voiture.

Il me tendit mon portable.

- Merci, je n'avais pas remarqué que je l'avais perdu.

Il me sourit et se dirigea vers ma bibliothèque.

- Tu aimes lire à ce que je vois. Remarqua-t-il.

- Oui, j'adore ça. Mais j'ai moins de livres que toi.

- La plupart appartiennent à mon père.

Il prit un livre et sourit.

- On a les mêmes gouts à ce que je vois.

- Tu aimes Emily Brontë ?

- Beaucoup.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et remarquais que j'avais oublié une photo sur ma table de nuit. J'étais entourée de mes sœurs, du temps où on habitait à Phoenix. Et j'étais en fille, c'était la seule photo de moi où je n'avais pas de perruque. Je priais pour qu'il ne la remarque pas. Il se tourna vers moi.

- Alice est Jasper sont officiellement ensemble. M'apprit-il.

- C'est super, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

J'étais vraiment contente pour elle. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre, ça se voyait au premier regard.

- Elle était presque hystérique quand elle me l'a annoncé ce matin.

Je ris. Ça ne m'étonnait pas d'Alice.

- C'est qui sur cette photo ? Me demanda soudain Edward.

Oh non, il l'avait vu et il l'a tenait maintenant entre ses mains.

- C'est… mes sœurs. Eludais-je.

- Et au milieu ?

- Une cousine. De Phoenix.

- Elle te ressemble vraiment beaucoup. On dirait des jumeaux.

- Oui, on nous le faisait souvent remarquer. Mentis-je.

- En tout cas elle est très belle.

Je rougie. Edward me trouvait belle ! J'en aurais sauté de joie si je n'avais pas pris une décision un peu plus tôt.

Il reposa la photo.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui je veux bien.

- Du jus d'orange ça te va ?

- C'est parfait.

- Je vais en chercher, je reviens.

J'allais à la cuisine où je trouvais Rosalie et Jessica.

Je jetais un regard menaçant à cette dernière.

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Tu oses me demander quoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as fait monter ? Tu savais que je n'étais pas habillée.

- Oui. Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais avant de prendre deux verres et la bouteille de jus de fruit, puis remontais dans ma chambre.

Edward était assis en tailleur sur mon lit, il lisait mes devoirs. Je posais ce que je tenais dans les mains sur mon bureau et allais le rejoindre.

- Tu as bien progressé en math. Me dit Edward.

- Oui, depuis que tu m'as expliqué j'y arrive bien mieux.

- Tu as fait une erreur là regarde. Me fit-il remarquer.

Je me penchais pour voir.

- Où ça ? Demandais-je.

- Là. Me montra-t-il avec son doigt. Il faut que tu multiplies x par 3, pas le diviser.

- Oh oui, je n'avais pas fait attention.

Je rectifiais mon erreur puis il vérifia la réponse.

- C'est parfait. Me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour puis m'éloignais de lui rapidement. Si je me laissais aller je l'embrasserais là, maintenant. Et le voir assis sur mon lit me donnais tout un tas d'idées cochonnes.

Je lui servis un verre de jus d'orange et lui tendis.

- Merci.

Je bus le mien d'une traite, trop de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en moi. J'aimais Edward, c'était une réalité et je le désirais aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer, mon secret serait en danger si je le faisais. La seule solution était que je m'éloigne de lui. Si je le faisais au plus vite, peut-être que je ne souffrirais pas trop. Et lui non plus. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il souffrira, après tout il ne m'aimait pas avant.

- Ça va ? me demanda Edward.

Je levais la tête pour voir qu'il était à seulement un mètre de moi.

- Oui ça va très bien. Répondis-je rapidement. Pourquoi ?

- Tu faisais une drôle de tête.

- Je réfléchissais seulement.

- Ça te va bien. Me dit-il d'une voix douce.

Un compliment ? Je rougis encore et eu subitement très chaud. Je m'éloignais alors de lui.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, pas vrai ? Me demanda-t-il encore.

Je ne répondis pas.

- C'est à cause d'hier soir ? Du baiser qu'on a échangé ?

- Je… Oui… enfin non… pas vraiment…

- Je te l'ai dit, c'était une bêtise de mec bourré, rien de plus. Tu ne vas pas me fuir à cause de ça ?

Pas que, pensais-je.

- Non, mais… je suis un peu fatigué, je n'ai pas très bien dormis cette nuit.

- Ouais, moi non plus. Murmura-t-il.

Un silence gênant s'installa qu'il rompit.

- Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. On se voit demain au lycée.

- Oui. Et encore merci pour le téléphone.

Il hocha la tête puis sortis de ma chambre. J'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer et je m'affalais sur mon lit. Ça allait être dur de l'éviter. Mais je savais que je pouvais le faire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, ils vont y arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas^^<strong>

**Une petite review?**

**Biz**


	16. Chapter 16 Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 15 qui je pense vous plaira ;)**

**On me demande souvent combien de chapitres aura ma fic, je pense qu'il y en aura environs une 20ène, donc il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps!^^**

**Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, il fallait que je le coupe ici, vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin de votre lecture.**

**Je n'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

><p>Le lundi matin, j'allais en cours en traînant les pieds. Je savais que j'allais voir Edward en histoire et en sport, sans parler de la pause déjeuner. Il allait falloir que je m'éloigne petit à petit, sans lui faire trop de peine.<p>

Quand j'entrais en cours d'histoire, Edward était déjà installé à sa place. Un sourire éclaira son visage dès qu'il me vit, je lui fis un petit signe de main et m'assis à mon bureau.

A l'heure du repas, j'allais à la cafétéria et remplis un plateau avant de m'avancer dans la salle. Alice et Edward étaient déjà là. Je ne pouvais pas aller m'asseoir à une autre table, il fallait que je m'éloigne, mais pas que je les snob. Je m'avançais et m'assis à l'opposé d'Edward.

**PDV Edward**

Zaz me faisait face, il avait une petite mine, je me demandais bien ce qui n'allait pas. J'aurais voulu lui demander, pouvoir le réconforter mais il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir être là.

- Salut Zaz, t'as une tête bizarre, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Alice.

- Oui, tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai un contrôle de math, ça me travail, c'est tout.

- Tu t'en sors bien maintenant, tu vas y arriver. Le rassurais-je.

Il leva les yeux de son assiette pour les plonger dans les miens. Son regard paru douloureux et il le baissa après quelques secondes. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Il mangea rapidement ce qui se trouvait sur son plateau puis se leva.

- Je vais aller réviser un peu. Dit-il en s'éloignant déjà.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, ça va aller, je vais m'en sortir. A plus.

Il s'éloigna précipitamment et Alice se tourna vers moi.

- Il n'avait pas l'air bien, je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je haussais les épaules.

Et si c'était à cause de samedi soir ? Je lui avais pourtant bien dit que ce n'était rien mais peut-être l'avais-je effrayé. Il me prenait probablement pour un pervers. Il était au courant de ma promesse à Alice, il se disait peut-être que j'étais en manque de sexe et que je sautais sur tout ce qui bouge pour assouvir mes besoins, comme je le croyais au début. Je ne le brusquerais pas, s'il ne voulait pas de moi, je le comprendrais, je ne le forcerais pas à m'aimer, après tout, s'il était hétéro je n'allais pas l'obliger à sortir avec moi.

Le dernier cours de la journée était le sport, j'allais dans les vestiaires et enfilais ma tenue. Zaz arriva peu après déjà habillé, comme d'habitude. Il posa son sac et sortit pour entrer dans le gymnase. Nous faisions de l'escalade ce trimestre, et sans me vanter, j'étais assez doué. Le prof nous donna quelques consignes puis nous fit nous mettre par groupe de deux. Je me dirigeais vers Zaz et nous décidâmes que je l'assurerais pendant qu'il grimperait. Il enfila son harnais et j'en fis de même puis je le vis batailler avec la corde.

- Bon sang mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver ! s'énerva-t-il.

Je ris.

- Attend, je vais t'aider. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je n'arrive pas à faire le nœud.

Je m'approchais et pris la corde dans mes mains.

J'étais à seulement quelques centimètres de lui et je vis sa respiration s'accélérer. Il rougit alors que je faisais le nœud de huit. J'aurais voulu le toucher, caresser sa peau mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

- Et voilà ! Dis-je une fois que j'eu terminé.

- Merci.

Il se détourna précipitamment et commença son ascension. Il me surprit en arrivant jusqu'au sommet du mur. Il était nul avec les ballons mais en varappe il assurait. Il descendit en rappel puis nous échangeâmes nos places.

Il partit une demi-heure avant, comme à l'accoutumer mais ne m'attendit pas sur le parking comme il le faisait avant. Je me rassurais en me disant qu'il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à faire. Mais je n'y croyais qu'à moitié.

Une semaine passa, puis deux et Zaz se détachait de plus en plus d'Alice et moi. Surtout de moi. Je pensais que j'avais fait un truc de travers, pourtant je redoublais d'attentions envers lui. J'étais gentil, prévenant, je le complimentais, je lui proposais mon aide quand il en avait besoin mais il me repoussait à chaque fois. Et cette situation me pesait de plus ne plus.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi comme ça, sans explications. Il fallait que je sache ce qui n'allait pas.

Alice aussi se posait des questions, elle m'avait demandé si on s'était disputé. Je lui avais dit que non. J'hésitais à lui parler du baiser, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mêle de cette histoire, c'était à moi de régler ce problème, j'avais fait une bêtise en me laissant aller comme je l'avais fait et je devais la réparer moi-même.

Le lundi suivant il ne vint pas en cours, je l'avais appelé à plusieurs reprises mais il évitait mes appels. Je décidais d'aller le voir après les cours, pour avoir une explication.

**PDV Bella**

Je n'étais pas bien aujourd'hui, un début de grippe sans doute. J'avais éteins mon réveil et restais couchée. Rosalie vint me voir.

- Bella, tu vas être en retard si tu ne te lève pas maintenant.

- Je ne vais aller en cours, je crois que j'ai attrapé quelque chose.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Ils pourront se débrouiller sans moi au boulot.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas, vas-y. Je vais rester couchée.

- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

- Une aspirine serait la bienvenue. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

- J'y vais.

Elle sortit de ma chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle me tendit un cachet ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

- Merci.

J'avalais le tout et me rallongeais.

- Bon, je vais au travail. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? Ou Jessica.

- Non, ça va aller je te dis.

- Bien, à ce soir alors.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front puis partis au boulot.

Je m'enfonçais sous les couvertures, j'avais froid, et j'étais fatigué. Je m'endormis peu de temps après.

Je fus réveillé par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je regardais le nom de l'appelant. Edward. Je ne répondis pas et me rendormis aussitôt.

Une heure plus tard, un nouvel appel d'Edward me fit sursauter. Je le rejetais. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, entendre sa voix m'aurais fait flancher, je n'étais pas d'attaque à avoir une discussion avec lui aujourd'hui.

Ça faisait deux semaines que je l'évitais, et c'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il était un ange avec moi. Il était attentif, prévenant, il n'avait jamais été comme ça auparavant. Mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois que je voyais le regard triste qu'il me lançait quand je refusais son aide. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi difficile de m'éloigner.

A dix-sept heures quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Je ne répondis pas, je ne voulais pas me lever.

Mais la sonnette retentie à nouveau. Et encore. Puis la voix d'Edward me parvint.

- Zaz ! Ouvre ! Je sais que tu es là !

Oh non. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

Je décidais de me lever et enfilais mon aplati-seins à la hâte ainsi que ma perruque. Puis je descendis pour lui ouvrir.

Il me faisait face, ses yeux scrutant les miens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu me demande ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il énervé.

Je ne répondis pas et baissais la tête.

- Tu m'évites depuis deux semaines, tu refuses mes appels, tu es distant et froid. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe.

- Il n'y a rien.

- Rien ? Tu te fiche de moi ?

Ma tête commençait à tourner. J'étais mieux couchée.

- Ecoutes, je ne suis pas bien aujourd'hui, on pourra parler de ça un autre jour ? Demandais-je.

- Non, on va en parler maintenant par ce que je sais que tu ne voudras rien me dire plus tard.

- Edward, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi tu t'éloignes comme tu le fais ? On est plus assez bien pour toi ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Alors quoi ? Tu ne nous aimes plus ? On t'énerve ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ? Dis-moi !

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, mon aplati-seins était mal mis et me serrait.

- Je t'en prie Edward, pas aujourd'hui.

Je m'appuyais contre la porte pour ne pas tomber. J'avais mal à la tête, j'avais froid, tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir.

- Zaz, ça va ? S'inquiéta Edward. Tu es tout pâle.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda-t-il.

Sa voix me parvenait de plus en plus lointaine, ma vision se troubla, mes oreilles bourdonnèrent et je me sentis tomber en arrière.

**PDV Edward**

Après les cours, j'allais directement chez Zaz pour lui demander une explication. Peu m'importait le temps que j'y passerais, je ne m'en irais que lorsque je saurais ce qui n'allait pas.

Arrivé devant sa maison je me garais et vis que ça voiture était là. J'allais sonner à la porte. Pas de réponse.

Je sonnais à nouveau. Toujours rien. Je sonnais encore puis criais.

- Zaz ! Ouvre ! Je sais que tu es là !

J'allais insister encore une fois mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Zaz. Il avait une petite mine mais je n'en tins pas compte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il.

Comme s'il ne le savait pas.

- Tu me demande ce qu'il y a ? Dis-je énervé.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer ses mains

- Tu m'évites depuis deux semaines. Expliquais-je. Tu refuses mes appels, tu es distant et froid. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe.

- Il n'y a rien. Me répondit-il.

- Rien ? Tu te fiche de moi ?

- Ecoutes, je ne suis pas bien aujourd'hui, on pourra parler de ça un autre jour ?

- Non, on va en parler maintenant par ce que je sais que tu ne voudras rien me dire plus tard.

- Edward, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi tu t'éloignes comme tu le fais ? On est plus assez bien pour toi ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Alors quoi ? Tu ne nous aimes plus ? On t'énerve ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ? Dis-moi !

Il pâlit soudain et ferma les yeux.

- Je t'en prie Edward, pas aujourd'hui.

Je le vis s'appuyer contre la porte. Je m'inquiétais. Il était malade est je ne pensais qu'à avoir une explication.

- Zaz, ça va ? Lui demandais-je. Tu es tout pâle.

Il secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je à nouveau.

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que je le vis tomber en arrière. Je me précipitais pour le retenir et passais un bras autour de sa taille juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

J'écarquillais les yeux alors que sa perruque tombait, libérant une cascade de boucles brunes.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas taper, pas taper! Pitié...^^ <strong>

**Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai coupé là, et oui, je suis une sadique! ^^ Je trouvais que c'était bien comme fin de chapitre^^**

**Alors, le moment tant attendu est enfin là, pas trop déçu? Comment vous voyez la suite des évènements? Dites moi tout.**

**J'attend vos avis :)**

**Biz**


	17. Chapter 17 Explications

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous à plu! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir!**

**Donc voilà les explications entre quatre yeux que vous attendiez depuis un moment, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p>Je restais planté là, Zaz dans mes bras, ne sachant pas ce que je devais faire.<p>

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Quelqu'un me faisait une blague ?

Je passais ma main dans les longs cheveux bruns que je voyais maintenant. Et bien qu'une partie de moi le sache déjà je fus confus de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une perruque. Visiblement ce n'était pas une blague.

Je posais lentement Zaz sur le sol et me mis à faire les cent pas dans l'entrée tout en ne le quittant pas de yeux.

Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang. Je tirais sur mes cheveux, en me demandant ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, allongé par terre dans l'entrée, d'autant plus qu'il était malade. Je décidais finalement de le conduire dans sa chambre. Je montais l'escalier avec Zaz dans mes bras. Une fois arrivé à l'étage je le posais délicatement sur son lit et lui touchais le front. Il était brulant. J'allais à la salle de bain et trouvais un gant de toilette que je passais sous l'eau froide. Je revins vers Zaz et lui passais le gant sur le visage, dans le cou, la nuque. Je déboutonnais les premiers boutons de sa chemise et mes mains se figèrent. Une large bande de tissus entourait la poitrine de Zaz et avait l'air extrêmement serrée. Je décidais de lui retirer ce truc, il respirerait mieux sans ça. Je le tournais légèrement sur le côté pour voir comment je pourrais enlever cet engin. Je remarquais deux agrafes au dos que je dégrafais. Je réinstallais Zaz confortablement, reboutonnais deux boutons de sa chemise pour ne pas que la situation ne devienne encore plus gênante et retirais enfin le morceau de tissus que je laissais tomber à terre. Je repris le gant et le passais sur les clavicules de Zaz puis à la base de son cou, je descendis plus bas et ma main frôla la peau de ses seins. Un frisson me parcouru le bras, puis tout le corps pour finir sa course au niveau de mon entre-jambe.

Bordel !

Je retirais ma main rapidement et respirais lentement pour calmer l'érection que je sentais dans mon pantalon.

Putain mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je viens d'apprendre que Zaz est une fille et tout ce que je trouve à faire alors qu'il est agonisant de fièvre c'est de bander !

Mais quel crétin !

Je dégluti difficilement et posais le gant sur son front.

Bien, bien, bien. Ça c'est fait. Et maintenant je fais quoi ? C'est une petite voix dans ma tête qui me répondit.

Tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à son décolleter.

Non mais ça ne va pas ?

Quoi ? Il t'a mentis pendant des mois, t'as le droit à une petite compensation.

Je ne peux pas faire ça, il est malade. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas Il, c'est Elle non ?

Arrête de réfléchir et profite un peu de la situation.

Non ! Je ne vais pas faire ça.

T'es bien bête.

C'est là que je remarquais que cette voix ne venait pas de ma tête mais de plus bas, bien plus bas.

Putain, si ma queue se met à me parler là ça craint ! Ça doit venir du fait de mon abstinence de ses dernier temps.

Ouais, dis-toi ça, mais tu devrais t'estimer heureux. Après tout, tu te croyais gay alors qu'en fait pas du tout.

Hey mais c'est vrai ça. Zaz est une fille. Et si je suis attiré par lui, enfin elle, c'est normal. Je n'ai pas viré de bord.

D'un autre côté je suis tombé amoureux de Zaz, pas de cette fille qui se faisait passer pour lui. Et si elle ne me plaisait pas en tant que fille ? Si je préférais Zaz à elle ?

Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête à force de réfléchir à tous ces trucs bizarre.

Je pris la chaise de bureau que je trouvais derrière moi et m'assis. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et soufflais.

Bon sang, dans quel bordel j'étais ? J'étais venu pour avoir une explication de la part de Zaz, et je me retrouvais au chevet d'une fille que je ne connaissais pas et qui allais devoir me fournir une explication sur un truc que j'ignorais jusqu'à il y a une demi-heure.

Je relevais la tête et remarquais la photo sur la table de chevet. Je me levais, allais la prendre et revins m'asseoir. C'était bien Zaz qui était sur cette photo. Un Zaz fille quoi.

**PDV Bella**

Je me réveillais lentement, ma bouche était pâteuse mais ma tête me faisait moins mal. Je remarquais que j'étais dans mon lit et je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mon front. Je levais la main pour voir ce que c'était. Un gant de toilette mouillé. J'essayais de me redresser mais une main me repoussa doucement.

- Reste allongé.

Je tournais la tête et vis Edward me fixer, les sourcils froncés. Je me passais rapidement la main dans les cheveux et remarquais qu'ils étaient longs, épais et bouclés.

Merde.

Je me mordillais la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Edward tenait dans ses mains la photo qui était habituellement sur ma table de nuit.

- Ta cousine hein ? Me dit-il d'un air désabusé.

- Edward, je suis désolée.

Il hocha la tête puis posa la photo sur mon bureau.

- Comment je suis censé t'appeler maintenant ?

- Bella.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'un sourire triste.

- Edward, je vais t'expliquer.

Il s'adossa au mur en face de moi et me fixa, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

Je me sentais mal. Mal de lui avoir mentis tout ce temps et qu'il ait appris la vérité de cette façon.

- Je t'écoute. Me dit-il d'un ton froid.

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui racontais tout. De la phrase de mon père à la conversation que j'avais surprise entre mes parents, ainsi que tout ce qu'il c'était passé jusqu'à maintenant.

A la fin de mon récit je lui jetais un regard. Il ne laissait rien transparaitre de ce qu'il ressentait et ça me serra le cœur. Il devait me détester.

Puis il décroisa les bras et s'approcha de moi.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu te fais passer pour un garçon depuis cinq ans, tu mens à tout le monde, tu ne t'attache à personne de peur qu'on découvre ton secret, par ce que ton père t'as dit sur son lit de mort qu'il aurait préféré que tu sois un garçon ?

Je hochais la tête.

- C'est complètement stupide. Dit-il après un moment de silence.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rends compte que tu te rends malheureuse, et ton entourage par la même occasion, à cause d'une connerie qu'a dit ton père. Par ce que tu te rends compte que c'est une grosse connerie quand même ?

- Comment tu oses dire ça ?

- Mais j'ose le dire par ce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

- J'aimais mon père, et je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi ! Ripostais-je.

- Alors il ne méritait pas ton amour. Comment peut-on dire une chose aussi horrible à son enfant ?

- Il aurait dû avoir un fils, j'ai pris sa place.

- Tu n'as pris la place de personne. Si ta mère a fait une fausse couche ce n'est en rien t'as faute, tu n'étais même pas née !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu as préférée t'éloigner de moi et d'Alice à la place de nous dire ton secret ?

- Si tout le monde le sais ce n'est plus un secret !

- Tu n'as pas confiance en nous alors ? On n'aurait rien dit à personne tu sais.

Il parut triste.

- Je suis désolée.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Me fit-il remarquer.

Puis après un moment il ajouta :

- Pourquoi tu t'es éloignée de nous tout à coup ? C'est à cause du baiser, c'est ça ?

- En partie oui.

Comment lui dire que si j'avais fait ça c'était par ce que je l'aimais ?

- Je sais que tu m'as dit que c'était une erreur, mais…

Je le vis se pincer l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Puis il se mit à rire.

- Putain. Murmura-t-il. Et moi qui croyais que je devenais gay.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté. De quoi parlait-il ?

- Bella, moi aussi je t'ais mentis.

- De quoi tu parles ? Lui demandais-je.

- Ce baiser, si je te l'ais donné c'est que j'en mourrais d'envie.

Il se rapprocha de moi.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'avais envie de faire ça. J'ai tourné ça dans tous les sens, je voulais me persuader que je ne ressentais rien pour toi mais la vérité était là. Et je pensais que ce baiser était la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais faite.

Je restais stupéfaite.

- Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Zaz… Bella, j'ai appris à apprécier une personne, à ressentir tout un tas de truc bizarre pour elle et là tout bascule. Je ne te connais pas en fait, tu es une étrangère, je ne sais rien de toi.

- Mais je suis toujours la même personne. Tentais-je de lui faire comprendre. J'aime la même musique, la même nourriture, les mêmes films. Je suis exactement la personne que tu connais, sauf sur un plan.

- Un plan plutôt important.

- Oui.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, signe que je ne comprenais pas.

- Tu vas continuer cette mascarade ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Et tu comptes le dire à Alice au moins ?

- Je ne sais pas Edward.

- Tu vas foutre ta vie en l'air jusqu'à quand ?

- Je ne fous pas ma vie en l'air !

- Bien sûr que si Bella ! Me dit Edward en haussant le ton. Redescend sur terre, tu vas rester un homme toute ta vie ? Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un mari un jour ? Des enfants ? Tu n'as pas envie d'être une femme comme les autres ? De sortir, t'amuser, vivre comme la femme que tu es ?

- Bien sûr que si ! m'énervais-je à mon tour.

- On ne dirait pas, tu te complais dans ce rôle !

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais par ce que j'ai peur !

Il parut surpris de ma réponse. Je continuais.

- Mon père m'a toujours élevé comme un garçon, il m'habillait comme un garçon, me faisait faire des sports de garçon, il m'emmenait pêcher pendant que mes sœurs allaient faire du shopping. Elles portaient des robes et des jupes alors qu'il me faisait porter des joggings et des shorts. J'ai toujours été traitée comme un garçon, dans les magasins, dans la rue, malgré mes cheveux longs on me prenait pour un garçon. Et depuis que mon père est mort j'ai forcé le trait jusqu'à me faire appeler Zaz et mettre une perruque. Seule mes sœurs et Angela sont au courant et me considèrent comme une fille. Mais j'ai peur de ce que les gens penseront de moi si je me montre en fille. Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ? Comment je devrais me comporter ? Tout ça me fait peur. Tu peux le comprendre ?

- Oui.

Il se rapprocha et s'assis sur mon lit.

- Bella, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. Mais si tu veux être vraiment heureuse, comme tu le mérite, il faudra que tu changes.

Il posa une main sur ma joue et la caressa du bout de son pouce. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Il commençait à me comprendre. Il ne l'acceptait pas mais il comprenait.

- Bella.

Je rouvris les yeux et croisais le regard doux d'Edward.

- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu attends de moi. Me dit-il doucement.

Je déglutis. Si je te disais tout tu partirais en courant.

- Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés, que tu restes mon ami malgré ce que tu sais.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je désirais plus, que je le voulais lui, tout entier, pour moi seule. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se demande s'il sortait avec un homme ou une femme, que les gens le croient gay à cause de moi. Il méritait d'être avec une vraie femme, qui le rende heureux, ce que je doutais d'être capable de faire.

Il parut déçu mais il se reprit vite et me sourit.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi.

**PDV Edward**

Ouais, je serais toujours là pour elle, par ce que je l'aimais. Qu'importe si elle était une femme ou un homme, j'étais tombé amoureux de la personne qu'elle était, de son mental, de sa façon d'être avec les autres. J'aimais ses qualités autant que ses défauts.

Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais, elle voulait que je sois son ami, alors c'est ce que j'allais être. Du moins, durant un temps.

Je m'étais juré de draguer Zaz jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Je n'avais pas abandonné l'idée mais c'est Bella que j'allais séduire.

Elle me sourit et je la trouvais incroyablement belle. Ses cheveux longs en bataille lui donnaient un petit côté sauvage que je trouvais très sexy.

Elle fronça soudain les sourcils et se toucha la poitrine, certainement à la recherche de son engin de torture.

- C'est toi qui as enlevé…

- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas regardé. La rassurais-je.

Je me gardais bien de lui dire que j'avais frôlé ses seins. En plus je ne l'avais pas fait exprès. A l'évocation de sa peau si douce à cet endroit-là ma virilité se réveilla.

Ah non, pas maintenant !

Je mis mes mains sur mes cuisses pour cacher la partie de mon anatomie qui me trahissait.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Dis-je à Bella en voyant ses yeux vitreux.

- Oui, je crois que tu as raison.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, ça va aller.

Elle jeta un regard au radio réveil.

- Mes sœurs ne vont pas tarder à rentrer de toute façon.

Elle n'eut pas sitôt terminé sa phrase que la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

- En parlant du loup. Me dit Bella.

- Je vais te laisser alors.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu me donneras tes notes en histoire et en biologie? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Souris-je.

- Merci.

Elle se rallongea et me lança un regard qui me troubla. Il était empli de tendresse et si elle n'avait pas été malade je l'aurais embrassée sur le champ.

- On se voit bientôt en cours alors. Lui dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Il était moins chaud que tout à l'heure et ça me rassura.

Des petits coups furent frappés à la porte puis celle-ci s'ouvra sur Rosalie et Jessica. Elles se figèrent sur le seuil dès qu'elles me virent puis leurs regards allèrent de Bella à moi. Je leur souris puis m'excusais et quittais la pièce.

Une fois de retour chez moi je montais dans ma chambre pour repenser à tout ça.

Bien que Bella m'ait dit qu'elle voulait qu'on soit amis, j'étais persuadé que je ne la laissais pas indifférente. Et j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle veuille de moi, même si elle se faisait passer pour un garçon. Je me fichais que les gens me crois gay ou pas, je la voulais. Le plus dur serait de ne rien dire à Alice mais je savais garder un secret et tant que Bella ne se sentirait pas prête à lui avouer je ne lui dirais rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, rassurée? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?<strong>

**J'attend vos avis.**

**Biz**


	18. Chapter 18 Une bonne motivation

**Voilà le chapitre 17, tout frais de ce matin! **

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, jeme répète mais ça me fait énormément plaisir.**

**Certaines d'entre vous ont été surpise qu'Edward soit si compréhensif et n'en veuille pas à Bella de lui avoir mentit. Mais il faut bien comprendre qu'il se pensait gay, ce qui était un choc pour lui, alors comprendre que Zaz est en réalité une fille et qu'il n'est nullement attiré par les garçons l'a soulagé. Et puis en plus je ne voulais pas qu'ils se fasse la gueule. ^^**

**Aller, je vous laisse lire la suite des aventures de nos joyeux protagonistes.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p>Mes sœurs me faisaient face, des questions plein les yeux. J'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en long en large et en travers.<p>

- Bella ça va ? Me demanda Rosalie.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On a loupée un épisode ? Questionna Jessica.

Alors je leur expliquais ce qu'il c'était passé.

- J'étais sûre qu'il comprendrait. Annonça Jessica une fois que j'eu terminé.

- Ce mec t'aime Bella, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Enchérie Rosalie.

- Il te l'a dit en plus non ?

- Non, pas vraiment, il m'a simplement dit que le baiser lui avait plu, qu'il avait voulu m'embrasser.

- Mais il t'a avoué ressentir des choses pour toi. Me dit Rosalie.

- Il ressentait ça pour Zaz, pas pour Bella. Et il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne me connaissait plus.

- Alors laisse-le te découvrir telle que tu es. Comme Bella.

- Et s'il n'aime pas Bella ?

- Edward a avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour Zaz, pour un garçon. Il devait certainement croire qu'il était gay. Découvrir que tu es en réalité une fille a dut lui faire un choc. Comprend qu'il ne peut pas tout accepter d'un coup.

- Je le comprends.

Je baissais la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? On voit bien qu'il y a autre chose. Me demanda Jessica.

- C'est juste que… je l'aime. Vraiment. Mais je ne me sens pas prête à être femme. Il y a toujours cette phrase de papa qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Je sais maintenant qu'un jour j'arrêterais de jouer cette comédie mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas. Je me sens mal de garder cette distance avec Edward, j'ai envie de tellement plus avec lui. Et j'ai cette peur qui me tient à chaque moment. Peur de ne pas m'en sortir en tant que femme, de ne pas arriver à me détacher de Zaz.

- Tu y arriveras Bella, parce que tu es forte. Tu prendras le temps qu'il faudra mais tu le feras. Me rassura Rosalie.

Je regardais mes sœurs et elles me sourirent tendrement.

Elles me firent un câlin tour à tour puis décidèrent de me laisser me reposer. Et une fois seule je me rendormis.

Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas mis les pieds au lycée, j'avais été malade jusqu'au samedi mais je me sentais mieux à présent. C'est donc en pleine forme que j'allais en cours ce lundi matin.

J'étais en avance mais quand j'arrivais en histoire Edward était là, plus beau que jamais. Je lui souris timidement et m'assis. La majorité des élèves n'étaient pas encore là. Je me demandais si je devais aller voir Edward ou s'il préférait ne pas me parler pour l'instant. Je n'eus pas le temps de prendre une décision, la chaise à côté de la mienne bougea et Edward s'installa.

- Alors, on ne vient plus me dire bonjour ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il souriait mais son regard avait quelque chose de sauvage. Et je dois dire que ça me rendais toute chose.

- Tu ne comptes pas m'éviter maintenant, si ? Continua-t-il.

- Non, pas du tout.

Il se rapprocha de moi.

- Tant mieux. Je n'ai plus envie que tu t'éloignes Bella. Murmura-t-il.

Je me sentis rougir et ma respiration s'accéléra.

Il tendit sa main vers moi et caressa une mèche de cheveux de ma perruque.

- Je préfère nettement les vrais. Me dit-il en ancrant son regard au mien.

Respire Bella, tu ne vas tout de même pas t'évanouir par ce qu'il te touche les cheveux. D'autant plus que ce n'est que ta perruque.

Il fit retomber sa main mais effleura ma joue au passage, ce qui me provoqua une volé de frissons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ? Lui demandais-je.

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout, de quoi tu parles ? Me répondit-il innocemment.

Je laissais tomber, après tout il n'avait peut-être pas fait exprès.

La cloche retentit et il se leva pour regagner sa place. Je respirais à nouveau normalement. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

A la pause déjeuner j'allais à la cantine, prenais un plateau et me dirigeais vers la table des deux Cullen. Alice était déjà installée mais je ne voyais pas Edward.

Elle ne savait rien de mon secret si son frère ne lui avait rien dit. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle devait se demander pourquoi je m'étais montré aussi distante avec eux.

- Salut Alice. Lui dis-je timidement.

Allait-elle m'en vouloir ? Après tout, elle en avait le droit, je n'avais pas été très agréable ses derniers temps.

- Oh, bonjour Zaz. Me répondit-elle. Tu manges avec nous aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, si tu veux bien.

- Tu fais bien comme tu veux.

Puis elle détourna le regard.

- Je suis désolé Alice. Pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Si tu ne veux plus de nous comme amis tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais… j'étais un peu perdu ces derniers temps, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- Et pour ça tu devais t'éloigner de nous ?

- Oui.

Elle resta distante un moment puis elle parue comprendre quelque chose tout d'un coup. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Edward arriva et elle le regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Edward en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

- Rien. Se reprit-elle. Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose.

Ses yeux allaient d'Edward à moi, puis elle sourit encore plus si c'était possible et commença à manger. Je jetais un regard à Edward qui visiblement ne savait pas plus de choses que moi. Il secoua négativement la tête alors que je lui demandais silencieusement s'il lui avait révélé mon secret. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'Alice avait pu découvrir qui la réjouisse autant.

**PDV Edward**

Alice était folle à lier. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de sourire comme une démente en me jetant des regards entendus toutes les trente secondes ?

Une fois le repas terminé j'allais à mon cours suivant mais Alice me retint par le bras.

- Je suis si contente pour toi tu sais. Me dit-elle à l'oreille.

- De quoi tu parles Alice ?

- De Zaz et toi. Je ne me doutais pas que tu parlais de lui quand tu disais aimer un garçon mais vous faites un beau couple.

- Comment…

- Comment je le sais ? Zaz m'a avoué qu'il s'était éloigné ces dernières semaines par ce qu'il voulait réfléchir, qu'il était perdu. Il réfléchissait à votre relation c'est ça ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments ?

- Non… enfin… non… On ne sort pas ensemble. Mais oui, c'est de lui dont je suis amoureux.

- Oh Edward je suis si contente.

Elle sautillait sur place maintenant.

- Bon, il faut que j'aille en cours. On se voit tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je en m'éloignant.

- Ouais, à tout à l'heure.

J'allais en classe en secouant la tête. Bon sang, Alice si avait deviné ça, elle allait sûrement deviner le reste aussi. Mais après tout, si elle le découvre toute seule, Bella ne pourra pas m'en vouloir.

J'allais en sport un peu plus joyeusement que la semaine dernière. Je retrouvais Bella dans les vestiaires, elle posa son sac puis sortie aussitôt. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle ne restait jamais très longtemps, et pourquoi elle partait une demi-heure avant la fin du cours. Je me dépêchais de m'habiller et entrais dans le gymnase. Bella était là, elle mettait son baudrier. Je m'avançais, pris le mien et l'enfilais.

- Alors, prête pour une ascension au sommet ? Lui demandais-je doucement.

- Bien sûr !

Le prof nous donna ses consignes puis nous laissa le champ libre.

- On tente une paroi plus difficile ? Me demanda Bella.

- Grimpe où tu veux.

Sur moi se serait bien.

Elle se dirigea vers un mur plus haut que la dernière fois et où les prises étaient plus rares et plus petites.

- Tu m'aide pour le nœud ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr.

Je m'approchais d'elle lentement, mon regard vrillé au sien. Je la vis déglutir et je souris.

Je pris délicatement la corde entre mes mains.

- Tu devrais apprendre à le faire, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Lui dis-je avec ma voix la plus douce.

Elle hocha la tête.

Je m'approchais d'elle, plus que nécessaire, et commençais à faire le nœud. Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Je frôlais son ventre du bout des doigts et je la vis frissonner. Je relevais les yeux pour les planter dans les siens.

- Edward arrête. Me dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Je fais simplement ton nœud. Répondis-je doucement.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et je me passais la langue sur les lèvres.

Bon sang, que j'avais envie de l'embrasser.

Je terminais ce que je faisais et elle s'éloigna de moi avec une sorte de soulagement. Je souris et elle fronça les sourcils. Puis elle me tourna le dos et j'en profitais pour admirer son magnifique postérieur. Elle commença son ascension et se débrouillait plutôt bien. Malgré que ce soit un parcours difficile elle métrisait la situation. Et moi j'avais une vue parfaite de ses fesses, moulées dans son baudrier. Je me sentis devenir dur et ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour ça.

Bella arriva jusqu'au sommet puis se laissa tomber pour descendre en rappel. Je la fis redescendre rapidement mais elle trébucha quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Je la rattrapais et la plaquais contre moi.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant ma virilité contre ses fesses. Et en vilain garçon que j'étais j'en profitais.

- Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ? Lui demandais-je en me frottant légèrement contre elle.

Elle remua pour accentuer la pression et je grognais. Puis elle s'éloigna de moi et se retourna.

- Toi aussi tu rembourres tes caleçons ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- C'est cent pour cent naturel, je n'ai pas besoin de mousse moi.

- Et bien toi et ton truc cent pour cent naturel allé devoir grimper là-haut. Me dit-elle en me montrant le mur d'escalade.

Ouais, ça allait poser un petit problème. Il fallait que je me calme sinon je ne pourrais jamais y arriver.

Je vis le sourire de Bella s'élargir. Elle se foutait de ma gueule en plus !

- Vas-y, moques toi. Lui dis-je. Mais ne compte plus sur moi pour faire ton nœud.

- Serais-tu vexé ?

- Non, juste trop serré.

Je vis son regard descendre au niveau de mon entre-jambe. Elle se mordilla alors la lèvre puis ses yeux fixèrent les miens.

- Je vois ça. Me dit-elle.

J'enlevais la corde de mon mousqueton et entrepris de faire un nœud de huit tandis que Bella défaisait le sien. Je respirais lentement pour tenter de calmer mon érection qui était plus que visible grâce à mon baudrier. Je voyais Bella me jeter des regards amusés et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit que j'avais du mal à marcher jusqu'au mur.

- Tu vas y arriver Edward. Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Tu me donne quoi si j'arrive jusqu'en haut ? lui demandais-je taquin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te ferais envie ?

Je la fixais intensément dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que c'est d'elle d'on j'avais terriblement envie. Elle rougie et tortura sa lèvre avec ses dents.

Je m'approchais d'elle et me penchais vers son oreille.

- Encore plus quand tu fais ça. Lui chuchotais-je.

- Si tu arrives jusqu'en haut tu auras le droit de m'embrasser. Me dit-elle en rougissant.

- C'est une très bonne motivation ça.

J'allais m'en aller quand elle me retint en tirant sur mon tee-shirt.

- Mais pour que ce soit plus marrant il faut corser un peu les choses. M'expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et sa main, qui tenait toujours mon haut, me relâchât et descendit sur mes abdos. Bella ancra ses yeux aux miens et le revers de sa main se pressa légèrement contre ma virilité.

Je sifflais entre mes dents tandis que mon corps réagissait instinctivement.

- Putain Bella. Soufflais-je.

Elle s'éloigna de moi avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vas-y maintenant, grimpe.

- C'est de la triche. Lui dis-je.

Son sourire se fit coquin.

- On a rien sans rien Edward.

Je serrais la mâchoire et entrepris de monter ce fichu mur.

Elle allait finir par me rendre fou.

Je grimpais tant bien que mal, ce qui n'était pas facile vu que mon érection ne faiblissait pas. Au trois quart du mur je faillais abandonner mais la perspective d'un autre baiser avec Bella me donna des ailes. Et c'est tout naturellement que je parvins au sommet. Je descendis en rappel et fis un large sourire à Bella. Elle mordilla encore sa lèvre et je m'approchais d'elle.

- Alors ? Qui est le meilleur ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je te dirais ça plus tard d'accord ?

Bella regarda sa montre.

- Je dois y aller. Me dit-elle.

- Tu m'attends sur le parking ? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu verras bien.

- Tu m'as promis un baiser. Lui rappelais-je.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas dit quand.

- Tu es vraiment sournoise quand tu t'y mets.

- Avoue que tu aimes ça.

Je souris. Oui j'aimais quand elle était comme ça. J'aimais qu'elle joue avec moi.

Elle s'éloigna pour aller avertir le professeur qu'elle partait puis me fit un signe de main avant de quitter la salle.

Elle me devait un baiser et j'en mourrais d'envie. Je savais qu'elle allait m'esquiver ce soir. Elle allait se changer et rentrer directement chez elle sans m'attendre.

Sauf si je prenais les devants.

Je défis la corde de mon baudrier puis me dirigeais vers le prof.

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais est-ce que je peux partir un peu plus tôt s'il vous plaît ? Lui demandais-je avec ma voix la plus polis. J'ai un rendez-vous chez le dentiste et je vais arriver en retard si j'attends la fin du cours. Mentis-je.

- Vu que votre binôme est déjà partis et que vous vous retrouvez seul je vous autorise à partir. Mais la prochaine fois j'aimerais que vous m'avertissiez au début du cours.

- Oui monsieur. Merci Monsieur.

Je quittais mon baudrier et sortais de la salle.

Je voulais ce baiser et j'allais l'avoir. Cette fois elle n'allait pas m'échapper.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah ah, ils se taquines tout les deux. Bella est une petite coquine en faite!^^<strong>

**Comment vont se passer les choses maintenant? Il n'y a que moi qui le sais!^^**

**Laisser une review.**

**Biz**


	19. Chapter 19 Aveux

**Bonjour à toutes voici le chapitre 18, et le dernier. Et oui, c'est la fin de cette histoire, je n'ais plus vraiment la motivation de l'écrire donc je préfère l'arrêter là. **

**J'ai une autre idée de fiction que je vais, je pense, vos poster. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'on fait énormément plaisir.**

**Je vous laisse lire cet ultime chapitre et on se retrouve en bas. (avec une petite surprise)**

* * *

><p>J'avais envie de courir pour rattraper Bella mais je me forçais à marcher. Une fois devant la porte des vestiaires je respirais un grand coup. J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas m'en vouloir. Mais après tout, elle l'avait bien cherché. Je poussais la porte lentement mais ne vis personne.<p>

J'entendis l'eau couler.

Elle était là.

J'entrais, fermais la porte derrière moi et m'assis sur un des bancs à ma disposition. Je me calais contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, attendant que Bella finisse de se laver. En pensant à elle sous la douche, nue, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps, ma virilité, qui s'était calmé quelque peu, reprit du service. Bon sang, rien que l'imaginer me faisais un effet fou.

Après cinq minutes d'attente l'eau se coupa et je vis apparaitre Bella aux cheveux courts, enroulée dans une serviette.

Tellement sexy.

Elle ne me vit pas tout de suite alors j'en profitais pour la regarder. Ses jambes, fines et galbées, ses hanches sur lesquelles mes mains voulaient se poser, ses fesses si excitantes, la peau de sa nuque que j'avais terriblement envie d'embrasser.

Elle fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de vêtements propres et je décidais de me manifester, avant de passer pour un pervers. Ce que je devenais sans doute avec Bella.

- Tu devrais fermer la porte à clef, ce n'est pas très prudent. Dis-je avec une voix qui me parut plus rauque que d'habitude.

Je vis Bella sursauter et poser une main sur sa poitrine.

- Bon sang Edward, tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé.

Je me levais et m'approchais d'elle lentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je viens chercher mon dû.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais on pourrait nous surprendre.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, tournais le verrou puis revins vers Bella.

- On ne risque plus rien maintenant.

Je m'approchais un peu plus d'elle mais elle recula.

- Alors, tu ne veux pas me donner ce que tu m'as promis ? Lui demandais-je.

- Si… si bien sûr mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne suis même pas habillée. Bafouilla-t-elle.

- C'est encore mieux.

Je collais mon corps contre le sien. Elle hoqueta mais ne dit rien.

Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer au même titre que la mienne.

Je posais une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa joue, caressant sa bouche avec mon pouce. Je voulais prendre mon temps pour ce baiser, qu'il soit parfait, qu'il lui donne envie de plus.

J'approchais lentement ma bouche de la sienne, nos souffles se mélangeant. Je lui laissais le temps de me repousser si elle le voulait, mais elle ne le fit pas. Alors je parcouru la distance qui nous s'éparait et posais doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces.

Je me reculais légèrement, je senti sa respiration saccadée puis je l'embrassais encore. Notre baiser prit rapidement de l'ampleur et je caressais ses lèvres du bout de la langue pour quémander l'accès à la sienne. Elle les entrouvrit et sa langue chercha la mienne avec timidité. Ce baiser était des plus sensuels, me rendant une nouvelle fois dure. Ma main glissa de sa joue à son épaule dénudée pour remonter sur son cou. Je posais l'autre au creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher encore plus de moi. Je voulais qu'elle sente l'effet qu'elle me faisait, le désir que j'avais pour elle.

Elle crocheta ses bras autour de ma nuque et ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus.

J'aimais ça.

Notre baiser devint fiévreux, nos langues dansant ensembles dans un rythme soutenu.

Je me pressais contre elle, appuyant ma virilité contre son ventre. Elle gémit puis se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour frotter son intimité contre la mienne.

Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge.

Elle réitéra son geste et je grognais une nouvelle fois. Elle gémit dans ma bouche et cela m'excita d'avantage.

Je descendis ma main sur sa clavicule, puis sur la bordure de sa serviette, juste au-dessus de sa poitrine.

J'avais tellement envie de lui arracher ce morceau de tissus mais je me résonnais et me contentais de passer mes doigts dessus.

Je passais ma main sur son sein pour le prendre en coupe.

Bella se cambra accentuant la pression de mes doigts.

Ma main sur ses reins descendit sur sa cuisse puis remonta lentement sous sa serviette. Je caressais ses fesses parfaites et la sentit frissonner.

- Edward. Souffla-t-elle.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Lui demandais-je inquiet.

Peut-être étais-je allé trop loin.

- Non, surtout pas. Me répondit-elle.

Elle passa une main entre nous et elle vint caresser ma virilité à travers mon pantalon.

- Putain Bella. Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Oh si, tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Je capturais à nouveau sa bouche avide de ses baisers.

- Tu me rends dingue Bella. Lui avouais-je.

Elle gémit et pressa sa main un peu plus fortement sur mon érection.

Soudain elle se figea et se recula.

Un grand vide m'apparut tout à coup. Regrettait-elle ?

Elle regarda sa montre.

- Merde ! Jura-t-elle.

Je la vis sortir rapidement des affaires de son sac.

- Il ne reste que dix minutes avant la fin du cours.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Lui proposais-je.

- A faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Avouais-je. A t'habiller.

- Je sais m'habiller toute seule mais merci.

Elle me fit un signe de tête pour que je me tourne en lui laissant un peu d'intimité. Ce que je fis.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Le baiser avait dégénéré mais j'avais aimé ça. Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Je n'avais aucune envie de la laisser là.

- Tu regrettes ? Lui demandais-je.

- Quoi ?

- Ce… baiser et ce qui a suivis.

Il y eu un silence, et je me dis qu'elle n'allait pas répondre. Puis je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon torse.

Je me tournais pour lui faire face et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

- Je ne regrette pas. Me dit-elle. J'en avais autant envie que toi. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de ses choses-là. Pas autant que toi en tout cas.

Je posais une main sur sa joue et la caressais avec mon pouce.

- Bella, je suis novice en ce qui concerne les sentiments. Et il est clair maintenant que j'en ai énormément pour toi. Lui expliquais-je.

- Edward…

- Non attend. La coupais-je. Il faut que tu saches que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, depuis le début. J'ai tenté de repousser ça, par ce que je croyais que tu étais un homme et je ne voulais pas admettre que tu me plaisais, d'autant plus que je n'ai jamais aimé aucune femme alors un homme. Mais j'ai compris que quoi que je fasse je ne pourrais pas renier ça. J'ai accepté mes sentiments pour toi et voilà que j'apprends que tu es une fille et je n'ai qu'une envie, être avec toi. Peu importe que tu te travestisses ou pas.

- Tu es… amoureux de moi ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise.

Je hochais la tête.

Ça y est, elle était au courant de mes sentiments. Je voulais qu'elle le sache pour ne pas qu'elle pense que tout ce qui m'intéressais chez elle était le sexe.

Maintenant que je lui avais dit, je me sentais plus léger mais également angoissé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me rejette si elle n'éprouvait pas la même chose.

- Wow, bah si je m'attendais à ça ! Souffla-t-elle.

- Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, dis le moi, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas…

- Chut. M'intima-t-elle en posant son index sur mes lèvres. Calmes toi Edward.

Elle me sourit et cela m'apaisa.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un long mais chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

- C'est tout ce que tu auras pour le moment, il ne faudrait pas que ça dégénère encore. Me dit-elle avec un regard coquin.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. Murmurais-je.

Oui, je ferais tout ce qu'elle me demanderait. Je voulais faire les choses bien avec Bella, elle n'était pas comme Tanya ou Lauren. Elle méritait ce qu'il y a de mieux et j'espérais pouvoir lui apporter.

Bella s'éloigna de moi et me souris.

- Je dois y aller. Me dit-elle en déverrouillant la porte.

- Tu m'attends ? J'aimerais prendre une douche.

- Tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi quand tu auras terminé.

- D'accord.

- Alors à tout à l'heure.

Je lui souris et elle partit.

Je secouais la tête, espérant que je n'avais pas rêvé ce qu'il venait de se passer puis me déshabillais et allais me laver.

**PDV Bella**

Je rentrais chez moi l'esprit sur une autre planète. Est-ce qu'Edward Cullen venait réellement de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait ? Nous étions nous vraiment embrassé à en perdre haleine ? L'avais-je tripoté comme une désespéré ?

Oh mon Dieu ! Jamais je ne m'étais comportée comme ça.

Au début je ne pensais lui donner qu'un simple baiser, tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. Mais quand ses lèvres on touchés les miennes je n'ai pas pu me retenir. J'avais envie de plus, de son corps, de sentir sa peau. Et on pouvait dire que je l'ais bien sentis. Repenser à sa dureté me rendais toute chose. Ce mec excitait tous mes sens, je n'avais jamais cru que je ressentirais une telle envie pour quelqu'un.

Je montais directement dans ma chambre. Edward allait arriver d'ici une demi-heure et mes sœurs ne rentreraient que dans deux heures, ce qui voulait dire que nous serions seuls pendant une heure et demie.

On pouvait en faire des choses en une heure et demie.

Non mais ça ne va pas ? Voilà que je pensais comme une obsédée.

Je me plaçais devant mon miroir et retirais ma perruque. Je voulais qu'Edward me vois telle que j'étais réellement. Je me coiffais rapidement puis allais vers mon armoire pour me changer et revêtir une tenue plus féminine. Mais je désespérais en voyant mes vêtements.

Ouais, ce n'était pas là-dedans que j'allais trouver quoi que ce soit de féminin. Je réfléchis un instant et allais ensuite dans la chambre de Jessica. J'ouvris son dressing et me concentrais pour trouver une tenue simple et décontractée tout en étant un minimum sexy. J'optais pour un jean slim noir et un tee-shirt col large bleu nuit. J'empruntais également à ma sœur des sous-vêtements en dentelle noir. Elle ne m'en voudra sûrement pas, depuis le temps qu'elle me propose de mettre ses vêtements.

Je me dirigeais ensuite à la salle de bain pour me parfumer un peu et descendis au salon pour attendre Edward.

Cinq minutes plus tard j'entendis une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Je me relevais instinctivement du canapé.

Mon cœur se mis à battre plus fortement dans ma poitrine et mon ventre se noua.

Depuis quand je n'avais pas ressentis cette sensation ?

J'allais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris avant que la sonnette ne retentisse.

Edward était là, face à moi, et me scrutait de ses prunelles émeraude. Il portait un jean brut et un tee-shirt noir col V qui moulait parfaitement ses biceps appétissants. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés par la douche qu'il venait de prendre et je ne pus empêcher mon esprit de divaguer vers un Edward nu, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps parfait, me demandant de le rejoindre de sa voix sensuelle.

Un chien aboya au loin me faisant reprendre corps avec la réalité.

- Salut. Soufflais-je.

- Salut. Tu… tu es… magnifique. Bafouilla-t-il.

Je baissais la tête en sentant mes joues s'empourprer.

- Viens, entre. Lui dis-je en m'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur et je refermais la porte lentement.

Il me faisait face et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire. J'étais mal à l'aise. Peut-être que le baiser de tout à l'heure était une mauvaise idée.

Je vis les yeux d'Edward me détailler de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant un peu plus sur ma poitrine.

Il détourna rapidement le regard lorsqu'il vit que je l'avais surpris et malgré moi je bombais un peu plus le torse.

Son regard presque gourmand ne m'ennuyait pas, au contraire, je me sentais bien, désirable. J'aimais qu'il me regarde comme il le faisait.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, je veux bien un verre d'eau.

Je le conduisis à la cuisine et lui servis un verre puis je m'adossais contre l'évier. Je le regardais boire, fascinée par le mouvement que chaque déglutition avait sur sa pomme d'Adam.

Il termina son verre et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Oui oui, ça va très bien.

Je suis juste complètement extatique devant toi.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dès que je l'avais vu.

- On monte ? Lui demandais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Oui, si tu veux.

Je le précédais dans l'escalier et fermais la porte de ma chambre une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur.

Bien, bien, bien, et maintenant ? Tu peux lui demander de se mettre nu et de s'allonger sur ton lit ?

Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas contre. Il avait l'air d'apprécier le baiser de tout à l'heure, si j'en croyais la bosse que j'avais sentie à travers son pantalon.

Il se rapprocha de moi et posa une main sur ma joue.

- J'espère que tu ne vas me dire que tout ça va trop vite pour toi et que tu regrettes. Me dit-il.

- Aucune chance. Soufflais-je alors que ses doigts passaient dans mes cheveux.

Il sourit.

- Tu es tellement belle. Murmura-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux alors qu'il massait délicatement ma nuque.

Je les rouvris quand je sentis ses lèvres effleurer les miennes. Son souffle chaud se mêla au mien et il m'embrassa timidement, pressant légèrement sa bouche sur la mienne.

Mes mains se crochetèrent instinctivement autour de son cou et mes doigts partirent fourrager dans ses cheveux. Je me collais à lui, voulant sentir sa chaleur contre moi et ma langue passa sur sa lèvre inférieure pour approfondir notre baiser. Il entrouvrit la bouche et sa langue vint caresser la mienne.

Je senti mon ventre papillonner et mon cœur s'accélérer.

Je frissonnais quand la main d'Edward se posa au creux de mes reins, me rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui.

Je gémis doucement, appréciant de sentir son corps contre le mien.

Il arrêta notre baiser, sans pour autant s'éloigner.

- Bella. Souffla-t-il. Il faut qu'on arrête.

Je ne l'écoutais pas et capturais sa bouche une nouvelle fois.

Il y répondit mais s'éloigna rapidement.

- Bella. Répéta-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je innocemment en posant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Pas du tout.

Il fit un pas en arrière et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu vas me rendre fou si tu continu comme ça.

Lui aussi allais me rendre folle.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais être aussi à l'aise avec un garçon et que j'oserais le draguer et, il faut l'avouer, le chauffer comme je le faisais avec Edward. Mais j'adorais ça. J'adorais voir ses réactions, j'aimais savoir que je lui plaisais, que je lui faisais envie et que je lui faisais de l'effet.

Je décidais de lui laisser un peu de répit et allais m'installer en tailleur sur mon lit.

Je tapotais le matelas pour l'inviter à prendre place à mes côtés. Il hésita un instant puis vint s'asseoir.

Le voir assis là, sur mon lit, me semblais irréel et pourtant je ne rêvais pas.

- Alors, tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, je vais m'en sortir je pense. Et puis je n'ai rien à faire pour demain.

- Tu sais, Alice pense qu'on sort ensemble.

- Et c'est le cas ?

- Je te laisse le choix.

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

- Eh bien, étant donné qu'on a passé le cap du premier baiser, et du tripotage dans les vestiaires, je pense qu'on peut dire que oui.

Il me fit un sourire extra large et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

Il s'approcha de moi lentement, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me donna un chaste baiser.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais je passais une main derrière sa nuque pour le retenir contre moi et caressais ses lèvres de ma langue pour approfondir notre baiser. Il grogna mais se laissa faire et entrouvrit sa bouche. Je sentis sa langue s'enrouler autour de la mienne et à cette sensation mon ventre se contracta. Je me couchais sur le dos, entraînant Edward dans ma chute. Il se positionna au-dessus de moi, une jambe entre les miennes.

Notre baiser dura un long moment.

Il était doux, sensuel, les mains d'Edward me caressant légèrement, passant de mes bras à mes cuisses, remontant sur mes côtes pour revenir à leur position initial sur ma joue.

Mes doigts étaient eux aussi à la découverte de son corps. Je les passais dans ses cheveux en bataille, les décoiffant d'avantage, descendais sur son dos athlétique, sur son torse musclé, allais et venais sur sa mâchoire carrée appréciant le contact rugueux de sa barbe naissante.

Au bout d'un long moment il se redressa et vrilla son regard au mien, ses prunelles vertes remplies de tendresse.

- Je t'aime. Me murmura-t-il.

Mon cœur loupa un battement et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge.

Il m'aimait.

Le tombeur Edward Cullen venait de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait.

Il me l'avait fait comprendre mais ne me l'avais pas dit de façon aussi claire.

Je le vis perdre peu à peu de ses couleurs et ses épaules s'affaisser.

Je réalisais que je m'étais raidie et il devait sans doute prendre mon manque de réaction pour de la peur ou du rejet.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

Etais-je prête à lui avouer mes sentiments ? Pouvais-je lui dire que je l'aimais moi aussi en le pensant vraiment ?

La réponse était évidente.

Oui, bien sûr que oui. Je l'aimais depuis le début.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Il eut un sourire radieux, comme celui d'un gamin le matin de noël qui découvre ses cadeaux au pied du sapin. Et j'étais certaine d'avoir le même accroché à mes lèvres avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien voilà... c'est ici que tout se termine.<strong>

**Mais non, je n'arrête pas ma fiction là, c'était une petite blagounette! **

**Je voulais vous faire un poisson d'avril mais comme c'est trop évident le 1er je vous le fait le 25, après tout, on est encore au mois d'avril!**

**Donc je vous rassure je continu bien cette histoire. Il y aura surement un peu plus que 20 chapitres, entre 22 et 25 je pense.**

**Et pour ce qui est de l'idée de fiction que j'ai évoqué au début elle existe bel et bien, je la posterais quand celle-ci sera terminée.**

**Vous ne m'en voulez pas pour la petite peur que je vous ais faite hein? Si? Bon, pour me faire pardonner je vous ais mis sur mon profil un petit aperçu de se que pourrait donner Edward sous la douche. Une photo que j'ai trouvé sur le net et on ne peut dire qu'une chose: "Mummm"^^**

**Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, de cette blagounette et/ou de cette photo avec une petite review.**

**Merci**

**Biz à toutes**


	20. Chapter 20 Réflexions

**Après une petite attente, voilà le chapitre suivant. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre plus longtemps que d'habitude mais j'ai eu le baptême de mon fils à préparer et mon mari était en vacance une semaine et je n'écrit pas quand il est à la maison, on a d'autres choses à faire (**_toussotement**) **_

**Je vous remerci pour toutes les reviews que vous me laisser, continuez s'il vous plait.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p>Le mardi matin, j'étais allé au lycée en ne sachant pas comment me comporter vis-à-vis d'Edward. Il était clair que nous formions un couple mais devait-on le montrer à tout le monde ? Après tout, seul Edward était au courant de mon petit secret et si nous nous montrions trop proches les autres élèves penseraient qu'il était gay.<p>

Je n'arrêtais pas de me poser ses questions car je ne voulais pas qu'Edward est des problèmes à cause de moi.

Je sortais de mon dernier cours de la matinée et allais à la cantine.

J'arrivais la première et m'installais à une table libre dans le fond de la salle.

J'aperçus Edward et je me levais pour qu'il me voit. Je le vit arriver, son plateau à la main, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres. Son regard était fixé sur moi, son pas assuré et je su tout de suite ce qu'il allait faire. Je secouais négativement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais son sourire s'élargis davantage.

Il s'approcha de moi, posa rapidement son plateau sur la table et colla son corps contre le mien.

Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur mes joues et ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes.

La surprise de son geste fut bientôt remplacée par la satisfaction de le sentir si proche de moi, d'avoir de nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne.

Alors, je me laissais aller et lui rendis son baiser avec envie. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres et je les ouvris pour approfondir notre baiser.

Edward posa son front contre le mien, un sourire éclairant son visage.

- Tu m'as manqué. Me dit-il en guise de bonjour.

- Si tu savais comme toi aussi. Lui répondis-je en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres rougies.

Cette vision était hautement érotique et je me retins de ne pas lui sauter au cou pour réaliser tous les fantasmes qui me venaient en tête.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes ensemble mais je ne pense pas que la cantine soit le meilleur endroit pour vous prouver votre amour.

Je me tournais vers Alice et lui souris. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et nous observa longuement.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je remarquais le silence qui régnait dans le réfectoire. Je jetais un regard à la salle pour voir que tous les yeux braqués sur Edward et moi.

Certaines personne avaient la bouche ouverte, d'autres battaient des cils à une vitesse effrénée, d'autre encore comme Lauren et Irina essayaient de parler mais seuls des bégaiements inintelligibles sortaient de leurs bouches. Je vis un peu plus loin Tanya, cachant son sourire et levant les pouces dans ma direction. Je secouais la tête. On n'était pas sortis de l'auberge.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demandais-je à Edward en me tournant vers lui.

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

- Tu aurais pu le faire plus discrètement.

- Je voulais que le monde entier sache que tu es avec moi. Ça te dérange ?

- Non, pas du tout, mais tout le monde pense que tu es gay maintenant. Lui répondis-je en chuchotant pour ne pas qu'Alice m'entende.

- Ils pensent aussi que tu l'es. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Oui mais je sais que je ne le suis pas parce que je suis une fille. Continuais-je.

- Et moi je sais que je ne le suis pas parce que tu es une fille.

- Tu n'en a vraiment rien à foutre de ce que pensent les autres hein ?

- Absolument rien.

Je souris et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'est quoi ses messes basses ? Demanda Alice.

- Rien du tout. Répondit Edward.

Elle nous regarda alternativement.

- Mouais, on va dire que je te crois.

Puis soudain elle se mit à sautiller sur sa chaise.

- Oh ce que je suis contente, si tu savais Zaz ! Quand Edward m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi je dois dire que j'ai eu un peu peur pour lui. Je me demandais comment tu allais réagir quand tu l'apprendrais et si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose j'allais devoir le ramasser à la petite cuillère, lui qui n'a jamais été amoureux de personne. Ou alors il ne m'en a jamais parlé mais ça m'étonnerais parce qu'il ne peut rien me cacher très longtemps. Alors quand il m'a appris hier que vous étiez ensemble, en couple je veux dire, j'ai sauté de joie. Je suis si contente qu'il est trouvé quelqu'un qui le rende heureux, parce que tu le rends heureux, y a pas de doute là-dessus. Tu l'aurais vu hier soir quand il est rentré, il avait un sourire idiot collé sur le visage, je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas sombré dans la folie tout à coup alors il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et là j'ai compris. Alors j'ai sauté de joie. Je suis si contente ! Tu es mon beau-frère maintenant, il va falloir que tu me supporte mais je sais que tu y arriveras parce qu'on s'apprécie déjà énormément et que…

- Wow Alice ! La stoppa Edward.

- Quoi ?

- Calme-toi, respire, tu vas suffoquer.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

Je secouais la tête. Alice était folle. J'avais des doutes avant mais là ils étaient confirmés.

- Je suis ravi de savoir que tu es contente pour nous. Tu seras peut-être la seule. Dis-je à Alice.

- Ça va peut-être être difficile les premier temps, les gens d'ici ne sont pas habitués à ce genre de choses. Et puis ça se tassera.

Je lui souris. Elle devait avoir raison.

Durant tout le repas je sentais les regards dans mon dos. Edward avait l'air de s'en ficher comme de l'an quarante, ce qui me rassura et me détendis.

L'après-midi j'allais en cours de biologie avec Edward. Les autres élèves murmuraient sur notre passage ce qui n'empêcha pas Edward de prendre ma main dans la sienne. Je souriais comme une idiote à la pensée que ce dieu était à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Nous allions nous asseoir à nos places habituelles en attendant le prof. Lauren ricana puis pris la parole.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu ne couchais avec personne ces dernier temps Edward. Tu étais trop occupé avec Zaz.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ? Lui répondit-il.

- Et dire que j'ai couché avec un gay. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.

J'allais lui répondre quand le prof entra dans la pièce, mettant un terme à cette discussion.

Je me fichais bien de ce que pouvait penser cette écervelée après tout.

Edward serra ma main un peu plus fortement dans la sienne et me sourit. Je lui rendis et me concentrais sur le cours.

A la fin de la journée je retrouvais Edward sur le parking du lycée, il était adossé à ma camionnette. Je m'approchais et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Tu le sais très bien, tu étais avec moi la majeure partie du temps.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Il sourit et me pris la main.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Railla une voix derrière moi.

Je me tournais pour voir un groupe de garçons à l'air pas très amical.

- Le grand séducteur Edward Cullen amoureux d'un garçon ! Continua le garçon qui se trouvait au centre du groupe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Demetri ? Demanda Edward.

- Rien, je me demandais ce que ça faisait d'être un enculé.

La bande de crétin rit et je vis Edward serré les poings et contracter les mâchoires.

- Laisse-le Edward, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Lui dis-je en lui caressant le bras.

- Dis-moi. Continua Demetri. Tu as viré de bord d'un coup ou tu étais une tapette refoulée ?

- Ta gueule Demetri, je vais t'en coller une si tu continus.

- Je n'ai pas peur des petits pédés comme toi.

Je retins Edward par la taille alors qu'il voulait aller défigurer ce pauvre type.

- Arrête Edward, c'est de la provocation, il n'attend que ça.

Mais Demetri ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Oui, écoutes donc ton petit copain Edward. Mais dis-moi, c'est ça qui t'excites ? Les bites ? Tu préfères les sucés ou les prendre dans le cul ?

- Ce que tu vas prendre dans le cul c'est mon pied si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne t'excite pas ? Tu préfères les gringalets ? C'est lui qui fait la femme c'est ça ? Il doit aimer ça. Il ne veut pas que je lui fourre ma queue dans la bouche ?

Je sentis Edward se tendre et je savais que si je n'arrivais à l'arrêter maintenant je ne pourrai pas le retenir. Je me tournais donc face à lui. Ses yeux étaient vrillés sur Demetri et reflétaient toute la haine qu'il ressentait. Je le forçais à me regarder.

- Edward, ne fait pas ça, ce type n'est rien qu'un con qui fait ça pour se rendre intéressant. S'il te plaît ne le laisse pas gagner.

Edward planta son regard dans le mien et il s'adoucit instantanément. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et il fit de même.

- Comme c'est touchant. Railla Demetri.

- Mais dit-moi pauvre tâche, ça t'exciterais pas les bites, comme tu dis si bien ? Lui demandais-je sur le même ton.

- Quoi ? T'es pas bien toi ! Je préfère largement les bons gros nichons ! Je ne suis pas une pédale comme vous !

- Tant mieux, au moins tu n'essayeras pas de me voler Edward.

Sur ce je me collais contre ce dernier.

- Embrasse-moi. Le suppliais-je presque.

Il me sourit tendrement et s'exécuta.

Ses lèvres se soudèrent aux miennes et je crochetais mes mains sur sa nuque. Il m'attira un peu plus contre lui, passant une main sur mes reins. Je gémis lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne.

Je me fichais bien de ce que pouvait penser Demetri et ses acolytes, ce n'était que des petits connards homophobes et sans grand intérêt. Je les entendis grogner et tenter quelques insultes pour nous mettre en colère mais je ne les écoutais pas et au vu de la bosse que je sentais dans le jean d'Edward, lui non plus. De toute façon ils allaient finir par partir et nous laisser tranquille.

Les mains d'Edward se firent de plus en plus audacieuses et je dû lutter contre mon envie de continuer pour stopper notre baiser.

Nous n'étions pas seuls et se tripoter sur le parking du lycée n'était pas spécialement ce que je désirais.

Edward s'écarta légèrement de moi et me sourit.

- Merci Bella, si tu n'avais pas été là je crois que je lui aurais défoncé le crâne à cet abrutit.

Je baissais la tête, me sentant coupable tout à coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il. Ça ne va pas ?

- Si je n'avais pas été là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. C'est de ma faute si tu te fais insulter. Tout ça parce que je n'arrive pas à être celle que je suis.

- Non Bella, ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie.

- Mais c'est la vérité.

- Et je me fiche de ce que ces gars peuvent dire. C'est vrai que j'ai faillis les frapper mais tu m'as retenu. Et je sais que ce qu'ils disent est faux.

Il m'embrassa doucement.

- Je t'aime Bella. Tu le sais. Et peu importe que tu te travestisses. Je te soutiendrais parce que je t'aime. Si tu veux attendre alors j'attendrais. Si tu veux changer demain alors je t'aiderais. Si tu veux te promener nue quand je suis chez toi alors je te laisserais faire.

Je ris et lui donnais une petite tape dans le ventre.

- Mais seulement quand nous sommes tous les deux. Ajouta-t-il.

- Tu ne tiendrais pas deux secondes devant mon corps de rêve. Le taquinais-je.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je tienne plus longtemps.

- Prétentieux.

- Un tout petit peu.

Je l'embrassais.

- Tu viens dîner à la maison ce soir ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Aller, suit-moi.

Je montais dans ma camionnette pour rentrer chez moi et Edward me suivis.

Je me garais dans l'allée et il se mit derrière moi. Je pénétrais dans la maison et allais directement à la cuisine pour voir ce que nous pourrions manger ce soir.

- Tu aimes les lasagnes ? Lui demandais-je, la tête dans le placard.

- Bien sûr. Je peux t'aider ?

- Tu sais cuisiner ? Lui demandais-je surprise.

- J'ai des tas de talents cachés tu sais.

Il me fit son sourie en coin qui me faisait fondre et je retins un soupir d'admiration.

- Tu me montreras un jour ? Le taquinais-je.

- Quoi ?

- Tes talents cachés.

- Ne me tente pas.

Sa voix était plus grave et son regard était très sérieux. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure.

Son regard noir faisait s'envoler une nuée de papillons dans mon ventre et le désir que je ressentais pour lui ne faisait que grandir.

- Prend une casserole dans le placard derrière toi. Lui demandais-je pour changer de conversation.

Il s'exécuta et je m'activais à préparer une béchamel tandis qu'il se proposa pour faire la garniture au bœuf et à la tomate.

Il s'en sortait très bien, ses gestes étaient précis et efficaces. Je me demandais s'il était comme ça avec les femmes aussi.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser cette question de mon esprit.

Je sortis un plat à gratin pendant qu'Edward allumait le four. J'alternais les pâtes, la béchamel et la sauce et terminais par du fromage râpé puis enfournais le tout et réglais la minuterie. Je pris ensuite Edward par la main et l'entraînais au salon. Je le poussais sur le canapé, allumais la télé et m'assis à côté de lui. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de poser une fesse qu'il me souleva et m'installa sur ses genoux.

Il porta une main à ma joue et la caressa doucement.

- Tu es tellement belle. Dit-il faiblement, plus pour lui que pour moi.

Je levais les bras et entrepris d'enlever ma perruque. Il me regarda faire comme fasciné par mes gestes.

J'ôtais les pinces qui maintenaient mes faux cheveux en place puis les retiraient. J'enlevais ensuite le bandeau et défis mon chignon.

Mes cheveux cascadèrent dans mon dos et Edward s'empara d'une petite mèche. Il l'enroula autour de son index puis la relâcha et m'attira contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je le sentis inspirer longuement puis son souffle me chatouilla la nuque, me faisant frissonner.

Il posa délicatement un baiser à la base de mon cou et je penchais la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès à cette partie très sensible.

Il me serra plus fortement contre lui dans une étreinte tendre mais possessive.

Je bougeais légèrement pour me retrouver à califourchon sur ses cuisses et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je respirais une grande goulée de son odeur qui me fit tourner la tête. Il sentait tellement bon que je pourrais rester là à le renifler pendant des heures.

Je posais mes lèvres sur sa carotide et il poussa un petit grognement de contentement. Je recommençais et l'embrassais lentement.

Je passais ma langue sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner.

Il pencha la tête en arrière et j'en profitais pour embrasser son cou, allant jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam, remontant le long de sa mâchoire pour retourner sur sa veine palpitante.

Je sentis une chaleur se propager dans mon ventre, s'insinuant lentement en moi.

Je gémis quand je sentis qu'Edward devenait dur rien qu'avec mes baisers. Il tourna la tête pour emprisonner ma bouche avec la sienne.

Ce baiser était lent, tendre et sensuel. Je me surpris à remuer le bassin pour frotter mon intimité sur la virilité d'Edward. Il grogna mais n'interrompis pas notre baiser, faisant glisser sa langue contre la mienne, la caressant lentement.

Ce baiser était hautement érotique, et n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que nous avions déjà partagés. Dans ce baiser je sentais qu'il essayait de me montrer tout son amour, sa tendresse et son désir.

J'y répondais de la même façon, pour lui faire prendre conscience que je ressentais la même chose.

Au bout d'un très long moment il s'éloigna faiblement de moi.

- Il faut qu'on arrête Bella.

- Je n'en ai pas très envie. Avouais-je.

- Moi non plus mais tu es si tentante que je risque de déraper très prochainement.

- Et ce serait si grave ?

- Bah, si tes sœurs rentraient à ce moment-là, peut-être que oui.

Je souris. Il avait raison, on était dans le salon et Jessica et Rosalie n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

- De plus je crois que les lasagnes sont prêtes. Ajouta-t-il.

Je les avais complètement oubliés celles-là !

Je sautais des genoux d'Edward et me précipitais dans la cuisine pour ouvrir le four.

Juste à temps, cinq minutes de plus et elles auraient été trop cuites. Edward me rejoignit et s'adossa contre l'évier, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- J'espère que le jour où je t'appellerais tu viendras aussi vite.

- Je viendrais encore plus vite si je le peux.

Je m'approchais de lui et le serrais contre moi alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur mes cheveux.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, alors comment avez vous trouvé Demetri? Personnellement je lui arracherais bien les c******* pour les lui faire manger. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.^^<strong>

**J'attend vos reviews et en attendant je vous dis à très bientôt.**

**Biz à toutes**


	21. Chapter 21 The hot sms

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, arrivé tout droit du producteur aux consommateurs! **

**Je n'ais pas eu le temps de le relire comme je le voulais mais j'ai préféré vous poster ce chapitre maintenant, sinon il aurait fallu attendre mercredi. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas s'il y a encore plus de fautes que d'habitude!**

**Merci merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'apprécie grandement! **

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

><p>Nous étions très sagement en train de regarder la télé quand les sœurs de Bella rentrèrent. Je les saluais poliment et remarquais le large sourire qui barrait leurs visages. Bella roula des yeux.<p>

- Bon les filles, il est temps de manger. Leur dit-elle.

- Oui oui, mais on n'est pas pressé. Répondit la plus jeune.

- Tu manges avec nous Edward ? Me demanda Rosalie.

- Bella m'a invité.

J'espérais que je ne les dérangeais pas.

- Cool, je te présenterais Emmett.

- Ah il mange avec nous ce soir ? Se renseigna Bella.

- Oui pourquoi ? Ça pose un problème ?

- Non, mais j'aurais peut-être du doubler les rations.

Elles rirent mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

La sonnette retentit et la personne entra sans attendre de réponse.

Je vis un homme, que dis-je, une armoire à glace, entrer dans le salon qui, étant pourtant d'une surface raisonnable, paraissait beaucoup plus petit tout à coup.

- Hello les filles ! Lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Et le garçon. Ajouta-t-il en m'apercevant.

- Emmett ! Fit Rosalie en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser furtivement.

Puis le dit Emmett fit claquer deux baisers sonores sur les joues de Bella et Jessica et me tendit ensuite une main gigantesque.

J'hésitais à lui donner la mienne, de peur qu'il ne la broie. Je la lui présentais quand même, ne voulant pas paraitre impoli. Il s'en saisit mais la serra normalement, peut-être un peu plus fortement que ce que la coutume voulait.

- Emmett, petit ami de Rosalie, grand-frère spirituel et protecteur de Jessica et Bella, enchanté. Se présenta-t-il.

- Edward, petit ami de Bella. Dis-je à mon tour.

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-il en relâchant ma main. Alors c'est toi le fameux Edward, le mec beau comme un dieu et coureur de jupons invétéré ?

Je vis Bella rougir furieusement et cacher sa tête entre ses mains.

Je ris.

- Ex coureur de jupons. Précisais-je.

Le visage d'Emmett se ferma tout à coup et sa voix se fit grave.

- Tant mieux. Parce que si jamais tu fais du mal à Bella, d'une quelconque manière, je rendrais ton visage tellement horrible que même tes parents ne te reconnaitraient pas et tu n'aurais plus aucun moyen d'attirer des filles dans tes filets.

Je déglutis difficilement, mais me redressais néanmoins, alors que j'avais plutôt envie de faire disparaitre ma tête entre mes épaules.

- Si je fais souffrir Bella je viendrais moi-même me faire défigurer. Répondis-je avec tout le courage qui me restait et qui n'avait pas foutu le camp.

Le colosse me toisa un instant puis son visage se détendit.

- Je t'aime bien toi. Bon, ça sent bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim ! Demanda-t-il.

- Comme toujours Emmett ! Plaisanta Jessica

Je soufflais un coup pour me détendre quand je sentis la main de Bella serrer la mienne.

Je lui fis un sourire crispé et me passais une main dans les cheveux.

Bella m'entraîna un peu à l'écart des autres et se serra contre moi.

- Je suis désolé pour ça. Emmett est très protecteur, comme tu as pu le voir.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer en effet.

- Il n'est pas méchant, il est impressionnant mais c'est un vrai nounours quand on le connait.

- En tout cas j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi le test. Dis-je en souriant plus franchement cette fois ci.

- Oui, tu as très bien géré. Répondit-elle en posant légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Alors, comme ça je suis beau comme un dieu ? Fis-je, curieux.

- Je me demande bien où il est allé chercher ça. Dit-elle innocemment.

Je ris.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Je l'embrassais chastement.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward Beau-comme-un-dieu Cullen.

Je ris encore.

Une voix bourrue nous appela depuis la cuisine.

- Oh hé les tourtereaux ! Vous vous bécoterez après le dîner, on a faim ici !

Je souris à Bella et elle me prit la main pour rejoindre les autres.

J'aimais le contacte de sa main dans la mienne. Sa paume était douce et chaude, rassurante.

Bella nous servis ses délicieuses lasagnes et Emmett en repris trois fois. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Bella voulait doubler les doses. Cet homme était un gouffre sans fond.

- Samedi soir on va dîner au restaurant avec Emmett. Annonça Rosalie. Donc ne prévoyez rien pour nous.

- Pas de soucis. Vous allez où ? S'enquit Jessica.

- Emmett m'invite « Au délice d'Emily ».

- Waw, la classe ! Tu as une robe à te mettre au moins ?

- Oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Ce restaurant était le summum du luxe et de la cuisine raffinée. Je n'y étais jamais personnellement allé, mais mes parents s'y étaient rendus pour leur vingtième anniversaire de mariage et avaient grandement apprécié.

Nous venions de terminer notre coup de glace lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Bella se leva pour aller ouvrir. Une voix d'homme nous parvint, étouffé puis celle de Bella lui disant d'entrer. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Jessica, c'est pour toi.

L'intéressé paru surprise.

- C'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Un garçon plutôt mignon.

Jessica fronça les sourcils puis se leva et alla dans l'entrée.

La conversation nous parvint très clairement. Je souris en voyant Rosalie et Bella tendre l'oreille et je ris franchement quand je remarquais qu'Emmett faisait de même.

- Chut, on n'entend rien. Me fit taire Bella en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

Je fis passer ma langue dessus et j'entendis un petit gémissement sortir de sa gorge alors qu'elle retirait sa main.

Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'écouter moi aussi la conversation

- Riley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Jessica.

- Salut. Euh… Tu as oublié ton agenda en cours de stat et … je me suis dit que peut être tu en aurais besoin alors… voilà.

Ce garçon semblait très peu sûr de lui.

- Merci, mais ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout ce chemin, tu aurais pu me le rendre demain.

- Je sais mais… j'avais envie de te voir. Avoua-t-il faiblement.

Je sentis Bella trépigner et Rosalie lui lança un regard amusé avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ok, bah, merci. Répondit Jessica.

- Bon. On se voit demain ?

Le gars semblait un peu déçu. Je le comprenais.

- Ouais. A demain.

- Salut.

La porte se referma alors que Bella est Rosalie partir comme des fusées.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Gronda Rosalie.

- Quoi ? Demanda Jessica, visiblement perdue.

- Il habite où ce mec ?

- A Bell Hill je crois. Pourquoi ?

- Tu te rends compte qu'il a fait plus de une heure trente de trajet, simplement pour te rendre ton agenda ?

- Oui, je lui ai dis qu'il aurait pu attendre le lendemain.

- Tu lui plais !

- A Riley ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

- Il vient de t'avouer qu'il voulait te voir.

- C'est juste un bon copain.

Ses yeux voyagèrent de Rosalie à Bella, puis à Emmett et se posèrent sur moi.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je lui plais ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de doute. Répondis-je.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lui demanda Bella. Cours-lui après avant qu'il ne parte !

Jessica paru comprendre tout d'un coup et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Riley, attends ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle courut jusqu'au jeune homme qui s'engouffrait dans sa voiture.

Les filles décidèrent de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et refermèrent la porte.

- Non mais je vous jure ! Elle est complètement aveugle cette fille ! Hallucina Rosalie.

- Elle et en perpétuelle recherche du prince charmant, mais elle ne le voit pas quand il est sous son nez. Ajouta Bella.

- Il a l'air sympa. Dit simplement Emmett.

Je souris. Je trouvais que ma famille était parfois dérangé, surtout Alice, et je me rendais compte que celle de Bella se débrouillait pas mal de ce côté-là.

**PDV Bella**

Edward était parti après le dîner, il m'avait embrassé sous le porche et ce baiser avait bien failli dégénérer. Il avait commencé comme tous les autres, tendrement et chastement. Mais dès que j'avais sentis sa langue caresser la mienne je n'avais pu retenir un gémissement et je m'étais collé contre lui, frôlant légèrement mon intimité contre la sienne, qui durcie instantanément.

Il avait grogné et j'avais gémi contre ses lèvres. Sa bouche dévorait littéralement la mienne et j'adorais ça. Il avait arrêté notre baiser, trop tôt à mon goût, nous permettant de reprendre notre souffle.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. Avait-il soufflé. Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable.

- Mais avoue que tu aimes ça. Avais-je répondu l'air mutin, en avançant mon bassin contre le sien.

- Oh oui, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

- Ce n'est jamais le moment.

- Si, un jour, se sera le bon moment, je te le promets.

Il avait déposé un baiser sur mon front puis était repartit chez lui, me laissant seule, un grand vide se formant autour de moi.

Ce mec aura ma peau.

Jessica était rentrée après être allée faire un petit tour en compagnie de Riley. Elle nous avait expliqué qu'il lui avait déclaré sa flamme, lui avouant qu'il l'aimait depuis plus de deux ans.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui de cette façon, le rangeant dans la catégorie des garçons « gentils, mais trop beau pour moi ». A l'évidence elle se sous-estimait, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Malgré que ce soit une fille très belle et intelligente, elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en elle, bien qu'elle laisse paraitre le contraire.

Elle enchaînait les hommes pour trouver le bon, cherchant partout, aussi bien à la fac qu'au supermarché du coin. Elle en trouvait, parfois des biens, parfois des mauvais, mais ils ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Pas de perles rares en vue.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

Elle était rentrée, les yeux pétillants, un sourire idiot collé sur les lèvres. Et je me dis que je devais surement ressembler à ça quand j'étais avec Edward.

Ça faisait peur.

Jessica nous annonça également que Riley l'avait invité au cinéma samedi soir et qu'ils iraient dîner ensuite. J'allais donc être seule toute la soirée. Je me ferais livrer une pizza et la mangerais devant la télé.

Je décidais d'aller me coucher après un passage rapide à la salle de bain. Mais je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je me tournais et retournais dans mon lit sans parvenir à m'endormir.

Alors j'abandonnais et me mis à fixer le plafond en me demandant si Edward était bien rentré. Dormait-il déjà ?

Je jetais un regard au radioréveil et vis qu'il était plus de minuit. Oui, il devait dormir.

Comme le sommeil ne venait toujours pas j'attrapais mon téléphone portable et entrepris de lui envoyer un sms. Il le lira à son réveille demain matin.

« J'espère que tu es bien rentré. Bonne nuit. A demain. Je t'aime. »

C'était très concis mais je ne savais pas quoi ajouter d'autre. J'envoyais le message et reposais mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit.

Il vibra deux minutes plus tard. Je le pris et vis un message d'Edward.

« Oui je suis bien arrivé. Tu ne dors pas ? Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Je tapais une réponse.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé. »

Il me répondit moins d'une minute plus tard.

« Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir moi non plus. Tu me manques. »

Je souris comme une idiote dans mon lit et écrit rapidement.

« Tu me manques aussi. Riley a invité Jess à sortir samedi soir, je serais seule chez moi. »

Je m'enfouis un peu plus sous ma couverture et attendis sa réponse.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent de rester seule, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer de nos jours. Il y a des détraqué pleins les rues ».

Je ris puis répondis.

« Je sais mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. A moins qu'une personne serviable veuille bien me tenir compagnie. J'aurais moins peur. »

Nouveau message.

« Je me porte volontaire si tu veux, j'ai toujours voulu travailler dans l'humanitaire.^^ Mais j'aurais juste une requête à formuler : évite toute tenue provocante. C'est un conseil. »

Je sentis une douce chaleur se propager dans mon bas ventre et serrais les cuisses un peu plus fortement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par provocant, je n'ai que des vêtements simples. Par contre, il est vrai que j'aime dormir nue parfois. »

« Tu es nue ? »

« Je pourrais l'être si tu me le demande. »

J'hésitais à envoyer ce message, c'était plutôt osé mais on pouvait bien jouer un petit peu. J'appuyais sur envoyer et attendis sa réponse.

« Ca dépend ce que tu comptes faire ensuite. »

« Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? »

« J'aimerais que tu m'imagines à côté de toi, en train de caresser la peau de ton ventre. Et de remonter vers tes seins. Tu veux toujours continuer à jouer ? »

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure. Oh que oui je voulais jouer avec lui. Je me redressais un peu pour faire passer mon débardeur au-dessus de ma tête et je fis ensuite glisser mon short et ma culotte. Je me retrouvais nue sous les couvertures et je dois avouer que c'était plutôt excitant.

Je rédigeais une réponse pour Edward.

« J'aime jouer. Mes habits sont au sol, que veux-tu que je fasse ensuite ? »

Il se passa trois bonnes minutes avant que je reçoive sa réponse.

« Imagine ma main sur un de tes seins. Je le prendrais en coupe et mon pouce passera sur la pointe. (Je laissais ma main vagabonder sur mes seins, titillant mon téton qui durci, me faisant gémir). Je le presserais ensuite entre mon pouce et mon index, (je le fis et gémis de plus belle) je remplacerais ma main par ma bouche, suçotant ton téton, faisant passer ma langue plusieurs fois dessus. Je t'entendrais gémir et tu te cabrerais pour en demander plus. (Je veux bien te croire !). Ensuite je descendrais ma main sur ton ventre, je contournerais ton nombril, et je la poserais sur ton intimité. (Je laissais ma main voyager selon l'itinéraire d'Edward) Je passerais un doigt sur ta fente humide et titillerais ton clitoris longuement. (Je passais mon index sur ma fente qui était effectivement très humide, je gémis encore et caressais mon petit paquet de nerf, je me sentie devenir de plus ne plus mouillée, et j'en voulais plus) Je ferai ensuite glisser un doigt jusqu'à ton entré puis le ferais lentement pénétrer en toi. J'entreprendrais alors de lent va et viens avant d'introduire un second doigt. (Mon index pénétra ma féminité trempé et je le fis remuer en moi, appréciant ses sensations de plaisir. Puis mon majeur rejoignit mon index et les sensations furent décuplées. Ma respiration devin haletante et mes doigts bougèrent de plus en plus vite, me faisant gémir silencieusement) Je bougerais en toi de plus en plus rapidement, mon pouce appuiera sur ton clitoris. Puis au bout d'un petit moment je sentirais tes parois se refermer sur mes doigts et je t'entendrais jouir en gémissant mon prénom. (Oh oui, je me sentais venir et quand l'orgasme arriva enfin, effectivement je murmurais son prénom.)

Je mis un petit moment à reprendre mes esprits. Imaginer Edward me faire ça m'avait fait grimper au septième ciel. Je reçu un autre message.

« Bella, tu es toujours là ? »

« Oui. Tu as une très bonne imagination. »

« Tu as fait tout ce qui était écrit ? »

Je décidais de jouer franc jeu.

« J'aurais nettement préféré que ce soit tes mains mais les miennes étaient pas mal. »

« Putain Bella ! Tu ne peux pas savoir quel effet ça me fais. »

« Explique-moi. »

Sa réponse arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

« Tout ce que je te dirais c'est que ta main aurait certainement été mieux que la mienne. »

Devais-je en déduire que lui aussi s'était touché ?

Bien sûr, c'est assez clair non ?

Durant un instant j'eu la vision d'Edward, allongé dans son lit, la main sur sa virilité dressée, grognant mon prénom alors qu'il se masturbait vigoureusement. Vision hautement érotique si j'en croyais la sensation de chaleur qui s'insinuait une fois de plus en moi.

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'on dorme un peu maintenant. » Lui répondis-je.

Il fallait réellement arrêter ce petit jeu, je n'arriverais pas à dormir sinon.

« Je suis d'accord. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit ma Bella. Je t'aime. PS : Je te promet que ce sera mieux en vrai.»

Je souris. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus.

« Bonne nuit Edward, je t'aime. A demain. »

Je repris mes affaires et m'habillais pour la nuit puis essayais de trouver le sommeil qui ne fut pas long à venir cette fois. Je rêvais d'Edward, de ses doigts sur moi, de sa bouche sur la mienne. Et bien que j'ai une petite appréhension, j'avais hâte d'être à samedi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Ca devient chaud entre nos deux amoureux! Vous avez aimé j'espère.<strong>

**Au début je voulais qu'Edward appel Bella mais je ne voyais pas Bella faire ça comme ça, en sms je trouvais que ça passait mieux.**

**Une review?**

**A bientôt. **

**Biz**


	22. Note

Bonjour, désolé de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas un chapitre.

Je tenais à m'excuser de vous faire patienter comme ça mais ce coup-ci ce n'est pas une panne d'inspiration mais une panne d'internet doublé d'une panne d'ordinateur. Que du bonheur donc.

Trois jours après vous avoir posté le dernier chapitre, internet a bugué, impossible de me connecter, plus de téléphone fixe non plus. Et impossible de réparer moi-même car monsieur ordinateur a choisi pile ce moment-là pour planter. On se dit que ça n'arrive que dans les films ces trucs çà, ce n'est pas possible en vrai, tout ne peux pas planter en même temps. Et bah si, et quand ça arrive, on a les nerfs !

Donc je vous écris pour vous dire que tout va bien (maintenant) et que je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic mais que je ne pouvais pas écrire la suite. Je pars en vacance avec toute la petite famille mercredi et on ne revient pas avant le 23 aout, donc vous n'aurez pas de chapitre jusque fin aout début septembre et je m'en excuse.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, je sais que c'est long.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent, elles m'ont fait très plaisir, comme toujours j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.

Sur ce, je vous quitte, je vous dis à bientôt et je vous fais de gros, non d'énorme BISOUS.


	23. Chapter 22 De plus en plus chaud

**Que dire à part que je suis désolé?**

**Je suis vraiment désolé de vous faire attendre les chapitres comme ça, je pourrais vous dire milles et une choses pour me faire pardonner mais je préfère vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre que vous avez si longtemps et patiemment attendu.**

**On se retrouve en bas**

* * *

><p>Je retrouvais Edward sur le parking du lycée ce mercredi matin. Il m'attendait, assis sur un banc en pierre et sourit dès qu'il aperçut ma vieille camionnette. Je me garais à côté de sa Volvo et le rejoignis. Je rougis alors que je voyais son regard sombre me détailler des pieds à la tête, notre « conversation » d'hier soir me revenant en mémoire. Une vague de chaleur remonta de mon bas ventre quand je vis qu'il triturait une branche d'arbre entre ses doigts.<p>

Ses doigts… Mon imagination partit au quart de tour et je les imaginais sur mon corps, me caressant comme il me l'avait décrit. Je me mordis la lèvre et Edward se leva pour m'embrasser. Se fichant du regard que les autres élèves pouvaient nous lancer, je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui.

- Wow, s'il vous plaît, pas d'horreur dès le matin ! Nous interrompît une voix que je reconnus sans peine.

- Demetri, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Lui demanda Edward.

- Rien, rien, je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'il y a des âmes sensibles ici donc vos cochonneries de tapettes, allez les faire ailleurs.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de regarder. Répondit Edward.

- Je ne peux pas bien faire autrement vous êtes devant l'entrée.

Edward ne lui répondis pas, et moi non plus, pourtant il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Ya un autre problème ? Se renseigna mon petit ami.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu préfères les mecs aux bons gros nichons de Tanya. Et rien que d'imaginer ses petites fesses claquer contre ma bite je bande déjà. Puis il rit de sa propre stupidité.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et je voyais bien qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

- Bon écoute Demetri, je commence à en avoir marre de tes conneries. Alors oui, il me plait, oui il me fait bander et je n'ai jamais été aussi dure qu'avec lui, tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où je m'imagine lui faire l'amour, je me suis même branlé hier soir en pensant à ce que je pourrais lui faire et putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de recommencer.

Demetri fit une moue de dégout et partit sans demander plus de détails. Edward avait les poings serrés et je passais une main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer.

Il se détendit et se tourna vers moi.

- Désolé, j'y suis peut-être aller un peu fort. S'excusa-t-il.

Je secouais la tête.

- Non, au contraire.

Je me rapprochais de lui.

- C'était très excitant même. Alors comme ça tu nous imagine souvent en train de faire l'amour ? Demandais-je en effleurant ses lèvres des miennes.

- Oh putain oui. Il m'embrassa fougueusement alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur.

- On se voit tout à l'heure ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, tu manges à la maison ?

- Et si on se faisait une petite viré tous les deux, on se prend des sandwichs pour midi et cet après-midi on se balade, rien que toi et moi.

- Hum, encore plus tentant.

- Je viens te chercher chez toi après les cours ?

- D'accord.

Il posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et partit en direction de sa salle de cours alors que j'allais vers la mienne, dans la direction opposée.

Je partis rapidement après mon dernier cours pour avoir le temps de me changer et de me maquiller un peu avant qu'Edward ne vienne me chercher.

Je fis les en-cas pour midi et laissais un mot à mes sœurs pour les prévenir si elles rentraient avant moi ce soir. J'entendis Edward arriver et je sortis avant qu'il ne parvienne jusqu'à la porte. J'étais légèrement pressée de le revoir et de passer du temps avec lui. Je remarquais qu'il s'était changé et avait les cheveux humides, il avait dû rentrer chez lui en quatrième vitesse pour se laver et revenir ici.

Il sourit en voyant mon enthousiasme alors que je lui sautais au cou.

- Je t'ais manqué on dirait.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Il me serra longuement contre lui dans une étreinte sage mais possessive et j'en profitais pour snifer ma dose du parfum d'Edward.

- J'ai fait les sandwichs. Lui dis-je alors qu'il me relâchait.

- Tu es parfaite.

- Où on va ? Lui demandais-je alors que je montais dans sa voiture.

- Je connais un endroit au calme où on ne nous dérangera pas. Ce n'est pas très romantique mais c'est tranquille.

Il nous conduisit dans l'ancien parc de Forks, laissé à l'abandon après la construction d'une aire de jeux dans le centre-ville. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul banc en bois, l'herbe avait poussée et était humide de la pluie tombé dans la nuit et les vestiges de ce qui était autrefois une table de ping-pong gisaient sous un tas de feuilles mortes. Néanmoins les rayons de soleil qui perçaient au travers des nuages donnaient à l'ensemble quelque chose de poétique.

Edward déposa son manteau sur le banc humide et me m'assis dessus, puis il vint à mes côté.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, jetant de temps à autre des miettes aux moineaux qui regardaient notre repas avec intérêt.

- Tu es belle. Me dit Edward alors que je fourrais serviettes en papier et bouteille d'eau vide dans un sac plastique.

Je rougie et il fit passer sa main dans mes cheveux détachés, caressant ma nuque du bout des doigts.

Il planta son regard dans le mien et je le vis s'assombrir de plus en plus. Je jetais un regard autour de nous puis le pris par la main et l'entrainais vers les herbes hautes. Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe humide, sa fraîcheur m'arrachant un frisson et attirais Edward avec moi. Il s'installa à côté de moi, mais je le tirais pour qu'il me surplombe de moitié. Je crochetais une main autour de son cou et attirais ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'embrassais lentement, ma langue caressant doucement la sienne Je gémis alors que sa main effleurait ma joue. Ce baiser était doux, sensuel, lent, plein de promesses et terriblement excitant. Il se passa un très long moment avant que nos lèvres ne se dessoudent. J'avais envie d'Edward, et je savais que samedi serait le bon moment pour ça, mais là, tout de suite, je n'avais pas envie d'attendre. Il picorait mon cou, déposant de petits baisers légers, il remua légèrement et je sentis son érection contre ma cuisse. Ni tenant plus je passais une main entre nos corps et pressais son sexe durcit, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque qui m'incita à continuer. Je le caressais lentement mais fortement, lui faisant ressentir mon envie.

- Bella. Souffla-t-il. Arrête s'il te plait.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, au contraire.

Je joignis le geste à la parole en déboutonnant son jean et passais une main à l'intérieur. Il gémit plus fortement et commença à dégrafer mon chemisier mais je l'en empêchais et le repoussais pour qu'il s'allonge.

- Laisses-toi faire. Lui intimais-je alors que je faisais glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes.

Il ne broncha pas alors je continuais en lui ôtant son boxer. Son sexe se dressa fièrement devant moi et j'en était d'autant plus excitée.

- J'ai remarqué que tu t'étais changé avant de venir. Lui dis-je.

- Oui, j'ai… j'ai fini les cours une demie heure plus tôt… alors je suis passé prendre… une douche vite fait… chez moi. Articulât-il péniblement tandis que ma main caressait son membre durci.

Je n'avais encore jamais fait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire à Edward et pourtant c'est comme si je savais exactement quoi faire. Je ne vais pas mentir, j'avais déjà regardé des films érotiques et même carrément pornographiques, Rosalie et Jessica parlaient de sexe, fellation et autre cunnilingus assez facilement, et je lisais des histoires pas très catholiques sur le net donc on va dire que j'avais quelque notions théoriques.

Place à la pratique.

Je me penchais et donnais un léger coup de langue sur le sexe d'Edward. Je l'entendis jurer entre ses dents et j'en conclu que ça ne le dérangerais pas si je continuais.

Je me léchais les lèvres et le pris en bouche, passant ma langue sur son frein. Je caressais la base de son sexe avec ma main, car il faut être honnête, Edward avait été gâté par la nature et je ne pouvais pas le prendre entièrement en bouche. Je fis de lents vas et viens, insistant sur son gland que je léchais sensuellement. Edward grognait et gémissait mon prénom, sa respiration devenant erratique.

Et plus je l'entendais, plus j'avais envie de l'entendre et de lui faire du bien.

Ma main qui le caressait passa de son sexe à ses bourses et je les pressais légèrement entre mes doigts tandis que ma langue léchait sa virilité de bas en haut.

Edward rejeta sa tête en arrière et je le vis resserrer la main et agripper l'herbe.

- Putain Bella. Haleta-t-il.

Je continuais de le torturer, le léchant, le caressant, faisant des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides.

- Arrête Bella, je vais venir. Me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Je me redressais mais remplaçais ma bouche par ma main, le masturbant à un rythme soutenu.

Je sentis son sexe se durcir encore plus et il jouit enfin sur mes doigts.

Il m'attira alors à lui et m'embrassa avec fougue.

- Bella, c'était vraiment trop bon. Me murmura-t-il.

- Je suis contente que tu ais aimé.

Je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie pour une première fois.

Il remonta son caleçon, reboutonna son jean et sorti un mouchoir de sa poche. Il prit délicatement ma main souillée et entreprit de la nettoyer. Je le regardais faire, appréciant la caresse de ses mains sur la mienne. Il me fit ensuite allonger dans l'herbe et se positionna à mes côtés.

- A ton tour maintenant. M'annonça-t-il en déboutonnant mon chemisier.

Je le laissais faire. Il grogna quand il remarqua que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge. Je souris devant son regard interrogateur.

- J'aime les laisser libres de temps en temps.

- J'aime que tu le fasses.

Il caressa mon ventre, passa lentement sur mes flancs et remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il prit un de mes seins en coupe et son pouce vint frôler mon téton qui durci immédiatement, m'arrachant un gémissement.

Edward sourit et s'attaqua à mon autre sein avec sa bouche. Sa langue caressant ma pointe durcis me chauffa tout le corps, et sans m'en rendre compte j'avançais mon bassin vers le sien. Je grognais quand il enleva sa main de mon sein mais gémissais lorsqu'il la posa à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, caressant mon intimité par-dessus mon jean. Il étouffa un autre de mes gémissements en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes, me donnant un baiser fiévreux. Je sentis sa main défaire ma ceinture puis enlever le bouton et la fermeture de mon pantalon. Ses doigts caressèrent le rebord de ma culotte et je l'encourageais à continuer en donnant un léger coup de rein dans sa direction.

Il comprit car je sentis ses doigts pousser le fin tissus et se poser sur ma féminité. Il fit glisser son index sur ma fente humide et grogna.

- Tu es tellement mouillée. Souffla-t-il.

Il titilla mon clitoris, me faisant gémir de plus belle. Et j'haletais alors qu'il faisait pénétrer un doigt en moi. Il le fit bouger lentement au début, puis accéléra la cadence. Je me retenais pour ne pas crier trop fort mais ne pus me retenir lorsqu'il me pénétra d'un second doigt. Ses vas et viens étaient de plus en plus rapides et forts et je sentis que l'orgasme n'était pas loin.

- Encore Edward, ne t'arrête pas. Lui intimais-je.

Pour toute réponse il captura mon mamelon entre ses lèvres et joua avec du bout de la langue.

Un bourdonnement emplis mes oreilles et je senti la délivrance arriver. Je me cramponnais aux épaules d'Edward tout en criant son prénom alors qu'un tourbillon de sensations toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres m'emportait très loin du moment présent. Je mis quelques instants à reprendre mes esprits et Edward en profita pour reboutonner mon jean et mon chemisier tout en effleurant ma peau nue au passage. Puis il s'allongea à mes côtés et me fit basculer dans ses bras.

- Merci. Lui murmurais-je les joues rougie.

- Merci à toi. Tu es magnifique quand tu jouies.

Je rougie de plus belle et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Je respirais profondément, m'enivrant de son odeur et pensais alors que cet homme fabuleux était à moi. Je souris contre son cou en m'en rendant compte ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire à ce point ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je viens de m'apercevoir que le plus bel homme de la terre est maintenant mon petit ami.

- Tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant. Sourit-il. J'ai de la chance d'avoir la plus belle femme à mes côtés, et ça je m'en suis rendu compte tout de suite. Et en plus d'être belle elle est aussi très intelligente, adorable, gentille, rêveuse et têtue parfois mais c'est ça qui lui va bien.

- Tu m'aime vraiment. Constatais-je.

- Bien sûr, je ne dis jamais ses mots si je ne les pense pas. Tu es la première fille à qui je le dis et j'espère que tu seras la dernière.

Je relevais la tête et plongeais mon regard dans le sien avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

- Si on allait faire un petit tour. Me proposa-t-il en rompant notre baiser.

- D'accord, où veux-tu aller sachant qu'il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous vois ?

- Il y a des entrepôts désaffectés au nord de Forks, personne n'y va jamais. A part moi, de temps à autre, pour réfléchir un peu.

- Je te suis. Lui souris-je.

Nous remontâmes en voiture et le trajet ne dura pas plus de trois minutes. Edward vint m'ouvrir la porte et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à descendre.

Il me prit ensuite pas la taille et m'entraîna au travers d'un dédalle de container plus ou moins rouillés. Le gravier crissait sous nos pas alors que je suivais Edward dans un bâtiment passablement délabré où des fissures courraient tout le long du crépit blanc de la façade.

Si une autre personne qu'Edward avait voulu m'emmener ici j'aurais juré que c'était pour me violé, me torturé et me découper en morceaux. Je frissonnais à cette pensée et jetais un regard en biais à mon petit ami. Il n'allait pas de démembrer dans cet endroit quand même, il n'avait pas le profil du serial killer mais après tout, nous sommes tous des tueurs en puissance. Et si jamais il avait prévu une fin horrible pour moi, j'avais laissé un mot à mes sœurs, elles sauraient que j'étais avec lui alors elles préviendraient la police et ils l'arrêterait. Et on retrouverait mon corps planqué dans un sac poubelle enterré au fond des bois.

Je secouais la tête en me disant qu'il faudrais que j'arrête de regarder des séries policières à la télé.

Edward resserra ma main et m'offrit un sourire en coin dont il avait le secret.

Il nous fit monter une volé de marches, puis une autre, jusqu'à pousser une petite porte en fer.

Il me laissa passer la première et je me trouvais alors sur le toit de l'entrepôt.

- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Me confia-t-il en s'approchant de moi. On voit Forks d'un bout à l'autre et le couché de soleil est magnifique vu d'ici.

C'est vrai que c'était beau, j'apercevais le lycée, la mairie, le magasin de sport, et je devinais ma maison entre les grands épicéas.

Nous restâmes un moment assis, à regarder ce paysage qui aurait pu servir de carte postale à la ville puis, alors que le soleil commençait à descendre derrière les arbres nous nous levâmes.

- Il commence à se faire tard. Fis-je remarquer à Edward.

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te ramener chez toi.

- On se verra demain au lycée.

- Oui mais ça va être long. Toute une nuit sans toi, après ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure.

Je souris et l'embrassais avant de descendre les escaliers et de toucher la terre ferme.

Nous refîmes le chemin en sens inverse mais avant d'arriver à la voiture Edward me plaqua contre un container, ses deux mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et colla son corps au mien.

Une de ses mains vint caresser ma hanche tandis que sa bouche captura la mienne.

Ma langue batailla avec la sienne un long moment, et je sentis le désir d'Edward grandir contre mon ventre. J'avançais mon bassin contre le sien pour tenter de soulager la chaleur qui se propageait dans mon bas-ventre. C'est alors que j'entendis un crissement de pneu. Edward s'éloigna à peine de moi et j'aperçu Alice, sortant de sa voiture comme une folle furieuse.

- Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers nous d'un pas décidé, les yeux remplis de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alice ? Lui demanda Edward.

- Je reviens de chez Jasper mais là n'est pas la question. Comment oses-tu faire ça Edward Anthony Cullen ? Je n'arrive pas croire que tu puisses faire ce genre de choses alors que tu m'avais promis.

- Alice calme toi.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! Tu es en train de tromper ouvertement Zaz avec cette… cette pouffiasse ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il va ressentir lorsqu'il l'apprendra ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Alice écoute moi. Tenta Edward en vain.

- Non, je n'ai aucune envie de t'écouter car tu n'as aucune excuse. Je croyais que tu l'aimais, je croyais que tu ne voulais que lui, tout ça n'était que du vent ? Des paroles en l'air ? Tu as seulement profité de lui ? De sa naïveté ? Lui t'aime réellement, tu le sais ça ! Et dire que j'y ai cru, je croyais réellement que tu avais changé, que tu étais redevenu raisonnable. Mais tu t'es bien foutu me moi hein !

- Alice… tentais-je à mon tour.

- Et toi la salope ne me parle pas ou je te jure que je te défonce la tête.

Je m'avançais vers elle, visiblement elle était trop en colère pour me reconnaitre.

- Alice c'est moi !

- Je ne te connais pas et je ne veux surtout pas te connaitre.

- Mais enfin, regarde !

Je relevais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et lui souris.

- Et là c'est mieux ?

- Qu'est-ce que… Zaz ? C'est toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Oh… est bien, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que c'était toi. Bafouilla-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolé, vous êtes sans doute en train de faire un… un jeu de rôle et… je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec cette perruque, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Elle commençait à repartir mais je l'arrêtais d'un signe de main. Il fallait que je lui dise la vérité, elle devait savoir, c'était la sœur d'Edward et une amie fidèle.

- Alice attend. Ce sont mes vrais cheveux.

- Oui, ils font très vrais, mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je ne dirais rien, vos jeux sexuels ne regarde que vous et…

- Alice… La coupais-je, mais elle continua.

- Et je ne veux pas vous juger, après tout, si ça vous permet de… de faire… ce que vous avez à faire…

- Alice…

- Je ne dirais rien à personne, promis, juré, craché. Bon je ne crache pas par ce que ce n'est pas très féminin mais le cœur y est. Donc je vais vous laisser hein…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer, je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les plaquaient sur ma poitrine.

Je vis Edward ouvrir la bouche d'un air ébahit, quand à Alice elle avait enfin arrêté de parler. Ou presque.

- Waw, ils sont vachement bien fait. Dit-elle en me malaxant les seins. C'est quoi ? Du latex ?

- Alice, ce sont mes vrais seins et mes vrais cheveux.

Elle me fixa un instant sans comprendre.

- Je suis une fille Alice. Zaz n'est qu'une invention. Je m'appelle Bella.

Son regard alterna entre Edward et moi.

- C'est une blague ? Par-ce-que si ça en est une ce n'est pas très drôle.

Je secouais la tête.

- Et toi tu le savais ? Demanda-t-elle à son frère.

- Seulement depuis une semaine. Lui avoua Edward.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Je veux bien te l'expliquer mais lâche mes seins d'abord. Lui répondis-je

Elle retira précipitamment ses mains qu'elle avait laissées sur ma poitrine.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Et alors je lui dis tout. Et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Non mais pourquoi ton père t'as dit un truc pareil ? Ok, je comprends qu'il ait eu envie d'avoir un garçon après deux filles, mais tout de même, quel père dirais ça a son enfant ? Et toi, pourquoi tu l'écoutes ? Tu es magnifique, tu ne devrais pas te travestir comme tu le fais.

- Je sais mais quand je serais prête je redeviendrais moi.

Elle resta pensive un instant puis un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Bon, très bien, l'important c'est que ça te convienne, et à Edward aussi. Et tu peux être toi avec mon frère, et avec moi aussi. D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on aille faire du shopping toutes les deux !

Je grimaçais. Non pitié, pas de shopping avec Alice !

- Oh, ça va être génial ! Continua-t-elle. J'étais déjà contente de t'avoir pour beau-frère mais alors là, comme belle-sœur, c'est merveilleux ! Je pourrais te prêter mes vêtements, et on pourra se faire des soirées maquillage et coiffure.

- Alice, ne commence pas à faire peur à Bella, je ne veux pas qu'elle me fuit pour t'échapper. La coupa Edward.

- Mais non, ne t'en fait pas. On va s'éclater toutes les deux !

Je lui souris. Elle était dingue.

- Bon, bah je vais vous laisser. Dit-elle en s'éloignant après m'avoir pris dans ses bras. Amusez-vous bien.

Elle sautilla plus qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'à sa voiture et partis en trombe en nous faisant de grand signes.

J'étais soulagée. Alice était au courant maintenant, ça me pesais de lui cacher la vérité.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et me pris par la taille.

- Je crois qu'on a sa bénédiction. Me dit-il.

- Oui, et je crois que je vais souffrir. Mon dieu, du shopping !

- Je viendrais avec toi si tu veux.

- Oh oui, je veux bien.

- Je pourrais même rentrer dans une cabine avec toi, histoire de t'aider à enfiler quelques vêtements.

- A les enfiler ou à les enlever ? Souris-je.

- La deuxième proposition est très alléchante.

Il posa ses lèvres au creux de mon cou et je frissonnais.

- Edward, tu n'es qu'un polisson.

- Un polisson. C'est très mignon comme adjectif.

- Tu préfères pervers ?

- Polisson c'est très bien.

Je ris puis m'éloignais légèrement de lui.

- Il faudrait qu'on rentre maintenant. Il est tard et on a cours demain.

- Mouais, je sais, mais je suis tellement bien avec toi. Bouda-t-il.

- On aura tout le temps de se voir samedi soir.

Il leva un sourcil en même temps qu'un sourire lubrique naissait sur ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai ça, samedi soir je viens chez toi.

- A part si tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire. Le taquinais-je.

- Jamais de la vie. Tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux.

- Je passerais sur le fait que tu me vois comme une chose.

Il me prit la main est m'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Tu es ma petite chose fragile, que tu le veuille ou non.

Je souris en m'installant sur le siège passager.

- Si je suis ta chose alors tu es mon objet. Sexuel bien entendu.

- Alors là il n'y a pas de soucis, fais ce que tu veux de moi.

Il m'embrassa puis démarra le moteur et nous prîmes le chemin du retour.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, alors, que pensez-vous ce nouveau chapitre? Alice est maintenant au courant. <strong>

**Cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin, je pense qu'il y aura encore 2 ou 3 chapitres.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews.**

**Biz à toutes!**


	24. Chapter 24 Le grand saut

**Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est bien la suite.**

**Je pourrais vous dire que j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, un manque de motivation, deux pannes d'ordi bousillant mes chapitres et un manque de temps, mais je vais simplement vous dire: Pardon.**

**J'abandonne un peu cette fic je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vais la terminer, promis.**

**Merci à celles qui ont laissés des reviews ou simplement lus.**

**Et merci aàcelles qui sont toujours là et qui lirons ma fic jusqu'au bout sans avoir été trop dégoutée par le temps d'attente.**

**Sur ce, la suite!**

* * *

><p>J'avais eu deux jours pour me torturer l'esprit, pour me poser tout un tas de questions toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, pour tenter de trouver des réponses qui, je le savais, ne viendraient pas. Du moins pas tant que je ruminerais dans mon coin.<p>

Je du me rendre à l'évidence samedi matin en me réveillant, excité à l'idée de voir Edward ce soir autant qu'angoissée à cette même idée. Ce qui était somme toute ridicule.

En entrant dans la cuisine je souhaitais un bonjour à mes sœurs déjà réveillées puis sortis un bol et le paquet de céréales. Je posais le tout sur la table et m'assis sur une chaise. Je regardais mon bol vide, allais y verser les céréales mais me ravisais et posais le paquet. J'avais le ventre noué et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Ca ne va pas ? me demanda Rosalie.

Elle était bien trop clairvoyante, ou alors c'est moi qui étais trop transparente.

- Si, tout va bien. Répondis-je sans grande conviction.

- Quelque chose te tracasse, ça se vois comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Jessica acquiesça.

- C'est par rapport à ce soir ? Dit-elle alors que je ne répondais pas.

- Quoi se soir ?

- Oh Bella, tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous somme bêtes à ce point ?

Je haussais les sourcils. Avaient-elles devinée se qu'Edward et moi avions prévu ?

- Comment… Qu'est-ce que… Bégayais-je.

- On sait que ton chéri va venir ce soir et on sait également comment ça va se terminer. Me dit Rosalie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va t'empêcher de le voir ou te faire la morale. C'est tout à fait normal de vouloir avoir des relations sexuelles à ton âge.

- Vous êtes amoureux et vous désirer vous rapprocher encore plus, c'est compréhensible.

- Vous ne devriez pas plutôt me dire que c'est mal, que c'est sale, que j'ai le temps d'en arriver là, que je suis encore jeune ? Leur fis-je remarquer, abasourdie.

- Bella, nous ne somme pas des parents, nous somme tes sœurs. Et on est mal placées pour te dire d'attendre. Je pense que tu m'as suffisamment entendu avec Emmett.

- Ca on peut le dire oui !

- Et moi j'ai perdue ma virginité à quatorze ans. Enchérit Jessica.

- Tout ce qu'on veut c'est que tu ne te sente obligée de rien, que tu le fasses par ce que tu en as envie, pas par ce qu'il te l'aura demandé.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé parler de ça aussi ouvertement avec mes sœurs. Bien sur je savais que je pouvais leur poser des questions et qu'elles me répondraient mais parler de ma future première fois comme ça, au beau milieu de la cuisine sans tabou ni pudeur me surprenais.

Je pouvais leur poser les interrogations qui s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête depuis deux jours, j'avais besoin de réponses, d'être rassurée et conseillée.

- Oui, j'en ais envie. Avouais-je en baissant les yeux sur mes mains.

- Très bien, c'est le principal. Me dit Rose. Maintenant dis nous ce qui te tracasse.

- J'ai peur. De tout un tas de trucs. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de mal m'y prendre. De ne pas savoir lui donner de plaisir. Il a déjà eu tellement de filles, tellement de points de comparaison que j'ai peur qu'il me fuit si je ne lui apporte rien.

Jessica s'assit sur la chaise à côté de moi et me prit la main.

- Ce n'est pas par ce que tu n'a pas d'expérience qu'il ne ressentira rien. Ce mec t'aime et au vu de ce que tu m'en a dis c'est la première fois pour lui qu'il éprouve ce sentiment. Crois moi il doit être aussi angoissé que toi, voir plus.

- Arrête.

- Elle a raison. Enchérit Rose. Il ne va pas vouloir te brusquer, te faire mal, il va prendre soin de toi, c'est un garçon bien. Il sait que c'est ta première fois ?

J'affirmais d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors crois-moi, il ne voudra que ton bien. Ca ne va pas être facile pour lui non plus. D'accord il a plus d'expérience mais avec des filles dont il se foutait. Là il va faire ça avec la fille dont il est amoureux. Il doit être entrain de flipper que tu ne le trouve pas assez bien, que tu sois déçue, que tu es mal.

- Mais moi je ne vais pas savoir comment m'y prendre.

- Il faut simplement te laisser porter. Ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent. Tu verras, ça ira tout seul, tu sauras instinctivement ce que tu dois faire. Tu le verras réagir à ce que tu lui fais. Sois à l'écoute de ton corps et du sien.

Leurs paroles me réconfortèrent. Il fallait que je me laisse aller, après tout, nous avions déjà fait quelques petites folies tout les deux. Je devais simplement me détendre.

Mais comment me détendre si j'avais mal.

- Bella ? M'appela Rosalie.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Demandais-je.

- Ca dépend des personnes. Personnellement ça m'a brulé un peu au début mais c'est passé rapidement. Me confia Rose.

- Moi je n'ais pas eu mal du tout, c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste. Me dit Jess en souriant.

- Surtout ne te force pas, si ça ne marche pas du premier coup, vous réessayerez.

- Par ce que tu crois que ça ne va pas renter ? Demandais-je paniqué.

- Mais non ! Ris Jessica. Ce que Rose veux te dire c'est que si vraiment tu ne le sens pas, que tu es trop stressé et tendue ne te force pas à accepter. Dit le à Edward. Il comprendra.

- Ok.

Je réfléchis un instant à tout ce que mes sœurs venaient de me dire. Ca m'avait rassuré. Un peu.

- Et comment je dois m'habiller ? Leur demandais-je.

Elles me regardèrent, surprises que je leur pose cette question, moi qui n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à ce que je portais.

- Waw, tu as vraiment envie de conclure ce soir ! Rit Rosalie.

Je sentie mes joues s'empourprer et je me tortillais les mains, gêné.

- On plaisante Bella.

- Aller, va t'habiller, on va faire un peu de shopping ! S'enthousiasma Jess.

- Quoi ? Mais je pensais que je pourrais simplement vous emprunter quelques fringues.

- Non ma belle, se soir tout ce que tu porteras sera à toi.

- Va te changer, on t'attend dans la voiture.

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais à déambuler dans les allées du centre commercial avec deux furies pour seule compagnie.

Mes sœurs n'arrêtaient pas de me monter toutes sortes de vêtements, des robes, jupes, hauts et autre pantalons. Elles les plaçaient devant moi, pour voir le rendu ce qui nous valu un regard choqué de la part d'une mamie qui passait à proximité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a celle-là ? Demanda Jessica en fourrant un short dans le panier.

- Je te signal que je suis habillée en garçon et que ça fait une demi-heure que vous me proposer des fringues de fille, je pense que ça doit avoir un léger rapport. Répondis-je.

- Oui bah au lieu de te moquer tu ferais mieux de participer un peu plus, qu'est ce qui te plaît ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, je pensais mettre une robe ou une jupe ce soir.

- Très bien, regarde celle-là.

Rosalie me tendit une jupe en dentelle noire que j'examinais un instant.

- Elle est trop courte, je n'oserais jamais porter ça !

- Bien sur que si, elle est sexy et elle t'ira à merveille. Avec ce top ce sera super.

Elle me montra un tee-shirt à manches trois quarts blanc, vaporeux et pas trop décolleté.

Oui, ça pourrait être pas mal.

- Maintenant qu'on a trouvé tes vêtements, on passe aux sous-vêtements. S'exclama Jessica avec un haussement de sourcils équivoque.

Rosalie approuva et je me laissais entrainer par leur enthousiasme. Elles me montrèrent plusieurs ensembles et j'en choisis deux. Un blanc simple et sexy et un bleu foncé en dentelle. Je pris également une nuisette en satin noir sur les conseils de mes sœurs.

Une fois cette partie terminée nous nous dirigeâmes au rayon chaussures. Je voulais prendre des ballerines mais les filles insistèrent pour que je porte des talons. Je capitulais lorsqu'elles me dire qu'Edward trouverait ça sexy.

- Tu va le faire tomber par terre, il ne va pas tenir bien longtemps. M'affirma Rosalie.

Je rougie et j'espérais qu'elle avait raison.

Une fois de retour à la maison après avoir déjeuner d'un hamburger au snack du centre commercial, je décidais de préparer le repas de ce soir. J'optais pour des pizzas maison et commençais à préparer la pâte. Je mis les ingrédients pour la garniture de côté et allais me préparer.

Je me douchais rapidement, m'épilais soigneusement et me maquillais. Un peu de crayon noir sur les yeux, de l'ombre à paupière grisé et une légère touche de fard à joue. Je fini par mes cheveux, les attachant en un chignon lâche. J'allais ensuite dans ma chambre et enfilais mon nouveau soutien gorge et mon shorty bleu, la jupe et le haut et terminais par les escarpins noirs. Mon dieu, j'allais me casser la figure avec ces machins. Je fis quelques pas et étais fière de moi en voyant que j'y arrivais plutôt bien.

Je lançais un dernier regard à mon reflet et devais avouer une chose, j'étais sexy et cette jupe avec ses talons me faisaient un cul d'enfer. Je me sentais bien, féminine et prête à faire succomber Edward.

Je rejoignis mes sœurs qui s'apprêtaient à partir, Rose avec Emmett et Jessica avec Riley. Elles m'embrassèrent à tour de rôle.

- Si tu as le moindre problème, j'ai mon téléphone avec moi, n'hésite pas. Me dit Rosalie.

- Pareil pour moi. Et rappel toi Bella, ne fait rien si tu n'en as pas envie. Me rappela Jessica.

- Ne vous en faites pas les filles, tout se passera bien.

- Vous avez de quoi vous protéger au moins ?

- Je prends la pilule depuis trois ans et Edward est clean.

- Ok. Je rentre demain vers midi, Rose aussi. S'il y a un imprévu on t'appel d'accord ?

- D'accord. Aller, filez avant que vos cavaliers ne perdent s'impatience.

Elles me firent claquer un baiser sur chaque joues et sortirent.

Je venais d'enfourner les pizzas lorsque la sonnette retentie. Le stresse, qui s'était caché au fin fond de mon être, refit surface et je dû respirer profondément pour me calmer avant d'allé ouvrir. Je soufflais une nouvelle fois et ouvrais la porte. Edward était là, calé contre le chambranle de la porte, les mains dans les poches, plus beau que jamais dans son jean brut et sont polo blanc. Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds, les yeux écarquillés.

J'en avais fait trop. J'en étais sûr, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Je devais être ridicule.

Je me poussais pour le laisser entrer et refermais derrière lui. Je tirais un peu sur ma jupe dans le vain espoir de la voir s'allonger de dix centimètres.

Edward se tourna vers moi et je me sentis rougir sous son regard scrutateur.

- C'est un peu court. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'excuser. J'aurais du mettre autre chose.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'entoura de ses bras avant de fondre sur ma bouche. Instinctivement mes doigts se crochetèrent sur sa nuque pendant que ses mains vagabondaient sur mon dos et mes hanches, me plaquant contre son corps. Il fit passer sa langue sur mes lèvres que j'entrouvris pour approfondir ce baiser. Dès que sa langue caressa la mienne une nuée de papillons quitta mon ventre pour parcourir mon corps entier et une douce chaleur se propagea en moi, diluant instantanément toutes mes questions et mes doutes. Edward se recula pour reprendre son souffle et vrilla son regard au mien.

- Bonjour. Me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je ris.

- Bonjour.

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

- Merci.

Je baissais les yeux en me sentant rougir.

Je l'entraînais dans la cuisine pour lui servir un verre.

- Tu veux un jus de fruit ?

- Avec plaisir.

J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et cherchais la bouteille de jus d'orange. Je ne la trouvais pas, pourtant j'étais sûre qu'elle était là, je l'avais ouverte ce matin. Normalement je la range dans la porte du frigo mais elle n'y était pas. Visiblement quelqu'un l'avait déplacé. Je me penchais pour regarder sur les étagères du haut. Rien

Je vérifiais celles du bas. J'allais me faire mal au dos à force de me courber comme ça. Je déplaçais un pot de cornichons sur la dernière étagère et je la vis.

Bon sang, quelle idée de mettre une bouteille ici ?

Je marmonnais contre l'imbécile qui avait fait ça, à tous les coups c'était Emmett, il aimait bien déplacer des trucs et ne jamais les remettre à leurs place.

Je m'emparais de la bouteille comme du saint Grâle mais déchantais rapidement.

- Oh mais non d'un chien ce n'est pas vrai ! Râlais-je en me redressant.

Je secouais la bouteille, elle était vide. Je la mis de coté et me promis intérieurement de la balancer dans la gueule d'Emmett dès que je le verrais.

- Elle est vide. Dis-je à Edward. Je crois qu'il en reste dans le placard.

Je lui jetais un regard et voyais qu'il était tendu.

- Ca ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je, inquiète.

Il sursauta en reprenant ses esprits.

- Si, tout va bien ne t'en fait pas.

Il me fit un sourire crispé et je haussais les épaules.

**PDV Edward**

Elle allait me rendre dingue. Non de dieu mais pourquoi elle mettait tant de temps à prendre cette fichue bouteille dans ce putain de frigo ?

Je l'avais trouvé vraiment sexy quand elle m'avait ouvert la porte, dans sa petite jupe noire indécemment courte. Je m'étais retrouvé avec la gorge sèche, et une érection qui pointait le bout de son nez, en ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, alors au lieu de sortir une connerie que j'aurais pu regretter je m'étais tut.

Elle avait décidé de m'achever dans cette cuisine en se penchant de plus en plus dans ce putain de réfrigérateur. J'avais une superbe vue de son joli petit cul parfaitement moulé dans cette jupe, qui remontait maintenant jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses.

Nom de dieu, Edward, calme toi, regarde ailleurs !

Pourquoi regarder ailleurs ? Autant profiter du spectacle.

Non, je ne pouvais pas la mâter comme ça, ce n'était pas bien.

Et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de se postérieur si parfait.

Je l'entendis marmonner sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait puis elle se redressa avec une bouteille à la main.

Je vis ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entendis aucun son, encore trop perturbé par mes pensées salaces.

- Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-elle, une légère note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je repris rapidement mes esprits pour lui répondre.

- Si, tout va bien ne t'en fait pas.

Je suis juste entrain de baver sur tes fesses, mais continu je t'en pris.

Ta gueule.

Elle haussa les épaules et posa la bouteille vide sur le plan de travail avant d'ouvrir un placard en hauteur.

Je la vis tendre le bras et se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'attraper une brique de jus d'orange.

Si la voir penchée devant le frigo avait réveillé mon côté pervers, la voir s'étirer de cette façon n'allait certainement pas le calmer. Elle était un appel à la luxure, et j'avais énormément de mal à ne pas y répondre.

Putain, elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

Sa mini jupe remontait le long de ses cuisses galbés et sont tee-shirt dévoilais le creux de ses reins.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, agripper ses hanches et plaquer mon érection contre ses fesses.

Je secouais la tête pour enlever cette image de mon esprit, je ne devais pas la brusquer. Tout ce que je réussirais à faire c'est qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers et qu'elle me foute à la porte. Et dieu sais que je n'en avais pas du tout envie.

- Han, je n'y arrive pas ! Pesta Bella d'une façon que je qualifierais de hautement sensuelle, mais c'est un avis subjectif.

Je décidais de me comporter en gentleman, un gentleman qui bande mais un gentleman quand même, et allais l'aider.

Elle ne m'avait pas vu approcher et sursauta quand elle me sentit près d'elle. Je frôlais son dos et tendis le bras pour attraper une bouteille. Je l'entendis haleter alors que par mégarde mon bassin effleurait son postérieur.

Je n'eu pas la force de me reculer, tant ce contact, aussi bref soit-il, m'avait embrasé. Je penchais la tête pour voir l'expression de sont visage. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses dents avaient emprisonnés sa lèvre inférieure. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser les miens et sans me lâcher du regard, elle plaqua délibérément ses fesses contre mon membre durcit.

Je grognais et fermais un instant les yeux avant de plonger mon regard brûlant dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle me fixa intensément et bougea légèrement contre moi, me faisant siffler entre mes dents. Elle allait avoir ma peau.

- Et bien Monsieur Cullen, vous êtes en forme à ce que je vois. Me dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Je posais la bouteille que je tenais toujours en main et plaçais une main sur sa hanche, l'autre sur son ventre, mon auriculaire passant sous le léger tissus de son tee-shirt.

- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, Mademoiselle Swan. Murmurais-je contre son oreille.

Je la sentis frémir et elle poussa une nouvelle fois contre moi.

- C'est de votre faute aussi. Continuais-je sur le même ton. Vous vous penchez devant moi dans cette jupe, aussi sublime que courte, et je devrais rester de marbre ?

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour me faire face. Elle captura ma bouche, emprisonnant mes lèvres des siennes. Je répondis rapidement à son baiser, laissant glisser mes mains sur le haut de ses fesses pour la plaquer contre moi.

Le bout de sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres que j'entrouvris pour la laisser jouer avec la mienne.

Bella gémit et j'en fis de même. Ses mains caressèrent mon dos avant de venir fourrager dans mes cheveux, m'arrachant un grognement.

J'aurais pu rester là des heures, simplement à l'embrasser mais une sonnerie se fit entendre et Bella rompit notre baiser, à bout de souffle.

- Les pizzas son prêtes. M'informa-t-elle, la respiration saccadée.

- Tu es bien meilleure que la pizza. Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis s'éloigna de moi.

- Tu ne les à même pas goûté, tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Rien n'a meilleur goût que toi.

Je me reculais et me calais contre la table alors que Bella sortait notre repas du four. Ca sentait extrêmement bon et était très appétissant.

Je me sentais un peu serré dans mon jean mais respirais lentement pour tenter de me calmer alors que Bella sortait deux assiettes et des couverts.

- On mange dans le salon ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête et l'aidais à tout emmener sur la table basse. Je posais les verres et la bouteille de jus de fruit et m'installais sur le canapé.

Nous mangeâmes en silence devant un film qui passait à la télé. Je ne pourrais pas dire de quoi il parlait, je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Je ne faisais que regarder Bella, admirant la façon dont ses lèvres bougeaient lorsqu'elle mâchait, rêvant d'être à la place de cette goute de sauce tomate sur son doigt alors qu'elle le léchait.

Bon sang, ça allait être une longue soirée.

**PDV Bella**

Je mâchonnais ma pizza mes yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision. Je n'avais que faire du film qui passait, je ne savais même pas de quoi il parlait. Mais j'étais obnubilé par le regard d'Edward. Je le sentais sur moi, il me consumait littéralement. Je m'efforçais de ne pas le regarder car si je le faisais j'étais sûr de ne pas avoir la force de résister. Hors je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une nymphomane en manque de sexe. Je m'étais déjà assez frottée contre lui dans la cuisine. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, dès que j'avais sentis sa virilité contre moi j'avais perdue pied. Il était tellement dur que je ne pensais plus qu'à ça.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je finisse de manger tranquillement et ensuite nous verrons ce qu'il adviendra.

Je terminais ma troisième part de pizza et me calais contre le dossier du canapé. J'étais repu.

Edward avait terminé aussi et j'osais enfin un regard dans sa direction.

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent un instant avant que les siens ne partent sur mes lèvres. Ils descendirent ensuite sur mon buste, caressant la courbe de mes seins, glissant de mon ventre à mes cuisses, jusqu'à mes pieds puis remontèrent pour se fixer sur mes yeux. Je mordillais ma lèvre sous son regard appréciateur, sentant mes joues s'empourprer.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique Bella.

Je lui souris, ravis de lui plaire.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, s'asseyant à quelques centimètres de mon corps et pris mon visage en coupe. Ses pouces caressèrent mes joues tendrement alors qu'il se penchait et que ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes. Il m'embrassa lentement, sensuellement, et je répondis de la même façon. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent, se caressant, jouant délicatement ensemble.

C'était tellement bon de le sentir comme ça.

Mes mains, qui étaient restées sagement sur mes genoux, partirent dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur douceur, tirant légèrement dessus. Edward grogna contre ma bouche et je senti mon intimité se contracter.

Sa main abandonna ma joue et alla vagabonder sur mon épaule, passant sur mes côtes pour s'arrêter sur ma cuisse. Il caressa ma peau dénudée, la brûlant au passage. Ses doigts remontèrent sous le tissus de ma jupe, à la lisière de mon shorty qui, j'en étais certaine, devait être trempé. Edward joua un instant avec la dentelle de celui-ci, passant légèrement en dessous.

Je décidais d'explorer son corps moi aussi et fis descendre mes mains sur sa nuque, ses épaules fermes, son torse parfait, les passant sous son tee-shirt pour venir caresser son dos.

J'avais envie de lui, plus que jamais je le voulais en moi, je voulais lui appartenir, de toutes les manières possibles.

Je sentis sa paume caresser l'intérieur de ma cuisse et ses doigts frôlèrent mon intimité.

Un gémissement m'échappa sans que je ne le contrôle et Edward réitéra son geste, me faisant grogner. J'avançais instinctivement mon bassin, voulant rencontrer ses doigts.

Il me poussa gentiment pour m'allonger sur le canapé et je me laissais faire, reposant ma tête sur un des coussins. Il s'installa à mes côtés, prenant appuis sur son coude, gardant sa main posée sur ma féminité brûlante.

Nos lèvres ne s'étaient pas dessoudées, nos langues bataillaient encore, de plus en plus intensément. Je grognais pour qu'il continu ses caresses mais sa main remonta sur mon ventre, soulevant mon tee-shirt, caressant ma peau nue.

- Bella. Murmura-t-il. Si on continu je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter.

- Alors ne t'arrête pas.

- Je veux faire ça bien Bella, pas sur un canapé.

Je me redressais à contrecœur et le pris par la main.

- Allons dans ma chambre.

Il me suivit mais arrivé en bas des marches je décidais de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs et le plaquait contre le mur, me collant à lui.

Il fut surpris puis grogna alors que frottais ma féminité sur son érection.

- Putain Bella, tu veux ma mort ? Haleta-t-il.

Le souri en l'embrassant puis je m'écartais vivement et montais les escaliers, le laissant interdit un instant. J'étais déjà au milieu des marches quand il reprit ses esprits, je vrillais mon regard au sien et passais lentement mon tee-shirt au dessus de ma tête, me laissant en soutien gorge. Il dégluti puis se précipita jusqu'à moi. Je me retournais et montais jusqu'en haut mais il me rattrapa avant que je n'arrive devant la porte de ma chambre.

- A quoi tu joue Bella ? Me demanda-t-il en me plaquant contre le mur, faisant vaciller un tableau accroché là.

- Tu n'aime pas ça ? Demandais-je en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- Oh si, mais je ne te connaissais pas aussi taquine.

- Tu ignore bien des choses sur moi alors.

Son regard passa de mes yeux à ma poitrine et je le vis se lécher les lèvres. Une de ses mains se posa à la jonction de mes seins et la pulpe de ses doigts traça un chemin entre eux, s'arrêtant sur l'entre-sein de mon carcan. Je sentis mes pointes se durcir instantanément sous le tissu qui les recouvrait.

Je le repoussais délicatement, échangeant nos corps de place, passais un doigt entre son ventre et son jean et l'attirais dans ma chambre, ses yeux assombris par le désir vrillés aux miens. Je pris le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui puis le poussais sur le lit, m'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Je lui ôtais son tee-shirt et il m'aida en levant les bras. Je jetais le tissu au sol et fondis sur ses lèvres.

Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille, ses mains parcourant mon dos, titillant la fermeture de mon soutien-gorge. Je remuais sur lui, créant une friction entre mon intimité et sa virilité tendue, le faisant grogner. Il détacha les agrafes pour libérer ma poitrine et fit glisser les bretelles sur mes bras. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en prenant un de mes seins en coupe, cajolant une de mes pointes avec son pouce. Je gémis et il approcha ses lèvres de mon sein libre, le prenant en bouche. Il le lécha, le suçota, le mordilla. Ma tête partie en arrière et je gémissais de plus belle, me laissant emporter pas ses délicieuses sensations, me frottant plus fortement contre son érection.

Edward me fit brusquement basculer et je me retrouvais allongée sur le dos, lui me surplombant. Je rapprochais son visage pour l'embrasser, laissant nos langues batailler pendant que ses mains s'occupaient toujours de mes tétons, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Je passais ma paume entre nos corps et pressais sa virilité par dessus son jean.

Il grogna, me poussant à continuer. Je défis sa ceinture et les boutons de son pantalon et en écartais les pans puis passais ma main à l'intérieur pour le sentir au travers de son boxer.

Edward siffla entre ses dents et se débarrassa rapidement des ses chaussures, chaussettes et du tissu encombrant, le laissant quasiment nu devant mes yeux gourmands.

Il embrassa le creux de mon cou puis ma clavicule, le haut de mes seins, titilla mes pointes avant de descendre sur mon ventre, s'arrêtant à la bordure de ma jupe. Ses mains, posées sur mes hanches, dérivèrent sur la fermeture éclaire et l'ouvrirent, glissant ensuite sur mes jambes pour ôter le tissu noir. Sa bouche suivis le mouvement, embrassant mon bassin, ma cuisse, mon genou, mon mollet et ma cheville puis il remonta de la même façon, donnant parfois de léger coups de langue.

Il se redressa, à genoux sur le lit et m'observa lentement. Je n'étais plus vêtue que de mon shorty et de mes escarpins.

- Tellement sexy. Murmura-t-il.

Je me redressais sur mes coudes et jouais avec l'élastique de son boxer. Je voulais qu'il quitte ce truc au plus vite. Il obéit à ma demande silencieuse et se retrouva nu, son sexe gorgé de désir fièrement dressé devant moi.

Je léchais mes lèvres, je voulais le gouter mais Edward plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne et me fit me rallonger.

Il caressa la peau de mon ventre et descendit sur le tissu humide de ma culotte. Ses doigts passèrent sous la dentelle bleue et glissèrent sur ma féminité trempée. Je gémis et enfonçais mes doigts dans ses épaules.

Il caressa ma fente de bas en haut, s'arrêtant pour titiller mon clitoris gonflé. J'ondulais sous ses caresses, lui en demandant plus. Son index me pénétra alors et je gémis son prénom. Il commença un lent va et viens dans mon antre trempé tandis que son pouce appuyait sur mon petit paquet de nerfs. J'allais à la rencontre de ses doigts, de plus en plus rapidement. Son majeur rejoignit son index et je sentis une boule de plaisir se former dans mon ventre. Accélérant la cadence, il écarta un peu plus mes cuisses et, sans arrêter ses mouvements en moi, remplaça son pouce par sa langue. Je gémis de plus belle, appréciant la sensation de sa langue sur cette partie de mon anatomie. Il lécha mon clitoris, l'aspirant entre ses lèvres, le mordillant légèrement.

Je me sentis partir et mon intimité se contracta, se resserrant autour des doigts d'Edward. Je jouis en criant son prénom, et Edward remonta pour m'embrasser. Je me goutais sur ses lèvres mais cela ne me dérangea pas, au contraire je crois que ça m'excitais.

Je pressais le sexe d'Edward dans ma paume, le faisant grogner, et entrepris un mouvement de va et viens. Il ferma un instant les yeux et je le trouvais plus beau encore.

Il me fit lâcher prise et me retira mon shorty pendant que j'envoyais valser mes escarpins. J'écartais les jambes et il se plaça entre elles, sont sexe contre mon entrée.

Edward vrilla son regard au mien comme pour me demander la permission.

- Viens. Murmurais-je.

J'étais prête à l'avoir en moi, que nous ne fassions qu'un.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et poussa en moi, butant contre quelque chose que j'imaginais être mon hymen. Il relâcha ma bouche et me regarda, cherchant s'il devait continuer ou non. Je lui sourie pour le rassurer et il poussa plus profondément. Je n'avais pas mal, la sensation s'apparentait plus à de la gène.

Edward ressortit lentement puis commença un lent mouvement de va et viens, toujours en me fixant. Plus il bougeait, plus je me sentais bien. Je gémis doucement, plantant mes ongles dans son dos. Il posa sa tête au creux de mon cou et déposa un baiser sur ma peau. Edward s'enfonça en moi, encore et encore, haletant et gémissant. Ma respiration était hachée et je sentie la même boule que plus tôt se former dans mon ventre.

- Oui Edward ! Je vais venir, continu. Le suppliais-je.

- Oh putain Bella, tu es si serrée. Gémit-il.

Il accéléra un peu plus et passa une main entre nos deux corps pour caresser mon clitoris.

Je sentis l'orgasme arriver, mes parois se resserrèrent sur le membre d'Edward et des vagues de plaisir se répandirent dans tout mon être, me faisant trembler. Edward s'enfonça encore une fois en moi avant de jouir à son tour dans un grognement sexy, envoyant sa semence au fond de moi.

Il se retira et roula sur le côté passant un bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui, très bien.

Je l'embrassais doucement, calant ma tête sur son torse. Ma main caressa ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, pour revenir chatouiller le duvet recouvrant sa poitrine.

- Et toi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Quoi ?

-Tu as aimé ?

- Bien sûre Bella, c'était génial !

Il caressa mes cheveux, passant ses doigts dans mon chignon défait.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? Reprit-il.

- Non, c'était gênant au début mais ensuite c'était… Waw.

Il rit et embrassa mon front.

- Et tu n'a encore rien vu.

- Vantard. Dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur le ventre.

Nous restâmes ainsi durant un petit moment puis, alors que je sentais le sommeil m'emporter, il nous recouvrit de mon drap.

- Bonne nuit ma belle.

- Bonne nuit. Répondis-je à moitié endormie.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Est-ce que ça vous à plu? <strong>

**Le chapitre suivant est prévu pour la semaine prochaine.**

**Biz à toutes.**


	25. Chapter 25 Une très bonne journée

**Et voici le chapitre suivant.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que certaines suivent toujours cette fic :)**

**Alors après ce chapitre il en reste encore deux plus un épilogue, donc c'est bientôt la fin.**

**Aller, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p>Je gémis doucement, et remuais un peu pour offrir à mon assaillant plus de liberté.<p>

Je sentis le sourire d'Edward contre mon épaule. Il n'arrêta pas ses caresses et bientôt sa bouche captura un de mes tétons. J'haletais sous la sensation et empoignais ses cheveux.

- Edward. Appelais-je en gémissant.

- Hum ?

- Edward arrête. Lui demandais-je sans grande conviction.

- Pourquoi ?

Il suçota mon mamelon et emprisonna l'autre entre son pouce et son index, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Je me cabrais.

- Je veux prendre une douche et un bon petit déjeuner. Continuais-je, la respiration saccadée.

- Mais on peut faire tout ça après.

- S'il te plaît Edward, je me sens pouilleuse ce matin.

Il souffla dans mon cou et se redressa, plantant son regard dans le miens.

- Je te propose un marché.

- Je t'écoute.

- Si tu tiens tant à prendre une douche alors je veux venir avec toi.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Tu ne sortiras jamais de ce lit. Me menaça-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de moi pour prouver ses dires.

- Hum… D'accord mais je tien à mettre une condition.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Tu devras me savonner le dos.

- Seulement le dos ? Me demanda-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

- On verra si tu es sage.

Il me relâcha et je me levais, lui sur mes talons.

J'allais à la salle de bain, et commençais à faire couler l'eau. Edward me plaqua contre lui et je sentis son désir contre mes fesses. Il enfouit son nez dans mon cou et je penchais la tête pour lui offrir ma nuque. Je le sentie me respirer et son souffle chatouilla ma peau lorsqu'il parla.

- J'aime l'odeur que tu as après l'amour. Me susurra-t-il.

Je rougie.

- Ha oui ? Et quelle odeur j'ai ? Demandais-je curieuse.

- Un mélange de toi et de sexe. Terriblement excitant.

- Et bien je vais bientôt enlever cette senteur de ma peau alors profite-en tant que tu peux.

- J'aime aussi beaucoup ton odeur après la douche.

Je sourie et entrais dans la cabine avec Edward. Je laissais l'eau couler sur mon corps alors qu'Edward prenait ma bouteille de gel douche. Il en mit une noisette au creux de sa main et le fit mousser avec l'autre.

- Tourne-toi. Me demanda-t-il.

Je m'exécutais et il commença à me laver le dos, me massant en même temps. Je soupirais d'aise, c'était tellement bon. Ses mains dérivèrent vers mes reins, qu'il lava aussi, puis sur mes fesses. Il s'accroupi ensuite et passa sur mes cuisses, mes mollets et mes pieds. Il reprit un peu de savon et entreprit de faire de même sur mon buste. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, son torse contre mon dos, et passa ses mains sur mes clavicules, descendit sur mes seins qu'il mit un soin tout particulier à laver, me faisant gémir au passage, puis il passa sur mon ventre et termina sa course sur mon intimité, passant son doigt sur ma fente humide.

- Hum, tu as l'air d'être mouillée dis moi.

- Je suis sous la douche, évidement que je suis mouillée. Le taquinais-je.

Je ris mais m'arrêtais bien vite quand il me pénétra d'un doigt.

- Ho, Edward. Haletais-je, surprise.

- Oui mon amour ? Dit-il en faisant des vas et viens dans mon antre.

- Encore.

- Je croyais que tu voulais manger d'abord.

Son doigt sorti et il caressa ma fente de bas en haut, insistant sur mon clitoris gonflé de désir.

Je sentis son sourire et me tournais.

- Tu as raison, mais il faut te laver d'abord.

Je pris moi aussi du savon dans mes mains et commençais par lui savonner les épaules, faisant rouler chaque muscles entre mes doigts. Je tournais autour de lui et parcouru son dos parfait ainsi que ses fesses rondes et appétissantes, puis me repositionnais en face d'Edward et lavais ses pectoraux, ses abdos, caressant son « V » provoquant. Je m'accroupis face à lui et eu une jolie vue de son sexe tendu pour moi. Je souri et caressais ses longues jambes, ses chevilles et ses pieds, comme il l'avait fait pour moi et, prenez moi pour une dingue si vous voulez mais, putain même ses pieds étaient sexy !

Je levais mes yeux, les fixant sur le regard assombrit d'Edward et pris lentement sa virilité dans mes mains.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et il grogna alors que je j'appliquais un mouvement de vas et viens sur son membre tendu.

Edward gémi longuement ce qui ne fit que m'encourager à continuer. Je passais mon pouce sur son gland et massais ses testicules avec mon autre main.

Je me relevais, pris ensuite le pommeau de douche et le rinçait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ais plus trace de savon.

Edward m'embrassa langoureusement mais je me détachais bien vite de lui pour m'accroupir à nouveau et prendre son sexe dans ma bouche.

- Putain Bella ! Jura Edward.

Je léchais sa virilité, allant de son frein à son gland, embrassant ce dernier en faisant tourner ma langue autour. Puis je le mis entièrement dans ma bouche et commençais mes mouvements de vas et viens. Il grogna de plus belle, haletant.

- Bella, arrête.

Je donnais un dernier coup de langue sur son gland et remontais.

Il captura ma bouche pour un baiser passionné et profond.

Je m'éloignais légèrement et lui tournais le dos puis me penchais en avant, écartant mes jambes pour lui offrir une vue imprenable de mes fesses. Je plaquais mes mains contre le mur de la douche.

- Ca te plais de me voir comme ça ? Lui demandais-je avec une audace que je ne pensais pas avoir.

Edward faisait ressortir en moi tout mes instincts les plus pervers. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

- Nom de dieu Bella, oui. Grogna-t-il.

Son sexe caressa mon entrée et je donnais un petit coup en arrière pour qu'il me pénètre.

Je gémis à la sensation de son sexe buttant au fond de mon ventre, cette position était différente de la première, je me sentais plus étroite et plus réceptive. Les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur mes hanches et il sortit de moi pour rentrer à nouveau, me faisant haleter.

- Putain Bella, tu es tellement bonne comme ça.

Je notais qu'Edward était vulgaire pendant l'amour mais je remarquais aussi que ça m'excitais.

- Prend moi plus fort. Lui demandais-je.

- Oh oui ma belle. Comme ça ?

Il entra d'un coup sec et en ressortit aussitôt pour recommencer, cognant plus profondément en moi.

- Hum oui, encore.

- Tu aimes me sentir comme ça ?

- Oui !

Les bruits de nos gémissements et de nos peaux qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre emplirent la salle de bain. Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille et un de ses doigts vint titiller mon clitoris, le pinçant légèrement tendis que l'autre se portait sur mes seins et en torturait les pointes.

Il ne me fallu pas longtemps de cette cadence pour me sentir me resserrer sur Edward, je jouis en criant son prénom et il me suivit de près dans un grognement rauque.

Je sentis mes jambes se dérober et Edward me soutint contre son torse. Je lui fis face et embrassais ses lèvres glissant ma langue dans sa bouche pour taquiner la sienne.

- Waw Bella. Souffla-t-il en se détachant légèrement de moi. Tu es étonnante.

- Et c'est mal ?

- Non ! Au contraire, c'est génial.

Je sourie.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- Pas mal ? C'est tout ? Me demanda-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

- Bon, tu es un Dieu du sexe, ça te va ?

- Ca me correspond tellement bien !

- Vantard.

- Non, je suis honnête.

- Fait gaffe, tes chevilles vont enfler comme des ballons à se rythme là.

- Il y autre chose qui peux enfler aussi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne pense qu'à ça ma parole !

- Quand je te vois dans cette tenue oui.

- Je vais m'habiller alors.

Il grogna quand je me dégageais de l'étau de ses bars. Je pris une serviette et lui en tendis une puis me séchais en vitesse.

Après nous être habillé, moi d'un short en tissus noir avec un débardeur gris lui de son jean de la veille avec une chemise noire, et non sans qu'Edward essaye de me soudoyer pour refaire l'amour, nous descendîmes prendre un petit déjeuner.

- Que veux-tu manger ? Demandais-je à Edward.

- Je ne sais pas, tu me propose quoi ?

- Je peux faire des crêpes ou une omelette si tu en as envie. Il y a aussi des céréales, des muffins, et les reste de pizza d'hier.

- Hum… Je vais prendre des céréales avec du lait.

- Un jus de fruit ?

- Oui.

Je sortis deux bols et le paquet de céréales pendant qu'Edward prenait le lait et le jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur.

Nous commençâmes à manger en silence, puis Edward prit la parole.

- Dis, je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir déjeuner chez moi samedi prochain ?

- Heu… Il y aura tes parents ?

- Oui, je voudrais te les présenter.

- Tu leur à dit quoi à propos de moi ? Demandais-je nerveusement.

- Je leur ais simplement dit que je voulais leur présenter la personne avec qui je sort. Je voulais te laisser le choix de venir en tant que Bella ou en tant que Zaz.

Je réfléchis un instant. J'avais très envie de rencontrer les parents d'Edward mais il avait bien compris mon dilemme. Si j'y allais en tant que Zaz ils allaient croire leur fils gay, et ça ferait bizarre de me présenter comme ça alors qu'Alice était au courant de mon secret. Si j'y allais en tant que Bella serais-je à la hauteur ? Me comporter en fille devant des inconnus ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis plus de cinq ans. Je soufflais.

- Si tu ne veux pas venir je ne te force pas. Me rassura Edward.

- Non, je viendrais. Répondis-je.

Son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire.

- Génial ! Tu va voir, ils vont t'adorer.

- J'espère.

Edward s'approcha de moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras.

-Tu es parfaite Bella. Ils ne te jugeront pas, mes parents ont l'esprit très ouvert.

- Merci.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres et me serra contre lui.

Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, respirant son parfum envoutant.

- Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement de moi.

- J'avais pensé rester là, on pourrait regarder un film tranquillement.

- Ca me va.

Je reçu un message de Rosalie m'informant qu'elle déjeunait avec Emmett et qu'elle ne rentrerait que dans la soirée. Jessica m'appela pour me dire qu'elle et Riley dineraient ensemble et que je ne devais donc pas l'attendre. Elle me demanda si tout allait bien et si je n'avais besoin de rien. Je lui répondis que j'allais on ne peut mieux et que j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait et elle parue satisfaite.

Il était midi et demi et Edward et moi étions installé sur le canapé, ma tête reposant au creux de son épaule, terminant la pizza de la veille. Je voulais préparer autre chose mais Edward avait insisté pour ne pas gâcher de la nourriture qui était encore tout à fait bonne.

J'allais à la cuisine et en revenais avec un pot de glace chocolat/caramel et deux cuillères. Je me réinstallais confortablement contre Edward, le pot coincé entre mes cuisses, piochant à l'intérieur lorsque ma cuillère était vide. Le film se termina et je me tournais vers mon petit ami.

- Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

Il rit.

- Bella, tu as de la glace sur le menton.

- Oh.

J'allais l'essuyer avec le dos de ma main mais Edward fut plus rapide. Il se pencha et, du bout de la langue, vint enlever la glace, embrassant lentement mon menton au passage. Je dégluti alors qu'il se reculait, laissant comme une brûlure là où il m'avait touché.

- Encore plus délicieuse quand elle est sur toi. Murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et, tout en vrillant mes yeux aux siens, je trempais un doigt dans le pot et étalais un peu de glace sur mon cou.

Son regard devint noir et il se pencha lentement alors que j'inclinais ma tête sur le côté. Je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma peau avant qu'il ne lape la trace de chocolat. Je gémis sous sa langue et il se recula pour me regarder. Je me noyais un instant dans ses yeux émeraude en me sentant belle et désirable.

Je prenais de plus en plus confiance en moi et osais me montrer taquine avec Edward.

Attrapant sa main, je plongeais son index dans le pot, le ressortis couvert de glace et, avec un sourire joueur je le portais à mes lèvres, le glissant dans ma bouche. Edward grogna sans détourner son regard du mien. Je fis tourner ma langue autour de son doigt, le léchant goulument puis le fit sortir presque en entier avant de le reprendre en bouche.

Je vis le torse d'Edward se soulever de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que sa respiration s'accélérait.

J'aimais le voir comme ça, savoir que c'était moi qui lui faisais cet effet, que j'avais ce pouvoir sur lui.

Je continuais à sucer son doigt, comme je l'aurais fait avec une autre partie de son anatomie jusqu'à ce qu'il se dégage de ma bouche et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes, forçant le barrage de mes dents avec sa langue pour se battre avec la mienne. Ce baiser était pressant, possessif et urgent mais aussi très sensuel et érotique.

Il passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et trouva mes seins qu'il prit en coupe, caressant mes pointes durcies à travers le tissus de mon soutien gorge.

Je gémis contre sa bouche et fis courir mes doigts sur son dos, soulevant sa chemise pour caresser sa peau. Mes mains passèrent sur son torse, détachant un à un les boutons et écartant les pans du tissus. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur ses épaules, laissant tomber sa chemise au sol. Je fis de même et ôtais mon débardeur me laissant en soutien gorge devant les yeux gourmand d'Edward. J'allais enlever mon carcan mais ses mains m'en empêchèrent.

- Laisse-moi faire. Me dit-il.

Il passa ses doigts sur les agrafes et les ôta habilement puis enleva le tissu encombrant. Il prit un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres et le suça doucement, envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans tout mon corps. Je gémis de plus belle quand il s'attaqua de la même façon à mon autre mamelon tout en m'allongeant sur le canapé.

Ses mains descendirent sur mes côtes et arrivèrent à la lisière de mon short. Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec l'élastique puis il le fit glisser sur mes jambes et réitéra ses gestes avec ma culotte. J'étais nue devant Edward mais je me sentais bien.

Je tirais sur la ceinture de mon petit ami en mordillant ma lèvre, je voulais qu'il enlève ce foutou pantalon qui était de trop.

Il sourit et se leva du canapé, détacha lentement sa ceinture, enleva le bouton de son jean et fit glisser sa braguette. Il me regarda sous ses cils avec son adorable sourire en coin et arqua un sourcil, jouant avec le haut de son pantalon.

Il allait me rendre dingue s'il continuait comme ça.

- Edward. Couinais-je.

Son sourire s'élargit et il fit glisser son jean sur ses hanches, dévoilant son boxer blanc avant de l'ôter complètement. Il voulu s'approcher de moi mais je l'arrêtais en posant un pied contre sa cuisse, remontant sur sa virilité gonflée.

- Non, non, tu es encore bien trop habillé à mon goût. Lui fis-je savoir en pressant son sexe du bout de mes orteils.

Il grogna mais enleva son boxer, me laissant admirer son pénis gorgé de désir puis vint s'allonger à mes côtés, me surplombant de moitié. Ses mains vagabondèrent sur mes seins puis jusqu'à mon intimité déjà prête pour lui. Il passa un doigt sur ma fente et gémi.

- Tu es trempée. Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille avant d'embrasser mon cou.

- C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état. Haletais-je.

Il titilla mon clitoris avant d'enfoncer son doigt dans mon antre me faisant me cabrer. Il remua son index, imprimant un mouvement d'avant en arrière lent et profond.

Pendant que sa main s'occupait de mon sexe sa bouche taquinait mes seins, torturant mes tétons, les léchant et les suçotant.

- Edward, prend moi. Maintenant. Le suppliais-je

Il céda et se positionna entre mes cuisses écartées.

J'avais tellement envie de lui, de le sentir en moi, me remplir entièrement.

Il poussa et me pénétra d'un coup de rein nous faisant gémir tout les deux. Il enroula une de mes jambes autour de sa taille et commença à bouger en moi. Je m'agrippais à ses épaules, savourant le plaisir qu'il faisait naître dans mon corps. J'allais à la rencontre se ses hanches, avançant mon bassin au rythme de ses vas et viens.

Edward me leva une jambe et la posa sur son épaule, améliorant l'angle de pénétration et je le sentie cogner au fond de moi.

- Bella, tu es si serrée. Gémit-il, haletant.

Je crochetais mes mains sur la nuque d'Edward et l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser, bataillant avec sa langue et gémissant contre ses lèvres.

Il accéléra la cadence et mon cœur eu un loupé alors que des vagues de plaisir brûlantes me consumaient de l'intérieur. Edward butta plusieurs fois sur une zone des plus sensible et je sentie mon corps de tendre et tressaillir alors qu'un orgasme me foudroyait.

Mon amant ondula encore deux fois en moi puis il grogna en se libérant au fond de mon ventre.

Il embrassa mon cou tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits.

Nous restâmes enlacés un moment, mes mains dans les cheveux d'Edward, les siennes caressant mon ventre et mes hanches, traçant de petits cercles qui me faisaient frissonner.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me passer de toi ce soir. Me dit Edward.

- Je peux te kidnapper.

- Mes parents se feraient trop de soucis. Mais je peux te kidnapper moi.

- Mes sœurs se feraient trop de soucis aussi.

- Alors on va devoir se contenter de se voir au lycée et les week-ends ? Me dit-il en faisant la moue.

Je l'embrassais et il me sourit.

- On devrait s'habiller, si mes sœurs rentrent je ne voudrais pas quelles nous trouve comme ça.

- Ok.

Nous remîmes nos vêtements et restèrent enlacés sur le canapé à regarder des émissions débiles à la télé. A dix-huit heures Edward décida de rentrer chez lui. Je le raccompagnais à sa voiture sans grand enthousiasme.

- Bon, on se voit demain alors. Fis-je avec une petite voix.

C'est dingue mais si je ne m'étais pas retenue je crois que j'aurais pu pleurer. Ce qui aurait été complètement idiot alors qu'on allait se voir le lendemain.

- Hey, Bella. Me dit Edward en prenant mon visage en coupe. Ne sois pas triste, on ne se dit pas adieu.

- Je sais mais c'est juste que… Je suis tellement bien auprès de toi.

Il me sourit tendrement.

- Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi et crois moi, si je pouvais passer ma vie sans te lâcher d'une semelle je le ferais. Je t'aime ma Bella. Même à trois kilomètres.

Je ris et il m'ouvrit ses bras pour que je m'y blottisse. Nous restâmes un instant enlacé avant que je ne m'éloigne pour le laisser monter dans sa voiture.

Il m'embrassa lentement, caressant ma langue avec la sienne, puis il se plaça au volant et démarra. Après m'avoir fait un signe de main, que je lui rendais, il partit et je le regardais s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus le voir. Je rentrais chez moi en sentant un grand vide m'envahir.

Il avait suffit d'une nuit et d'une journée pour qu'Edward me soit indispensable.

Rosalie rentra à dix neuf heures trente et me posa tout un tas de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward, si tout avait été comme je le voulais. Je la rassurais, lui assurant qu'Edward avait été parfait et très à l'écoute. Elle fut satisfaite et très heureuse pour moi. Quand Jessica rentra à vingt et une heure je dus réitérer mes explications, elle aussi très curieuse sur le sujet de ma première fois. J'omis tout de même de leur dire qu'on avait copulé dans la douche et sur le canapé, elles n'avaient pas à savoir ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos deux tourtereaux ont passé une bonne journée!^^<strong>

**Qu'avez vous pensé de tout ça?**

**A votre avis, comment Bella va-t-elle se présenter aux parents d'Edward?**

**Réponse au prochain chapitre^^**

**Biz**


End file.
